Dysfunctional Family: The Teenage Edition
by nikonic
Summary: Third in the series of Aftermath of Minimal Loss and Trials and Tribulations. With four teenagers under one roof and increasingly dangerous unsubs, can JJ and Emily manage the ups and downs of family life without falling apart? Rated M later on
1. Chapter 1

Rating: T (language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: I promised a third in the series and here it is! The first is Aftermath of Minimal Loss and the second is Trials and Tribulations of a Dysfunctional Family. This story is a continuation of the Prentiss clan with the kids as teenagers. There will be some overlap in the stories, so it's best if you read the first two. If not, I'll try and make it a stand-alone story. Read and review please!

"Moms, can Henry and I order pizza?" Nate called as he clomped down the stairs.

"Look, Jen. One of our teenagers actually exists outside the sphere of his room," Emily teased.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a living human being. How phenomenal. Can we order pizza?"

"You and your brother actually agree on a single pizza to order?" Emily asked her look-alike son as he leaned heavily against the granite top island in the kitchen.

"Maybe," Nate vaguely responded. "Henry! Do we agree on food?" He bellowed through the house.

"Really, kid? We have an intercom for a reason."

"It's so much easier just to scream. I mean the intercom is all the way over there, and then I have to push the button." Emily rolled her eyes at her son's laziness before grabbing the wine glasses and walking back to the living room.

"Your son is lazy. The other one is incommunicado," Emily informed her blonde wife.

"Why is he my son all of a sudden?" JJ grinned; taking the wine glass Emily offered her. Nate followed his mom into the living room; he noticed the presence of his uncles and started laughing.

"She is going to flip shit when she walks in and all three of you start interrogating her about her date," Nate informed them. Derek Morgan glared at him from the plush couch. Rossi, in his previously claimed recliner, just nodded knowingly while Reid started looking nervous. Before he could continue, Emily gestured to the kitchen, "Dollar in the jar, kid."

"Oh crap I forgot about that."

"Now it's two," JJ said watching as he grumbled and shuffled towards the kitchen to put two dollars in the cuss jar. When he returned he asked again, "can we order pizza? I'm hungry and Henry... Well Henry is somewhere but he's always hungry."

As if on cue a lanky blonde teenager walked in through the front door, rolling his skateboard easily in front of him.

"Wheels up," Emily reminded the thirteen year old. "Want pizza?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Henry responded, walking over he leaned against the arm of the couch.

"H, you're bleeding," Morgan pointed out.

"Oh right it's nothing-just a scratch. James and I tried this trick. Obviously, it didn't work out so well. We'll get it down though."

"Scratches don't bleed," Morgan reminded his nephew. "Like mother, like son," he muttered under his breath. Henry shrugged noncommittally before turning his attention to Nate.

"So pizza?"

"Yeah, dude, you call. Moms took my cell, remember?"

"Ha!" Henry laughed. "Sucks to be you. Does Abby or Hales want anything?"

"Nah, Abs is out with that guy. That's why those three are here, and Haley is working on her science project in the backyard."

"So does she want food or not?"

"She's a Prentiss; of course, she wants food," Nate quipped before heading to the kitchen with Henry trailing behind him. Before Henry left, he addressed the men in the room. "Any of you packing?"

"Of course not!" They all shrieked guiltily. Henry glanced at Emily and JJ and shrugged.

"Neosporin and band-aids, Henry," JJ called after him. After a quick "yes ma'am," she returned her attention to the men. "Cough 'em up. They are going in the gun safe until you leave." Reluctantly, all three men pulled off their service weapons and passed them to JJ. "Good boys," she chided. "And Morgan, no judo. He's a good kid."

"I'm sure he's a good kid. You wouldn't have let her out of the house if he weren't. Plus she's got a good head on her shoulders." Rossi said in that grandfatherly tone. "But," he continued, "it is her first date in a car with a boy. He needs to full interrogation."

"Trust me, he got it. You should have seen Momma when that kid showed up. Abs forgot to mention they were both FBI, and the kid nearly shit his pants. And I know, I know- a dollar in the jar," Nate said, his voice carrying from the hallway.

"He really didn't know you were both FBI?"

"Nope, and Em had her badge and gun casually resting on the kitchen counter," JJ joked. "Poor kid."

Soon they heard voices outside, and all three men were ready to pounce. JJ just sat back, ready to enjoy the show. A blonde, blue-eyed girl ran up to Emily.

"Umm, Momma, it exploded."

"What exploded, Hayley?"

"My science project.

"Which is?"

"Well, we may need new pool water," Hayley insinuated.

"Oh good heavens. Alright, let's go see what's up. Boys, behave," she commanded as she followed the ten year old to the backyard.

"Okay, they've been out there long enough," Rossi decided, pulling himself out of the recliner and to the door. "Well hello Abby and gentleman caller," he said menacingly as he opened the door, revealing an attempted kiss on the doorstep.

"Uncle Rossi," Abby drawled slowly. "What are you doing here? Oh no," she muttered as she realized her other uncles awaited her in the living room.

"Alright, well I'll be heading out," the flustered teen said as he started backing away. "I had a great time, Abby. We should do it again."

Before he could back farther away, Rossi commanded, "You, young man, inside please. I'd like a word."

"I'm really sorry, Max," Abby looked at her date apologetically. "He means well."

"Is he a," Max trailed off, frightened.

"Yeah, he's FBI too, so the other two in there."

"Your moms, oh I know they are FBI. We talked about this, remember?"

"Two more," Abby corrected.

"Five FBI agents," Max stammered.

"Hopefully just five," Abby said under her breath.

"Um what?"

"There are two others that aren't here, but they're all FBI."

"You said you had a big family. You left out dangerous, lethal, and overprotective."

"Let's continue the conversation inside," Rossi commanded again. As soon as Max walked in the door, he immediately tried to retreat as the tall, muscled Morgan advanced.

"I'm Derek Morgan- the godfather." JJ snorted at Morgan's attempt to make an ominous movie reference. "That's David Rossi, Profiling Legend, and that is Doctor Spencer Reid." Max visibly shook. "Abby, why don't you get a drink for your friend?"

"Um, I think my boyfriend fine. I'll stay right here. On the other hand where is Momma? MOMMA," she screamed and ran to find her brunette mother before anyone caused her date bodily harm. "Momma! Why did you let them in? They're going to scare him away."

"I tried to tell them the wrong time. Just be glad they weren't here when he showed up at the beginning of the date."

"Valid, but they're going to kill him now!"

"No, Mom took their guns." Abby gaped at her.

"But... But..." Abby stuttered. "Why is the pool purple?"

"Hi," Haley muttered. "Science fair project," she explained.

"Ah. Okay," Abby returned. "Back to my life crisis, my boyfriend in the living room about to be killed by the male members of our crazy family!"

"Life crisis. Really, Abs?" Emily sighed heavily at the drama. "Alright, I will go intervene. Hayley, grab the hose and a bucket."

"Thank you, and Haley, you have purple almost everywhere. It looks really attractive."

"Gee, thanks. Hope the boy runs away in terror," Haley sneered teasingly at her big sister.

"Be nice," Emily scolded as she returned to the house. "Morgan, let go of Max," she yelled, her voice booming.

"What? He said he was a fighter."

"Morgan," Emily warned. Her partner released the teen from his snake-like grip. "Max, thank you for dropping Abby off before curfew. I hope Mrs. Prentiss and I will see you soon. You're more than welcome anytime. Don't worry. These three don't live here, and they mean well," Emily said, leading Max to the door. She turned around and Abby was standing with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot expectantly. Emily just smiled and went to sit on the arm of JJ's chair.

"Sorry Squirt. We just worry about you," Rossi said, immediately entering grandfather mode.

"He put him in a chokehold!"

"Yeah, in hindsight, that might not have been the best idea," Morgan mused. "Can I have my gun back now?"

"Not until Max pulls out of the driveway and is safely down the street," JJ replied evenly.

"And you. Uncle Spence, what did you do?"

"Nothing," Reid responded, holding his hands in front of him defensively.

"Right."

"Okay, I may have tried to give him an IQ test. He's not very smart you know."

"Urgh!" Abby grunted and stomped upstairs.

"We love you too, Princess!" Morgan shouted after his goddaughter's retreating figure. "Too over the top?" He asked, looking between Reid and Rossi for confirmation.

"Probably," JJ laughed, "but it was damn amusing."


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, but I'm pumped JJ is coming back next season! AJ Cook just signed a two-year contract!

Author's Note: And because I'm so excited, I'm going to try and get another chapter out before the weekend is over. (I make no such promises, but I will try my hardest.) This chapter is for WrittenWhilestDreaming. Louise, I hope your night gets better, and smut will come soon. Also this chapter is written with the inclusion of an idea from Kat-D11, so a shout out there too. Happy reading and reviewing!

Emily and JJ lay in bed reveling in the silence of their home. It was rare the Prentiss-Jareau household was silent, even rarer so when all of its occupants were safely tucked in bed.  
>"So purple goo?" JJ asked referring to Hayley's science project gone wrong.<p>

"Yeah, it was everywhere. We're going to have to get the pool guy to come back sooner rather than later."  
>"What was she trying to do?"<br>"She was trying to make a lot of oobleck."

"What in the world is oobleck, and why was it in our pool?"

"Oobleck is a non-Newtonian fluid that is a suspension of starch in water. When movement is applied to a non-Newtonian fluid, it no longer acts as a fluid. It's like Flubber, but it has real-life practices like ketchup or silly putty," Emily informed her wife as if it was common knowledge.

"Okay, Reid. So Hayley was trying to make a pool full of silly putty?"

"I don't know, but she's going to help clean it up. I told her to clear her Saturday."

"She's 10. How does she have Saturday plans?"

"Something about some boy and a park."

"Again, she's 10. How can she have some boy and a park plans?" JJ was stumped. Their baby girls were dating boys while their baby boys skated around and cursed like menacing sailors.

"At least by the time Hales is a full-blown teenager, we will be down to two teenagers instead of four. The twins will be 18 and headed to college. That's a scary thought. Do you realize how old that makes us?"

"Too old to think about how old we are?" JJ asked.

"On another note, do you think we need to sit down and have a talk with Abby? She and that guy seem pretty serious."

"No, it's not like she's going to run off and have a baby. She's 15. She's more responsible than that. She's a good kid." As soon as JJ said it, she wished she could take it back. "I'm sorry, Em. I didn't mean that."

Emily cut her off. "You did. It's fine. I'm going to go check on everything, the kids, the alarm, whatever." Emily peeled herself from her wife and slid from the bed, padding out of the room quietly.

_Crap_, JJ thought. _My job is all about making words work me, and I can't even make them work in my favor off the clock. Good lord, I'm an idiot, and now, I've got some serious groveling to do._ JJ waited for Emily to return, but the brunette didn't return to bed. After a decent amount of time had passed, JJ tossed the covers off and left the master bedroom in the hopes of finding her disgruntled wife.

Emily sat at a large oak desk that took up a majority of space in the office. The walls were lined with bookshelves that sported books in multiple languages interspersed between family photos of the kids at different ages or the team members over the last few decades. Emily held a tattered photo between delicate fingers. The photo portrayed three happy teenagers at age 15 in Italy. The girl in the middle looked remarkably like Abby. It always surprised Emily how much she and the twins looked alike. Emily closed her eyes against the torrent of emotions she felt when reminiscing over her time in Italy. Again, she looked down at the frayed photo. This time, staring into the young eyes of Matthew and John, her only friends in Italy and the cause and solution of her guiltiest secret. JJ knew about Emily's abortion and her inner turmoil. This fact alone made Emily swell with a mixture of anger and hurt.

"Em, I'm sorry." Emily flinched in surprise, quickly being forced back into reality. JJ stood with a silk robe wrapped tightly around her lithe, toned body. "Can I come in?" Emily shrugged, and JJ took no response as an affirmative. "You were a good kid. You were just lost. I didn't mean what I said earlier. Well I did, but as it applies to this situation, to Abby's situation. Your situation was completely different. You were a good, responsible kid who got stuck in the claustrophobic, lonely ropes of politics. You did what was right for you at the time."

"It's fine, Jayje. Really, it doesn't matter."

JJ resisted the urge from rolling her eyes at her wife, best friend, and lover. Having been married for over 15 years, not including the years prior of dating and friendship, JJ knew Emily in and out. She loved her more than she did when they first met, and it was a love that kept growing and developing. It was impossible to spend that much time with someone you loved and not know her. "It does matter. I hurt your feelings and I'm sorry."

"Fine."

"Stop, Em. Talk to me. Stop compartmentalizing."

"Jayje, leave it alone."

"No," JJ refused. "No, I'm not going to do that. I'm your wife. Talk to me."  
>"It's nothing you haven't heard before."<br>"So say it again. I'll listen again."

"It's just painful memories. I'll deal with them, and they'll go away."

"Or they will eat at you from the inside out until you're a shell of the Emily we all know and love."

"Then let it eat me away."  
>"Stop wallowing," JJ said. It was harsh, and she knew it. She also knew Emily and unless she was pushed, the brunette would bottle everything up. After all, it's hard to change the effects of someone's upbringing. "We need you. Your kids need you. The team needs you. I need my best friend to trust me enough to talk to me. I need my lover to be comfortable in my presence, and I need my wife to believe I will catch her when she falls." Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew JJ didn't mean to hurt her; it really was just a reawakening of painful memories and guilty feelings. "Come on, Em. Come back to bed. Let's talk." Emily nodded and let JJ pull her from the office, flipping the lights off as they went.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Rating: T

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. School took over my life with a vengeance. People wanted to see JJ hit a rough patch, so I'm going to attempt to write up some angst for the beautiful blonde. Let me know what you think, and any other ideas! Happy reading and reviewing! Also, happy Easter!

"Momma, they left me at school!" Hayley shrieked into the phone. "You said when you and Mommy go on cases, they're supposed to take care of me. They left me! I had to call Aunty Pen from the office. Do you know how embarrassing it is to go to the principal's office because your brothers and sister forgot you?" Emily held the phone slightly away from her ear as her youngest daughter's voice easily carried across the distance.

"Hayley, I got it. I will talk to them; I'm sorry they left you. I will deal with it. Okay?" Emily heard the blonde ten-year-old grumble an affirmative response. "How was your science project?"

"It was good. I got a ribbon for second place. They're going to keep my project out for display. Isn't that cool?"  
>"That's great, Hales! That's amazing. I'm so proud of you."<p>

"When PG came to get me, she saw it, and she said I was as smart as Uncle Spence."

"I think she's right, Munchkin. Can you pass the phone to your brother?"

"Oh, Momma, by the way, Henry has a black eye."

Emily sighed, "Fantastic. Can you pass the phone to your brother?"

"Hey Momma," Nate said into the phone. "Hales, stop sulking. I'm sorry. I'll take you for ice cream later." Emily could hear her son trying to get back in the good graces of the youngest Prentiss.

"Sweet. Questions: what's up kid? You forgot her. That's not like you."

"I know, Momma. I got held up at school, and when I noticed the time, Pen had already called to say she had picked Hayley up."

"Don't let it happen again, okay? She's your little sister. She looks up to you, and you leaving her isn't a good thing."

"I know; I'm sorry. How's the case?"  
>"Meh," Emily responded noncommittally. "How was your day?"<p>

"School, blah, homework, blah, practice, blah," Nate listed monotonously.

"Blah? I'm so glad we're paying for your college prep education."

"Oh. It is just swell. Here talk to Henry; he's got some fun coloring on his face." In the background, Henry grumbled as he reluctantly took the phone.

"Hi Momma," he started nervously.

"Black eye. Start talking," Emily lovingly commanded.

"I stopped by the BAU to talk to Pen because coach cancelled practice today. I needed her advice on something, and Pen was going to go pick up Jack from school for getting in trouble. We went to get Jack. Then Hayley's school called, so we went to get her too. Jack wanted to learn how to skateboard, so I was teaching him. He fell and the board flew. I was sitting on the curb and it knocked me in the face. Jack is fine, but I gave him one of my old boards. You may want to apologize in advance to Uncle Aaron."

"Okay," Emily drawled slowly trying to think of an appropriate response. "Is everything okay? Did Pen help you out?"  
>"Yeah, it's all under control. I need to work on my paper. Here's Abby. Love you; see you later, Momma." Emily raised her eyebrows questioningly. As long as he was talking to an adult in their family, she figured he was being taken care of somehow.<p>

"Momma, can Max come over? We've got a class project to do."

"What class?"  
>"History. It's not due until next week, but I want to get it done now."<p>

"You're not procrastinating. What have you done with my daughter?"  
>"Momma," Abby complained annoyingly at the joke.<p>

"Yes, he can come over, but stay in the living room or the kitchen. Curfew rules still apply. He needs to be out of the house by 11 pm."

"Yes ma'am. Thanks Momma. Be safe. Love you. Tell Mommy we all say hi."

"Love you too. Be good." Emily could almost hear Abby's smirk on the other end of the phone. Usually, JJ was the one to end conversations in that manner. In sixteen years of parenting, their styles had meshed, and Emily sounded more and more like JJ.

"Your house still in one piece?" Morgan asked, handing Emily a steaming cup of coffee.

"For now, Hotch's might not be for much longer though." Hotch shot up at the sound of his name and looked at Emily nervously. "Henry gave Jack a skateboard and a couple of lessons after Pen picked him from school today. Henry wanted me to apologize in advance."  
>"Is it possible to wrap a house entirely in bubble wrap?" Hotch wondered allowed during a rare joke.<p>

"We've tried on many occasions. It's a lot louder than you would expect," Emily bantered. Returning her concentration to the files in front of her, she started spit firing questions and observations about the case. "So we've got a male serial killer in his late 20s targeting sophomores in college. The four female victims don't have anything in common besides their gender and the college itself."  
>"The COD is also the same- bullet to the head execution style," Reid stated the facts as he stared at the large, covered white board.<p>

"Please tell me we have something more than the facts," JJ pleaded as she walked into the room. "I've got every media outlet within 200 miles ravaging for answers. Also, there are three depressed parents waiting for some answers and someone to talk to."

"I'll help talk to the parents," Emily offered, rising from the desk swivel chair. JJ rubbed her hands over tired, blue eyes and smiled gratefully at Emily. The press was wearing her down, and she had been without coffee for at least an hour. As they exited the room, Hotch's voice carried into the open area as he instructed the other members of the team about where to continue.

"Mr. and Mrs. Marshall, my name is Emily Prentiss; I'm with the FBI. How can I help you?" A woman in her mid-fifties looked up and made eye contact with Emily. The brunette profiler could see the shattered soul of the mother in front of her. Red eyes and dried tear tracks decorated the older woman's face, and she grasped tightly to her husband's hand out of fear that if she let go, he too would disappear from her life. The gentleman glanced at his wife before returning to look at Emily.

"Claire always wears… always wore a necklace," he corrected himself as tears rolled from his tired, wrinkled eyes. "We were hoping we could have it back." Emily's heart went out to the pair in front of her. She couldn't imagine how devastated she and JJ would be if one of their children were to end up in a case file.

"Yes, of course. I'll go check on its location, and I'll be right back. Could I get either of you a glass of water perhaps?" Both adults nodded because they were lost in thought; water seemed so trivial when their baby was dead. Emily rounded the corner and saw JJ talking with the other set of parents. The brunette stopped and watched the interaction. The man was jumpy and anxious. He fidgeted, tapping his fingers together in a pattern while tapping his toes. Emily tried to close the distance, so she could hear the conversation.

"Ma'am, I just want to see my daughter. I'm her father; she's all I have in this world. I'm begging you," the man pleaded, clenching and unclenching his fists. As he shifted his balance from side to side, JJ regretfully informed him that his daughter's body would be released to him soon, but until that point, he couldn't view the body. He started to cry. "But she's my baby girl," he sobbed. "Why her? I don't understand! She was an angel. Who killed my daughter?" JJ took deep, composing breaths, trying to regain some semblance of control, as she hugged the distraught man.

"Why don't we have a seat?" He nodded and collapsed into a chair. Emily continued to profile him as she offered him a glass of water before taking the other two to the Marshalls.

As soon as she turned her back to address the waiting parents about their daughter's necklace, a gunshot went off. Whipping around, her gun drawn, her eyes trained on JJ, blood spattered on her crisp, white shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Rating: T

Author's Note: I know it was mean to end the last chapter with such a cliffhanger, but I couldn't help myself. I know it's short, but I wanted to give all my amazing reviewers a treat for suffering through my cliffhanger. Enjoy this next chapter, and please review with thoughts and ideas!

JJ's eyes widened as she looked at the man in the seat next to her. Quickly, she moved to check his pulse as a detective removed the pistol from his limp hand. Emily was by her side in seconds, pulling her from the seat as local cops swarmed the deceased father. JJ took deep breaths and relied heavily on Emily to keep her standing. Ushering her wife to the bathroom, Emily caught Hotch's stern gaze as he nodded outside. Lifting JJ easily onto the counter, Emily wet a towel and started wiping the blood from the blonde's paling face. When her face was clean, JJ stared dejectedly into her wife's dark eyes. She rested her forehead against Emily's shoulder and welcomed the comfort of Emily's strong arms wrapped around her torso. Emily rubbed her back soothingly and placed a gentle kiss to the blonde's hairline.

"You're not hurt, right, Jen?" JJ shook her head and glanced down at her blood-soaked shirt. Instinctively, her fingers wrapped around the locket she wore on her necklace. The locket once belonged to JJ's older sister, who committed suicide when JJ was 11. The locket had been her sister's way of saying goodbye, and JJ never took it off. Feeling the warm blood cover her face and clothes, JJ was transported back to those dark times as she dealt with her sister's death. "Okay, I'm going to go get your go-bag, so you can put on a clean shirt. I'll be right back." Emily kissed JJ's forehead again and gave the blonde's hand a comforting squeeze.

Taking a deep, steeling breath, JJ walked into the open police station. Emily walked closely behind her, offering comfort and support with her presence, as professionalism was still the key despite years of marriage and children. Entering the room designated for the team, JJ closed the door and leaned against it, drawing strength from its solid wood frame. Reid offered her a small smile while Morgan passed her a cup of coffee, which she greedily accepted and inhaled. Hotch waited for her to take her seat while Rossi watched her carefully.

"We have another body, but this time, the unsub was caught on tape. Garcia has the film running through facial recognition and clarity programs. Hopefully, we will have an ID soon. The media under control?" Hotch directed his question to the blonde liaison knowing she wanted to stay busy so she wouldn't have time to think about the suicide of a victim's father.

"For now, I'm not sure how much longer the level of knowledge will be acceptable."

"Well, schedule a press conference and release the new information about the unsub with the profiler another time. Discuss the latest victim and that we are following leads. That should hold them off for the time being," Hotch instructed. "Rossi, Prentiss, and Morgan, check out the latest crime scene. Reid, finish the geographical map, if Garcia is unable to pull anything from the film we're going to be relying solely on your map and the profile." Before leaving the room, Emily leaned down and caressed JJ's shoulder and whispered a quick "I love you" before following her partner out of the station. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out her laptop and started working on the latest press release, amending the previous one to suit the new information. She finished the task at hand and looked up at Hotch.

"Pardon me, I'm going to take a walk." Grabbing a bottle of water on her way out, she exited from a backdoor away from the media sharks and walked along a dusty trail. As she wandered she noticed the town change with each step. Quaint houses unaware of the dangers around them popped up like wildflowers during spring. She smiled in spite of the day's turn of events. Finding her way to a park, she stopped and sat down at a discolored picnic table. Searching for her cell, she called her father.

"Daddy," she mumbled into the phone.  
>"Hey pumpkin. How's the case?"<br>"We may have gotten a lead. Hopefully, the case will be over soon."  
>"You sound tired. Rough day?"<br>"Yeah," she confirmed, taking a gulp from the water bottle. "A victim's father shot himself in front of me. I keep thinking about Sarah; I mean I think about her everyday, but this is different." On the end of the line, Nate was silent listening to his daughter reminisce about her late sister and his eldest daughter.

"She was something else, wasn't she pumpkin?"

"Yeah, I miss her, Daddy."  
>"I know. We all do. She would be so proud of you, you know?"<br>"Thanks, Daddy."

"I love you, Jenny. Now, go save the world so you and your gorgeous wife can come home to your brood of teenagers."

"Bye Daddy. Tell them all I say hi."

As she walked back to the station, she felt a wave of fortifying comfort. _I can do this. I'm not alone, _she mentally reminded herself. It became her mantra for the day until she could relax in Emily's comforting embrace and release the demons that tormented her memory.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still do not own Criminal Minds, but my birthday is tomorrow… Maybe I'll get lucky

Rating: T

Author's Note: another chapter for my amazing reviewers. Please leave thoughts and ideas! Happy Reading!

"How ya holding up, kitten?" The tech goddess sang through the phone to her blonde best friend on the other end.

"Oh you know. It's a minute-by-minute kind of day."

"I hear you loud and clear. Just to let you know, your blonde boy is sporting a nice black eye courtesy of Jack's rogue skateboard."

"Pen, over the course of four kids and Emily, I've learned not to worry about injuries unless there is a life threatening repercussion. Jack skateboards now?"  
>"Oh yeah. Henry decided to teach him how and even gave him an old skateboard."<p>

"We're going to have to repurchase or rebuild Hotch's entire house," JJ groaned, but smirked at the thought of Hotch trying to catch Jack once the boy got wheels under his feet.

"Good thing you've got billions of dollars in the case of such an event."

"Wait, you saw Henry today?"

"Yeah, what's he playing now? Soccer or baseball? Whichever one of those practice got cancelled, so he came to visit his favorite godmother for some advice."  
>"Soccer. It's the one where you kick the ball into the nets at either end of a long grassy field," JJ joked.<p>

"Oh hush, you crime fighting smart ass. Do you realize how many sports my rambunctious godchildren participate in? You're lucky I've got this one sorted out."

"They do stay busy, thankfully. He needed advice. About what?"

"Uh-uh-uh," Garcia scolded. "I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Oh boy. That's never a good thing," JJ rolled her eyes thinking about the trouble Henry could have caused that would require Garcia's technical experience. "Do not alter anyone's credit, criminal, or job history."

"I make no promises," Garcia grinned. JJ just shook her head and laughed.

"I gotta run, Pen. I'll talk to you later."  
>"Go find some serial killer scum and then go get all cozy and relaxed with that sexy vixen of yours."<p>

The videotape produced a grainy image, but Garcia as the Technical Genius was able to extract a name. After pulling everything about the young man, Garcia determined that Johannes Schmidt fit the profile to a T. Quickly she dialed Morgan.

"Whatcha got, Baby Girl?" He grinned, the smile heard in the levity of his voice.

"Answers that only I could find, my hunk of burning love." A few of the local cops in the area looked at Morgan with a shocked expression; long ago, the team had become used to such antics. It was still odd for those on the outside of the family bonds.

"And," Hotch interrupted, eager to get to the point and catch the unsub.

"Johannes Schmidt is the kid in the video. He seems to fit the profile. He has a couple of charges for illegal possession of drugs and or weapons depending on the offense. There are also a couple aggravated rape charges, but those were dropped along with charges of robbery and grand theft auto."

"All of the serious charges were dropped?" Reid clarified.

"Jeez, he's hit every offense in the book."  
>"Send what you have, Garcia, and can you find the most recent address?"<br>"I'll take that as another rhetorical question. I am the Goddess of All-Knowing Truth and Presence. Of course, I have the address, boss man. It's sailing through cyber world as we speak. Go kick butt! Garcia out."

"Well she's eccentric," a local cop mentioned with a smile. It was rare he heard someone in their line of work with that much happiness and joy.

"Oh, you don't even know the half of it. You should see her office or how she dresses. She's like a daily dose of rainbows and pure-sugar-induced happiness," Rossi commented with a smirk as the team laughed at the accurate description of their friend.

"Alright, bulletproof vests on everyone. Let's go catch this guy," Hotch said, walking out to the van to grab his Kevlar. After Emily strapped the Kevlar over her shirt, she pulled her dark raven locks into a long ponytail and winked at JJ, the blonde mimicking Emily's movements. JJ smiled and met her wife's eyes. Dark brown met blue, and JJ removed her liaison, calm, collected cover to show Emily how she truly felt. Emily nodded knowingly and smiled comfortingly. JJ knew Emily understood. Another deep breath, and JJ was sliding into the undistinguishable FBI SUV. She would be home in the comfort of their home surrounded by their children soon enough.

Johannes Schmidt lay passed out on the hardwood floor of his living room, the leftover dust of cocaine lines still accenting the murky glass of his coffee table. It was a fairly easy arrest, but they all knew the interrogation would be hell, as Schmidt would be going through detox. Morgan and Prentiss took the interrogation after he regained consciousness. Utilizing the profile, they pushed all the right buttons, leading him to a full mental break and a confession.

"So Johannes, multiple foster homes, juvenile detention- your childhood was rough."

"He's got daddy issues," Morgan stated over Schmidt's head, the comment directed towards his partner.

"Doesn't everyone? What I want to know is what daddy did to turn you into a serial killing raping scumbag?"

"Silence means we assume the worst, right, Prentiss?"

"Typically the way it goes. Care to fill us in, Johannes?"

"Did you do what those girls what daddy did to you?"

"SHUT UP," Johannes screamed and flipped the metal table powerfully.

"I see we struck a nerve," Emily told Morgan.

"I said shut up," Johannes seethed.

"You didn't know how to love a woman, so you treated them the way you were treated. Is that it?" Morgan pushed the frantic man in front of him as he rested against the wall casually. Emily walked in front of the one-way window.

"I know how to love a woman," Johannes returned arrogantly. "They all loved it and begged for more. I'd love to see you beg," he spoke now only to Emily, his eyes trained on hers. Morgan pushed off from the wall and watched attentively; ready to jump in if he needed to.

"Oh really?" Emily questioned, her hands on her hips. He didn't scare her. "You think they loved it. I'm sure they couldn't wait for you to get off them. I know talent when I see it; I've got an eye for that kind of thing. It's what I do for a living. You are all talk. I'm not sure you would even know what to do with it. Is that why you killed them? They were unimpressed by your offerings?"

"SHUT UP," he shouted again and rushed towards Emily. She quickly sidestepped and turned on her heels, watching as Johannes slammed into the wall unable to stop his momentum. Emily kept her hands on her hips and stood in front of Morgan, who shuffled to the side, letting Emily work.

"Answer the question."

"I didn't kill them!"

"You will never get credit for getting them off. They weren't satisfied, and you killed them. This is what you can get credit for. You have an undying need for attention. We can blame the daddy issues again."

"I did get them off. I did that! You couldn't get them off," Johannes panted, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his rage steadily built.

"Johannes, of the people in this room, you are the most lacking in that area," Morgan interrupted, taking his cue to prod the younger man into a full-blown mental breakdown.

"Her?" He shrieked, thoroughly insulted by Morgan's comment. "Her! She couldn't get anyone off."

"Actually, happily married to my wife for sixteen going on seventeen years," Emily rebutted. "Trust me, if there's one thing I know how to do, it's that." She hated bringing her family life into cases. She knew JJ was watching, and she knew JJ wouldn't mind if it brought the necessary confession. Both women knew they would never voluntarily include their children into any such situation.

Johannes turned multiple shades of red, sputtering in anger.

"Did you kill them?"

"YES, goddamn," he shouted. "Those pretentious bimbos flaunted around campus like they owned the place. They wouldn't give anyone the time of day. No one stood a chance. I made them scream and beg. I did that. I get the credit. They paid for not giving me the attention I deserve!"

"And now, you'll pay for killing them," Emily concluded smoothly, watching as local detectives came into take the collar.

As they exited the interrogation room, the police chief clapped them on the back, thanking them and applauding them on a job well done. Hotch nodded approvingly and informed them of the departure time of the plane. The team left the police station, another case completed, another life saved. Walking towards the cars, Emily slung her arm over JJ's shoulders and pulled her close. The case was over, and the air of professionalism hibernated until the next file called their immediate attention. She placed a kiss to JJ's forehead, and JJ turned her head into Emily's neck, breathing in the other woman's familiar scent. JJ reached up to intertwine her fingers with Emily's, their connected hands resting against JJ's clothed upper arm.

The plane ride back was silent. Everyone was exhausted. The case lasted a straight 17 hours. Emily and JJ sat side-by-side in plush chairs. JJ quickly fell asleep with Emily's shoulder as her pillow. Emily, on the other hand, located her sketchpad and iPod intent on relaxing in one of the only ways that worked for her. Half way through the flight, JJ woke up with a start and looked around frantically, glancing at her hands and shirt for fear of what she would find. Emily pulled out her headphones and looked at her wife. Grasping JJ's face delicately between her hands, Emily guided JJ's eyes to meet hers.

"Jen, breathe," she commanded lovingly. "Look," she said, showing JJ her clean hands, "there is no blood. You're okay. It's not your fault." JJ visibly relaxed into Emily's touch. She nodded and continued to breathe deeply. "I know you think it was your fault, that you should have seen it coming. You couldn't have saved him; he wanted to die. He couldn't stand the thought of life without his daughter." JJ nodded again and squeezed her eyes shut. A solitary tear escaped from her blue eyes, and Emily swiped the offending drop with her gentle thumb. "Jen, look at me." Emily waited for JJ to open her eyes. "There are those beautiful eyes I fell in love with. His death was not your fault. There is nothing you could have done to save him because he simply did not want to be saved. But this is more than that, isn't it?" JJ nodded again, not trusting her voice to carry the same confident, self-assured tone it usually held. "Sarah?" Emily asked simply. JJ nodded again, and Emily did the only thing she could. She pulled JJ into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. And JJ cried for her sister, for the dead girls, and for the father who took his own life.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Rating: T

Author's Note: I'm still in the process of balancing everything out drama-wise, so bear with me for another chapter of slight angst and lots of comforting. Also, I know it's short, but a chapter's a chapter, right? And I promise, we'll get back to fluff. If you have any particularly fluffy ideas, I would love to hear them! Also, reviews are love!

The house was pitch black as it slumbered peacefully away from the horrors of the world. Resting peacefully inside were the four Prentiss children; this thought alone brought infinite relief to both mothers. As they quietly entered the house, JJ went to go check on each of their teenagers while Emily took her go-bag and grabbed a few things off the bar. Tossing their bags on the chair in the corner of the lush master bedroom, Emily took a deep breath, smelling the familiar scent of home and reveling in the comfort her location brought. JJ entered the room, closed the door, and leaned against it with a loud sigh. "God, it's good to be home," she spoke clearly, her voice filled with emotion.

"Here, drink," Emily, commanded softly, handing her wife a familiar shallow tumbler with a strong amber liquid.

"Hmm," JJ moaned appreciatively as the whiskey burned her throat and warmed her belly. "You know me too well."

"That is the perk of being married to a profiler," Emily teased lightly, sipping her own tumbler.

"It's the perk of being married to your best friend, but profiler definitely doesn't hurt." Emily smiled and waltzed over to JJ, kissing the other woman soundly. JJ visibly relaxed with the mixture of Emily's proximity, her comforting embrace, and the soothing whiskey. The blonde made no move to leave Emily's arms, and Emily didn't let go.

After a few moments, Emily asked in a voice barely louder than a whisper, "What are you thinking about, Jen?"

"Sarah- about how much she would have loved you and our kids. If you think Pen is bad, Sarah would blow Pen out of the water with the doting surprises and crazy schemes. She was so full of love and energy. Abby reminds me so much of her sometimes. In one moment, I can see Sarah written all over Abby's personality, and the next, I swear Abby is a younger you. Then sometimes, she's this young woman in her own image. I love them all, and it makes me so happy she has so many remarkable characteristics from so many remarkable people." JJ spoke freely about her deceased sister as Emily waltzed them slowly around the room. "I miss her so much it hurts. Years ago, I learned to cherish her memory, but not let the pain of her absence engulf me. Watching that father kill himself today just brought back all the pain, and I'm having trouble remembering how to hold on to her memory without feeling so crushed and guilty inside." JJ glanced up at Emily as tears silently cascaded out of brilliant blue eyes.

"You'll find that balance again. She is such a big part of who you are; remembering her is important. Telling our kids stories about her is keeping her memory alive. She's as much a part of our family as you or I." JJ smiled a genuine, teary grin as the comforting waves of Emily's sincerity encompassed her. "I know you miss her, and I know it hurts. But, Jen, it was never your fault. It wasn't then, and it isn't now. You were 11; there was nothing you could have done. And now, you're giving her the greatest respect by making her an eternal part of this family."

"That's sweet, Em."

Emily interrupted her before she could go further. "It's the truth, and I know how overwhelming loss can be. I also know that you are one of the strongest people I have ever met, and if anyone can get back to that emotional balance it's you. You are beautiful, amazing, talented, loving, genuine woman that has the strength to take on any obstacle life throws. You've just got to belief you've got that power."

"I'm not sure it's that easy anymore, Em. I don't see what you see."

"Well, it's a good thing I have enough faith for both of us to share, and then some," Emily replied smoothly, kissing JJ again. The blonde smiled into the gentle display of affection and wrapped her arms tighter around Emily's neck. As they danced around the silent bedroom, they deposited empty tumblers on the nightstand. Emily placed JJ on the edge of the bed before running a hot shower for the blonde. "Take your time. Relax, Jen. It will help you sleep." JJ nodded with a grateful smile. As she entered the bathroom, she turned to look over her shoulder.

"You aren't going to come with me?"

Emily replied, "I'll be wherever you want me to be, Jennifer," before following her wife into the steam-filled bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: Fluff for you! Reviews make me smile

"Kids! School," Emily yelled down the hallway. While all four had their own alarms, it was rare the alarms were actually utilized. Hayley skipped our of her room, golden pigtails swaying rhythmically. She grinned at Emily before hugging her mother.

"Morning, kiddo."

"Hey Momma. You're home! When did you get here? Where's Mommy?"

"We got in late last night. Mommy is in the bedroom. Give me a kiss," Emily responded, hugging Hayley.

"Love you, Momma!"

"Love you too Hales." Emily turned and watched JJ's mini-me skip into the master bedroom. The next door she came to was Abby's. "Abs, try to get up," Emily called as she knocked lightly and opened the door.

"Hey Momma, I'm in here," Abby responded from the bathroom. Emily walked in and found her daughter straightening her hair.

"So your alarm actually works? That's surprising," Emily teased lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, it works. I wanted to take a shower before we headed out, so I got up early." Emily kissed Abby's forehead before turning to wake up their sons. Opening Henry's door, Emily stifled a laugh. The blonde boy was handing half off his bed with his shaggy hair covering his eyes. His headphones pulsated with the loud volume of his music.

"How on Earth did you sleep with those on, boy?" Emily wondered aloud as she walked over to turn off the stereo. Without the sound in his ears, he rolled over and slapped at the stereo. "Henry, time to get up. You've got to get to school."

"No. No school. Sleep," Henry muttered into the pillow.

"Come on, kid. Get up," Emily instructed, opening the window and letting bright sunlight stream into the cluttered room. Henry grumbled unhappily as he opened his eyes and glared at his brunette mother.

"I'm going. I'm going." Emily kissed his forehead before he swung his feet off the bed and stood wobbly. Moving to the next room, she knocked loudly on the door.

"Nate, let's go."

"It's not morning yet."

"I promise it is. It's time for school. Don't forget you've got a game today."

"The sky is lying. It's not morning. I still have time to sleep."

"The sun coming up usually means it's time to wake up."

"It's too early," he whined.

"I know, bud. I know, but you have to go to school, and I have to go to work."

"Hate school. Who needs learning?" Nate muttered as he stumbled around trying to get ready for school. Emily just laughed and retreated to the master bedroom. Groaning as she entered, she saw JJ stretched out in the king bed, still enveloped in the comfort of the comfortably worn sheets.

"Not you too," Emily moaned, walking to JJ's side of the bed. "Come on, Jen. We've got to get ready to go to work." JJ turned towards the sound of Emily's voice.

"No," JJ grumbled, her voice coated with sleep.

"Yes. Let's go." Emily easily picked up her wife wedding-style and carried her into the bathroom.

"Em," JJ asked tiredly, squinting her eyes against the light of the bathroom. As soon as she realized she was being carried towards the shower, she started squirming in Emily's arms. "Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, don't you dare!"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Emily laughed whole-heartedly.

"If you turn on that water, I'm going to withhold all forms of bodily pleasure. Do you hear me?" Emily was silent and stepped fully into the shower. Flipping the tab with her foot, ice cold water shot from the numerous showerheads, drenching the women. JJ screamed and squirmed. Emily laughed.

"Jen, you did say you wanted a shower before we left for work."

"Yes," she screeched. "A shower that I willing got in where the water wasn't freezing! I can't believe you dumped me in the shower!"  
>"I didn't dump you in the shower. I got in the shower with you," Emily amended. "I'm suffering right along with you." Emily couldn't keep the smirk out of her voice.<p>

"Yeah right." JJ playfully slapped Emily. "Get that shit-eating grin off your face."  
>"Make me," Emily taunted. JJ looked at her before kissing her passionately. She teased the other woman mercilessly through drenched pajamas. As quickly as the playing started, it was over as JJ left Emily, wanting more, in the shower.<p>

"What?" Emily gasped as soon as she felt the loss of JJ's touch. "That's not fair! I can't go to work all hot and bothered."

"Now, we're even, Em. You dumped me in the shower; I tease you until you're about to combust. It's part of the game. Plus, someone needs to go feed our children," JJ laughed as she gracefully toweled off and threw on dry clothes.

"They're almost adults. They can pour cereal themselves!" Emily called stubbornly after JJ's figure.

"Our youngest is ten. She's a good decade away from being an adult. Stop sulking, maybe you'll get lucky later." She closed the door and blocked the sound of Emily's continued grumblings.

"What's so funny, Mom?" Henry asked as he exited his room, his shaggy hair still sporting the bed head look.

"Your momma doesn't like early mornings," JJ joked.

"It must be a Prentiss thing," Henry shrugged as he leaned into his mother's hug.

"What's on the schedule today? Oh, and really, teaching Jack to skateboard? Uncle Aaron is going to make you rebuild everything his boy breaks."

"I've got a test in algebra and soccer practice. Then, Josh and I were going to the skate park until curfew. And in my defense, the kid needs some cool. He's Uncle Aaron's son."

"What do you mean needs some cool? He's a high school kid about to go to college. That's pretty darn cool."

"Yeah, but he's more like Uncle Spence than anything."

"You have a point there," JJ mused. Jack had grown into a smart young man excelling in chess with a love of foreign novels.

"So do I get fed ever in this house?" Henry teased as he clomped down the stairs.

"Are you kidding, kid? All we do is feed you. You and Nate are going to eat us out of house and home. I swear, we buy groceries and before we even get them in the house organized to your momma's standards, they've disappeared into the black holes of your stomachs."  
>"That's because it takes weeks to get anything organized to Momma's standards. We're saving you the trouble of having to organize and re-organize," Henry continued to joke as he entered the kitchen, swiping a piece of toast off Hayley's plate. The youngest blonde swatted at him, but his reflexes were faster as he inhaled the toast.<p>

"I heard that," Emily called as she walked down the stairs. "My organizing system isn't that bad." She glanced at her family, all of who avoided her gaze steadily. "If we had it your way, it would be all over the floor. I recall not being able to see the carpet in your room this morning."

"I'm a teenager that's how I live," Henry quickly rebutted as he grabbed Gatorade out of the refrigerator and chucked two bottles at the sports bag waiting for him by the door.

"Hey throw one to mine," Nate asked as he appeared in the kitchen.

"Three munchkins, one left," JJ counted as she downed her coffee.

"Mom, you realize I'm old enough to have a license, drive a car, and legally drink in all the European countries. I am not a munchkin. Hayley, she's a munchkin," Nate complained.

"Hush, you will be a munchkin until you're 80 years old. That's how it works. No matter how old you get, you will always be my baby boy," JJ cooed as she teasingly ruffled the dark shaggy hair.

"Mom," he whined, disgruntled as he tried to flip his hair back into place. "Abby! Come on! Stop primping. You're going to look the same no matter what else you paste on to your face. We've got to go," he shouted up the stairs as he sidestepped another swipe from JJ.

"Yeah, shut up. I'm going. Don't get your panties in a twist," Abby yelled down to her twin.

"Ew," Hayley called from her perch at the island. "I do not want to hear about Nate's panties. Can we just go? I'm going to be late for school… again."

"I do not wear panties. Seriously, Abs? Now she's going to tell all her little friends and they're going to laugh at me every time they see me. Don't you torture me enough?" Nate whined as he threw Henry's sports bag at his brother while slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Come on Hales. Here's your backpack. Got your lunchbox?" Hayley nodded and gave each of her mother's a hug. "Abby, we are leaving you if you don't get you butt in the car in the next 30 seconds." Abby skipped down the stairs quickly, her converse shoe laces dancing along the wood floor as she ran to catch up with her siblings. She grabbed the toast and water bottle Emily offered her before kissing both of her mothers before running out the door. JJ called after her, "sports bag." The brunette teenager whipped around picked up the bag and ran out to the truck.

"Backseat, blondie," Abby instructed Henry. "I'm older. Move."  
>"But you took forever. Just one day," Henry begged. Abby consented with a sigh and slid into the backseat next to her little sister.<p>

"We raised a bunch of crazy ass children," Emily laughed as she downed another cup of coffee. "Damnit, Jen. We're late."

JJ glanced at her watch and muttered a string of cuss words as both women took the steps two at a time to get dressed and get out of the house. Hopefully, Hotch was in a good mood, and there wasn't a case needing their immediate attention.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Rating: T

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to littlegreenbottle who messaged me with a slew of ideas, so I'm going to see how many I can include in one chapter without overdosing on the angst. Let me know what you think, and happy reviewing!

JJ and Emily both sighed in relief as they rushed into the office to find no calling case, just loads of paperwork.

"Oh, Em, I've got a consult for you and Morgan in Pennsylvania. It shouldn't take too long, and it's a gorgeous day." Emily nodded and swatted Morgan playfully as she passed his desk. He clutched his baldhead and glared at her menacingly.

"I haven't had nearly enough coffee to deal with you this morning, Princess," he mused.

"Sucks to be you then," Emily muttered with a smile.

"Why would that be?"

"Because you're stuck with me all day. We get to drive to Pennsylvania and back. Let's go; get your whining ass up. "

"You hate me; it's official," Morgan called to JJ as the blonde climbed the few shorts stairs to her office.

"Hey. Don't start with me. I'm married to her. You only have to deal with her on cases," JJ teased. Emily pretended to be hurt, clutching her heart dramatically. "What are you standing around here for? If I have to go home to four rowdy kids by myself tonight because you were standing around goofing around, I'm going to personally come after you Derek Morgan." A flash of playful terror flashed vividly across the etched features of the male agent's face before he dragged his partner forcibly towards the elevator. If there was one thing he had learned in his years at the BAU, it was to never irritate a woman who carried a gun for a living. _Definitely not one with JJ's perfect aim either,_ he mused to himself as the elevator announced its arrival to the floor with a loud ping.

It was a basic, run-of-the-mill case, and Morgan and Emily were heading back to Quantico shortly after lunch.

"So," Emily started gauging Morgan's presence.

"I know that 'so.' Nothing good ever comes from a conversation that starts out with a word in that tone of voice."

Emily smirked and completely ignored his comment. "So," she continued, "you and Garcia-what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on."

"We've got at least a two hour drive back if we don't get stuck in traffic. You're going to have to come up with something better than that, Morgan."

"Nothing is going on."

"Your godchildren know something is going on, and they aren't profilers," Emily informed him matter-of-factly.

"They don't know diddly-squat," he returned defensively. Emily raised her eyebrow questioningly at him. "No, don't you give me that face." She continued to stare at him. "Prentiss, you better wipe that look off before I wipe it off for you."

"I know there is something going on. I'm your best friend; it's only natural for you to tell me," Emily reasoned.

"You don't know squat either," Morgan laughed nervously. "What exactly do you think you know, Mrs. Smart-Ass?"

"Well, there are bets in place here. If you are both still avoiding the blatantly obvious attraction, the rest of the team… hell most of the BAU…. sees it."

"Are you kidding me? Who consists of most of the BAU?"  
>"Anyone with eyes, Morgan. Reid even noticed."<p>

"Boy-genius didn't notice shit. He's as naive as a teddy bear."

"Exactly."

"Crap," Morgan muttered under his breath.

"So spill. What's going on with you two really? It's great fun to hypothesize, but you're my best friend. I want you to be happy, and you know you would be happy with her, Derek."

"Fine," he conceded stubbornly. "How long do you think we've been dating?"

"Really? You're going to make me guess. Are you eight?"

"Do you want to know or not?"

"Damn trump card. Fine. I would say two years, maybe three."

"Wrong. What was JJ's guess?"  
>"She thinks eight months to a year."<p>

"Wrong. You call yourself profilers," he smirked.

"Stop being so damn cocky, and just tell me already."

"We've been dating 4 and a half years." Emily looked at him flabbergasted. Disbelieving, she attempted to string together a solid-sounding sentence. Instead it turned into a jumbled string of incoherent sounds. "Four years and six months," Morgan emphasized without turning his head to look at her.

Finally, Emily regained her speech pattern and spoke seriously, "I'm happy for you. But one question?"

"What?"  
>"Four years? What's taking you so long to pop the question?"<p>

"And now we're done with this conversation. Next," Morgan vetoed. "And don't tell anyone," he said solemnly. The two would tease and nag each other all day, but in the end, they had each other's backs. They made the best partners because they were the best of friends, and Morgan knew Emily wouldn't betray his secret relationship to anyone. The rest of the ride to Quantico was filled with comfortable conversation and some singing, though Morgan would never admit to the latter.

It was late when Emily and JJ finished a decent amount of paperwork for the day. Mindlessly driving home, they travelled home in comfortable, relaxed silence. Unlocking the door, both women entered the foyer of their home startling two engrossed teenagers on the couch. Max jumped up violently, almost falling over as he stood awkwardly. Tipping his head in a polite nod, he rushed a goodbye to Abby before booking it out to his car. He couldn't get away from the house fast enough, and all three women in the living room heard the car peel out of the driveway. Abby looked around awkwardly, a bright blush creeping into her pale skin. JJ and Emily glanced at each other.

"I guess it's time we have that talk then," JJ said, referencing a previous conversation between the mothers. Emily nodded, a slight uncomfort showing in the depths of her dark, soulful eyes.

"Guys, we've had this talk before. I know about the birds and the bees and all that jazz," Abby practically whined, adjusting her clothes self-consciously.

"Well, we're going to have it again in a bit of a different context, okay?" Abby nodded her agreement; after all, she didn't have much of a choice.

Moving to sit in the dining room, the three ladies sat at one corner of the table. JJ started, "Abby, we know you're responsible, and that's not why we're talking to you about this. You have good judgment and you're a great kid." JJ looked to Emily to continue.

Emily intercepted, "But sometimes the people we like pressure us into things we aren't comfortable with. It's important that you know all the consequences of seceding to such peer pressure."  
>"Moms, I know. Max is a good guy; he's not going to make me do anything I don't want to do."<br>"It's not that he isn't a good guy. It's that you're young and he's a boy," JJ stated simply. "It's a new type of relationship and a new feeling. It's important to know what you're getting into before you go a step too far."

"This is ridiculous. I've had this conversation with you guys before. I'm not a little kid, and I'm not stupid." Abby's voice rose as she started getting defensive.

"Abby, we know you're not stupid. We want you to be conscious of the repercussions of having sex before you're ready," Emily said smoothly, feeling her anxiety rise as this conversation tumbled further and further out of control.

"What do you think of me?" Abby shrieked loudly, her voice echoing through the house. "I'm not some dumb whore who's going to open her legs for any guy who pays for dinner! I'm 15 for God's sake. " Emily tensed immediately. Hearing her daughter voice such thoughts, no matter how unknowingly hurt more than she could imagine. JJ started to say something, but Abby cut her off. "I know when I'm ready. I am my own person. Yes, I look exactly like you, and I act exactly like you both, but I am my own person. Anyway, if I have sex and I get pregnant, there are always alternative routes. Abortion is always an option. Who the hell gives a damn one way or the other? It's my body," Abby bit out, her anger dripping from each word. The brunette teenager was red-faced and out-of-breath. Each sentence further into the conversation spurred on her anger. She could only anticipate the fight that was about to occur. Each child was raised to be respectful; she knew she was out of line. That didn't matter though. She was angry, embarrassed, and defensive. She was waiting for one of her parents to say something, yell back, or punish her. Though what did happen, she never would have expected. Emily got up, grabbed her purse off the chair, and left. Abby looked at her mother's vacant seat, astounded. She looked to JJ, who sat motionlessly in the chair. Her blue eyes closed as she sent a silent prayer for Emily's sake. "Wait what just happened?" Abby asked, her voice softening slightly. "She just left."

"You are grounded- restricted phone and computer, no iPod, no TV- for two weeks. We will finish this conversation later. I'm sure you have some homework to do upstairs in your room." JJ stated Abby's punishment simply. There was no room for complaints or negotiations. Abby knew arguing would just make it worse, so she nodded and went upstairs, leaving her cell on the dining room table. She paused on the stairs, listening to the silence of the downstairs. She sat quietly on the carpeted step and contemplated the situation that had just occurred. Abby was brought out of her train of thought by JJ's voice, thick with emotion.

"Em, where are you? Please come home. I know you're hurt, and I can't imagine how hearing that from her feels. I'm worried about you. I love you…" JJ's voice trailed off as the blonde ended the call and looked around her empty house. Abby felt terrible; she sat on the steps with tears streaming down her face as she wondered why her mothers reacted the way they did. _Never in my life have I ever seen Momma get so mad that she just walked out. She's the reasonable, logical one that always has a plan and manages each step carefully. She never lets emotions get the best of her, and Mommy sounds like she's about to start crying. I did that. Whatever I said hit a nerve and it's my fault my mothers are suffering_, she thought.

By 10 pm, Emily was nowhere to be found. JJ called repeatedly, praying for her wife to answer. Abby glanced nervously at her watch for the fourth time in as many minutes. She stared at the blank page in front of her. Her calculus textbook called for attention; large highlighted portions reminding her of homework she needed to do. Silently, she made up her mind. Slipping quietly out of her room, downstairs, and out of the house, she quickly started the car she shared with Nate and drove off into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Rating: T

Author's Note: Still running with littlegreenbottle's ideas. Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. Reviews make me write faster; they also give me ideas and motivation!

"Pen!" Abby shouted loudly, knocking on Garcia's door. "Please open the door," she called.

"Squirt?" Garcia asked as she opened the door to reveal her frantic goddaughter. Abby slightly smiled at the use of her old nickname before Garcia ushered her into the apartment. "Kitten, what are you doing here? Do Emily and Jayje know where you are?"

"Pen, you've got to find her. We got in a fight, and she just left. Mom has been calling her for hours, and there's no response. I would have heard her come in. You have to find her!"

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. Let's take it one thing at a time. Who's missing?"

"Momma."

"Does JJ know where you are?"

"No. I'm grounded for the fight, and I couldn't take it anymore. Pen, it's my fault Momma left in the first place, and now, no one can find her. What if something happened to her?" Abby started to panic.

"Shh," Garcia cooed, pulling the teen into a hug. "Everything will be okay. Just breathe. Start from the beginning, okay?" Abby took a deep breath and nodded. Situating herself on Garcia's couch, she waited for her godmother to return with water. Pulling her laptop onto her lap, Garcia told Abby to start the story while she put a track on Emily's cell phone. As the multitasking queen, she easily listened to her goddaughter's rambles while setting up the search and IMing JJ.

**TechGoddess:** Abby is here. What's up with Emily?

**SoccerMom: **She's what? She's grounded! What's she doing there?

**TechGoddess: **She wants me to find Emily. Where is she?

**SoccerMom: ** I don't know, Pen. I've been calling her for hours. She left around 6.

**TechGoddess: **I'll see what my search pulls up. Hang in there.

"And I said something about not being a dumb whore who gets pregnant at 15 or something like that. Then I said something about abortion always being an option and what did it matter because it is my body and I know when I'm ready. Then Momma just walked out without saying anything," Abby explained in full detail. Garcia nodded as she started to understand more fully. Abby managed to hit every one of Emily's buttons in one fowl swoop. The search pinged a result, which Garcia forwarded to JJ, before refocusing her full attention on the distraught brunette in front of her.

"Squirt, your parents are just looking out for you. I know that's not what you want to hear. You know I'm always here to listen, but this time, kitten, I'm on their side. Max is a great kid; he really is. Trust me, I've done the research. I know, but that doesn't change the fact that you're 15. You don't want what you do with your first love in your sophomore year of high school to dictate what you do or how you feel for the rest of your life."  
>"But Pen, that doesn't explain why Momma just left? It's not like her."<br>"That's her explanation to give. Now, Sugar, you need to get your cute, little butt home before your blonde momma knocks some sense into that head of yours. I love you, Abs, but you are going to have to let this one play out. My advice: listen."

"Listen," asked Abby doubtfully. "Nothing is that easy."

"It's not easy to listen. You need to actually hear and understand what they say. You're not actually listening if you're already forming a rebuttal in your head while they're still talking. Can you do that?"

"Yeah. Thanks Aunty Pen. Love you," Abby said, shrugging into a loose hug.

"Love you too, munchkin. Call me from the house phone when you get home."

JJ drove quickly through the unpopulated streets. Streetlights, trees, and buildings blurred into one discombobulated stream. The bar wasn't far from their home. It was a local pub, family owned by a nice old man. Quickly throwing the car into park, she jogged into the bar, immediately spotted her wife, who perched dejectedly on a bar stool in the dim lights. A young man she didn't recognize bartended. As she approached Emily he nodded casually in her direction. Placing a reassuring hand on Emily's shoulder, she called softly, "Em." "Emily," she tried again when she received no response. Motioning to the bartender, she asked, "How much as she had to drink?"

"Nothing but water, ma'am," he responded politely. "She looked like she had a rough night, and I offered her something stronger. She only wanted water."

JJ nodded her thanks and returned her focus to Emily. "Emily, baby, it's Jen. Snap out of it," she whispered into the brunette's ear. JJ stroked Emily's hair comfortingly and tucked a few loose strands behind Emily's ear. JJ placed a gentle kiss to Emily's forehead and wrapped her arms around the seated woman. Emily instinctively leaned into the comfort of JJ's arms.

"Hey Jen," she spoke, her voice a raspy whisper from hours of silence.

"Hey," JJ whispered back. "You okay?"  
>"Is there a chance you would believe me if I said yes?"<p>

"Maybe," JJ paused. "But that chance is only likely when hell freezes over. Come on; let's get you home."

"I'm tired of thinking, Jen. I know she doesn't know the effects of what she said. I'm not sure which is worse- the fact she doesn't know and that's what she honestly thinks or the fact I'm this upset by what a 15-year-old girl thinks. It sounds different coming from our child, and it hurts more. It's crushing, Jen. How can I tell her about my past now when I know how she truthfully feels?"

"You don't know how that's how she feels. It was in the heat of an argument. I wouldn't put so much confirmation on it."

"Rationally, I know that. It doesn't ease the hurt though, Jen."

"I know," JJ replied, her voice soft and gentle.


	10. Chapter 10

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: This chapter is a culmination of ideas from Kimd33, littlegreenbottle, and Kat-D11. It's angst-y and emotional. Happy reading! Also, I love reviews!

The clock in the foyer chimed the arrival of 11 pm. Emily dragged her feet along the hardwood floors, her posture clearly displaying her discomfort with the upcoming conversation. JJ squeezed her wife's hand reassuringly. "You can do this, Em. It's your decision, but I know you can do this. They deserve to know where they come from, and she deserves to know why she hurt you." Emily nodded, taking a deep breath, as her socked feet grazed the comfortable and familiar carpeted steps.

She knocked quietly on Nate's door. "Yeah," he called through the closed door.

"Can you come into Abby's room for a second? Your mom and I want to talk to you both." He opened the door at Emily's request and followed her across the hall. Abby was curled up in her bed, her back resting against the wall, an old teddy bear snuggled in her lap. Nate climbed on the bed next to her, and she rested her head on his shoulder, gathering strength from her twins' presence. She too was uncomfortable with the impending conversation. JJ leaned against Abby's closed closet door while Emily sat cautiously in the desk chair.

"Okay," Emily breathed out. "First, let's get Nate up to speed."

"I'm up to speed. The three of you have lungs like megaphones. We heard all of it," Nate confirmed. Emily pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Great," Emily muttered under her breath. "This is hard for me to say, but your mom and I feel like you're old enough to understand my past. Part of that past includes how you two came about." Abby and Nate nodded. They remained silent as Nate reached down to squeeze Abby's hand. She smiled sadly in his direction; they had always wondered about their birth father. After all, it was known that Henry and Hayley shared a sperm donor. Abby remembered her mothers' responses when she had asked questions about her birth father. Both twins were always told that he was a bad man who the team caught. Emily took another deep breath. "Oh boy," she whispered, trying to find the internal strength to verbalize her past to their children. "You both know that I moved around a lot as a kid due to the Ambassador's changing international posts. I was 15 when we moved to Italy. It was hard for me to make new friends. Partially because I knew we would move shortly anyway and partially because I was always seen as an outsider. I made friends with two other young boys whose parents were in the political scene. We spent every waking moment together. I had sex with John and got pregnant. I couldn't tell my mother, and my other friend, Matthew, asked a priest what would happen if I got an abortion. The priest said such a person would never be accepted in the church again. Matthew took me to get an abortion anyway, and he held my hand through the whole procedure. That day, we walked hand-in-hand up to the front pew of the church." Emily paused visibly shaken from telling her tale. JJ watched on, biting her lip to keep from wrapping Emily in her arms. Abby was crying as she realized how the things she yelled at Emily had hurt her mother. Nate looked abnormally pale. "The abortion tore me apart inside, and I have always carried a guilt about my actions in Italy. Abby, that's why I left earlier this evening. It's one thing to harbor those feelings in your head, but it's another to hear your child voice your deepest secrets. I would never want you to feel the way I feel because you resorted to an abortion. It was the right choice for me at the time because I had nothing to offer a baby, but that doesn't stop the feelings of guilt and pain at having an abortion."

"Momma, I'm so sorry," Abby wailed as she jumped off the bed and flew into her mother's arms. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, and I never would have said anything to knowingly hurt you. I was upset and embarrassed, and I never should have started a fight anyway."  
>Emily wrapped her arms around her daughter, pulling her close. "It's okay, Abs. We are just looking out for you. When you have kids of your own, you will understand the pain a mother feels when they see their kids heading down the paths they travelled. It's indescribable to have your child walk willingly into a pain you know exists and not be able to stop them."<p>

"I'm so sorry."

"It is okay, munchkin. Sit back down. Story time isn't over just yet," Emily whispered, the dread evident in her tone.

Emily sat back in the office chair and glanced over at JJ. She tried to draw strength just from looking at her wife. JJ offered her a small smile and an encouraging nod. Emily took a deep breath and turned back to face her children. "Again, this really isn't the easiest thing to say. Do you remember when you were both little and asked questions about your daddy? We told you he was a bad man." Abby and Nate nodded. "Okay, well Uncle Spencer and I were on a consultation at a compound where a man named Cyrus led a religious cult. We were called in because they were worried about the children in the compound. While we were there, the local police started a raid that we weren't aware of. Your uncle and I were swept into the compound basement with the children. Someone leaked that there was an FBI agent in the compound. Cyrus threatened to shoot Reid, so I told him I was the FBI agent. Over 18 hours, he beat me and raped me. A couple of weeks later, I found out I was pregnant with you two. You both are the greatest gifts that I could ever imagine. No matter how you were conceived, your mother and I have and will love you unconditionally forever." Emily finally looked up at the twins. They didn't look shocked.

"We should probably tell them, I mean since we are clearing the air," Abby whispered to her twin.

"Tell us what?" JJ finally spoke up from her leaning position. The blonde moved to rest her hands on Emily's shoulder, subtly massaging the stress from her wife's shoulders.

"Well, a couple of years ago, we were spending the night at Aunty Pen's, and I was using her computer to play Sims. I happened to find a couple documents about the compound and Cyrus. Abby and I did the math and realized that was the bad man you were talking about all along. We know he died in the explosion and we watched the newscast from that night. We figured you would tell us eventually, and Pen made us promise not to bring it up."  
>"Pen knew you knew?" JJ asked flabbergasted.<p>

"Yeah," Abby drawled. "Apparently, her computer tells her what files were accessed and all that jazz. She's really good with those things."

"So you've known for years?"  
>"Yes ma'am."<p>

"How do you feel about it?" Emily asked carefully.

"What do you mean? It doesn't change the fact that you both are our parents. It doesn't change how much you love us or how much we love you. It's like you've always said about Henry and Hayley's birth father; he's a sperm donor, and that's it. Cyrus was an awful person, and he doesn't deserve the term father, however loosely we could apply it. It's what it is. We wouldn't be here without him, but he doesn't have any control over our lives or who we become."  
>"Yeah, Moms, it's nurture versus nature. You raised us right; have faith in that," Nate continued, his deep voice transitioning easily from the higher voice of his sister. Their thoughts flowing from one to the other as they often had as children. Emily inwardly smiled that the twins had never lost their bond. No matter how much they fought and bickered, they were siblings and best friends.<p>

"We did a good job, Em. Our kids aren't half bad," JJ said with a smile as she kissed Emily's cheek.

"Half bad," Nate teased. "Come on. Give us some credit. The house is still standing. Abby hasn't round-house kicked Hayley. Henry still has all of his limbs in tact, and he and I can actually have a conversation without me slapping him."  
>"Yeah, we're going to stick with half bad on this one. Sorry kid. Maybe if you come up with better reasons besides avoiding violence then we'll flip it to at least half good," Emily bargained. She wrapped her twins in bear hug; they hugged her back tightly and breathed in her familiar scent as they often did as infants.<p>

They hugged JJ in a similar fashion before she stated, "Bed time." The phrase was met with a chorus of groans, but both teenagers listened politely.

Emily rested in their large kind bed and stared up at the expanse of ceiling over the bed. JJ laid her head on Emily's chest, her blonde hair trailing off Emily's shoulder. The blonde traced random shapes on Emily's bare torso; she smiled against Emily's pale skin as she felt Emily's muscles tense under her gentle ministrations. "That didn't go over too badly, did it?"

"No, it wasn't too bad. It was just hard to say aloud to them," Emily whispered to the darkened room.

"You did a good job, Em. I'm proud of you," JJ mumbled.

"Thanks," Emily moaned as JJ's talented fingers danced lower towards her abdomen. "Please, Jen." JJ could feel Emily's heart rate accelerate as she appeased her lover's request.

"I love you, Emily," JJ spoke softly against Emily's lips before displaying her affection through actions that were concealed by soft, worn sheets.


	11. Chapter 11

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: I am really sorry about the long wait. I blame insufferable writer's block and parent-forced computer-less vacations. Read and review! This part of the series will be coming to an end fairly shortly, and then I'm going to write a prequel of Aftermath of Minimal Loss. I would love your ideas about either story. I always like to know what my readers think. Also, where do you think our two lovely ladies should take a vacation?

"Abs?" Hayley hesitated as she knocked on her older sister's door.

"What?"

"Can I come in? I uh…" the ten year old stuttered. "I need your help."

"What's up?" Abby asked, opening the door to let the blonde child in her room.

"I need to learn self defense or something," Hayley responded, starring at the floor.

"Why?"  
>"There's this girl at school, and well, she's a bully."<br>"Is that why you stopped wearing pigtails?"  
>"Yeah, she's mean. She pushes me over at recess and pulls my hair and calls me names. I just wanted to know how to make her stop."<br>"Why not ask Uncle Derek? You know he's all macho-judo-kick-butt."

"Because you always know how to fix things. Also, because he'd just go shoot her. I don't want her dead. I just don't want her to pick on me."

"Okay, we can take a crash mat in the backyard. Let's go teach you some tricks of the trade. Shall we?" Abby said, putting her hands on Hayley's shoulders and angling the young girl towards the stairs. "Derek would shoot her. You're definitely right there."

"Did you know?" JJ shrieked at Emily as the three women drank coffee during their lunch break.

"Possibly," Emily shrugged noncommittally. "But it's only been two or three days. When you sent Morgan and I to that consultation, I kind of ambushed him. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, including you." Emily defended herself.

"Four years?" JJ couldn't wrap her head around that length of a time span. "None of our kids were teenagers. That's a long time, Pen!"

"I know. I know. At first we wanted to see what we were before we told anyone, and then, it just became second nature to not say anything. We acted like we always did, and it worked for us. I'm telling you now though!" Garcia said, explaining the time frame.

"I'm happy for you. Don't get me wrong. That's just a long time. I'm surprised you kept it a secret. I'm surprised I didn't pick up on it. How are you going to tell Strauss? Dragon woman seems to have a particular disdain for human emotions and actual relationships."  
>"Well since I'm more of a departmental asset than a team member, she legally has no grounds. That doesn't mean she won't make it annoying. However, I tend to pride myself on my ability to manipulate people's lives with a couple of clicks on a keyboard. Basically, she can bring it."<p>

"Oh boy," Emily laughed, shaking her head. "My money is on you, PG."

"Good choice, kitten," Garcia agreed with a radiant smile.

"So my married beauties, you two need a weekend away."

"Where did this come from?"

"No idea," Garcia winked. "May want to talk to your boy."

"Now I'm worried," JJ commented, tilting her head to address her wife. Garcia just smirked and took another sip of her coffee.

Stumbling in the house balancing her coffee on a stack of piles with her go-bag and purse hanging dangerously off her limbs, Emily shuffled through the living room where Henry was flipped upside down on the couch watching TV. "Henry," Emily started. "One second. I need to put this down before I drop all these files and your mother shoots me for disrupting the organization of her folders." Pausing slightly to drop everything unceremoniously on the desk, the brunette turned around to face her son. "First of all, why are you upside down?"  
>"TV's more interesting this way."<br>"Your face is as red as a tomato."

"Yeah," Henry responded, shrugging awkwardly. "How was your day? You brought home more files than usual."

Emily made a disgusted face as she glanced back towards the paper-covered desk. "That will be fun for me tonight. How was school?"  
>"Jack puked on the coach, so coach made us run for like 50 miles. My legs are dead. Like you may have to feed me like this, Momma, because I can't move," Henry joked.<p>

"Jack Hotchner?"  
>"No, number 46 on the soccer team."<br>"That would make more sense," Emily replied. "Doesn't that hurt your head?"  
>"Nope; try it," Henry challenged. Smirking as Emily shrugged out of her blazer and sat on the back of the couch. Falling backwards and landing on the soft, worn seat cushions, Emily tilted her head over the edge and focused on the TV, her dark hair casually brushing the floor.<p>

"Not bad actually. What are we watching?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

"Nice choice, kid," Emily responded before they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Who do you think has better aim: mom or Angelina Jolie?" Henry debated as his shaggy blonde hair ruffled from side-to-side.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you just compare my deadly aim to an actress who pretends to be an agent." JJ rebutted as she walked in the door. "What are you," she started. "Never mind, I don't want to know why you're both upside down. And why is the crash mat outside?" The blonde spit fired questions as she headed towards the study.

"Abs was beating up Hayley earlier," Henry replied nonchalantly as if it was obvious.

"Hayley," Emily called as she rolled herself off the couch and onto the floor.

"Well that was graceful," JJ smirked. "You know we had an interesting conversation with Garcia today. Know anything about that Henry?" JJ prodded.

"Hmm, no idea. Shh, it's the good part," he replied, leaving JJ to grumble silently.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You needed the crash mat because she read your diary and you decided to teach her some of the more painful tricks of karate," Emily repeated as she tried to clarify the situation.

"Tae kwon doe, but yeah pretty much," Abby confirmed. Hayley nodded as well as Emily tilted her head, assessing the situation.

"Wow, either you're both awful liars or I'm really good at my job."

"I vote the second one," Hayley piped up, flashing her brunette mother a smile.

"Uh huh. You know, I don't buy it," Emily replied evenly, her hands on her hips. "This is going to be fun. I actually get to profile my children." A giddy smile erupted across Emily's pale face.

"Oh my god, just tell her, so we don't have to listen to the profile. Don't encourage her, Hales. Just say it," Abby said, nudging Hayley supportively. Hayley dramatically turned to her sister and glared.

"I needed Abby to teach me self defense because there's this girl at school who pulls my hair and pushes me and says mean things," Hayley rushed out, still glaring at Abby, who shrugged her shoulders.

"She's better at problems than I am, Hayley. I learned it from her," Abby responded.

"Munchkin, let's go get some ice cream. Okay?" Hayley nodded and took Emily's offered hand as the mother-daughter couple headed towards the garage.

"Abs, come here," JJ requested as she started pulling ingredients out to make dinner.

"Yeah, Mom," Abby answered easily, leaning against the countertop of the island.

"What's that about?"  
>"Hayley has a bully. Momma's taking her out to talk about it, I guess."<p>

"Okay," JJ drawled. "Want to help make dinner?" After Abby nodded, JJ continued. "How was your day?" The conversation continued as Henry finally migrated to sit at the barstools as the wafting smells tempted him. Nate jogged in, sighing heavily as the aroma of the home cooked meal assault his senses.

"Yes, Mom's chicken," he hummed as he waltzed into the kitchen to join everyone. "Where are Hayley and Momma? Since they aren't here do I have time to shower?"

"Please, please shower," Abby, mocked as she threw at dishrag at her twin.

"Yeah, dude, you smell," Henry teased, which received him a smack to the back of his head as Nate hit him with the thrown towel.

"Children," JJ warned with a small laugh as she swirled her wine with practiced ease. "Nate, go shower. You aren't sitting on our nice new upholstered chairs with your sweaty behind."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," he called as he stomped up the stairs. "Don't let Henry start eating without me. It will all be gone, and I'm starved."  
>"It's called family dinner for a reason," JJ returned as she heard him reach the final stair.<p>

Forty-five minutes later found the Prentiss family of six sitting around their large dining room table sharing stories from their days over baked chicken and vegetables. As Emily sipped her wine, she watched their four kids make eye contact with each other from opposite sides of the table. Scrunching her brow in curiosity, she took another generous sip and watched the looks play out.

"Moms," Abby started.

"So we may have had Garcia hack into our trust funds to use some of the money for something kind of big and important," Nate continued fluidly.

"Probably wasn't the right thing to say," Abby commented on her breath as both women's eyes widened. "Henry?"

"Ignore what Nate said, even though it's kind of true. We wanted to give you a special anniversary gift. We know your anniversary isn't for a month or so, but Garcia said this would be the best timing due to work related stuff."

"Someone just get to the point please," JJ begged her children.

"We planned a vacation for you and Momma. You leave the day after tomorrow."

"PG made one of her legendary organized binder things with all the plane information, hotel reservations, all that jazz. She's going to give it to you tomorrow," Abby informed her flabbergasted parents.

"Can we go back a little bit? You four actually put something together and agreed on all the parts together," Emily said emphasizing the last word as if it were as rare as natural perfect diamond.

"We are capable of being mature adults," Nate rebutted, amused by his mother's comment.

"Trust funds?" JJ asked, still a little blown away by the completion of such a great plan.

"Yeah, we just hoped you guys would be so overwhelmed by our kindness that we could just skip over that whole hacking thing," Henry said looking around for support for his older two siblings.

"You're in the clear for that. Don't do it again. But Garcia, she's not as clear as you four," Emily responded, soothing their worry after she exchanged knowing glances with her wife. "One more question though," she started.

"Where are we going?" JJ interrupted, excitement clear in her voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Rating: T

Author's Note: It's a short filler about the vacation, but a chapter is a chapter, right? You all know the drill. I beg you for reviews! Please please please Also, ideas really help me keep the story moving along. Here are some options: a) write a continuation of the couple's trip in Indonesia (some smut if someone requests it), b) what happens with the kids while the parents are away, or c) how BAU copes without our two lovely ladies. Leave your vote!

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Criminal Minds.

"Where are we going?" JJ asked excitedly.

"You're going to Indonesia," Hayley shouted, equally excited about the destination point.

"Indonesia?" Emily questioned, slightly confused, as the locale didn't usually signify peaceful and romantic relaxation.

"Mangiss, Bali, Indonesia," Henry emphasized. "We found a resort called Amankila. It means," Henry continued.

"Peaceful hill," Emily interrupted with a nod.

"Yeah, it overlooks the Lombok Straight in East Bali."

"There are 10,000 temples on the island. From what we've heard, it's great sightseeing," Abby informed her parents. "You guys are staying in a kilasari suite."

"It has its own pool, Momma," Hayley interjected. "That's why I voted for it."

"Yeah, Hales, except they charge massive fees if you try to change the pool water into oobleck," Henry teased with a nudge to his little sister.

"Most Indonesian kids are taught English as a second language starting in elementary school, so sadly, Momma you won't get to flex your language speaking talents unless you know Indonesian," Nate said.

"Yeah, you're done hanging out with Reid," JJ joked listening to her children spout odds and ins about the country.

"You know, Jen, maybe we should amend that half bad statement. I think our kids are half good," Emily commented with a smile and a thankful nod to their oldest children, the masterminds behind the trip.

"I'll wait to change my sentiments to when we come back. If all four of them are still alive and in good standing with one another and their schools, then they can be half good. Until then, I'm going to stick with half bad," JJ laughed.

10163 miles and 21 hours later, Emily and JJ shuffled off the plane. Emily stood in the mass of people and stretched awkwardly, grinning as JJ did the same.

"You know, I figured that since we fly for a living practically, this flight wouldn't feel so long. Boy, was I wrong?" JJ commented as the two walked through the airport to find a cab.

"It wasn't too bad, Jen. First class is an amazing way to fly."

"That it is," JJ agreed easily as they loaded into a cab before they drove through stop-start traffic until they reached their hotel.

Entering their suite, both women were speechless. The room was breathtaking. The patio and most of the windows opened out to look at the sea while carefully placed rattan chairs stood scenically by the edge of an infinity pool. "Alright, it's official. Our children have the best taste in hotels. I may never go home."

"Hayley would miss us. Hotch would have a conniption fit if he knew neither of us was returning to the BAU."

"I would like to pretend like our teenagers would miss us."

"Do you remember being a teenager, Jen? They want space. We just got lucky and raised a crew of kids that are polite enough not to let us know how much they want their space. At least not in a mean way. I prefer this way where they send us to another country. I'm not going to think about what our house will look like after your kids destroy it over the next 7 days."

"Since when are they my kids?"

"When they destroy anything in any way shape or form, they are your children. When they're loveable and sweet, they are our children."  
>"Glad to know the fine distinction. What do you say we go for a swim?"<p>

"Perfect," Emily replied with a shit-eating grin as she pulled JJ flush against her body, her pale fingers looping through JJ's belt loops. "Hmmm, seven days just you and me." Emily kissed JJ passionately, the blonde moaning into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Emily's slim neck. "I'll go get my suit," Emily whispered against JJ's lips.

"Baby, as sexy as that suit is on you, we have a private pool, remember?"

"Hmm, this week just got exponentially better," Emily responded, biting her lip slightly in an anticipation as she watched JJ slowly walk backwards towards the pool shedding her clothing as she went. "Oh heaven help me," she muttered as her naked wife dipped into the pool.

Taking a deep breath, JJ plunged underneath the clear, blue water. Breaking the silent surface, she looked up at Emily with a sexy come-hither look as her blue eyes darkened with lust. "You coming?"

"Soon. Hopefully very soon," Emily responded with a wink.


	13. Chapter 13

Rating: M (Please pay attention the increased rating for this chapter!)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Author's Note: So in case any of you haven't heard Paget Brewster is coming back to Criminal Minds! So excited- just count the number of exclamation marks . Anyhow, I had a lot of great reviews, and I'm hoping to get the next two chapters up today. Thanks to Kat-D11 for all of her help sorting out the next couple of chapters! This chapter is spicy and smut-filled, so please pay attention to the rating! Thanks for all the love! Please keep reviewing!

"Jen," Emily moaned as the blonde pressed against her, the clear blue water surrounding them.

"Hmm." JJ's response was muffled by Emily's wet skin. Her lips trailed along Emily's defined collarbone, nipping slightly at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Emily's hand dove under the water and pulled JJ impossibly closer by her hips. As their bare abdomens pressed together, Emily felt her wife smirk against her skin as JJ trailed deep, open-mouth kisses up the curvature of her neck.

"Jen, please," Emily begged as JJ's finger skated gently down Emily's naked torso.

"Shh" came the quick command whispered against Emily's swollen lips. "I'm busy. Why don't you enjoy the scenery?"  
>"Too distracted by my beautiful wife," Emily answer truthfully, her voice a rough whisper dripping with lust and desire.<p>

"You always were a smooth talker." JJ grazed her nails over her lover's breasts, smiling against Emily's lips as she heard the deep intake of breath. "What happened to my talker now? No words, Em?" JJ teased and tipped her head back, letting out a laugh as her blue eyes glistened. "Turn around." Emily followed her wife's direction and leaned her drenched raven head against JJ's shoulder. As she felt her wife's fingers enter her, her clit vibrated as one of the pool jets shot pressurized water directly onto her sensitive nub. She gasped and threw her head back.

"What…what is that?" Emily stuttered obviously having difficulty forming words.

"Indonesian vibrator. Feel good?" A string of affirmative noises fell from the brunette's lips as JJ easily pushed her to the edge. Adding a third finger to Emily's tight channel and scissoring her fingers, JJ whispered seductively into Emily's ear. "Cum for me, baby." The command was accentuated with a nip to Emily's earlobe causing Emily to buck her hips involuntarily as waves of pleasure crashed over her senses.

"Fuck," she cursed as Emily finally regained her bearings, still relying entirely on JJ to hold her up.

"Good?"  
>"So damn good. Every time."<p>

"If I recall, we have appointments with a tour guide. We should head out," JJ whispered against her wife's neck.

"But I'm so goddamn happy. And I have a couple of favors to repay. Tour guide can wait."

"You can repay the favor in the form of numerous orgasms tonight after we go see all the pretty temples and get a taste for the culture."  
>"But I want to get a taste of you," Emily whined.<p>

"I'll give you more than a taste, Em. You can have a whole damn meal as far as I'm concerned." Emily shuttered at the thought and turned her sights on her naked wife stepping out of the pool, water dripping from her toned body. "Now, let's go, and behave, Em. If I can wait, so can you. You don't want to be on the receiving end of a time out on our vacation, do you? After all these years, baby, I know how to make you suffer if I really want to."

"Not fair," Emily grumbled as she pulled herself out of the water, sighing as her bare feet rested on heated poolside concrete.

Back in the States, the Prentiss household raved with a party. The expensive antiques had been covered, and the first edition novels were locked away in the study. Nate dropped Hayley off at a slumber party and returned to the pulsating house filled with their friends. Rushing in the garage, he found Abby and quickly pulled her aside. "I thought you said it was going to be a few friends. Moms are going to kill us!"

"Yeah, it got a bit out of hand. Apparently, Sam texted Lilah, who texted Macy and Andrew. So on and so on. It seems like our entire grade is here. We can't kick people out now. Did someone just wheel in a keg?"

"Go lock the bar. If someone touches Momma's wine collection, more heads will roll than ours. Where's Henry?"

"He and a few of his friends are out back I think."

"Okay, I guess the only thing we can do is lock everything we can and I'll go talk to Henry." Abby nodded her consent and went to find the bar key to lock it before any harm could come to her mother's collection of scotches and wine. As Nate walked outside, he watched one of Henry's friends skate off the diving board and kickflip into the pool. _At least they aren't skating on the new deck,_ he thought to himself. "H, come here."

"Yeah, what's up?"  
>"You know all of these kids right?"<br>"Uhh," Henry stuttered. "There's a couple I don't know, and a couple of mine are drunk. Jagermister or something like that. He swiped a bottle from his parents' bar."

"You-don't drink that. I have a feeling this is going to get out of hand quickly. Okay?" Henry nodded and looked back to his friends. "Promise? Be careful. Drunk people, skateboards, and a pool has major disaster potential. Come find me or Abby if one of them hits their heads or whatever."

"Promise. Got it," Henry confirmed before turning back to his friends. Nate survived the party as the stereo shook the floorboards beneath his feet. _Might as well have fun if the party's here_, he thought to himself before spotting some of his teammates. With the coffee table pushed as far against the wall as possible, a dance floor was created in the center of the living room. Max and Abby danced together in the center of the floor while Nate flirted with a girl who leaned against one of the wall leading to the patio. She fluttered her eyelashes at him, and he leaned into kiss her. Outside, Henry laughed as his inebriated best friend flipped off the diving board. Swimming over to the ledge, Josh reached a hand up, which Henry grabbed thinking he was going to help the boy out of the pool. Quite the opposite happened as Josh pulled on Henry's unsuspecting hand causing the blonde boy to fly head first in the pool. It was laughter and noise all around for all of the Prentiss family members as JJ and Emily traipsed through the island village and their kids partied into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Rating: **T**

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, but I'm excited CBS is bringing back our favorite lovely ladies.

Author's Note: Another chapter for my amazing reviewers. I would love some feedback, comments, ideas or anything. They make me happy. I beg of you!

"Excuse me, Mrs. Prentiss," a young boy called from the front desk as he chased after them. "You have a package at the front desk." Both women stopped and turned to follow him. "How was your day of touring?" He asked as he slipped out of sight for a second and came back clutching a package.

"It was great. This island is spectacular," JJ commented as Emily tipped the boy. Walking hand in hand, the couple entered their suite and looked around with bright smiles.

"I think I have some favors to repay," Emily whispered against JJ's lips, pressing the blonde against the recently closed door. Emily braced herself, effectively trapping JJ.

"Let's open the package first. Who do you think it's from?" JJ pulled the package in between them, and Emily grunted obnoxiously.

"Such a cockblock," Emily mumbled, resting her forehead against JJ's.

"Baby, I hate to break it to you, but you don't have the right parts for me to be a cockblock," JJ laughed, leading them further into the suite.

"You never know what naughty toys I brought on this trip. I very well could have a cock in my suitcase." Emily's whisper caused an involuntary shiver to run through the blonde's body. "Your body likes the sound of that," Emily noted, massaging JJ's shoulders through the thin tank top as JJ tried to open the package.

"Yeah, my body likes the idea of anything that involves your sexual prowess- cock or not."

"Then let's forget the package, and get on with the package buried somewhere in my carry on."  
>"So that's why the TSA guard got so flabbergasted when he checked your bag. Poor man almost had a stroke," JJ laughed, remembering the deep red blush that consumed the unassuming older male agent at the airport.<p>

"It probably didn't help that you slapped my ass right as he found the strap on either," Emily mused.

"I did not slap your ass, Mrs. Prentiss."

"Oh really? Felt like a slap," Emily said with a roll of her eyes.

"It was a pat, not a slap."  
>"Tomato, tomaato."<p>

"If you keep mocking me, your ass will be slapped later tonight."  
>"Hmmm, I never say no to you. You're so sexy when you take control," Emily muttered against JJ's skin. JJ turned in her arms- the package long forgotten.<p>

"Oh it is?"

"Yes ma'am. You're sexy all the time though. I got damn lucky. My wife is smoking hot." Emily leaned into kiss her, but she was stopped by JJ's hand.

"You wanted control, did you not? Open the package. Then come find me, and take your time, Em." JJ sauntered off closing the doors to the master bedroom, only turning back to glance over her shoulder and give the brunette a smoldering wink. Emily was in for it. She knew that look in her wife's eyes, and it involved torturous teasing and very wrinkled bed sheets. Returning her attention to the partially unwrapped package, Emily pulled out the card and immediately recognized the loud, loopy handwriting that was so descriptive of its owner.

"The package is from Garcia," Emily called to her hiding wife.

_Dear Lesbian Lovebirds, _

_Consider this a second, pregnancy-free honeymoon. This is the side of the trip my adorably sweet godchildren know nothing about. Your first honeymoon was infused with a pregnant brunette. Emily, hopefully you will stay away from the porcelain throne this time around. Enjoy the gifts. I can't wait to here all about it ;) _

_And don't worry we'll keep an eye on your munchkins. _

_Lots of Love, PG_

Grinning at the flourished handwriting, she sent a mental thank you to Garcia as she thought back to their honeymoon in Greece sixteen years ago. On that trip, the two women spent a week wrapped in each other's arms whether it was on the beach or in their room. Emily could only hope this week would prove to be similar.

At the Prentiss household, things were quickly getting out of hand. Abby ran to find Nate as something shattered in another room. "Nate," Abby called as she ran around looking for her brother. "Where are you? We have an issue."

"What?" He shouted furiously as he threw up his bedroom door.

"What are you doing? Where is your shirt? Never mind. Gross. I don't want to know. Someone broke a window or something. Things are crazy. We've got to do something."

"Fuck," Nate cursed under his breath. "Lilah, I'm really sorry, but I have to go figure something out."

"Lilah," Abby laughed as she recognized the girl Nate had been talking about for weeks. "Way to go, Nate, but keep it in your pants. Moms would really kill you if you knock up some girl."

"Don't even want to think about that. Let's face one disaster at a time. What happened downstairs?"

"Hell if I know, but the cops are here. What the hell are we going to do?"  
>"I'm sorry. What did you just say?"<p>

"Kids, where are your parents?" An officer in blue stood in the foyer looking around at the party taking place around him. Nate and Abby looked at him wide-eyed before ushering him back out to the front yard as Henry rushed around turning down the music and telling people to shut up.

"Sorry, officer. We'll keep it down."

"How old are you two?"

Abby and Nate looked at each other. "Officer, what's going on here?" The twins turned to stare at each other again, unsure of whether to be relieved or terrified.

"We had multiple noise complaints from this house, and I believe there is underage drinking. Are you their father?"

"Sorry, I'm Special Supervisory Agent Derek Morgan. I'm with the behavioral analysis unit of the FBI. These two are my godchildren. If you don't mind, I can get it under control from here."

"I see, sir. We really appreciate the work your team did for us on our latest case. I'll take these kids will learn their lesson from you."

"You can count on that," Morgan agreed, staring at the twins. The officer tipped his hat and walked back to his patrol car. "In the house, now."

"Crap," Abby muttered to Nate as they turned around. Opening the front door, Morgan assessed the damage to the house. Whistling loudly, he shouted over the noise.

"Those of you who do not reside in this house permanently have fifteen seconds to get out and go home before I draft you all into the closest police academy. Got it?" All the teens looked up at the muscled agent and quickly ran for the front door. "That's what I thought. Get out," he shouted again. The house cleared out in record time, and Morgan was left standing staring at his three godchildren. "I can't even begin to describe the trouble you're in. Where is Hayley, and where is your shirt?"

Abby bit her lip and looked at the floor. Nate responded, "I dropped her off at a friend's for a slumber party."

"The one thing you did that was remotely responsible. Where is your shirt?"

"On the floor somewhere."

"Great," Morgan said sarcastically. "Henry, can you walk in a straight line?"

"Umm, yeah," Henry said, staring at the ground as he walked hell to toe. Making it halfway to Morgan before he lost his balance.

"What did you drink?"

"Josh had Jagermister. I only tried it, but I guess I tried a little too much."

"You promised me you weren't going to drink," Nate shouted, shocked that his little brother lied to him.

"It was just a taste!" Henry tried to defend himself. Things went from bad to worse as Garcia burst through the door and gasped as she saw the usually pristine living room in tramples of trash.

"Oh my god, your mothers are going to kill you. Henry," she shrieked. "Come here. Are you drunk?" He nodded guiltily. "Oh my god," she whispered as she took in his dilated pupils. "I will be back to deal with you two."

"She's scary," Abby muttered to her twin, reverting back to the language they had created as youngsters. Nate nodded and grimaced as he thought about how his godparents were going to react. Telling his mothers though that was going to be infinitely worse.

"What happened?" Garcia shrieked as she returned from upstairs. "What is wrong with you two? Why are you shirtless?" The questions were spit fired rapidly, and the twins looked down at the floor, ashamed. "One of you better start talking now."

"Hey babe, you coming back upstairs soon?" Max immediately regretted venturing out of Abby's room as he came face to face with the muscled agent and the eccentric computer whiz.

"You must be Max. Why is every teenage boy in this house shirtless?" Garcia glared at her godchildren. "I think it's time for you to go unless you want to be held equally responsible for this out of control party."

"It was partially my fault," Max confirmed.

"That's sweet, Max, but you may want to run far away now," Abby said to her boyfriend.

"Are you sure? You'll be okay?" Abby nodded and he rushed for the front door, still shirtless. As he realized his torso was still bare, Max turned around and was quickly met by Morgan body blocking the way.

"Get it later, lover boy," Morgan commanded as he ushered Max out the door closing the front door with a definitive slam.

"Start talking," Garcia said, emphasizing each syllable.

"Originally it was only supposed to be a few friends, and it was going to be a small party. Then, people started texting it around that we were having a party," Abby started.

"It started to get out of control, and some guy in our grade brought a keg that he got from his older brother," Nate continued.

"The music got louder and louder, and Henry was skating with his friends out back. Then, Lilah got here, and Nate's had a crush on her for a while. Then, Max showed up, and he and I were dancing."

"Next thing I know, Abby is screaming for me and the cops are here."

"Yeah, and then you guys showed up," Abby finished the tale.

"Well, to start with, you got your thirteen year old brother drunk off his ass. You trashed your house. There are broken windows and shattered glasses everywhere," Garcia shouted, practically seething.

"It wasn't our fault," Abby started to say.

"We told Henry not to drink," Nate tried to defend himself.

"I don't care. He is your little brother, and you are supposed to watch out for him. You're lucky you both had the sense to get Hayley out of this damn house or you would be in for more than just a verbal lashing."  
>"For the next six days, neither of you will have any privacy. You will go to school. You will go to practice, and you will come home where one of your lovely uncles or I will be here to watch you put this house back together. I would start thinking about ways to tell your mothers their living room is demolished and one of their children got wasted."<p>

"For now, both of you get to bed before I start restricting more of your daily lives."

"Night, Aunt Pen, Uncle Derek," the twins said with matching frowns as they turned to walk upstairs.

Garcia leaned into Morgan heavily. "What are we going to tell Emily and JJ? Henry is drunk, Derek! Their windows are broken. The coffee table is shattered, and I think one of her first edition Vonnegut novels is drenched. Fuck, I was supposed to watch them, Derek! They are going to be furious."

"It's going to be okay. Teenagers will be teenagers. Both of them had pretty rambunctious, rebellious teen years. They will understand. They won't blame you either. It's okay, baby," Morgan reassured the frantic blonde in his arms. "It's okay. You know you will make a great mother one day. No doubt in my mind about that."

Garcia smiled up as she met her lover's eyes. "Thanks; I needed to hear that. I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go get some sleep. Thank god they bought a house with a decent sized guest room." Locking up and setting the alarm, the two adults walked upstairs, pausing only to check on the three-grounded teens, before climbing into the large queen bed in the guest room.


	15. Chapter 15

Rating: T

Author's Note: Continued thanks to Kat-D11 for the encouragement and ideas. If you haven't read her stories, they're great. Go check them out, and while you're at it, leave me a review because they make me very happy. The more you review, the faster I write! Power to the people? So review.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Criminal Minds but glad all 7 of the team members are back together reppin' the greatest show on CBS!

Morning came too soon, and Henry felt like his head was going to explode.

"Uncle Derek," came Henry's strangled moan.

"Well don't you look like shit?" Morgan laughed, clearly enjoying the repercussions of the situation. He sipped his coffee and waited for Henry's brain to catch up to the conversation.

"My head feels like it weighs a hundred pounds. Does this happen every time you drink?"

Morgan raised his eyebrows at Garcia, who smirked into her matching coffee cup. "Yes, H. This happens every time you drink without fail."  
>"Never ever drinking again," Henry mumbled as he stumbled towards the fridge.<p>

"That's what we want to hear munchkin. Ready for your game? It's in an hour," Garcia reminded the sullen boy.

"You're kidding. Please tell me this is one of your horrible jokes," Henry pleaded with his godmother. "I'm sick."

"Self-induced sickness does not count as a legitimate reason to skip a game."

"I'm going to die. It's official," Henry groaned as he shuffled back up the stairs.

"Water and Advil, and then cross your fingers and pray it goes away," Morgan advised. "Oh it's 10 already. I'm going to go pick up the littlest munchkin." Garcia fake-saluted her boyfriend as he walked out of the disaster-stricken house.

"Ah," Garcia mused as Nate and Abby descended the stairs. "Thing One and Thing Two have awoken just in time to start the massive cleaning project. Put on tennis shoes, so you don't step on broken glass. Here are garbage bags and Clorox wipes. Have at it," she instructed, gesturing to the living room, which bore the brunt of the party damage.

"I have a game at noon," Nate said as he grabbed a pair of rubber gloves.

"Mine's at one," Abby added picking up the broom.

"Great. Clean until then, and then, Derek will take you to your games."  
>"But Pen, we have a car."<p>

"Correction. You had," Garcia emphasized the change of verb. "You had a car. Now, you have a broom, and unless you can make it fly, Derek is driving you both to your games." Garcia laughed at her joke despite her godchildren's somber expressions. As Hayley walked into the house, Henry stumbled out, only to be ushered into the car by Morgan.

"Looks like I've turned into the Prentiss children's chauffeur. I'll be back," Morgan nodded, closing the front door behind them.

"Hey little one," Garcia sing-songed. "Come give me a hug." The blonde child skipped towards her godmother, her askew pigtails swinging in time.

"Aunty Pen," Hayley shrieked. "What are you doing here? Can you fix my pigtails?"

"Sure, kitten. Hop up. How about a French braid? And I'm here because your brothers and sister thought it would be a brilliant idea to wreck havoc on the living room, which is why they are cleaning and we are having a good time. Take this as a lesson, little one. Never throw a party that your parents don't know about."

"Got it," Hayley nodded vigorously as she pulled herself on the island, sitting cross-legged in front of Garcia. "I like the French braid please. I'm glad you're here even if it is because Nate and Abby screwed up."

"Henry screwed up too," Abby called from her squatting position where she awkwardly balanced the broom as she swept bits of glass.

"Well aren't you sweet, munchkin? You in the mood for a science museum day?" Hayley cheered excitedly as Garcia finished braiding one side.

"Please please please don't make me play today. Uncle Derek I beg of you," Henry whined from his spot in the front seat.

"Not going to work, kid. Sorry, your team needs you, so suck it up and go play soccer like Jayje taught you."

"Oh god, I still have to tell my moms that I got drunk."

"Yes, yes you do, but one disaster at time. Go play your game, and I'll pick you up in an hour and half."

"I can just get a ride home," Henry offered.

"Nope, sorry kid. Lost all privileges of doing anything remotely fun."

"Figured as much. Wish me luck getting my dead-weighted limbs to do much of anything." Morgan laughed as the lanky teen slid from the front seat and hefted his bag over his shoulder.

"Okay, kid. Let's have it. What in God's name were you thinking?" Morgan asked Nate as they waited for Abby's soccer game to finish. The living room was almost entirely cleaned by the time Nate's game started. Now the two sat in a black SUV watching from the parking lot.

"I don't know. It was honestly supposed to be like 5 people, and then, one thing led to another and the entire grade was there."  
>"Good thing your grade only has 60 kids."<p>

"Henry promised me he wouldn't drink. He promised. That should mean something." Morgan nodded understandingly.

"How are you going to tell your parents?"

"When I'm 90?" He tried with a smile. Morgan shook his head with sad eyes. "Yeah didn't think so. I don't want to ruin their vacation. Despite what it looked like, we didn't just get them out of the country, so we could throw a party. We did really want them to have this time just to relax and travel without having to be on cases. We had good intentions. They got screwed up, but I was kind of hoping that would count for something. How mad are they going to be?"

"JJ will be visually pissed, and Emily will try and be calm and collected. She'll show you her disappointment, but probably not her anger."

"Great. I'd rather them both just be furious. It's the disappointment that gets me every time," Nate admitted as he dropped his head dramatically to the headrest.

"My mom used to get me with that one all the time. Hate to tell you, but that never goes away."

"Their disappointment?" Nate's eyes widened as he thought about his mothers being disappointed in him forever.

"No, their ability to use that in their favor."

"Oh, that I can live with as long as they eventually stop looking at me like I let them down. Hey Abs. How was the game?"  
>"We won," she said as she slid in the backseat. Her usual attitude was less than chipper; her remarks tainted with the knowledge of their continued cleaning and eventual conversation with their parents.<p>

"Congrats, Abs. Ready?" The drive was silent and tense. Morgan pulled up in front of the house, unlocking the doors.

"You're not coming in?"

"Nope, not my shift anymore. Have a good night, guys. And no more parties."

"No more parties. Bye Uncle Derek," both kids promised as he drove off.

"What did he mean by shift?" Abby asked Nate as they slowly made their way to the front door, which opened to reveal Rossi. "Never mind, I know what he meant by shift," Abby muttered over her shoulder to Nate. "Hey Uncle Dave." She gave him a hug and wandered into the living room. It was mostly clean, but they still have some work to do.

"Did they tell you?" Nate asked cautiously as he eyed his grandfather-figure. Rossi nodded with a tight-lipped smile. "Damn. Does that mean everyone knows?" Again Rossi nodded. "Fantastic. You wouldn't happen to know how to replace a window, would you?"

"Sorry, Nate. I am not nearly as handy as I seem though Hotch is coming over later. He can help you fix it."

"Good because the next hardest person to tell besides Moms is Uncle Aaron."

"Look at it this way. It will give you some practice. Also, he already knows, so it shouldn't be that hard."

"This weekend gets better and better," Abby mumbled as she resumed cleaning alongside Henry. "How ya feeling, Drunkie?"

"Shut up," he hissed under his breath as he started realigning the books in the proper order.

"Better than I thought then. Come on, Nate. Let's finish this."

"Why? We're not allowed to do anything. If we finish that quickly, we'll just be laying around here endlessly bored until Monday. God, I never thought I would pray that Monday would come faster."

"You and me both," Abby agreed sharing the sentiments of her twin.

Hundreds of thousands of miles away, JJ and Emily were obliviously enjoying their vacation as they toured the different islands and tanned near the perfectly, clear blue water.


	16. Chapter 16

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. The next few chapters are a compilation of ideas from Kat-D11, Daisyangel and an anonymous reviewer. Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

"Delayed another hour and a half," JJ informed Emily, who perched at a bar in the airport trying to kill time before their flight left for DC.

"You're kidding me," Emily groaned as she knocked her dramatically against the bar top. "Well at least I've got a gorgeous view," she noted turning to watch JJ slide gracefully onto the barstool next to her. "You look beautiful today, Jen," Emily whispered, interlacing their hands underneath the bar. JJ blushed and thanked her for the compliment before ordering a drink. '

"When in Rome," JJ commented sardonically trying to explain the reason for a drink so early in the morning. Emily pulled open her sketchbook as JJ fumbled in her carryon for a book to read.

"Their flights delayed. It looks like you have a few more hours to live," Garcia commented to Nate and Abby as she checked the status of her friends' flight again.

"Honestly, I wish they would just get here already, so we could get it over with. Have they left Indonesia?"

"Yeah, they got delayed in Amsterdam it looks like."

"How mad do you think they'll be on a scale of 1 to 10?" Abby asked as she lay awkwardly on the couch.

"Your blonde momma will be at an 11." Garcia paused to think before continuing. "Emily will probably be about an 8. The disappointment scale is the one you need to worry about, and on a scale of 1 to 10, the levels probably won't even fall in the given range." Nate groaned in discomfort as he knocked his head dramatically against the armrest of the couch much like his mother continents away.

"If I never see another airport again, it will be too soon," Emily mock-complained as the car dropped them off in front of their house hours later.

"It's good thing we travel for a living then, Em."

"Don't remind me," Emily groaned as she hefted the bags towards the door. "Good God, Jen, did you bring home a whole temple? The bag was not this heavy when we left. I know it's not filled with clothes because we barely wore any over the trip." JJ made a juvenile face behind Emily's back and quickly walked ahead to get the door. "Home sweet home," she commented as the door opened revealing a surprisingly serene scene.

"MOMMY!" The shrill shriek resounded through the house as the pitter-patter of tennis shoe clad feet hit the hardwood floor. Hayley jumped and hugged JJ tightly.

"Hey Hales," JJ said with a smile as she kissed her youngest daughter's forehead. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. Stop squeezing me because I need to say hi to Momma too!"

"Alright, alright," JJ consented, walking further into the living room where she received hugs from her other three children and Garcia.

"Hi Momma," Hayley said with a large smile. "I missed you too!" Emily gave Hayley a bear hug and picked her up, swinging her in a circle. Hayley's laughter filled the foyer as the blonde child held on tight. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes we did, but we missed you and your brothers and sister." Hayley smiled up at her brunette mother again before skipping into the living room, where Emily got more hugs as well. Garcia raised her eyebrows tellingly towards Nate and Abby, who struggled to explain the time-spent home.

"You may want to sit down," Abby said slowly, testing the water.

"Abs, we were just on a plane for 11 hours. The last thing in the world I want to do is sit," Emily said easily.

"Why would we want to sit down?" JJ asked with her head tilted inquisitively.

"Now or never," Abby muttered as she started the long story about the party, the drinking, and the cops. Occasionally, Nate would input his two-sense or elaborate on something Abby said. Henry starred at the floor completely embarrassed and afraid of the looks he would see in his mothers' eyes. As the tale finished, Abby and Nate looked expectantly at their parents.

"You know I think I will sit," Emily mumbled as she perched on the arm of the chair, absorbing the information. JJ paced along the edge of the carpet. Garcia bit her lip nervously watching her best friend pace back and forth.

"I'm sorry, Momma," Henry said quietly as he moved to sit in the chair where Emily perched. "Nate made me promise not to drink anything, but I did anyway. That part is all my fault." Emily nodded and ran her fingers through her son's shaggy blonde hair, placing a reassuring kiss to his forehead. Still, she waited for JJ to speak.

Like a volcano exploding, the media façade was gone and the angry mother erupted. "What on Earth were you thinking? How did neither of you have the sense to close the door and lock it to keep other people out? Why didn't you call someone to ask for help before it got out of control? How could you let alcohol in this house when you are both underage? We trusted you. We thought we raised you to be responsible and respectful both of your bodies, your home, and your family. Are you out of your mind!" Nate and Abby stared at the floor, mumbling apologies. "Emily, say something to your children." JJ turned on her heels and marched to the master bedroom, where she closed the door with a resounding slam.

"We really are sorry, Momma. We didn't think it would get out of control so quickly. It was only supposed to be a couple of friends."

"I know, but that doesn't excuse the fact that it did get out of control. Damage was done whether you meant for it to happen or not. I know Henry getting drunk was not entirely your fault and neither of you are meant to be your brother's keeper, but still, you are his older siblings. It's important for you to look after him, and you," she said, turning her attention to Henry. "You need to listen to them when we're not here. Nine times out of ten, they're just trying to protect you. Okay?" He nodded, guiltily. "And kid, a promise is a promise. Your reputation in life starts and ends with your ability to keep the promises you make." Henry nodded again. "I thank you both for having enough common sense to send Hayley elsewhere, but you know your mother and I are disappointed in all of three of you. We have to be able to trust you, and it's going to take some time to rebuild that trust. Grandma and Grandpa will be staying overnight when we go on cases. If it's not convenient for them to come here, all four of you will go there. You will rearrange your schedules to make it work. The rest of the punishments as for when your mother and I are home will be discussed further once your mom has a chance to cool down. Go study or something. Hand over your phones and no TV. Only use the computer if it directly pertains to something you have to be studying." All three kids nodded and gravely went up to their rooms. Emily closed her eyes and took three deep breaths. As she opened her eyes, she found Garcia looking at her intensely. "Thank you for taking care of them all week. I'm sure there are a million other things you would rather be doing. We appreciate it."

"Oh pumpkin, you know I would drop everything to be here. I'm sorry they got so out of control."  
>"You have nothing to apologize for," Emily reassured the tech goddess. "This was their responsibility. Nate and Abby are 16. They should be capable of spending a night alone without destroying the house. I mean that's all they had to do. You were going to come stay with them the other nights anyway. Just one night was all we asked of them, and they didn't have the maturity to keep it together."<p>

Garcia nodded thoughtfully. "Should I go check on JJ?"

"No, it's better to let her come out here. She will bite the head off of the person that walks through that closed door. I learned my lesson years ago. Let her cool off, and then she'll come to us."

Garcia nodded again before switching to a happier topic. "How was your vacation?"

"The best ever. Thanks for the gift by the way. It was definitely a no-pregnancy honeymoon," Emily commented with a telling wink.

"Yeah? I'm glad. What did you guys do?"  
>"Let's just say our private pool got a lot of use and I got a very decent tan without any tan lines."<p>

"Ah," Garcia cooed. "I love my little lesbian lovebirds."

"While we're on the topic of lovebirds, how are you and Derek?" Garcia bit her lip nervously, avoiding all eye contact with Emily. "Pen?" Emily asked again. Garcia rifled through her purse and passed Emily a folded document. Emily's eyes widened as she read. "Let's go sit out on the porch. I think you could use the fresh air," Emily commented as she led Garcia towards the backyard.


	17. Chapter 17

Rating: T (language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: Still running off ideas from Daisyangel, CMfan100, and an anonymous reviewer. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Let me know what you think please.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked as she slid the sliding door closed behind them, isolating them on the back patio. Garcia grimaced and nodded.

"This was so not part of the plan," the blonde tech mumbled under her breath.

"Is it a bad thing though? You would make a great mother. I've watched you with the kids since they were babies, and you are phenomenal with them."

"Yeah, when they're yours. I'm not the mother type. I take the kids and spoil them rotten and get them hyped up on sugar and love and then send them back to you. I can't do that with mine because I have nowhere to send them! I have no idea how you and JJ juggle all of this. It's not even juggling, Em. It's balance, and you do it with practiced ease like it's nothing. I can't do that. I haven't had a mother figure in the longest time. I've almost forgotten what it was like to have someone in that position. There is no learning from experience here. I'm going to be learning on the fly," Garcia panicked, frantically waving her hands around as she tried to express how inadequate she really was.

"Pen, breathe," Emily commanded as she placed her reassuring hands on Garcia's forearms, halting the other woman's frantic movements. "There is no doubt in my mind that you can handle kids. More than handle them, you will be great with them. It took us years to find this balance. It wasn't easy; hell, it's still not easy," she admitted. "But it's unbelievably worth it. I know from experience what it's like to not have a mother figure as a model. You make it work, and you learn as you go. You make mistakes. I can't tell you how many times I practically dropped one of the twins or knocked them against car doors. Babies are built to withstand new parents. Everything will work out. You will be a great mother. If you don't take my word for it as your friend, take it from my profiling prospective. You have every quality necessary to make an outstanding mother, and you won't be alone. You have Derek, who loves you to the end of the world and back. You have us. Your family is never going to leave you and make you deal with this alone. Okay?" Garcia nodded, silent, thankful tears tracking down her reddened cheeks. "Have you told Derek yet?"

"No," she mumbled again. "Like I said, it was not part of the plan. God, we just told you guys we were a couple of days ago. Now not only do we have to tell Hotch and Rossi that we've been in a secret relationship for years, but now we're pregnant. Oh my god, Strauss." The woman's name tumbled from Garcia's lips like a curse.

"Strauss is nothing. Don't worry about her. Between Rossi and I, we have more than enough connections to get that woman deported to the middle of nowhere." Garcia cracked a small smile before nodding.

"Do you really think I can do this?" Her eyes pleaded for reassurance.

"Of course. There isn't a doubt in my mind."

"Well then, I guess I need to tell my hunk of burning love that he's now going to be my baby daddy."

"You go do that. I'm always a phone call away, Pen," Emily easily reminded.

"I know. Good luck with Jayje and the kids. Bye Em," Garcia said as she walked out the front door. "Oh, and please don't tell JJ. I want to be the one to let her know she's going to be an aunt."

Emily nodded. "Of course. Anything between you and me stays between you and me as always." Emily closed the door and leaned heavily against it as she surveyed the living room trying to find where the damages had been. The living room looked as it usually did. There were no telltale signs a party had ransacked the room. It was all so normal. She walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a framed photo of the family. The kids were all much younger; Hayley could not have been older than three. Emily traced her fingertips gently over the faces of her family. It seemed like decades ago, and at the same time, she felt like she blinked and their children were grown. Similarly, the silence in the house was peaceful yet disturbing. Stifling a yawn as she replaced the photo in its home on the dark oak shelf of the bookcase, she glanced down at her watch that was still set to the time zone in Indonesia. It was early evening, and she had been awake for an ungodly amount of time. _Can't go to sleep now or you'll screw up your sleep schedule even more. Go find something to do. Avoid the couch_, she commanded herself. Her feet refused to listen to her commands as she collapsed onto the couch, moaning immediately at the comfort surrounding her. _Well a short nap won't hurt much of anything_.

Four hours later it was close to 10 o'clock. The door to the master bedroom was still closed as Emily groggily tried to shake sleep from the recesses of her mind. It was all quiet upstairs as she trudged to the kitchen. Realizing there was no fresh food in the house, she grabbed her keys and wallet, intending on making a quick run to the closest grocery store before it closed. Scribbling a quick note, she left to run her errands.

"Em," JJ called as she slid out of the master bedroom, silently closing the door behind her. "I feel asleep accidentally. Where are you?" Out of habit, she groped for the coffee pot only to find it empty. "Crap," she murmured to herself. "Now I'm really going to be screwed when we have to get up to go work. Damn jetlag." The familiar cursive on the note suffixed to the refrigerator caught her attention. "Grocery store," she asked to no one in particular. Glancing down at her watch it was close to 1 AM. "Em, what the hell?" Her question was answered by the continued silence of their home. After checking that all four kids were sleeping soundly in their beds, JJ started looking for her purse. Emily's cell went straight to voicemail. Flipping through her text messages, she realized she had multiple from Garcia. Responding to those, she fell onto the couch and was surprised to find her phone vibrating with a call from Garcia.

"Hey Pen."

"How are you holding up, Jayje?"  
>"I could still strangle them all, but now it is less rage and more disappointment I guess. What time did you leave?"<p>

"Close to 4 I think. What did you and Emily decide the further punishment was going to be?"  
>"I don't know. We haven't talked about it. I haven't seen her, and it doesn't look like she's home."<br>"Kitten, it is 1:15. Where could she be?" Garcia voiced the question that was on JJ's mind.

"No idea. She left a note saying she was going to the grocery store, but there isn't one around here open that late."  
>"Hold on, I'll GPS her phone." Speedy clicking could be heard through the end of the phone as Garcia made her computers work their magic. "What's on the corner of Lexington and Memorial?"<p>

"That's on the way to our usual grocery store, but I don't think there's anything there. A new development maybe, but nothing that would be open this late."

"Did Emily take the BMW," Garcia cautioned to ask.

"Yeah," JJ confirmed. "Why?"

"My computers are showing a major accident at that corner with an overturned BMW and a truck."

"Please tell me you're kidding," JJ begged as she was already rushing around trying to find shoes.

"I don't think so, but I can't tell if it's her car. There's no ambulance, but there's a fire truck and a couple of cop cars. Keep me updated, sugar. "  
>"Fuck," JJ muttered into the phone. "Please be okay Emily. Please I need you to be okay." JJ sent prayers to any god listening as she sped through the silent dead streets.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Author's Note: Thanks to Kimd33, CMfan100, and Kat-D11 for their ideas! I have never been in a car accident nor am I in anything related to the medical field. I apologize if the medical aspects of this chapter aren't entirely accurate. Either way, I hope you enjoy the drama-filled chapter. Please let me know what you think or what you want to see in the upcoming chapter! Ask anyone who's been mentioned in my Author's Notes, I try really hard to incorporate what my readers want! So I beg of you. Please review!

"Get off of me," JJ screamed as she tried to rush back to the car.

"Ma'am, you need to move so the paramedics can do their job," the fireman explained as he dragged the frantic woman to the sidelines.

"Get off of me now. That's my wife! Do something to help her!"

"We're doing what we can. The accident was very serious. She's trapped under the dashboard, and as soon as the paramedics can stabilize her spine and neck, we will use the Jaws of Life to get her out. Please ma'am. Stay here," he commanded.

"I'm FBI. I know basic medical training. I've stabilized her neck millions of time in the course of our career. Please let me help," JJ pleaded with the man.

"Okay," he relented as he led her to the wreckage. She bit her lip nervously as she walked towards the overturned car. _It's just like a case. Just do your job_. JJ coached herself, keeping her features schooled as she walked to what once was a stable, protecting car. "It's not pretty, ma'am. You may want to prepare yourself."

"I understand, but I see this everyday. I'm more than capable," she reassured the skeptical firefighter. He quickly introduced her to the paramedics, pulling the lead aside to explain the circumstance. The man quickly nodded and assessed JJ's frame before pointing to the shattered back passenger window.

"Do you think you can fit? None of our men are small enough to fit through the window without rocking the car. We need to get her neck stabilized, so we can pry open the doors. She trapped under the dashboard, and there's no way to assess the extent of her injuries without someone closer in."

"Of course," JJ agreed quickly. The four-door sedan lay unnaturally on its right side, the underbelly of the car visible only around the other car. She couldn't make herself look at the occupant of the SUV that hit her wife; the deceased covered by a snow depth sheet.

"Okay, so can you hoist yourself onto the car and through the window? Once you get in, we'll give you further directions." She nodded and placed her hands on either side of the wreckage, pulling herself up as if she were getting out of a pool. She felt the car slightly shake under her added weight as she looked through the shards of shattered glass at her wife, who lay crumpled awkwardly in the passenger seat. The driver's seatbelt broke, she realized, and Emily's dead weight fell over the console, coming to rest against the passenger door, crushed and affected by the force of the curb underneath it. At a first look, JJ could see the lacerations covering the visible skin on Emily's body from the multiple shattered windows. Her right leg look contorted, obviously broken.

"Okay," she called to the paramedic on the outside as she stood up, her feet finding purchase against the backdoor that also rested unnaturally against the pavement. She could hear the glass crunching under her feet as she thought about the glass that must be pressing into her wife's soft body.

"What do you see from where you are?"

JJ took a deep, stabilizing breath, and then another one before opening her eyes and continuing to survey the wreckage as she did the millions of crime scene photos that decorated the files covering her desk. "The driver's seatbelt gave out, and it looks as if she toppled to the ground. The window underneath her is shattered, so lacerations to her back are possible. Her right leg seemed to be caught in between the console when she fell. There's a definite break. A majority of the right side of her body is captured beneath the dashboard. She's not conscious. There are also lacerations and bruises to her face and arms."

"Can you get this brace situated around her neck without moving her?" JJ reached up to grab the brace as she bent down further into the car. Moving between the space between the two front seats, JJ gazed down at Emily as her fingers grazed over her wife's pale face and closed eyes. Emily's head rested against the padded ceiling of the car, giving JJ just enough space to wedge the brace before Velcro-ing it in place.

"Done," she reported.

"Okay. We're going to use the Jaws of Life to take the doors off the car, so we can get into her. Hold her heady steady as best you can. The car is going to shake due to the hydraulics of the device." JJ sounded her understanding before moving to cradle Emily's head.

"Oh Em," JJ sighed as she heard the Jaws of Life start their metal crunching. "Come on, baby. I need you to be okay. I need you plain and simple. Please," she begged. "Please, Em. I love you," she whispered.

After almost an hour of maneuvering, the paramedics with JJ's help managed to move Emily from the wreckage. Stopping right outside the wreckage, the fireman helped take all of the basic measurements. JJ stood by helplessly and watched as a team of medics moved Emily to a stretcher continuing to monitor blood pressure and other health stats. Garcia appeared next JJ, wrapping the terrified blonde in her arms.

"Oh kitten," Garcia started as JJ clung desperately to her best friend. "She's going to be okay. She's strong. She'll be okay. She has to be okay." She comfortingly stroked JJ's hair.

"Ma'am," the fireman interrupted. "We're talking her to West Methodist Hospital. There's not room in the ambulance with all the medics that were called to the scene. Are you okay to drive?"

"Of course," JJ waved, her mind reeling as all the emotions of the accident and its aftermath hit her like a crashing wave. She turned to Garcia. "Can you come with me?" Garcia nodded with tears in her eyes as she squeezed JJ's hand reassuringly.

The two blondes followed the ambulance with a police escort, the lights of the siren throwing discomforting fireworks into the early morning atmosphere. DC was still sleeping soundly with hours before alarms would sound the start of another day, and the aroma of timer-set coffee would warm homes. At the ER, JJ paced waiting for someone to give her any news about her wife. Garcia took care of calling the team, and Derek went over to take care of his godchildren. As the blonde tech ended her call, she watched as JJ's posture collapsed talking to the doctor. Whatever news he was giving her wasn't good. He put a reassuring hand on the media liaison's upper arm and turned to walk beyond the swinging doors. Garcia watched as JJ slid down the wall with her head buried in her hands and her knees drawn tightly to her chest. She walked over to JJ slowly, her heart clenching tightly. "Jayje," Garcia whispered as she sat down next to the other blonde. "What did the doctor say?"  
>JJ's shoulders rose as she took in a deep, stabilizing breath. "The doctor told me it could have been a lot worse considering the speed of the other driver and the force of the car flip. He also said she has some serious brain swelling and intracranial pressure. It's possibly a brain contusion, and he doesn't know how serious it is. He told me to be prepared in case she," JJ paused, willing her words to be false, "never wakes up." The last few words were a soft, broken whisper. As the words left her lips, the tears ran wild from her eyes.<p>

"Oh Jayje," Garcia cooed as she pulled her best friend into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"What am I going to tell our kids? Oh my god, the last thing she saw me do was storm angrily from a room. Pen, I never got to say goodbye. I never got to tell her I loved her."

"JJ, you can't think like that. Emily is strong. She will be okay. She can beat this. You've got to have faith that she can pull through." JJ nodded, her head still buried in Garcia's arms.

"Let's go get some coffee. I think the sun is coming up," Garcia commented as she helped JJ off the floor.

Morgan paced the living room as he waited for news from his girlfriend. Upstairs, his four godchildren slept soundly unaware of the life-threatening crash their mother was involved in. He dreaded the inevitable conversation he would have to have informing them of Emily's current state and JJ's emotional distress. Finally, the stress of the situation caused him to collapse heavily into the couch. Leaning forward, he put his baldhead in his hands as he ran calloused fingers over his forehead, attempting to massage the tension from himself. It would be hours of waiting. He smirked sadly as he thought about how familiar he and Emily were with emergency rooms. The partnered pair had a tendency to act heroically and simultaneously stupidly. They both suffered from the same delusion that they were, indeed, indestructible. Unsubs frequently proved this delusion to be false whether with 2 by 4s, physical fist fights, or guns. The team was used to waiting for Derek's wounds to be wrapped or Emily's concussions checked. That was almost usual for a case, but this was different, he thought to himself. Nailed by a speeding drunk driver who ran a red light, Emily was oblivious until her car rocked dangerously and collided with the pavement. She didn't have a chance to be heroic, Morgan thought angrily. She didn't have a chance to protect herself; that thought alone made him furious. His heart hurt for his family, but he swore he would keep it together no matter what news Garcia gave him. His godchildren needed him to be strong. JJ and Garcia needed him to be strong. Hell, Emily needed him to be strong. So he bit his lip, almost painfully, and forced himself to push all of his thoughts to the back of his mind. He stood up, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. His body screamed for coffee, and his mind begged for knowledge and understanding. Leaning against the island with a warm cup in his hands as he prayed for the heat to warm his soul and push back the darkening thoughts that threatened his emotional stability. As the coffee started to work its magic, his heart sank deeper as Hayley skipped happily down the stairs.

"Hey Uncle Derek. Where's Momma?" Her messy blonde hair bouncing slightly as she skipped to his side to give him a hug. Setting the coffee cup to the side, he opened his arms and picked up the youngest Prentiss. Holding her tightly, he placed her on the island and looked at her. She gave him a 100-watt smile and kissed his cheek sweetly.

"How about we put your hair into your trademark pigtails, Princess?"

"You know how to make pigtails, Uncle Derek?"

"I have two sisters. I know how to do a lot of girly things, but that's a secret between you and me. Got it?" She nodded and produced her little finger for the sworn pinky promise.

"Got it," she smiled as he brushed out her tangled hair gently. "So where's Momma?" Hayley asked again. Hayley cherished the early morning moments with her brunette mother; they were both morning people after all. Morgan took a deep breath and wondered how he could possibly tell this little girl that her mom was unconscious due to a car accident. He finished her pigtails and turned her around to look at him. Her little legs dangled off the island between them.

"Princess, your momma was in a car accident last night, and she's in the hospital. Your mommy and Garcia are there now." Hayley looked at him and he felt his heart shatter.

"Is Momma going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Hayley." Tears fell from the blue eyes that looked at him like her world was just ripped away from her. She jumped off the counter and ran away from him. "Hayley, sweetie, come here," he called as she tried to run up the stairs. She reluctantly turned around. He carried her to the couch, and she leaned into his chest like a lifeline. He rubbed reassuring circles on the little girl's back. "Your momma is strong, and she loves you so much. You know that, right?" Hayley nodded as her tears continued to fall.

"Can I go see her?" She whispered, her usual peppy voice coated with sadness and longing.

"Yea, we are going to go visit when Penelope tells me what's happening." She nodded and stayed in his lap, just relishing in the contact and comfort he offered. When Henry trudged down the stairs to find food, he looked at his uncle and immediately knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" He asked; his voice shook slightly. Derek looked up and took another deep breath. This was killing him. How am I supposed to do this three more times, he asked himself.

"Your momma was in a car accident last night. A drunk driver hit her, and she's in critical care now. Your mom and Garcia are there now." Henry nodded slowly as his mind wrapped around the concept. His lower lip quivered slightly, and he sunk his teeth into his lip to keep himself from crying. He swallowed heavily.

"Is she okay? When can we see her?" Morgan had to hand it to the kid. Henry definitely inherited Emily's emotional compartments. The blonde teenager schooled his features as he walked to the couch. Hayley shuffled off Morgan's lap, and Henry held her hand reassuringly as he mumbled little comments to ease her tears. Morgan was so proud of Henry, but at the same time, he wanted to hug the young boy and tell him it was okay to be sad and scared. Morgan's phone vibrated in his pocket, and he lifted himself off the couch. He felt the emotional stress on his shoulders like a physical weight that restricted his movements. "Why don't we go hang out on the swings outside, Hales?" She nodded and followed her older brother outside, leaving Morgan to answer his phone.

"How serious is it?" Morgan asked, dread spreading, after Garcia brought him up to speed.

"They think she has a brain contusion, but they aren't sure the severity of it. She has brain swelling and intracranial pressure. I'm scared, Derek. This is going to shatter them. I can't even begin." Garcia's sentence tapered off as she cried. As she cried, Derek tried to console her as best he could though he felt lost at the latest news. "The doctor said it could be worse, but we should be prepared. We can't lose her, Derek. We can't. They can't."

"Did they say when she could have visitors?"

"JJ's in with her now. She's still unconscious or in a coma. I don't know. She responds to some stimuli, but she hasn't opened her eyes. The doctor says the swelling in her brain could go down, and she could wake up. He keeps saying we have to be prepared. I die a little more inside when he says that. I can't imagine how JJ is holding up. How are the kids?"  
>"Well, I've told Hayley and Henry. It's awful, but they both want to come see her. I want to see her. I need to see her with my own eyes just so I know she's alive. Unconscious or not, I need to know my best friend is alive," Derek confessed, his eyes closed. With his back turned to the stairs, he didn't hear the twins walk into the kitchen.<p>

"What's wrong with Momma?" Abby asked. He turned to watch the twins stand up straighter and clench their jaws. Both actions he watched Emily do when she was about to receive bad news. Man, he thought to himself, these kids have so much of her personality.

"Garcia, I have to go. I'll see you later. Stay strong, baby girl. I love you." Closing the phone and placing it on the counter, he looked back towards the twins.

"What happened?" Nate asked.  
>"She was in a car accident. She was hit by a drunk driver, and she's still unconscious."<p>

"Well is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know."

"How serious is it?"

"She has an intensified concussion basically," Morgan answered, picking his words carefully.

"It didn't sound like a concussion," Abby pointed out.

"The aftermath of brain contusion is a little more serious than a regular concussion," Morgan confirmed.

"How much more serious?" Nate asked.

"It's possible she could stay in a coma." Abby swiped furiously at the few tears that fell, and Nate continued to clench and unclench his jaw.

"Where's Hayley?" Abby asked, immediately concerned for her little sister.

"Outside with Henry. Once you all get dressed, we'll go visit."

"Yeah, okay. I'm going to check on them," Nate said, nodding towards the patio. Abby trailed after him. Morgan kept his distance, walking to the dining room as he looked out the window on the four kids. Hayley wrapped her arms around Abby's waist as the brunette teen leaned down to kiss her sister's forehead. Nate put his arm around Henry's shoulders and pulled him close. Nate was saying something, and the three others nodded their consent before they all walked towards the house. Hayley never let go of Abby's hand.

Back at the hospital, JJ felt her heart breaking in to millions of pieces as she looked on her wife. All of her cuts had been bandaged; her leg had been cast. Still unconscious, Emily lay in the hospital bed. She was bruised and broken, but JJ thought she looked beautiful. The blonde was powerless to stop the tears that fell. "Emily," her wife's name came out as plea and a prayer. JJ scrubbed an angry hand over her face as she willed herself to be strong. She moved to sit by Emily's bedside, and she immediately picked up her wife's hand, interlacing their fingers. She placed a lingering kiss to the back of Emily's hand. "Emily," she started again. "Baby," she tried again. "Damn, Em. Only you could ever get me this tongue-tied," JJ smiled in spite of herself. "Em, I need you to wake up. I need you to be okay. You're my everything. I need you to wake up and be the mother of my children. Em, I can't raise them by myself. I can't do it. I'm not strong enough to give them everything they need, and be able to look at them everyday as they look like you and act like you. I can't have them always be a reminder of what we had and who you were. I can't do this alone," JJ cried as the realization shook her soul. "My heart aches, and it hurts to breathe. I can't imagine having to live forever with this feeling. I can't live like this. Please, Emily. Please. I need you to be strong enough to come back to me. I need you to keep fighting for us and for our family. You can't give up." JJ's tears turned to sobs as her small body wracked with emotion. As her tears slowed, she looked back into the delicate face she loved. "I can't even make sense of the idea that I may never get to hold you again or see your beautiful eyes or have you smile at me in a way that makes me weak at the knees. I need you to be okay. Em, I can't do this without you. There's no way to put into words how much I love you or how I need you." Garcia stood outside the room, watching her friend breakdown. The tech wrapped her arms around herself searching for comfort. The nurses looked on and felt their hearts ache.

Garcia turned as she heard her lover's voice, low and soulful, through the halls. Walking around him were her four godchildren. Void of all their usual happiness and energy, they walked solemnly towards the room. Garcia knocked on the door to give JJ a moment to compose herself. JJ walked out into the hallway and looked questioningly at Garcia, who nodded towards the children.

"Mommy," Hayley cried as she rushed to JJ as she finally let go of Abby's hand.

"Hey sweetie," JJ said as she smiled sadly. She kneeled to Hayley's level and wrapped her arms around the small girl.

"I'm scared, Mommy."

"Me too," JJ admitted, running her fingers through the blonde pigtails. She stood and greeted the other three. "Hey guys. How are you doing it?"

"Yeah know," Nate started. "We've been better. Can we see her?" JJ nodded and led the way into the room.

Seven people walked into the room and looked onto the one they loved. Henry couldn't contain his tears as wet stains silently tracked down his cheeks. Nate reached out and pulled him into a hug. His dark brown eyes filled with tears as well. Hayley buried herself in JJ's shirt and cried. Abby turned to Derek and held onto him. Garcia cried watching her family suffer. She gripped JJ's hand tightly.

Moments later, a nurse came in to remind them that Emily could only have two visitors at a time. As the seven members silently trekked out of the room, Hayley let go of JJ and rushed to Emily's side. The small blonde child leaned in to kiss Emily's cheek. "You have to be okay, Momma. I love you." With that she turned around and followed her blonde mother out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: Still running on ideas from CMfan100 and Kat-D11. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you think! I love reviews!

"Mom," Abby knocked on the master bedroom door. "Can I come in?" There was a mumble on the other side of the door. The brunette teen opened the door slowly and was met by what had become a common sight. JJ curled in the master bed wearing Emily's old Yale shirt. Her face was blotched with red spots; her unkempt hair pulled into a messy ponytail. "How are you doing?" JJ shrugged her shoulder refusing to look at Abby. "We are making breakfast. Henry is going to bring some up soon. I thought I would run you a shower." JJ shrugged again, the effects of life without Emily taking its toll. "Hayley has been asking about going to see Momma, so Nate and I were going to take her up to the hospital. We thought you might want to go." Abby sat down on the edge of the bed and let her eyes rake over the emotional wreck that was her mother. "You know Mom, we really miss you. She'll be okay. Don't lose hope. Love you," Abby whispered as she kissed her mother's cheek. JJ couldn't bear to look at Abby or Nate without seeing her love. It made her heart ache for more reasons than one. She knew they needed her. She knew they missed her, but she couldn't look at her children without seeing the woman she loved and couldn't have. She could see Emily's personality in everything the four kids did to take care of her or each other. She could see Emily's exact looks down to the soulful dark eyes, pale skin, and dark raven locks. It made her gut clench and her heart hurt at the thought that this could be her life for the rest of forever. She couldn't imagine Emily missing high school graduations, proms, and science fairs. Abby led her off the bed carefully and into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she gave her mom a small hug before leaving the bedroom all together. Pausing outside her parents' room, she leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, willing the tears to stay at bay. It had been a week since the accident. After 72 hours of not leaving Emily's side, JJ had been forcibly removed from the hospital when the nurses began to worry about both her mental state and physical health. Morgan practically carried her out kicking and screaming. Her parents tried to talk some sense into her about living her life and being there for the kids, but she didn't hear any of it. She was so consumed by Emily's absence. The doctors were losing hope, and JJ was fading faster and faster into an incurable depression.

She walked into the living room where Hayley and Nate were watching the Little Mermaid. "Ah," she noted. "I love this part." She snuggled in next to her siblings, and Hayley moved from leaning on Nate's chest to laying her head on Abby's lap. The older brunette teen stroked her fingers through Hayley's blonde hair comfortingly and laughed as Nate started singing along with the little crab dancing on the screen, his deep voice contrasting with the Italian accent of the character. Hayley giggled and squeezed her teddy bear. Abby kissed Hayley's forehead maternally and went to go check on Henry in the kitchen. "Kudos, dude. No fire this time. You're getting better," she teased as he tried to flip a pancake.

"Yeah that was entertaining," he commented sarcastically. "How's Mom?"

"No change," Abby answered honestly and with a grimace. "Seems to be the answer all around. We're going up to the hospital today. Hayley made a something-or-other to give Momma." Henry nodded solemnly and offered her a plate.

"Guys, food," he called as he heard the movie pause in the other room. All four of them sat down to the table to eat breakfast like a family, like their parents raised them to do.

It was a normal weekend. In the last week, they had fallen into a routine. JJ stayed in her room, usually refusing to get out of the bed. Abby and Nate tried to keep a semblance of normal life for their younger siblings, but it was taking a toll on them. Both teenagers sported dark circles under their eyes and lacked the usual spark of energy. They were compartmentalizing everything not unlike Emily would do. They were taking care of their family because someone needed to be strong. The team helped as they could, but no one could bring JJ back to functionality.

Morgan and Garcia walked into the house, smiling at the sight of their godchildren eating together. "Hey munchkins," Garcia sang out. Ruffling Henry's shaggy blonde hair, she snagged a piece of his pancake. "Getting better H. These are really good." He beamed up at her, glad for the compliment. "I'm going to go check on Jayje. I'll be right back." JJ sat in the bathroom on the cool tile floor, the shower uselessly running in the background. She cradled a framed photo and gently traced the face of her injured lover. Tears leaked from her eyes, emotions she was surprised she could still show. Garcia entered the room without knocking knowing the position she would find JJ in, but hoping she would find something other than a shell of her best friend. "Okay, Jayje. Let's get you off the floor." Garcia bent down and tried to remove the photo from JJ's clenched hands.

"No," she whispered, but her voice lacked conviction. It was the noise of a broken woman.

"JJ, please. Please," Garcia begged. "You have to take care of yourself. You can't let this destroy you. You're stronger than that. Your kids need you to pull yourself together and be present. They don't need you to be strong, but they need you to be functional. Emily is going to kick my ass when she wakes up and sees that I've let you fall apart. Please, please, JJ. Do this for Emily. Get up. Take a shower. Take care of yourself and go hug your children." Garcia was in tears as she harshly spoke the truth. JJ nodded numbly and stood with the help of the blonde. "Do that, and then, we'll go see Em. Can you do that?" JJ nodded and slowly started stripping the clothes from her body. Garcia noticed JJ's thin waistline and how her ribs poked through her skin. "Jayje, when was the last time you ate?" JJ shrugged unknowingly. Garcia averted her eyes as JJ finished undressing and got in the shower. The tech went out to look at the bedroom. The sheets were wrinkled, and old photo albums filled the side of the bed usually occupied by Emily. The blinds were drawn shut, and the only light in the room was from JJ's bedside table. The room was as easy to profile as JJ was. Garcia only hoped that Hayley hadn't seen the decline of her mother's character. She knew Abby and Nate tried to protect their younger siblings as much as they could. She also could see that they needed a break from playing caregiver. She found some clothes for JJ to wear and set them inside the bathroom, and then, she waited.

After a few moments, she heard JJ moving around in the bathroom. Knocking softly on the door, Garcia let herself in. "You ready to go see your wife, Jayje?" JJ's shoulders hunched, and her head dropped as she leaned against the counter. Within a moment, her entire demeanor changed.

"Goddamnit," she screamed as she hit her hands against the granite. "Why did she do this to me? She couldn't have just stayed at home. She left me to be a single mother to four kids who used to rely on her. She left me to do this by myself when she knew," JJ shouted. "She knew how much we all needed her. She knew how much I needed her. I can't look at my kids, Pen. I can't look at them without seeing her, without seeing how much she affected them and made them the people they are. I want to scream, and I want to hate her for doing this to me. Then, it makes me want to cry because this wasn't her fault and I know that. I do, but I can't help but be angry. It's not fair to be mad at her, but it's easier than being mad at the dead person that crashed into her car. I'm angry, and I'm lost. And the one person that can bring me back from the brink is lying in a coma, which doctors don't think she will ever come out of." Garcia didn't know what to say. There was nothing she could say, so she listened to her best friend express everything she had bottled inside. "Then I look at my reflection in the mirror, and I know Em would be pissed at me for letting myself sink this far. Then I know Em, and she wouldn't blame me. She would be understanding and loving. She would do everything in her power to make it better, and what gets me most is my teenagers are acting exactly like her. Pen, my sixteen-year-old children are taking care of my incapable ass and my other children. They are so much more like Emily than I ever thought. It's both a blessing and a curse at the same time." The anger melted from her body as her shoulders sagged in defeat. "I didn't get to say goodbye. I didn't get to tell her I loved her or how thankful I was that she was my best friend and the mother of my children. Pen, what if I had stormed off when we got back? What if I hadn't let my anger take hold of me? We would have handled like a family and eaten together like we always do. Then, she wouldn't be in car so late going to a grocery store. If I had known that vacation would be our last, I never would have let go. I would have held her in my arms and found the words to express exactly what she meant to me. I wouldn't have let go." Anger and regret filled her again as she gazed at her reflection. Spurred on by the broken woman looking back at her, JJ lifted her hand and violently punched her reflection in the mirror. The glass shattering around her as Garcia gasped. JJ breathed heavily, her shoulders heaving. She stepped back, sinking down to the floor, and she cried.

Downstairs, the shatter of glass echoed through the house. Abby and Nate shot up while Morgan was already running up the stairs. "Stay there," he commanded. "I'll be right back." Hayley rushed to hold onto Abby, who held her tightly. She tried to convince the younger girl that it was okay.

"Mommy is going to be okay. She's just really sad," Nate said, squeezing Abby's hand reassuringly. Henry moved from the couch and walked upstairs. "H, where are you going?"

"I can't just sit here anymore. I have to do something, anything. I can't just sit," Henry responded without looking back. Abby stopped Nate from running after him with a quick shake of her head.

Henry walked into the bathroom. Garcia tried to stop him at the door, but he shoved his way through. "Mommy," he asked, his voice shy and timid as his sneakered-feet crunching the glass under his feet. He sat down next to JJ, and he put the first aid kit in front of his crossed legs. "Mommy," he asked again. He put his arm around her and leaned his head onto shoulder. "It's okay. Momma will be okay, and no matter she will always love you. She could never stop loving us. We're her family; we're the most important people to her." JJ looked at her son through teary eyes. He kissed her cheek before reaching for her injured hand. He rested her hand on his knees as he opened the first aid kit. He cleaned the wounds, applied Neosporin, and started wrapping her hand with a clean bandage. "It will be okay, Mom. You have to believe that. Momma needs you to believe in her." She smiled despite the tears streaming from her eyes. She nodded and hugged him to her chest, inhaling his scent.

"You're a good kid, Henry. Your mom and I are so proud of you, and we love you so much."

He nodded. "I love you too."

Abby walked into the bathroom and knocked on the open frame. She held the phone in her hand; tears streamed out of her dark brown eyes that matched Emily's so well. "Mom," she started. She gestured to the phone, and she couldn't find the words to say. "The hospital called. The nurse said you need to get there as quickly as possible. It doesn't sound good. I'm scared."


	20. Chapter 20

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: Endless thanks to littlegreenbottle, who helped me with the realistic nature of this chapter, CMfan100, and Kat-D11. Enjoy the drama! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but that's a mean way to get people to review I love my reviews, so please let me know what you think!

JJ tapped her foot impatiently, her sneaker covered foot occasionally squeaking against the linoleum floor of the waiting room. Morgan took up his usual pacing, stalking from one end of the large room to the nurse's desk and back again. As soon as they recognized the doctor that pushed his way through the swing doors, Garcia, Morgan, and JJ were practically begging for answers. He held up a silencing hand before he started talking.

"Take a deep breath. It's good news." Smiling as he saw some of the tension evaporate from the adults, he continued. "She began spontaneously opening her eyes during the night shift last night. First of all, that's usually the first sign coma patients are recovering. This morning when we did our daily rounds, Emily was able to follow some simple commands. This is a very good sign."

"So she's awake?"

"She's recovering. Typically, it takes about half as many days as the length of the coma for the patient to recover. Over the next three to four days, Emily will hopefully regain speech and some movement. She will still be weak and her body stiff, but she's recovering. She'll need physical and occupational therapy."

"Can I go see her?" JJ asked, anxious to see her wife's progress for herself.

"Of course, I'll accompany you," the doctor nodded and turned to follow JJ back towards Emily's room. As they entered the room, JJ immediately claimed the chair by Emily's bedside. Interlacing their hands, she kissed the back of Emily's hand.

"Hey, Em," she called gently. "You said she could follow simple commands like what?" JJ consulted the doctor.

"We asked her questions about opening and closing her eyes and squeezing our hands. She was able to do all of those things."

JJ nodded and turned back to her wife. "Can you open your eyes for me, Em?" Her breath caught in her chest as she watched Emily's lashes flutter softly as the brunette tried to comply with her wife's command. JJ looked into the dark, chocolate brown eyes, and the tears slid down her cheeks. "Hi baby," JJ said, stroking her hand against Emily's pale cheek. "Can you squeeze my hand?" JJ tried another task. She grinned as she felt Emily's fingers slightly tighten around her hand. "Is there any sort of time frame for when she'll be able to talk?"

"Each patient recovers at different pace, but like I said before, typically it's about half as many days as the length of the coma. She does seem to be gagging and coughing a lot, so we'll look into extubating her sometime later tonight or tomorrow. She has to be on sedatives to help keep the tubing in place, and the sedatives make it harder to fully see how she's recovering."

"So she can breathe on her own?"

"She's initiating the breaths, and then the machine kicks in to help. We will switch her to a mask, which will help her breathe until we're sure she can breathe fully on her own."

"So she has a good chance of recovery?" JJ asked, trying not to get her hopes up.

"With the proper therapy, time, and support, it's possible she could make a full recovery. I'll be able to give you a more definitive answer in a few days once we see how she can answer yes-or-no questions and then more complicated questions. She's a strong patient with a great support system," the doctor encouraged as he slipped out of the room.

"Hey Em," JJ said once they were alone. "I know you're taking your time to heal, and that's a good thing. Just know when you're ready to come back; I'll be here waiting. Our kids want to come say hi. You would be so proud of them, Em. God, they take after you so much. We all miss you. I love you," JJ whispered as she kissed Emily's forehead. Emily's eyes fluttered open again at the sound of JJ's voice, causing JJ's heart to skip a beat. "I'll be right back," she promised. She let Garcia and Morgan go in first, so she could explain Emily's recovery to their four kids. Hayley asked lots of questions, and JJ tried her best to answer in a way the young girl would understand.

"So she's awake, but she can't talk?" Hayley asked, twirling a pigtail carefully between little fingers.

"Yeah, her body's been asleep for so long that it's going to take some time for her to start talking and moving again. But she's getting better, and that's what matters," JJ answered honestly. Hayley moved to sit on her mother's lap, wrapping her arms around JJ's neck. JJ kissed Hayley's forehead and just talked to her daughter. Henry excused himself and walked around the ER, following the scratched linoleum floor around the maze of hallways. Abby and Nate followed quietly after Garcia and Morgan. The twins leaned against the wall right outside the room and waited.

"You scared?" Abby asked, her voice shaking ever so slightly. Nate nodded and tipped his head back against the wall. "You know it's okay to cry. No one is going to think any less of you." He nodded again, swallowing the emotion stuck in his throat. "What's that quote Momma always loved, the one by Washington Irving?"

Nate closed his eyes and remembered his mother's voice floating through the air. He missed her, and he craved the comfort her hugs brought. He repeated, "There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are the messengers of overwhelming grief, of deep contrition, and of unspeakable love."

"Yeah, that one," Abby confirmed, thinking back to the moments spent in the library with her brunette mother. "What are you going to say?"

"I have no earthly idea," Nate replied honestly. "Do you think she can hear us?"

"I think she would laugh at us for ever being this nervous to talk to her. Do you think she remembers being disappointed in us?"

"God I hope not, but at the same time, I don't want her to have forgotten anything. If she didn't forget, then she is okay. I don't care how it's supposed to be medically, that's how it makes sense to me. What are you going to say?"

"I don't know, that we miss her. That I need her. That Mom needs her. That we love her. That's all stuff she already knows though. Well, looks like it's now or never," she concluded as Garcia and Morgan made their way out of the room. Garcia had tears shining in her eyes as Morgan slung his arm protectively over her shoulders, kissing her temple as they walked back towards the waiting room. "You ready?" She asked her twin. He nodded slightly though apprehension shone in his eyes. She grabbed his hand and led him into the room. "Hi Momma," she whispered, pulling the chair closer to Emily's bedside. "Nate and I wanted to come talk to you. We hear you're getting better."

"Yeah," he agreed, his eyes filling with tears as he looked on at his mother. "We're really glad you're getting better. We miss you so much."

"We need you get to better because Mom is so lost without you," Abby said.

"We all are," Nate whispered, his tears finally falling free. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "We'll see you tomorrow, Momma. Eu te amo e obter uma melhor porque nós precisamos de você para chegar em casa para nós," he prayed as he switched fluently from English to Portuguese. Abby smiled and squeezed Emily's hand. They walked back slowly to the waiting room, giving Nate time to control his emotions. Hayley looked up at her mom as she saw the twins.

"Can I go see Momma now?" JJ nodded, and Hayley skipped down the hallway to find her mother's room. JJ followed slowly. She leaned against the doorframe, her head resting against the wall, as Hayley scrambled to pull the chair to Emily's bedside. "Momma, I miss you. I know you need to get better, but I want you to come home. I miss spending mornings with you, and you make Mommy smile. I miss Mommy's smile too. I made you a picture to make your room prettier. See," Hayley lifted the picture to show Emily. JJ stepped forward and put a warm hand on Emily's non-cast foot.

"Em, can you open your eyes and look at Hayley's drawing?" Emily's eyes fluttered open slowly, and Hayley grinned.

"Do you think my pictures make her feel better, Mommy?"

"I think they do, and I think when she wakes up, she's going to tell you how much they helped and how much she loves you," JJ responded honestly.

"Good," Hayley nodded before turning her attention back to Emily. "I love you, Momma. Home isn't home without you, so we're all waiting for you to get better." Hayley leaned forward and gently kissed Emily's cheek. Silent tears slid down JJ's face as Hayley slipped back off the chair. JJ stood there for a moment, just watching Emily breathe and hearing the reassuring steady beats of her wife's pulse. Henry knocked slightly.

"Mom, can I come in?"  
>"Of course, Henry."<p>

"Umm," he started. "Do you mind if I have a second?" He asked JJ. She nodded understandingly and slipped quietly out the door. "Hi Momma," he said. "You know we all took you for granted. We didn't realize how important you were to this family until you were taken from us. I know you're getting better, and I can't wait for you to come home. We're doing the best we can, but it's hard. More than anything, I want to hear you laugh. Once I hear that, I know you'll be okay. Once you laugh, Mom can be happy again, and Hayley can stop being scared. Abby and Nate can stop being strong. So please, Momma. Please come back to us. I love you," Henry spoke, his voice barely higher than a whisper. He held Emily's hand in his, and he grinned when she squeezed his hand. He refused to think about the spontaneity of it all or the medical reasons; he wanted to believe that she heard him, and she knew they needed her. So he squeezed her hand back and gave her a kiss before stepping out of the room. From the nurse's desk, JJ watched him swipe furiously at his tears as if he was mad that he couldn't keep them at bay. She slipped back into the room and resumed her perch.

"They love you, Em. We all do, and we all need you back."


	21. Chapter 21

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do now own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: For this chapter again, thanks to littlegreenbottle for all the medical help and idea contribution! Now for some happiness! I figured after the last couple of drama-filled chapters, I could sprinkle in some happiness for my loving readers and reviewers. Also, if you're a reader and not a reviewer, please take a second to comment and let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the feedback!

Hayley sat at the end of Emily's bed, cross-legged reading _Ramona and Beezus _to her mother. Emily would laugh along with the story. She was slowly getting stronger. JJ brought a blank sketchbook up to the hospital, so Emily could start strengthening her muscles. Every now and then, Emily would get frustrated by her drawing (or lack there of) and crumpled the paper. Henry sat on the floor against the wall, playing video games on his phone with his headphones singing loudly into his ears. Emily took aim and threw the crumpled ball at her son, laughing as he jumped slightly as the ball whizzed into his peripherals, occasionally hitting him squarely in the face.

"I'm hungry," Hayley whined softly. She looked around and no one seemed to pay attention. "Ahem," she coughed, "I'm hungry." She nudged Emily's foot and smiled.  
>"Oh, I thought that was part of the story," Emily responded with a matching smile. After five days of recovery, she could have a conversation. She quickly gained back her speech, but the struggle was how quickly she became tired. Emily could converse for a few sentences before getting exhausted, and then, she would lay back and just listen to the conversation around her.<p>

"H, why don't you go take Hayley to the vending machine?" JJ said, talking to her teenage son. He didn't hear her due to the sound in his ears. "Hit him again," JJ laughed as Emily crumpled another piece of paper and threw it in Henry's direction.

"Do I look like I'm wearing a target?" He laughed as he picked up the paper and threw it back, hitting Hayley instead.  
>"What did I do? I just said I was hungry!"<p>

"H, you're my son. Thus, automatically a target for my mayhem."

"Hmm," he thought. "I'll take what I can get. Come on, Hales. Let's go find you food."

"No candy," JJ reminded as Henry took a couple of dollars she offered. As the two kids left, a doctor slipped in for rounds.

"So how are you feeling today, Emily?"

"Fine. I'm ready to get this damn tub out of my skiddlypup." The doctor looked at her with a tilted, confused gaze.

"Umm, Em, that's not a word," JJ interjected. "Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm okay, and it is a word. Well it's sort of a word." The doctor started scribbling onto the notepad in front of him. "No, none of that silent note-taking. Remember Cooper?" She asked JJ.

"Who?"

"The detective I was partnered with when we worked the case in New York with the ambulance bomb thing," Emily reminded her, already feeling the exhaustion returning with a vengeance.

"Oh yeah, he got shot."

"Yeah, him. Well when I went to go see him in the hospital before we left, he was joking about how he was standing in front of a beautiful woman with a tube in his skiddlypup."

"I remember him. You gave him Met tickets and he couldn't stop flirting with you." Emily nodded at JJ's memory, leaning back against the pillows as she took a deep breath.

"Did that conversation tire you out?" The doctor asked. After Emily nodded again, he wrote a note on the clipboard. "How does your leg feel today?"

"Itchy," Emily responded.

"Well that's good because you have anywhere between 9 and 20 weeks until the cast comes off," JJ joked as Henry and Hayley entered the room.

"Don't remind me," Emily mumbled.

"Your cuts and bruises have healed nicely. We have a physical therapist and an occupational therapist coming by to talk to you about the intensity of the recovery therapy you will need." Emily nodded, taking the time to catch her breath. The doctor smiled and said his goodbyes as he left the room, making a few notes on the clipboard as he left.

"Hey Mom, I've got a game soon. We should probably head out." JJ nodded and started to get up.

"Love you," Emily said, holding JJ's hand. JJ smiled and leaned down to place a simple kiss against Emily's lips.

"Love you too. Get some rest. I'll be back later tonight."

"Bye Momma," Hayley said, JJ picking her up slightly so she could kiss Emily's cheek.  
>"Bye munchkin. Good luck in the game, H. Love you both."<p>

"Thanks," he replied before kissing Emily's cheek. "Let's go little one."

"I'm not that little," Hayley replied with a slight whine as she took Henry's offered hand.

"You're little enough to have to be picked up to give Momma a kiss."

"That's cause the safety bar is up."

"Still little," Henry mumbled as they walked out of the room.

"Children," JJ laughed as she tried to settle the bickering. She was glad that life was becoming more normal as Emily recovered. She knew it would take time both for Emily to fully recover and for life to be back to the chaotic normal they cherished. Until then, JJ focused on the moments where her children would smile and when Emily would laugh. As JJ left the room, she paused slightly, blowing a kiss to Emily, who was already drifting into sleep.

"How ya doing, Jayje?" Garcia asked as the blonde tech shuffled around the Prentiss kitchen.

"It's day by day I guess. I'm glad she's getting better, but I miss her. I want her to be here with us," JJ paused as she took a sip of her red wine. "I would give anything to have our life back to normal."

"Kitten, I hate to break it to you, but your life hasn't been normal ever really," Garcia laughed. "It's not about to change anytime soon."

"And why is that?" Garcia passed JJ a wrapped box. "Pen what is this?"

"Open the box, Jayje." JJ slowly started unwrapping the box. Inside was a silver frame. The photo was a black and white sonogram. JJ looked up at Garcia.

"Really? Pen, congrats! Oh my god. That's amazing," JJ hugged her best friend. She lifted the frame so she could get a better look, her gentle fingertips tracing the engraved letters spelling aunt at the top of the frame. "I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah?" Garcia asked, unsure of the timing of her pregnancy.

"Of course! How far along are you?"

"A month. Derek is already flitting around me like I'm a fragile moody wreck."

"Oh you know he just loves you," JJ laughed, moving to the living room to put the new frame on display. "You of all people know how ridiculously overprotective he is."

"Yeah, I do love my man, but if he tries to lead me down the stairs again, I'm going to take his handcuffs and hook him to the bed. It wouldn't be the first time," Garcia said with a wink. "But this time it would serve the single purpose of getting him away from me."

"That's definitely not something I ever needed to hear," Abby said, walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry, squirt," Garcia apologized with a smirk. "Speaking of sex, how are you and Max?"

"Please do not use that word so close to my daughter's name." JJ quickly intercepted.

"Max is fine. I think he sent Momma flowers."

"That's sweet. Did he ever pick up his shirt?" Garcia asked as Abby started shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. When did he leave his shirt here?" JJ questioned, turning to put her hands on her hips. Her foot tapped against the hardwood floor of the kitchen.

"Oh, Abs, don't you hear the doorbell?" Garcia quickly lied, sending Abby out of the kitchen with a subtle push. "How's Emily?" The blonde tech changed the topic hurriedly.

"Better. She's still having trouble with conversations because she gets tired so quickly. Her injuries have all healed, and she'll be on crutches for a while with the cast. She's going to start occupational and physical therapy soon."

"When are you heading back up there?"

"I think I'm going to leave soon. Dinner's ready, and you're here."

"You don't want to stay for dinner?" Garcia asked; before the accident, JJ would never pass up on family dinner, though now, she was opting to spend time with Emily even if she was just sitting watching her wife sleep.

"Nah, you got it under control, right?" Garcia nodded sadly as JJ grabbed her purse and headed for the car.

"Wait did Momma leave?" Hayley asked as she came running down the stairs.

"Yeah, sorry sweetie, but you've got me." Garcia tried to cheer up the younger blonde. Hayley nodded despondently.

Back at the hospital, JJ quietly read a book as Emily continued to sleep. "Jen," Emily mumbled as she slowly woke up.

"Hey you," JJ responded, quickly bookmarking her page, so she could give her full attention to her wife.

"Hmm, I love you," Emily said, her voice slowly getting stronger as the haze of sleep lifted.

"I love you too."

"Jen, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"  
>"Why am I here?"<br>"You don't remember?" JJ asked, worried about her wife's lapse of memory. "I'll be right back," she reassured as she went to go talk to a nurse. "Ma'am, is it normal for my wife not to remember her accident?"  
>"Yes ma'am. It's typical for coma patients to not fully remember the events prior to their comas. It's also likely she has problems remembering what happened earlier in the day. Your wife is Emily Prentiss?" JJ nodded. "Her doctor made a couple of notes that her daily memory was better as is her speech and conversational level. Nothing mentions the accident. I don't think anyone has asked her about it."<p>

"Okay. Thank you ma'am." JJ returned to Emily's bedside. "Sorry," she apologized. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Umm," Emily paused as she thought back. "We were on the plane coming home from Bali, and I thought you were asleep. I was just watching you." She paused again, taking a moment to breathe, as she willed her body to cooperate long enough to share her memory with her wife. "You caught me watching. You said you loved me, but to stop staring at you." JJ nodded remembering the moment fondly.

"Yeah it was creepy."

"Not creepy if I'm staring at the beautiful woman I love." Emily tilted her head to the side to find JJ's blue eyes. JJ smiled sweetly. "So what happened?"

"You got hit by a drunk driver. Your car flipped."

"What happened to the driver?"

"She died on impact. She was speeding and ran a red light."

"I'm sorry, Jen," Emily whispered, her voice losing its strength as her exhaustion took over. JJ nodded and looked into Emily's eyes, the same eyes she had missed so much. "You look beautiful, but, baby," she paused. "You lost weight you didn't have to lose."

"I lost you, and I lost control," JJ replied sadly, looking down ashamed of her down spiral.

"Lost control?"

"Yeah, our kids are something else you know. My god, Abby and Nate were so strong. I don't think I ever saw that boy cry. He just swooped right in and took care of everyone. And Abby, she was so caring and stayed so strong for Hayley. Henry made breakfast and dinner everyday. They kept up the family dinner tradition and everything. Hayley, oh that sweet girl, she missed you more than anything. Oh my god, she wanted nothing more than to wake up and have you there to hug her and put her hair into pigtails. Our kids are crazy about you, and it made me so happy and so unbelievably sad at the same time."  
>"Why sad?"<p>

"Because you weren't there to see how important you were."  
>"What did you do?"<p>

"I didn't do anything." Emily looked at JJ with an unbelieving stare. JJ shook her head. "I lost it. God, it hurt so much to not have you there. I helped the paramedics stabilize you, and I can't stop thinking about the way your body crumpled with the glass shattered around you. I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't sleep. I'm so used to falling asleep with your body next to mine, your warmth comforting me and keeping me safe. I lost it, Em. I couldn't give our kids the attention they needed because they reminded me of everything I had to lose. I couldn't be a mother to our kids when they needed me the most because I was so overwhelmed by the thought of life without you. It was a pain that was so consuming I didn't have the energy to get out of bed. I'm sorry, but as you heal, I heal. Then, we're one step closer to becoming a family again. I'm just," JJ paused, the tears continuing to stream down her face. "I'm just not strong enough to do any of this without you, without your love. It made me realize just how much I need you and just how much I love you. It's a feeling I can't begin to put into words."

"Look at me," Emily requested, her voice still soft, but this time with understanding and love. JJ bit her lip and tried to force herself to look at her wife. "It's not your fault. I understand, and I love you." Emily tugged JJ's hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss to the back of JJ's hand. The tears continued to fall, but this time, JJ's tears were of relief and of happiness.


	22. Chapter 22

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: Enjoy another chapter! Since I'm on a roll and have been posting chapters every night, I would really appreciate reviews! I'll take any form of feedback you would like to pass along. I love ideas! It helps me keep chapters coming!

Nate knocked softly on the door to Emily's room. He slipped in slowly, hoping not to wake her up. He rested his elbows softly on the mattress in front of him. His head in his hands, he stared at the floor. Jumping slightly when he felt Emily's hand run through his shaggy hair, he looked up and met the dark brown eyes of his mother. "Hey Momma."

"Nate, why aren't you at school?"

"Free period and then lunch. I just needed to see you," he admitted roughly. He glanced at the starch white bed sheets.

"Okay," Emily drawled slowly, taking a moment to truly look at her eldest son. "What's up, kid?"

"I just needed to see for myself you were okay."

"Sweetie, you saw me yesterday," she reminded him softly.

"I know, but Hayley had a nightmare that you died. She came into my room because she couldn't find Mom, and you know Abby sleeps like a rock. I swear that girl could sleep through a tornado," he tried to joke. "Anyway, I let her sleep in my bed with me, so she wouldn't be scared. She kept waking up and crying anyway. This morning I couldn't convince myself her dream wasn't real." Emily placed her hand on Nate's head and ran her fingers through his shaggy brown hair comfortingly.

"Nate, look at me." She waited for him to raise his eyes. "See I'm here. I'm getting better, and before you know it, I'll be home. You know I'm so proud of you."

"Really?" He asked hopefully. He couldn't stand that his mother had been disappointed in him when she was in the accident.

"Of course I am. You are such a great kid and an amazing big brother. I love you so much. Honey, you don't have to be strong. Everything is going to be okay."

"You're always strong," Nate whispered, denying her claim.

"Not always," she shook her head. "It's okay to be sad. It's okay to cry." He nodded, but he didn't truly believe what she said. He wanted to, but his family needed him to be strong. "Nate, you don't have to be strong for them. There is undeniable strength in showing your emotion. It's something you should never be ashamed of." He nodded again, leaning into Emily's gentle touch. "What do you mean she couldn't find Mom?"

Nate shrugged uncomfortably, not sure if he was supposed to tell Emily about the pain JJ suffered. "I can't help if you don't tell me," Emily continued. She was getting so tired. The conversation was drawing every last bit of energy, but she needed to understand JJ's withdrawal.

"Right after the accident, Mom didn't leave this chair for days. The nurse staff got so worried about her that they had Uncle Derek practically carry her from the building. Garcia stayed with us a lot those first couple of days, but Hayley wouldn't talk to anyone. She kind of lost both moms; we all did," he explained regretfully. "Garcia tried to get her to smile, but Hayley didn't want to be around anyone besides one of us. If someone else was there, she was so quiet and detached. After Mom came home, Grandma came to stay with us for a few days, but Mom never came out of her room. I could hear her cry at night. A couple of times I went into try and help, but she wouldn't look at me. Eventually she just fell asleep. We tried to keep family dinners because it made Hayley feel better, and really, all of us needed to spend the time together. Mom never came down for dinner. She still doesn't eat with us; she's usually here. We don't want you to have to eat alone, but we miss her as much as we miss you." Emily looked at him sympathetically; she wanted to take his pain away. She wanted to hug him and make everything better, but this wasn't a boo-boo she could kiss into healing. She knew, like her recovery, this emotional wound would take time to heal. "It's not fair," he mumbled, tears shining in his brown eyes. "I know life's not fair. I understand that, but in one driver's decision, we lost both of our mothers at the same time. It was possibly even harder losing her because we could see her and reach out to her. Momma, yours was physical, but it crippled her. She was in an emotional black hole, and nothing anyone did made any difference. It's not fair," he emphasized. Emily opened her mouth to say something, but he continued. "No, I understand. I do. You and Mom have this amazing relationship that is built up from an unbelievable amount of love and respect. I get that the thought of life without you was terrifying. Trust me; if there's anything that I understand. I don't understand why she wouldn't be with us. I would rather her cry with us then try to protect us from her emotion. We were all sad. I don't know why we couldn't be sad together." His tears fell freely as he reflected. Emily scooted as far to the right as she could, tugging his hand gently. He gladly climbed into the bed next to her, leaning his head against her shoulder. She pressed a kiss to his temple, wrapping an arm around his broad shoulders. She cradled her son as she had when he was just a boy. He clutched to her gown desperate for that physical connection that would keep her with him. She whispered comforting words into his ear.

"I'm sorry, Nate. You never were supposed to have to be the adult in the situation."

"That's not what I'm upset about though. I can do that. I am my mother's son after all," he joked lightly. "I can be strong when my family needs to be that way, but I can't stand seeing her so unhappy and so lost. I haven't seen her smile, like actually smile. That's what I miss. I just want her to be happy. No that's a lie. I want her to want to be with us."

"Has it gotten better?" Emily asked hopefully, though she knew her wife was still lost to an insurmountable depression. Nate shook his head and shrugged. "Is anything better?"

"Grandma yelled at her. I don't think I've ever seen Grandma that disappointed and angry. After that, Mom started coming out of her room and sitting on the couch. She started taking care of herself again, but it's still not the same. I don't know how to explain it, Momma. She's not really there. It's like she's checked out completely, so she doesn't get hurt again. I don't know how to make it better."

"Nate, it's not your job to make it better. I promise I will bring your mom back. I just need time. I want you to focus on being a teenager. Okay? Go have fun with your friends. How's your crush?"

"She's okay. She thinks our family is crazy," he laughed, thankful for the change of subject.

"News flash, kid. We are crazy," Emily smiled, her eyes sparkling as she enjoyed an uninterrupted happy moment with her son.

"That's for sure. She's good though. She always tells me to pass along her prayers. Max is good too." He quickly switched the attention from his girlfriend to Abby's boyfriend. "Honestly, I'm surprised he stuck around. You should have seen him. The night of the party, he tried to take some of the blame, and Uncle Derek almost drop-kicked him out of the house."

"He is a good kid. Trust me. We had Pen do the research."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, so have you run a background check on Lilah yet?" Emily gave him a smirking look, and he laughed. "Yeah, I thought so. Does that mean I'm allowed to take her on a date?"

"Fine by me. Curfew rules apply as usual, and it has to be with your allowance. Other than that, have fun."

"Sweet. Thanks. Did you know Pen is pregnant?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes sir, I did. Isn't that cool? Looks like you and Abby will get to make some money playing babysitter."

"How did you know? I found out yesterday!"  
>"You know, I have my ways," Emily grinned.<p>

"Wow, you have omniscient powers even in a coma. Pen would be proud, and Uncle Spence was right. You definitely are a superhero."

"I try. Superhero by night, Mom by day. Normal life for me," she teased.  
>"Yeah," he smiled. "Normal definitely doesn't come close to describing this family." He glanced down at his watch regretfully. "I've got to get back to class. I have calculus in twenty."<p>

"Ah, I do not envy your next forty five minutes."

"Tell me about it," he chuckled, sliding off the bed. "Crazy teacher," he muttered under his breath as he grabbed his backpack, gave Emily one last kiss, and waved goodbye.

As the door shut quietly, Emily closed her eyes. "Oh Jen," she whispered to herself. "What have you done to yourself? And how am I supposed to fix it?"

"You've always been able to fix it." A deep, gentle voice reverberated in the small room, and she opened her eyes to acknowledge her visitor. "You've got a special touch. I remember the kids used to say you have magic powers."

"Hi Nate," Emily beamed at her father-in-law.

"Hey pumpkin. How ya feeling?"

"Like I was hit by car," she tried to joke. He glared at her paternally, obviously not amused by her comment. "Too soon, got it."

"You better be glad you didn't make that joke to Jenny. I don't care if you're in a hospital bed. She would have smacked you over the head so quickly, you would be glad you're already in the hospital."

Emily laughed at the truth behind the statement. "You know after almost seventeen years of marriage, I would like to think I'm smarter than that, at least when it comes to stupid jokes."

"I'm sure you are. How are you really feeling, Emily?"

"I'm not too bad, but I hear the same can't be said for JJ."

"No, unfortunately it cannot, but soon enough, you will be back on your feet, stumbling around like you own the place. I can't wait to see you try to make a boot graceful," the elder man nodded to the cast on Emily's right leg.

"Oh, it's just going to be a blast. Get your camera charged," she sarcastically replied. "How bad is she?"

"I don't know, Emily. To say she fell off the deep end would be an understatement. None of us can get through to her, but you," he paused, assessing his daughter-in-law. "You have always been able to give her exactly what she needs. Annie and I never thought anyone would be good enough for Jenny, but I have to admit you are perfect for her in every way, shape, and form. As cliché as the term soul mate is, Jenny found hers in you and vice versa, and that is why she's been sucked into this depression."

"I wanted to thank you," Emily began though she was quickly cut off.

"Don't even think about it. You do not need to thank us." Emily smiled graciously. "I brought you something," he continued.

"Oh really?"

"Well, I know everyone is either at school or at work, so I thought you might like some company and some Vonnegut." He held up a brand-new copy of _Slaughterhouse Five_. "What do you say I read you some of it?"

"I would love that. Thank you, Nate," she responded sincerely as he settled into the well-worn chair by her bedside. She relaxed into the pillows and closed her eyes, listening to the kind timbre of his voice and the unexpected eloquence he possessed as he read the lines of her favorite book.


	23. Chapter 23

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: I'm sure y'all are as sick of reading about Emily in the hospital as I am writing it, so welcome to time jumps in the world of nikonic. I tried to be as realistic as possible, but now I'm fast-forwarding through Emily's recovery. Call it writer's license if you will. An anonymous reviewer wanted everyone to get better, and this chapter starts the emotional healing ie ALMOST better (but not all the way, not just yet, but soon!). A special shout out to Kimd33 and CMfan100 as well as the usual shout out to Kat-D11. This chapter is a compilation of ideas from my reviewers and my own personal insanity, so I hope you like it!

"WELCOME HOME!" It seemed that a million echoes filled the Prentiss living room as Emily waddled into her home for the first time in over a month. Balloons floated around the room and collected on the floor. Banners covered with glitter glue and marker decorated the walls, and an obscenely large teddy bear sat comfortably on the couch. It took up more than its fair share of room with its large stuffed behind. JJ walked behind her cautiously, making sure Emily didn't trip over any of the balloons. The doctors were pleased to see that the break in Emily's leg had healed faster than they suspected because she was always lying in the hospital bed, and thus not putting pressure on the already broken bone. Emily sported a large, black boot to help her transition from cast to nothing. She worked with her physical therapist for the last few days learning how to navigate and walk with the supportive brace around her lower leg. Amongst all the happy shouts of homecoming, Emily clearly heard her name being screamed excitedly by the youngest Prentiss. "MOMMA! MOMMA! MOMMA!" Hayley squealed animatedly. The blonde child ran up to Emily, throwing her arms powerfully around Emily's slim waist. Emily reached a hand back to hold onto JJ while her other arm wrapped around Hayley tightly.

"Hi little one. Glad to have me back?" Emily asked, a brilliant smile decorating her pale features.

"Yes!" Emily laughed at Hayley's exuberance and walked around the room, hugging each member of the welcoming party in turn.

"Look at you go, Princess," Morgan congratulated after he hugged his partner. "Only you could make that obnoxious, ugly thing look even remotely graceful."  
>"Oh, don't you worry. Soon enough, I'll be chasing down unsubs and kicking down doors with you." He shook his head and laughed.<br>"As much as I would love to have you do that, I think I'll do the door-kicking for awhile. Lord, if you break anything else and I'm even remotely responsible, JJ will personally kick my butt from Iowa and back. If you thought I was protective before, Princess, you won't know what hit ya."

"Great," she sarcastically muttered, rolling her eyes, before addressing the pregnant tech goddess in front of her. The celebrations continued as Emily finally gave into her exhaustion and plopped down unceremoniously onto the couch in between Henry and Nate. "Oh! New game?" She asked. "Awesome; teach me," she requested as Nate handed her the Wii remote. As he carefully explained the controls, Nate Jareau walked over to JJ, his hand resting reassuringly on his daughter's shoulder.

"She looks to be in her element," he commented, nodding towards his daughter-in-law, who was immersed in a video game lesson.

"Yeah, it's nice to have her back," JJ agreed quickly.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Daddy. I'm just tired." He lifted his eyebrows questioningly, but dropped the subject. JJ moved to one of the chairs, and Hayley skipped over to her. Her mini-me slid into her lap easily, and JJ loosely looped her arms around the young girl's waist, pressing a tender kiss to her scalp. "You happy to have Momma home?" Hayley nodded vigorously as she enjoyed having both parents in the same room.

"Are you happy?" She asked, turning her own blue eyes on her mother.  
>"Yeah, Hales. I'm happy," JJ nodded, offering her daughter a soft smile.<p>

"Ah! What is that coming at me?" Emily shrieked as she frantically started pushing buttons on the controller.

"That's a turtle shell," Henry laughed.  
>"Why would someone throw a turtle shell at me? Oh Mario, you're going to get it," Emily threatened as she sped her Yoshi character forward intent on kicking Mario off the racetrack. "Cool," she chuckled as she passed the remote back to Nate. She flexed her feet as she rocked back into the couch, trying to find the momentum to get up.<p>

"Would it kill you to ask for help?" Rossi joked as he offered Emily a hand, easing her off the couch gently.

"I don't know. Would it kill you to be in a monogamous relationship?" She challenged, a bring-it-on glint shining in her eyes.

"Yeah, she's fine," Rossi said, directing his comment towards Hotch, who offered a rare smile seeing Emily joke with her usual witty banter.

"Oh Emily!" Reid shouted ecstatically. "I almost forgot! Comic-Con is coming to DC!"

"No way!" Emily responded. "When?"  
>"Yeah! It will be at the new conference center downtown. It's in three months."<p>

"Then that's my recovery timeline. I will be out of this boot by then. Mark my words," Emily promised, pumping her fist with determination.

"Seriously," Morgan teased. "You're basing your entire recovery plan on a nerd-fest?"

"Shut up, Morgan. I maybe injured, but I can still take you down." He held up his hands in mock defeat before returning his attention to the game. "And there is no costume that includes a boot, so yes, I will be completely healed by the start of Comic-Con."

"It's okay, Derek," Garcia cooed. "Let Emily have her nerd-gasm."

"What's a nerd-gasm?" Hayley asked from JJ's lap.

"It's the only type of action Reid gets," Morgan mocked. The adults burst out laughing, as Reid turned bright red. He tried to stutter a response, but he couldn't think of an appropriate comeback.

"It's okay, Spence. You'll get him next time," JJ soothed the embarrassed genius.

"Hales, how about some poker?" Reid challenged the ten-year-old. She readily agreed and ran upstairs to get her deck of cards.

"Be nice, and don't be all smart-ass on her," Rossi scolded from his perch at the bar.

"Dad mode," Morgan sang from the arm of the chair. Rossi took one of the corks from off the bar top and chucked it at Morgan's baldhead. It struck him directly in the back of the head, and he whipped around, cradling his head in mock pain.

"What was that for?"

"Dad," he emphasized, "decided to do some punishing of his own. Suck it up," Rossi teased.

"Every time I get around your team in a non-work related environment I swear, you redefine dysfunctional and crazy," Annie commented as she walked into the living room. "Boys stop throwing things at each other, or you won't get desert." JJ's parents quickly became ingrained in the motley crew. As such, Annie and Nate often joined in on the inner-team teasing.

"There's dessert?" Emily perked up at the sound of sugar. "Cake," she asked hopefully.

"You seriously have the diet of a teenage boy," Nate laughed, rubbing a hand over his wrinkled face. "But yes, we made your favorite Italian cake." Annie sent her husband a quick glare.

"And by we, you mean…" Annie corrected.

"I mean Annie made you your favorite Italian cake," the eldest Jareau responded. "But it was my idea," he claimed rapidly as he sidestepped a swipe from his wife.

"I need to have you all tested for drugs," Hotch commented from his perch next to Rossi at the bar. "Annie isn't kidding. You all define crazy."

"But you're part of the crazy, Uncle Aaron," Hayley pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he shrugged. "I guess I need to be tested for drugs too then, huh?" Hayley nodded happily before skipping off to Reid.

"So do we get cake now? Or are we eating dinner in the usual pattern?" Emily asked, still focused on dessert.

"Oh hey, if she gets dessert first, so do I," Henry piped up from his cross-legged position on the couch.

"Me too," Abby called as she cheered on her character in the game.

"No, you will all eat dinner like adults, and you can have dessert after you finish the salad and the pasta," Annie concluded with a smirk. She was happy to see her grandkids finally easing back into their energetic, smiling personalities.

The clock rang 7 o'clock, and Emily pulled herself off the couch. "Excuse me. I've got to go take my medicines," she excused herself. She walked to the base of the stairs and looked up. _One step at a time_, she coached herself, taking a strong hold of the railing beside her. Suddenly, she felt a warm, familiar touch on the small of her back.

"I've got you," JJ nodded reassuringly. "Take your time." Emily smiled back; glad to have her wife's physical support. It took awhile, but Emily made it to the top of the stairs. She grinned at JJ proudly because she had climbed the flight of stairs without any assistance.

"Wow, that was lot of stairs," she said, breathing heavily. "Chasing unsubs should be a lot of fun if I'm out of breath climbing 15 stairs."

"Yeah, Em, you've got a long way to go before that, but you're getting there," JJ assured with a sad smile. Emily sat on the edge of the tub, giving her leg time to rest and her body time to breathe. JJ easily collected all of Emily's pills and passed them to her with a glass of water. Swallowing the handful at once, Emily took a swig of the water before setting the cup on the edge of the tub.

"Jen, look at me," she commanded, catching JJ's hand and pulling the blonde towards her. "I love you," she professed placing overemphasis on each word. JJ smiled and bit her lip, the smile never reaching her blue eyes. "Kiss me," Emily requested. She watched the hesitation flash across JJ's face before the blonde uncertainly placed a small kiss to Emily's lips. "Talk to me," Emily begged, brown eyes searching blue.

"Emily, we have people downstairs."

"They can wait," Emily insisted. JJ turned and leaned against the counter. Her shoulder slumped down as she stared at the detailing of the inlaid granite. Emily knew that posture. She knew JJ need the push to release all the emotion she bottled inside. Emily took a deep breath, steeling herself for the wrath she was about to unleash. She knew exactly what buttons to press to send JJ into a volcanic eruption of emotion, and Emily understood it was exactly what JJ needed to be brought back from the darkness surrounding her. "Talk to me, Jen." She offered her wife one more opportunity before she pulled all the buttons she could find, trying to trigger her wife's emotion break.

"I can't. Okay? Just leave it," JJ pleaded.

"I can't do that, and you know it. I could have died, Jen, and you were here wallowing," Emily said. It was the harsh truth. There was no accusatory tone behind her voice. She just laid out the facts. "While you slept in our bed after our vacation, I was pummeled by a drunk driver, tossed around inside a crushed car like a ragdoll." JJ shook her head, refusing to be baited, though the tears dripping onto the counters proved Emily's words were having an effect. "Hit me. Shout at me. Swear at me. Do something, Jen. You shattered the mirror. You obviously have some anger." Emily continued to push. "I left you alone. Is that why you were mad? I left you here by yourself to raise four children who look like me and act like me. I left you to be a single parent. What? Did you wake up and see this note and think everything was okay? Did your stomach flip when you realized I was unconscious in the wreckage? Come on, Jen," Emily spoke, her voice confident and determined. She hated making JJ cry, hated being the reason for more of JJ's pain, but she knew it was the only way to bring back the woman she loved.

"I can't," JJ whispered again, her voice full of conviction.

"Why not? I'm finally here for you to get mad at. It's my fault, isn't it? I left while you were asleep to run errands. I almost died, leaving you to watch our children grow up without me. Did you think about having to attend their graduations and their weddings by yourself? Did you punch the mirror because you were mad that I wasn't strong enough to come back to you?"

"Please," JJ implored. "Please," she sobbed again.

"No. Our kids want their mother back, and I want my wife to look at me with a smile that reaches her eyes. I want to see the woman I fell in love with. I want that woman to be downstairs with me welcoming me back home for the first time in over month. Hayley had nightmares every night, and she looked for you. She couldn't find you though. Why? Because you couldn't bear to sleep in our bed knowing I was dying in a hospital bed by myself? Is that why?"

"Yes. Okay?" JJ screamed, finally turning to face Emily. Tears streamed down her face. "I couldn't fall asleep without you next to me. I lost my best friend, and every doctor in that damn hospital told me she was going to die. The only thing I could do was pray and hope. Hope is paralyzing, but fear is so much worse. Every time the phone rang, my heart stopped beating. I watched each of our children suffer in their own way, and I couldn't do anything because I was emotionally dead to the world. I was furious at you because you did leave me! I don't care if it wasn't by choice; you still left, and I was here by myself. I didn't even know how to start picking up the pieces of our destructed family. I still don't know. Yet you're the one in here forcing me to face my emotions. You are the injured one, Emily! This is not how it is supposed to be. I'm supposed to be strong for you, but God, I couldn't even be strong for our children. I couldn't be a decent mother the one time they actually needed me. They needed me, and I was 40 feet away crying motionless in my bed." JJ shouted, her chest heaving as she took deep breaths. "I punched the mirror because I was angry at you. More than that though, I was angry at myself for being irrationally furious with my comatose wife, for ignoring my children, and for not be strong enough to ward off my own encompassing depression." The anger slowly evaporated from her voice, and all that was left was a sad, guilty, dejected tone. "I lost you, and I lost myself," she whispered.

"Why did you shut down?" Emily prodded.

"I learned what it was like to lose your whole world in the blink of an eye. I learned what it was like to be a victim's family. I learned what it was like to be at the receiving end of news that would literally destruct the world, as we knew it. I checked out because I couldn't stand being so vulnerable. There was no solace. I closed my eyes and I saw your mangled body. I opened my eyes and I saw our empty bedroom or our depressed children. I heard the crunch of metal under metal or the doctor's repeatedly telling me there was no hope. I felt the weight of life without you resting on my shoulders, suffocating me. There was nowhere for me to turn without being reminded of your absence, and I shut down because it was the only way I could think to avoid the pain that was eating me from the inside out."

"And now?"

"And now," JJ breathed, trying to find the words to continue. "Now you're home where you belong, but my heart still hurts. It feels like a dream that's too good to be true. I'm afraid to smile or laugh because then I'll wake up and hate myself all over again for finding any purchase of happiness while you were dying. I'm afraid that just as quickly as this all happened you'll be gone again and I'll be left with an even bigger hole in my heart. Emily, please understand," she begged. "I'm not strong enough to lose you again. Fuck, I wasn't strong enough to lose you the first time. I'm scared to open my heart again because it all hurts so goddamn badly." Her body shook with the release of emotions. Emily pulled JJ into her arms, wrapping her arms around her wife's petite frame. JJ tried to push away. "I don't deserve you. Please let go," she whispered against Emily's clothed collarbone.

"No, I will never let go." Emily promised.

"You can't make that promise. God, I'm trying to make my heart believe you're really here, holding me like I wished, but I can't, Emily, because if I'm wrong and this is a dream, I won't be able to handle it."

Emily took JJ's hand and laid it over her left breast. "Do you feel that, Jen?" JJ nodded unable to find the words to say as she felt her wife's strong heart beat through her fingertips. "I'm right here," Emily emphasized. "This isn't a dream." Emily leaned down and captured JJ's lips. She traced her wife's bottom lip with her tongue tasting the residue of salty tears. Deepening the kiss, Emily tried to impart everything she felt into the kiss. Slowly, JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, tangling her fingers in the long raven locks. Emily tightened her hold around JJ's waist, pulling their bodies flush together. Her lungs screamed at her to breathe, so Emily pulled back slightly. "This is not a dream," she repeated. She rested her forehead against JJ's and met the other woman's eyes. "I do not blame you for anything. Do you understand?" JJ nodded slightly. "I love you, and no matter what happened, we're a family. We're all back together. Tonight, we will sleep in our own bed with you curled into me with our children sleeping soundly just feet away. We're all home, and everything will be okay," Emily promised solemnly.

"I love you, Em." JJ whispered against Emily's lips before placing another kiss to her wife's lips. Emily bit back a moan as she felt JJ's tongue explore her mouth. "But we have a party to attend to," she reminded her wife.

"You're okay?" Emily clarified.

"Not yet, but I've definitely started healing. I needed to hear you say that," JJ admitted, interlacing her fingers with Emily's.

"Then let's eat," Emily joked.

"We're going to have to wait for you to descend the stairs, so I should tell them to start sitting down in about an hour," JJ quipped.

"Very funny," Emily smiled. "Mock your injured wife." Her brown eyes danced with laughter as she slowly moved down one step at a time. Hearing Emily laugh so happily, JJ couldn't help but laugh along with her. Downstairs, Nate Jareau nodded knowingly to his wife.

"Like I said, she always knows how to fix it," he commented in a low volume so only Annie could hear. Annie nodded and smiled at the sound of her daughter and daughter-in-law chuckling. As the two women finally reached the hardwood floor at the base of the stairs, Emily turned and looked back up the stairs.

"Screw working out everyday," she said drily. "That's my workout. No extra exercise needed." She breathed heavily, leaning into JJ, the younger woman easily supporting her wife's weight. "While I'm complaining about it, let's have cake," Emily announced like an excited child. She got Annie's eye and quickly amended her statement, "Let's eat dinner, so then we can eat cake!"

The house filled with laughter, and for the first time in over a month, all six Prentiss family members wore matching smiles.


	24. Chapter 24

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds even though I've been wishing someone would give the show to me as a present.

Author's Note: Just a short filler chapter for my amazing reviewers. I wanted to thank b126md and Kat-D11 for their help with this chapter. As always, I love reviews, and they make me write faster!

JJ propped up on her elbow watching her lover sleep. Awakened by a dream, the blonde needed to convince herself that Emily was, indeed, lying in the bed next to her. Throughout the course of the night, the two women kicked the sheet down towards their feet. Emily's shirt rode up as she moved and situated in her sleep. JJ's eyes grazed the expanse of pale, creamy skin. She reached out a tentative finger and traced Emily's prominent hips, trailing her finger down her lover's stomach to her hipbones, highly defined and protruding from her thin body. JJ continued to make gentle, random shapes along Emily's skin, more to comfort herself than anything else. "Whatcha thinking about, Jen?" Emily's sleep-coated question startled JJ out of her reverie.

"How happy I am that you are home and healing," JJ responded honestly, continuing her gentle touches to Emily's stomach.

"Hmm," Emily agreed. "Yeah, it's nice to be back in my bed with my stunningly beautiful wife." Emily captured JJ's slow moving hand, pressing a quick kiss to JJ's palm. JJ smiled softly.

"I'm still trying to convince myself this isn't a dream, that you are really home," JJ admitted, tucking her head into the crook of Emily's neck. The blonde relaxed hearing the strong beat of her wife's heart.  
>"Yeah," Emily agreed. "It feels strange."<p>

"What does?"

"It's strange that I can't just throw my legs out of bed. It's strange that I can't do what I used to be able to do."  
>"You will be able to soon though," JJ reassured.<p>

"I know, but it's different. I have to train my body to do what I used to be able to do without any thought. It's frustrating to not have all the control I used to have. I want things to be back to the way they were before the accident. I know I'm lucky. I do. Fully recovery is rare, but I'm one of the lucky few," she said, quoting her therapist. "It's just different."

"I know, Em. I do." JJ's eyes glanced at the numbers on the clock. "We should probably go back to sleep," she concluded, tilting her head to look into Emily's eyes.

"We will, but I'm just enjoying having you in my arms. It's a feeling I missed."

"I agree. Did you see how happy our kids were tonight, Em? My god, it's like your coming home brought the life back to this house. It was great to see everyone so happy. I heard your mom call earlier. What did she say?"

"She's planning a trip back to the States soon, so she can come see us. She was saying how she might come back for two or three months to help with my recovery here at the house. I mean, it could be helpful for when you have to go on cases and Hotch refuses to let me leave the bullpen."

"That's a nice offer. I hope you told her to come," JJ responded. "How does she like Portugal?"

"She seems happy. She likes that she has the flexibility to split her time between her home there and her condo here. Apparently, she's met a new man."

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah, talk about feeling like you're in a dream. I still can't get over the fact that I actually have a decent, healthy relationship with my mother. What's it been now 11 years now? It seems I will never get used to it, but then again, I'll never take it for granted either."

"It'll be nice to see her. It's been a couple months since her last visit. She came down for a couple of days while you were in the coma. I didn't realize how fluent Nate was in Portuguese until I witnessed their entire conversation in a language I didn't understand."

"I didn't know she was here."

"Of course, Em. You were in a coma, and you're her daughter. Pen called her, and she came up. She and my mother still talk a lot apparently. Did you know that?"

"Our mothers are friends?" Emily asked, slightly stunned by the new realization.

"Mmhmm," JJ sounded. "Apparently, they are Skype buddies."

"There is no way the Ambassador knows how to Skype."

"And you think Annie Jareau has a wider knowledge of working a computer?" JJ laughed as she thought about her elderly mother using any tech device.

"Valid point," Emily agreed. "So there's a new twist to our crazy lives. Our mothers-in-law are friends. Interesting turn of events."

JJ nodded. "Think you will be up for a baseball game tomorrow?"

"If there's somewhere for me to sit, yes. That party wore me out. I was tempted to have you carry me up the stairs after everyone left, that or I was going to sleep on the couch."

"And there was no way I was letting you sleep on the couch. I missed you being right here," JJ said; sleep starting to coat her voice. "I would have carried you up the stairs."

"I'm sure I'm too heavy to do that. That's why I sucked up my exhaustion and scaled the stairs for the third time."

"You've never been heavy, and now, you're extremely thin. You lost a lot of weight," JJ noted, tracing her fingers over Emily's hipbones again.

"Hmm," Emily whispered noncommittally. She felt JJ's eyelashes flutter closed against her chest. Emily kissed JJ's forehead protectively and ran her fingers through her wife's long blonde strands of hair. "Go to sleep, Jen. I'll be right here when you wake up," Emily promised.

The next morning, Emily woke up as she felt the bed dip by her stomach. Easing her eyes open slowly, she grimaced as light surrounded her. She groaned slightly before turning to find the reason she was awake. Hayley kneeled next to Emily's prone body. "Hi Momma," her energetic voice reminding Emily how early it was.

"Hi Hales," Emily yawned as she rolled over and made room for her daughter. "What time is it?"

"9:30," Hayley replied. "Mommy is making breakfast. She told me not to wake you up, but I wanted to make sure you were still here."

"Hmm, food," Emily grumbled. "Of course, I'm here, sweetie. Let's watch TV until Mommy brings food up here. What do you say?" Hayley nodded and swiped the remote off the bedside table. Propping pillows behind her back, Emily leaned into the headboard as Hayley snuggled into her stomach. Finally settling on Disney channel, Hayley tossed the remote into the large crumpled comforter. "What are we watching, munchkin?"

"Good Luck Charlie," she exclaimed. "It's funny, Momma. It's about this crazy family, and there's an two boys and two girls, like our family."

"Really? Who's crazier our family or their family?"

"I think our family wins because we have Aunty Pen and Uncle Spencer. They're pretty crazy. I mean none of the TV family carries guns or does anything cool like you and Mommy."

"Great, our family is crazier than a sitcom written to make children feel like their lives are normal."

"It's a good thing, Momma. We love our crazy life. It's not crazy to us, just normal people who look at our lives."

"Yeah," Emily agreed. "When did you get so smart?"

Hayley shrugged and returned her attention to the TV.

"What's up? What are we watching?" Henry asked as he dropped heavily into the bed, propping up in a similar position to Emily's. "Ah," he noted. "Good Luck Charlie-nice choice Hales." Emily looked at him questioningly. "We did a lot of TV watching in the waiting room. It made her laugh, so we all watched it." He clarified.

"You like it," Hayley muttered, "no matter how much you complain about it."

"Yeah, it's a decent show, but if you ever tell anyone that, I will deny it until I'm out of breath." Emily laughed at the sibling dynamics and settled in to watch the show.


	25. Chapter 25

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: So this chapter is conglomeration of ideas from all my amazing reviewers (Kimd33, crazygirl35, Kat-D11, and CMfan100), so to them, I send out my immense gratitude. Other than that, I love the reviews I get. They make me very happy. So please enjoy and tell me what you think.

After everyone had his or her fill of pancakes, Emily excused herself to take a shower. Breathing heavily as she made up to the top of the stairs, she took a deep breath and slowly made her way to the master bathroom. Stepping into the open shower, Emily groaned as the hot water massaged her sore, stiff muscles. "So good," she moaned. She leaned against the wall; letting her back press firmly against the cool, wet tiles. She sighed at the contrast in temperature and closed her eyes contently.

JJ slipped into the bathroom silently, intent on getting ready for the day. Emily's moans traveled over the steamed shower door and sent bolts of need to JJ's center. _Stop it, Jareau. Get yourself together. You are not allowed to get turned on; your wife is recovering_, she chided herself as she rubbed lotion over her tanned cheeks. _Well it has been over a month,_ she reasoned. _No. You're a grown woman, and if you think about Emily's wet, naked body, you're going to have to make a formal date with your vibrator because you know Emily isn't ready for that kind of physical activity._ JJ gasped softly as she heard another one of Emily's moans bend the air around them. _I've got to get out of here or I'm not going to be responsible for my actions. God, _her mind screamed at her. _I just want to jump her bones._ JJ quickly settled for brown eyeliner to accentuate her blue eyes. Picking up the sharpened pencil, she slipped from the bathroom again, resigning to put on her make up in the mirror on one of their bedroom walls.

Emily stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white, fluffy towel around her small frame. She walked out of the bathroom and noticed her wife putting on her make up. "You know we have a bathroom for that, right, Jen?"

"Hmm," JJ responded as she tried to think of an appropriate response that wasn't "the thought of your naked body sends me over the edge at the moment." "Yeah, I just wanted to give you your privacy," JJ commented, opting for a little white lie.

"You don't have to do that," Emily replied, moving to the dresser. The sunlight filtered through the partially open blinds, highlighting JJ's blonde hair magnificently. Emily bit her lip as her eyes roamed her wife's body. "You are beautiful, Jen," she murmured as she walked to where JJ stood. Wrapping her pale arms around JJ's middle, Emily rested her chin on JJ's shoulder delicately. "Amazingly beautiful," Emily whispered into JJ's ear. An involuntary shiver ran through JJ's body. _Injured wife, injured wife_, JJ kept repeating to herself as she tried to keep herself from ripping the towel from Emily's body and reacquainting herself with all of her wife's curves.

"You're not too bad yourself," JJ teased trying to lighten the mood. The sexual tension was palpable in the bedroom. JJ's body hummed at the mere grazes of Emily's fingers against her clothed abdomen. Turning her head slightly, she placed a quick kiss to Emily's cheek before stepping out of Emily's embrace. "We've got to leave for the game soon. You should get dressed. Henry is so excited you're coming to his game."

"Kiss me first," Emily pouted refusing to move from her spot. JJ consented and covered Emily's lips with her own. Immediately, Emily's arms wrapped around JJ's body, her hands coming to rest in the back pockets of JJ's jean shorts. Emily massaged the toned muscle underneath her hands, and JJ moaned into the heated kiss. She reached up, locking her arms around Emily's neck. Emily smiled against JJ's lips as she felt the blonde shudder under her touch. _God it has been way too long_, Emily thought to herself as her tongue explored JJ's mouth. JJ pulled away as her lungs screamed for air. She rested her forehead against Emily's breathing deeply. "Now, I'll get dressed," Emily said with a victorious smirk.

"You're killing me here, Em," JJ whispered as she willed her body to stop tingling.

"And why is that?" Emily asked knowingly as she dropped her towel, rifling through her underwear drawer.

"I swear all the moisture in my body just rushed south," JJ admitted softly, perching on the edge of their bed.

"Well, I'll have to do something about that later then, won't I?" Emily winked over her shoulder.

"Like I said, you're killing me."

Emily sauntered over to where JJ sat and pulled the blonde into a standing position. "Trust me," she whispered seductively into the JJ's ear. "You aren't the only horny one. I can't wait to feel that talented tongue of yours," Emily started to describe.

"Oh my god, I have to get out of here before you tease me into an orgasm. I'm going to make sure Henry is ready for the game." JJ sighed. She bit her lip and tried to stop the sensual images dancing in her mind's eye.

"You okay, Mom? You seem flustered," Abby asked as she exited her bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm just," JJ trailed off, as she couldn't think of a decent excuse. Her brain was still reeling from Emily's teasing. "You ready to go?" She quickly asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, is it okay if Max picks me up after the game?"

"Sure," JJ agreed as the mother and daughter descended the stairs.

"Where did you put my mitt?" Henry screamed as he pounded on Nate's door. Abby grimaced in JJ's direction as the blonde turned on her heels and climbed the stairs. Henry's clenched fist beat the wooden door soundly. "Nate, damnit. I have to go. Where is it?"

"I don't have it. It's YOUR mitt after all," Nate yelled back as he opened his door.

"You took it to play catch with your friend. Where is it?"

"I don't have it!"

"Hey," JJ yelled over the growing voices of her sons. "HUSH." Both boys turned to look at her expectantly.

"He has my mitt and I have a game like now," Henry started.

"I don't have it," Nate defended.

"You do too," Henry stated again, the volume of his voice rising slightly.

"Obviously, this way of communication isn't working. Let's try something else," JJ suggested. "Nate, where did you put your mitt?"

"In my bag in the garage."

"Henry, go look in his bag and see if he accidentally has two mitts. If not, check the baseball bucket on the shelf in the garage." Henry grumbled, but stomped down the stairs. His cleats violently hitting the wood floor as he trudged towards the backdoor. "Didn't you and your friends play catch in the yard the other day?" JJ asked, now turning to face Nate.

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"Which mitts did your friends use?"

"I don't remember. I didn't go in Henry's bag though, so if his mitt were where it was supposed to be, then it wouldn't be lost. It's that simple."

"Lose the sass, Nate," she commanded.

"Yes ma'am," he responded, though his surly tone partially remained.

"Why don't you go help him find his mitt? I don't care if you didn't take it. Go help him." He grumbled as he closed his door behind him and followed his brother out to the garage.

"Crisis averted?" Emily asked as she stepped out of the master bedroom.  
>"We'll soon find out. It seems like thy both woke up on the rebellious-teenager side of the bed today."<p>

"Oh, those are just the best day," the brunette commented sarcastically as she slowly made her way to the first floor.

The mitt found JJ and Emily slid into the car with Abby, Henry, and Hayley in the backseat. Rolling down the window, Emily spoke to Nate. "Be home by dinner, okay, kid?" He nodded and offered a good luck to Henry before returning to the house to find his car keys. Merging onto the freeway, the car sped along directed towards the baseball field. A car in the lane to their right swerved wildly into their lane, almost side swiping their vehicle. JJ, often known for her road rage, sent a glare towards the offending car and resisted giving the other driver the middle finger. As she checked her side mirrors to exit, she noticed Emily was deathly pale, and her eyes were screwed shut. Her fists clenched the passenger seat, and she was taking short shallow breaths. JJ reached her hand across the console and placed a comforting hand on Emily's leg. She rubbed her thumb over the exposed skin reassuringly. They pulled into the baseball field parking lot moments later, and Henry jumped out of the car almost before it completely stopped. His team was already running drills on the field. JJ turned to talk to Abby.

"Why don't you take Hayley to go get a drink?" Abby nodded and slid out of the car gracefully with Hayley skipping along next to her. As the doors to the car shut with a soft thump, JJ focused her attention on Emily. The woman still clenched her fists and breathed rapidly, almost as if to stave off a panic attack. "Emily," she spoke the other woman's name softly as not to startle her. "Em, it's okay. Look we're here." Emily's breathing continued to be erratic, and she refused to open her eyes. JJ gently caressed Emily's face. "Look at me, Em, only at me." Emily's eyes fluttered open, and JJ felt a pang of sadness as she looked into the dark chocolate orbs filled with fear. "See," she noted as Emily's eyes opened. "We're here. We're okay. Breathe, Em. In and out," she instructed. Emily took a deep, shaking breath. "Good," JJ encouraged, her hand continuing to tenderly soothe the woman next to her. Slowly, Emily's breathing returned to normal, and her fists unclenched. "You okay," JJ questioned cautiously, not wanting to push Emily any further towards a mental breakdown. She knew her wife would be embarrassed by such vulnerable emotions in such a public place. Emily nodded and swallowed deeply, trying to suppress the fear that had built inside of her. She let out another shaky breath and nodded again.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she confirmed softly, the emotion in her voice giving her away.

JJ smiled encouragingly and laced their fingers together. "Why don't we go have fun as a family? And tonight, we can talk."

"I have better plans for tonight. They don't involve talking," Emily insinuated, her confidence and calm rebuilding.

"Well, we can do both," JJ decided. "Now let's go watch our son destroy the other team's batters." The blonde nodded towards the slowly filling bleachers. Emily laughed and took another deep breath before leaving the car. Walking hand-in-hand, the two women wound their way through the concession stand line before making their way to the bleachers.

"Hello there, ladies," a cool voice greeted them.

"Look, Momma. Granna's here!" Hayley squealed excitedly.  
>"Mother," Emily asked, flabbergasted. Her voice gave away her surprise as her eyes widened at the sight of the Ambassador sitting on the bleacher between her daughters.<p>

"I told you I was coming, Emily," the Ambassador pointed out.

"Yes, but I didn't know you meant today. I talked to you yesterday. It was yesterday, right?"

"I may have been in the airport when I talked to you. Penelope told me about Henry's game, and I thought I could come support my grandson in his athletic endeavor. Hello Jennifer," the Ambassador continued, offering JJ a brilliant white smile.

"Hi Elizabeth," JJ responded. "Honey, close your mouth. You're going to swallow a bug."

"Are you not pleased to see me, Emily?" Elizabeth asked, her disappointment showing only slightly.

"No of course not," Emily immediately rebuffed. "I'm glad you're here. I am. I'm just a little surprised. That's all. How was your flight?"

"Quite normal actually. Nothing out of the ordinary, so I guess that means it was a good flight. You seem to be recovering quite well," Elizabeth noted, nodding subtly towards Emily's right leg.

"I am. Thank you."

"Look Momma. There's Henry," Hayley exclaimed. She pointed to the pitcher's mound where Henry stood. He seemed controlled and confident, and Emily smiled, beaming with pride.

"My goodness, he's gotten taller," the Ambassador remarked as she watched her grandson.

"He shot up like a bean stalk almost overnight," JJ confirmed. "I'm just glad it's summer and he lives in athletic shorts. That way we don't have to keep buying the boy jeans every time he grows two inches."

"Oh speaking of jeans," Abby interjected. "I need to go shopping."

"For what?" Emily asked. "How could you possibly fit anything else in that closet of yours?"

"Also, about that," Abby started. "My birthday is coming up, and I thought I could have a larger closet."

"How are we going to do that, Abs?" Emily laughed.

"Well, Hayley doesn't need much of a closet. We could just combine our closets, and you could give her a dresser or something." Hayley glared at Abby.

"Don't you touch my closet with your grubbing little fingers," Hayley declared defiantly.

"Don't worry, Hales. Your closet is safe. Abby has just temporarily lost her mind," JJ teased.  
>"Well, it was worth a try," Abby commented dryly before returning to explain the need for her shopping trip. "So will you take me shopping, Momma?" Emily internally grimaced at the question. First, she wasn't a shopper. She never had been. Her version of shopping was getting in and out of the store in less than ten minutes. The way Abby shopped was nothing short of a marathon day with hundreds of stores and hours of time. Second, she was still easing back into daily life. She wasn't sure if her leg could handle a mall-shopping trip. Abby sensed her mother's hesitation and quickly amended her question. "It's okay if you can't. I understand with your leg and all." Though her words claimed that it would be okay for Emily to decline, the disappointment was evident in Abby's posture.<p>

"Of course we'll go. I may be finding a sitting spot in every store, but we'll definitely go. Do you want to go after the game?" Emily offered. Abby's face lit up with a smile as she nodded her head.

"Thanks, Momma. Oh, there's Max! I'm going to go talk to him."

"Oh I would love to meet him," the Ambassador said.

"You would," Abby asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes, why don't you call him over?"

"Umm…" Abby stuttered. "Yeah, okay." She pulled out her phone and sent her boyfriend a quick text message. Max walked over to the bleachers where he politely greeted both Emily and JJ.

"Hey Mrs. Prentiss. I'm glad you're feeling better," he spoke. "Hi Hayley." The small blonde child looked at him skeptically before waving at him and returning her attention to her book.

"Granna, this is Max. Max, this is my grandmother, Ambassador Prentiss."

He smiled nervously before extending his hand courteously.

"It's nice to meet you," he respectfully commented. "You ready to go, Abs?" He asked turning his attention back to his girlfriend.

"I was thinking we could just walk around here. There's a park over there; we could go swing and hang out," she offered as she descended the bleachers carefully, still holding his hand for support.

"Sounds good to me. Have a great afternoon, ladies," Max said as he tipped his head reverently before following Abby away from the field.

"Well, he seems like a sweet boy," the Ambassador commented. "What do you think, Hayley?"

"I think he talks to me like I'm a four year old. Does he realize I have a higher IQ than he does?" Emily snorted as she tried to hold back her laughter at her daughter's sassy comment.

"He did, didn't he? Well, I for one believe you are much smarter than he is. You're a Prentiss after all. You've got two brilliants mothers." Hayley smiled at her before returning to her book. All three adults returned their attention to the game as Henry walked up to bat. Cheering loudly for their son, Emily and JJ whooped and hollered. He turned around to smile widely at them before knocking home plate once with his bat and assuming his stance. The first pitch sailed through as Henry gauged the pitcher's throws without swinging. On the second pitch, he turned his hips powerfully, and the bat collided with the ball, hurtling it over the head of the second baseman. Dropping his bat, he sprinted towards first base and rounding the corner to try for second. Seeing his opportunity as the right fielder fumbled the ball in his glove, Henry raced for second. Watching his coach carefully, he rounded second and rushed towards third. Seeing the ball fly into his peripheral vision, Henry hit the ground and slid safely into third. The umpire shouted safe, and Henry stood up proudly hovering over the base. His white pants streaked with orange-brown dirt.

With the game over and Henry victoriously chanting with his team, JJ leaned over and whispered into Emily's ear. "Are you sure you're up for a shopping trip?"

"I don't have much of a choice. I'm not going to disappoint her and tell her we aren't going. I want to spend some time with her," Emily admitted. "I'm just going to have to take it slowly and deal with whatever discomfort my leg gives me."

"I know you want to spend time with her, Em, but I'm sure dealing with the discomfort isn't the way to a healthy recovery." Emily shrugged noncommittally.

"Oh well. I'm doing it," Emily said definitively. JJ dropped the subject as she recognized Emily's stubborn persona coming into play.

"Just be careful," JJ made her promise. Emily agreed half-heartedly, but quickly changed her attention to Henry as he ran over to the bleachers.

"Nice job, kid. You were awesome," she congratulated.

"Thanks, Momma. Hey Granna. What are you doing here?" He asked, sweat dripped off his forehead and JJ threw him a bottle of Gatorade from her bag.

"I came to watch you play, of course. You did very well. That was a great slide too."

"Thanks. Dylan invited me to go for pizza. His mom said she would drop me off afterwards. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, go for it. Have your phone?" JJ asked. He nodded and rifled through his bag for his cell before passing her the bag.

"See you later," he called over his shoulder as he ran to catch up wit his friends.


	26. Chapter 26

Rating: M (for the ending) but T up until the last paragraph or so.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay in posting. I am traveling abroad, and it's proving more and more difficult to find an Internet connection that will last longer than 30 seconds. Anyway, here's a chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think.

"Oh, look how cute these are," Abby said excitedly holding out a pair of sandals for Emily to see.

"Wow, those are shiny. Those would look good with that maxi dress you got at the beginning of the summer."

"Yeah, can I try them on?"

"Go for it. I'm going to sit right there," Emily pointed at a bench a few feet away. _Oh good heavens_, she thought to herself as she sat down. _My leg feels like it's on fire. I so wasn't ready for a shopping trip. Why would I agree to this if I still have trouble walking up the stairs? I'm wondering how embarrassed Abby would be if I grabbed myself a wheelchair. Who am I kidding? I'm too proud to sit my ass down in one of those things. Just suck it up; it's almost over, and Abby is having fun._

"I've got an idea. Why don't we go grab a drink and sit down somewhere? There's only two more stores I would like to go to, but I think you could use the break," Abby offered, helping Emily off the bench.

"That sounds delightful," Emily sighed gratefully. "What happened to the shoes?"

"The fasten was annoying. It took me more time to get into the shoes than into skinny jeans. Too much effort," she laughed. Emily turned her head to look at her daughter slightly. Something seemed different. Finding a seat, Abby and Emily split their pretzel and occasionally took sips from their sodas.

"So, Abs, what's up?" Emily asked, opting for getting straight to the heart of her daughter's odd nature.

"Nothing. I just wanted to spend some time with you. It just seems like since you've been home, you're always surrounded by people." Emily nodded understandingly as she searched for the right words to say.

"Is that really all, Abby?" The brunette teen retreated her gaze to the oddly speckled tabletop while shaking her head. "Are you sure, sweetie?" Her profiling nature colliding with her maternal need to make sure Abby was okay.

"Profilers suck sometimes," Abby muttered.

"Don't I know it? Try hiding anything at the office. Mission impossible," Emily joked, lightening the mood slightly, hoping to ease Abby's nerves. "What is it,

Abby? You know you can talk to me."

"That's just it. I'm dying to talk to you. You have these great relationships with Nate, Henry, and Hayley. I feel left out." Emily opened her mouth to say something, but Abby continued. "I don't care if it's not true. It's how I feel. Nate speaks Portuguese. You love to play video games with Henry, and you and Hayley are both morning people. Great. But where do I fit in? We're shopping, and you hate shopping! I'm dragging you around this mall with a broken leg. I know you're trying. I see you trying. Hell, I'm sure you're in pain right now and refusing to say anything for my benefit. I'm sorry about that, but I want something special with you. I didn't know how to ask you for that," Abby practically begged, her tone a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Oh Abby, I'm sorry I made you feel that way. Please know it wasn't my intent. How about we find something to do together we both enjoy that's an activity just for us?" Abby nodded, still slightly saddened, but relieved, by her revelation to her mother. She didn't mean to add extra pressure on Emily's plate while she was recovering, but she missed her mom. The coma made Abby see just how much more she wanted. Recently, she started being jealous of her siblings' interaction with the healing Emily. "Okay," Emily smiled sadly; glad she was being given a chance to mend Abby's hurt feelings. "What would you like to do?"

"I signed up for an art class for next semester. Could you teach me how to draw?" Abby asked shyly.

"Of course. I would love to. Why don't we hit the two stores you wanted and then we can swing by the art supply store? Maybe get you a nice sketchbook and some pencils?" Emily offered, desperate to prove that she wanted to spend time with Abby.

"Really?" The hopefulness in her voice sent pangs of regret and guilt to Emily's heart. _I'm a profiler_, she chastised herself. _How could I not have seen that my own daughter needed more attention? I can profile every sick, demented killer all over this damn country, but my own flesh and blood that lives 14 feet from me, I can't read. Prentiss, you are losing your touch._

"Yeah, I think you would be an amazing artist." Abby flashed Emily a trademark smile before throwing their trash into a nearby bin.

"Thanks, Momma. Let's just skip the last two stores. I have more than enough stuff," she noted, nodding to her shopping bags. "Thanks for the shopping trip. I know it probably wasn't easy on your leg, but I'm glad you're here," Abby said thoughtfully.

"Abs, there is nowhere else I would rather be," The brunette profiler responded sincerely. Pulling her into a hug, Emily whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry, Abby. I really am, but I promise I'll do everything in my power to give you the one-on-one time you deserve."

Hours later, Emily sat on the edge of the tub. Her right leg was immersed in numerous bags of ice. It was late as all four kids were tucked quietly in their rooms sleeping soundly. Emily assessed the deep ice bath surrounding her leg and debated the merits of just dunking her entire body in the ice. _Would the physical cold numb the pain?_ She asked herself. _No_, she thought sullenly, _nothing really diminishes the pain of knowing your child craves more of a relationship and knowing you should have seen it all along. And how am I supposed to be the mother my children need if I cant get in a car without having a mild panic attack? God, they said recovery would be hard; they definitely didn't mention that it takes everything out of you and the ones you loved. Of course it does Emily. Stop being stupid_, she yelled at herself mentally. _You know you would have been a wreck if any of them was a in a car-accident induced coma. Of course, they have emotional needs. I just can't juggle all of their needs to the degree that they each deserve. I can't do it_, she resigned sadly.

JJ slipped into the bathroom unnoticed. She watched her wife's face crinkle as Emily worked through her thoughts. The ice in the tub starting to melt, she saw Emily gingerly lift herself off the edge of the tub before dropping her body slowly in the melting ice water. Emily gasped as she freezing water surrounded her sore limbs. The temperature change seemed to break her from her train of thought, and she noticed JJ in the room for the first time. "Hey Jen," she said, a smile on her face though her voice didn't hold the same happiness.

"Tiring shopping trip, I take it," JJ noted, sitting on the ledge of the tub by the faucet. "More hot water or cold water," she asked. Emily gestured to the cold tab with a flexed foot.

"Hmmm," she mumbled noncommittally. "Was Nate in a better mood after his game?"

"I swear he sprained something because he's walking kind of funny. But you know like mother, like son, and he refuses to admit he's even remotely injured." Emily nodded at the expression as she wished for the millionth time since the shopping trip that Abby felt as loved as she was.

"Em, what's on your mind?" JJ prodded again.

"This isn't one of those times you'll just let it go, is it?" Emily's question lacked hopefulness because she knew what JJ's response would be. The roles had previously been reversed, and Emily had knowingly pushed her wife into an emotional breakdown.

"Not in this lifetime."

"Thought so. Will you help me get out?" JJ quickly stood and eased Emily out of the water slowly. Her blue eyes raking over Emily's lean form. She resisted the urge to pull Emily into a soul-scorching kiss; her best friend needed her to be strong, not a horny, distracted mate. She mumbled a thanks and accepted a towel, wrapping it tightly around her lithe body. Emily sat on the edge of the bed, looking glumly at the floor. "I can't be everything everyone needs me to be. There aren't enough hours in the day," she whispered.

"Emily, what are you talking about?" JJ asked worriedly.

"This coma affected everyone, and I need to give myself to everyone in order for them to heal. I didn't give a piece of myself to Abby. Well, I thought I did, but it wasn't enough. She called me on it, which I think hurt more than the actual car crash." Emily paused, taking a moment to breathe and compile her thoughts. "I'm sorry, Jen."

"Shh, it's okay," JJ soothed as she pulled Emily into arms. The brunette tucked her head into the crook of her wife's neck and welcomed the comfort. "Em, what do you mean she called you on it?"

"We were shopping, and I could tell something was wrong. I asked her about it, and finally she told me she feels left out because I have special relationships with Nate, Henry, and Hayley. She doesn't think she and I share a special bond. I'm a profiler, Jen!" Emily shouted, angry with herself more than anything. "I didn't even see that my own child needed me." The guilt dripped off of every word venomously. "I just… I just want to give each of you everything you deserve, and I can't because there is just not enough of me." She stopped talking after the realization, and JJ patiently waited for her to continue. "I'm angry and guilty and disappointed. It hurts to feel all of these things. It hurts to realize I'm the reason she doesn't feel loved. They said recovery was hard, but I don't think I'm strong enough to help this family recover."

"We'll get through it. You do not have to be strong. You just have to be you, and you need to be here. You're doing both of those things. Em, just take it in stride. One day at a time, and we will find our way through."

"It's not that easy, Jen."

"I know it's not easy, but we're a family. We will make it work. As a whole, we are strong enough to do this. No one is asking you to do this by yourself. We are a family, and we will recover as one." JJ rubbed Emily's shoulder reassuringly. "Now, what can I do to help you?"

"Make me feel please," Emily pleaded. "Make me feel something besides this guilt and pain that makes my heart hurt. Please," she whispered as she looked deploringly into her lover's eyes.

"Okay. I can do that," JJ promised as she leaned into kiss Emily's lips. She captured the pale face between her gentle hands and smoothed her fingers over Emily's red, tear-stained cheeks. The kiss deepened, and JJ put everything she had into the physical connection Emily was trying to cling to. Her hand slipped sensually from Emily's face to the knot in the towel. Pulling the towel, Emily's naked frame was revealed, and JJ immediately set to work lavishing attention on her needy lover. Her lips found a sensitive spot behind Emily's ears while her fingers skirted over damp responsive sides. Emily's stomach muscles twitched as talented, familiar finger tips danced over her ribcage. A gasp shook the air around them as JJ plucked her lover's hardened nipples. "Lay down," JJ commanded. As Emily scooted back and settled against the pillows at the head of the bed, JJ hovered over her prone body. Emily pulled her down, JJ's body landing heavily over her own. "No, Em. I don't want to hurt you."  
>"You aren't," Emily insisted, holding JJ in place, relishing in the familiar weight of her wife's body that she had missed so much. JJ nodded, figuring it best not to argue, and continued kissing her way down Emily's body. Pleasure assaulted Emily's mind, forcing the emotional pain and physical exhaustion out of the way, as she focused on JJ's tongue gliding over her skin and the pierce of JJ's fingers in her wet heat. As JJ pumped her fingers in and out of Emily's core, her tongue traced along a naked breast, occasionally pulling the tip into her mouth. Electric shots of ecstasy and need excited Emily's senses, quickly drawing her to the edge. JJ could feel Emily's walls gripping her fingers tightly as she kissed a path towards Emily's mouth. Hungrily kissing her wife, JJ swallowed Emily's screams of pleasure as she curled her fingers with practiced ease, pressing into Emily's over-sensitized clit with her thumb, and sending Emily hurtling over the edge into blissful pleasure.<p>

"We will be okay," JJ reassured the woman lying beneath her. She punctuated each word with a kiss, hoping to portray the faith she felt in the family's ability to bounce back in the face of hardship.


	27. Chapter 27

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: Kat-D11 (as usual) helped me with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think Reviews make me happy!

"Aunty Pen," Hayley greeted excitedly. "What are you doing here?" The ten-year-old opened the door widely to let Garcia and Morgan inside.

"Hey Hales," Morgan called, picking her up and spinning her in the air. She squealed loudly and held onto his broad shoulders.

"Hi Uncle Derek," she responded breathlessly as he finally put her back on her own two feet. JJ shuffled slowly to the front door when she heard the distinct voices of the visitors filtering through the open first floor.

"Hey guys," she called, a wine glass in her hand. They followed her into the kitchen as Hayley bounded back up the stairs. "What's up?"

"My gorgeous baby daddy misses his equally gorgeous, counterpart partner. He's too macho to say it out loud, so I'm sending them on a little reunion evening while you and I hang out." Garcia described the evening with authority leaving no room for debate.

"Sounds like a good plan. You may be here for a while though. It takes Emily forever to walk down the stairs still," JJ pointed out as she moved to grab Garcia a glass of wine. The media liaison was excited to spend time with her best friend. "Luckily you missed Max and Abby. They went to grab a bite to eat and see a movie. Nate and Henry are grounded from video games and all things technical for getting in a fistfight. Hayley is working on her next school project or something. So Pen, it looks like it's just you and me tonight."

Garcia lifted her water glass in a toast. "Great! Let's pop in a movie!"

Upstairs, Emily was startled out of her quiet by Morgan throwing open the bedroom door. "Come on, Prentiss. Move your ass. We're going out," he commanded. His eyes glazed over her outfit as he walked around to the dresser drawer, tossing her a pair of jeans. "No sweatpants," he commented as he slipped into the closet to find something.

"Wait. What?" She asked, remarkably confused by the turn of events.

"We are going out," he repeated from the depths of the closet she shared with JJ. "What shirt do you want?"

"Just grab any one that matches," she returned as she slipped the jeans over her slim hips.

"I don't know what matches. Just tell me what shirt to pick, woman."

"Such a man," she muttered under her breath. "Grab the red v-neck one. It should be hanging on the knob of one of the drawers. Oh wait never mind. I want to wear the black one."

"The black one?" Morgan asked. "Seriously, Emily? You live in black. There are about 40 black shirts in here. Get your scrawny butt in here and get the shirt yourself." He huffed as he walked back into the bedroom, plopping down in the armchair she recently vacated.

"I don't have that many black shirts," she replied sarcastically as she slipped past him into the closet. As her eyes travelled along the color coordinated shelves, she revised her statement. "Okay, maybe I do, but they're all different," she defended vehemently.

"Whatever you say, Princess. Let's go."

"Hold your horses. I have to put on some make up."  
>"You can be such a girl sometimes," he whined as he flipped through the book she left lying on the arm of the chair. "Good book?"<p>

"Yeah, it's not too bad."  
>"I'm surprised you're reading a book in English."<br>"Shocking, right? My mother recommended it to me,"

"That's more surprising than you reading a book in the right language."  
>"How is English automatically the right language?" She bickered as she drew an eyeliner pencil across her lid.<p>

"Because that's the language I speak," he replied matter-of-factly.

"You better be careful. Piss me off enough, and I'll spend this entire evening talking in a language you don't even remotely understand." Emily rebutted quickly. She smiled into the mirror when she heard his arguing cease. "So where are we going?" She asked as she slipped out of the bathroom. Her dark hair fell gracefully over her shoulders. Her black top cut into a perfect V to accent her cleavage while her jeans hugged her small figure.

"Patty's?" He asked with a shrug. It was a local bar they used to frequent. "It's right around the corner. We can walk," he pointed out its benefits.

"That we can. Plan on getting me so drunk I need to walk?" She questioned with a slight glimmer in her eyes. She had missed him. He was her best friend and partner after all. They shared a special bond, and she had felt the lack of his recent presence.  
>"You never know Princess," he answered slyly as they walked to the stairs. "Fuck it," he mumbled as he quickly picked her up and threw her over his shoulders.<br>"What are you doing?" She screamed as she squirmed furiously in his arms. "I am more than capable of walking down stairs. Put me down you jackass." Emily hit his back with her fists though there was little power behind them. He didn't stop to put her down until they were near the living room. JJ looked over at the hallway and started laughing as she saw her wife's jean-clad ass and legs dangling awkwardly in front of Morgan. Garcia grinned madly at the sight and continued to flip through the vast DVD library.

Morgan gently placed her back on the ground and grimaced slightly when she turned to glare at him. "What?" He asked innocently. "I just want to get to the bar, and by the time you walked all the way down the stairs, they would have been closing for the night. I just wanted to get there before last call," he defended sheepishly.

Emily continued to glare at him angrily. "Asshole," she muttered while punching his shoulder. "Have fun," she addressed the two blondes on the couch. Leaning over, she gave JJ a quick kiss before walking out the door with Morgan. "Touch me again and you will only ever have one child," she threatened.

As they walked into the bar, they waved back as the bartender motioned for them.

"Hey Jack," Emily greeted warmly.

"Hello Emily. It's been awhile," he noted smoothly. "Derek," he smiled extending his hand over the bar for a polite handshake. "The usual, I take it." Emily nodded and slid into one of the bar stools next to Morgan.

"It has been awhile," she mentioned solemnly, not entirely talking about her last visit to the bar.

"We're here now though," Morgan assured, catching onto her slightly sentimental tone.

"That we are." Her eyes trailed around the bar, grazing over each of the patrons. A few of the gentleman she recognized while a majority of the people were new. It was a different crowd than she was used to seeing at Patty's. "Thanks, Jack. An odd crowd here tonight?"

"Yeah, my brother wanted to try a new advertising scheme or something. It brought in a whole load of new business, so I'm not complaining. It's just not the kind people I'm used to serving." Jack excused himself and walked down the bar to take another order.

"This place is busier than I remember," Morgan assessed, turning his bar stool around to look around the bar casually. "It's gotten bigger, right?" Emily shrugged, taking in the changing atmosphere of the family joint.

"It does seem different," she responded. "It's a fun touch though. The dancing and the pool tables seem to have brought in a lot more people. We under no circumstances will tell JJ that there is a dart thing her. Got it?" Morgan nodded ferociously. He recalled numerous occasions where the tiny blonde had destroyed him at darts.

"Yeah, that's definitely not something we need to share about our night on the town." He turned back to the bar and eyed his drink appreciatively. "You know, I'm thinking shots, Prentiss?"

"Can I point out I'm still in recovery?"  
>"Oh come on. You refused pain medication, so there's no reason not to. We haven't been out together in forever. Just a couple- they're on me. What could go wrong? I mean you've got me to protect you."<p>

"Oh boy, I'm going to need a shot to handle your cockiness," she laughed as she motioned for Jack.

A couple turned into five, which turned into ten, and Emily and Morgan were laughing hysterically at the bar. Having switched from shots to their previous drinks, Emily toasted Morgan with her scotch. "To friendships," she mumbled drunkenly as their glasses clinked together.

"Such a pussy toast," he laughed, slurring his statement as his beer sloshed onto his hand.

"Fine, asshole. What would you say?"

"To getting drunk and getting names and numbers," he responded as he nodded to a gentleman in the corner. "He has been eying your ass since we got here. Go talk to him," Morgan prodded; pushing until Emily ungracefully fell from the stool.

"I'm married you dumbass. I'm not going to go flirt with some guy."

"I'm not saying flirt. I don't want JJ to kill me. I'm just saying go talk to him." He swiped her drink, his drunken skill slightly faster than hers. "I'll give you your drink back once you talk to him," he bribed.

"Oh you fucker," she mumbled as she made her way over to the man. He laughed and turned back to the bar after he saw she was talking to the guy. He downed his drink, and Jack quickly refilled it.

"That blonde wife of hers is going to butcher her if she finds out she's flirting with other guys," Jack said knowingly as he nodded toward Emily, drunkenly leaning against the wall.

"Eh," Morgan mumbled. "It's all in good fun. They're madly in love and Emily only went over there because I took her drink," he boasted.

"Ah, so you're the troublemaker," Jack nodded, immediately understanding the situation.

"I try," Morgan agreed. As their conversation lulled and Jack went to tend the rest of the bar, Emily sidled up next to him.

"Give me my drink," she commanded.

"How'd it go with lover boy?" Morgan teased as he passed Emily her shallow tumbler.

"He gave me his number even though I told him I was married," Emily pointed out, waving a white cocktail napkin in Morgan's face.

"You still got it, Princess. You still got it. Oh! I've got an idea," he exclaimed, the alcohol fueling his happiness.

"Whatever it is, it is not a good idea," Emily mumbled, negating whatever plan Morgan was stringing together.

"No, no, it's good, I swear." He paused for dramatic emphasis. "We will see who still has the most game after years in a long-term relationship."

"You're an idiot," she declared. "Our significant others are going to beat us to death."

"You're just chicken," Morgan bated. "You know I have more swagger than you, and I'll have all the girls falling over me and giving me their numbers before you even have one."

"What are you? Six years old? I'm not chicken. I'm married. There is a difference. You would know that if you had the balls to ask Pen to marry you. And if you missed it, I already have one number. You're already losing." She stuck her tongue out him defiantly as Jack refilled her drink.

"Oh you're on now. I'm going to get more numbers than you. You just watch. We'll set a time limit. We'll say 12:30. That gives us each an hour and a half to work the bar and get as many phone numbers as possible."

"You're ridiculous. I'm not playing this game."

"Fine. We'll make it a bet. When you get better and come back to work and Hotch refuses to let you work a case, I'll be on your side. Two is always better than one," he bargained. Emily thought about his offer and shook his offered hand.

"Deal. Go," she shouted, slightly catching Morgan off guard.

"Oh, I see how we're going to play it," he taunted. "You want to get dirty?"  
>"Not with you," she replied as she turned on her heels and headed into the dance floor.<p>

"Ouch, Prentiss. That one hurt," he replied loudly as he gripped his heart in fake pain.

Back at the house, JJ and Garcia were on their second movie. Henry trudged downstairs and groaned as he saw his mother and his aunt watching one of his favorite movies. "You did that on purpose," he accused.

"Hey H," Garcia called between bites of her rocky road ice cream.

"We didn't pick this movie because you are grounded. We picked it because Garcia and her odd pregnancy hormones wanted to watch Brad Pitt being beat up."

"You couldn't have picked Fight Club or something?" Henry asked, offering a different movie where Brad Pitt suffered a beating.

"Oh we didn't think of that," Garcia commented sadly. "I like that movie. He's sexy in that movie," she noted.

"He's sexy all the time," JJ returned.

"Ew. Just ew. I'm going back upstairs now," Henry muttered. He put a hand over his eyes as if to shield himself from the disturbing image of Brad Pitt being sexy.

"What do you think Em and Derek are doing?" Garcia asked as she rubbed her pregnant stomach unconsciously.

"I'm sure they're just hanging out and catching up," JJ replied.

Emily wormed her way out of the crowd and leaned heavily against the bar. She placed her head gingerly on the top of it. "Looks like you must be winning the bet there, lass?" Jack pointed out as he offered her a glass of water. She smiled thankfully as she glanced down at her forearms and hands. A scribbled set of numbers decorated her pale left arm while she had another two numbers on the back of her right hand.

"Let's hope so. When he wins, he's so annoying," she slurred. "What time is it?"  
>"12:26," he responded with a smile. "Incoming," he warned as he turned to walk to the other end of the bar where a group of old men slapped the bar excitedly.<p>

"Hey beautiful," a young man addressed. "Can I buy you a drink?"  
>"Sure."<p>

"I'm Larson," he offered his hand.

"I'm Emily." She smiled as he caught a glimmer of the ring on her finger.

"You're married?" He asked. She simply nodded.

"Lucky guy. Just in case, here's my card. It was nice to meet you, Emily." He passed her his card between two straightened fingers. She politely accepted the car and turned to see Derek sliding into the stool next to her.

"Not even fair. You said three words. That's it." He shook his head disbelievingly. "Alright. How many numbers do you have?"

She looked down at her body and counted the four inked into her skin. Then she pulled out six cards and a napkin with another two numbers. "12. You?"

"12," he grumbled. "Looks like we both still have our game, and with a minute to spare." Jack stood in front of Emily and grinned at Morgan.  
>"Emily," he started with a wink. "I would love for you to give me a call sometime. You're a gorgeous woman," he commented as he scribbled his cell phone number on another napkin." Placing it down in front of her with a filled shot glass, he grinned like a Cheshire cat.<p>

Emily turned and smiled triumphantly. "Looks like I win," she mocked. "I've got thirteen numbers, and you've got twelve. Thus I win."

"Oh, Jack's number doesn't count. That's not fair!" Morgan denied, shaking his head rapidly. "Oh, such a bad idea," he groaned as the alcohol caused his vision to blur.

"You said as many numbers as you could by 12:30, he gave me his number before then, so I win. What? Are you a sore loser?" She teased mercilessly. Passing Jack her black American Express card, she winked at him and thanked him. Morgan crossed his arms and muttered a pitiful defeat. Leaving a decent tip, the two stumbled the few blocks back to the house.

Emily stood on the front porch with Morgan leaning casually against the door. "We could just knock," he pointed out.

"No, in case she fell asleep, I don't want to wake her up. I can find my key," she insisted. Morgan closed his eyes in content and took deep breaths still leaning against the door. Emily found it and quietly unlocked the door, opening it with a push. Morgan tumbled to the floor, and Emily landed on top of him.

"Oomph," he groaned as his back collided with the hardwood floor. "Whoa," he sounded, holding his hands up to keep Emily from falling anymore forward. "You okay, Em?" He mumbled, his words slurring badly. Her legs tangled with his as she straddled his middle. In an attempt to catch her before she hit the floor, Morgan's hands were resting on Emily's full breasts. "Hmm," he noted, squeezing her breasts slightly. 'Your boobs have gotten smaller."

"Yeah, I lost weight. I was in a coma, remember?" She replied, the alcohol causing her to see no issue with their current situation.

"Derek Morgan!" JJ shrieked. "Get your paws off my wife's breasts now!" Upon hearing the blonde's command, Morgan quickly let go of his partner, causing her to topple forward. Their forehead collided as Emily couldn't keep her body straight.

"Oh god," she moaned as she rolled off Morgan's body towards the wall. "Mother of god, that hurt. Why do you have to have such a big head?" Emily complained, clutching her head.

"I don't know what hurt more- your face hitting me or the humiliating defeat of our game?"

"What game?" Garcia asked.

"Shut up, Morgan," Emily threatened, kicking Derek's legs as best she could.

"Wow, Em. How much did you drink that you can't even kick him properly? What is all over your arms?" JJ asked, moving to help Emily off the floor.

"It's his fault," Emily pointed at Derek, who was still lying on the ground. "He wanted to play a dumb game, and I won. Then, he whined all about it the whole way home. He's such a baby, Jen," Emily explained childishly as she leaned into her wife, the alcohol impairing her ability to stand on her own.

"What game was it?"

"We wanted to see who could get the most phone numbers in an allotted period of time," Morgan tried to describe while moving slowly from the ground as he used the wall for support.

"You what?" Garcia shrieked. "You have a child on the way," she yelled, gesturing to her full stomach. "And you," she turned on Emily. "You are married with children."

"It was his idea. The big dumb idiot insisted on the game after he insisted on the shots. I blame him entirely."

'Way to be on my side, Prentiss," he grumbled sullenly.

"I'm on the side that gets me laid tonight. Covering for your drunken ass is not going to help me in bed. It will end with me sleeping on the couch. I hate the couch," Emily whined as she grasped JJ's shirt with clenched fists. "I'm sorry, Jen. It was his idea, and I told all of them I was married. I love you."

"I'm more amused than upset," JJ commented with a sly smile. "More than I can say for Garcia."

"My hormones and I are debating whether I'm furious or completely turned on by your studliness. All those girls are jealous, but you're all mine," Garcia whispered seductively, gripping Morgan's middle. "Come on, stud muffin. Let's get out of here."

"Have fun you two," JJ commented with a laugh, closing the door behind them. "Now, you missy. Did you really win?" Emily nodded, unsure of how she should answer. "Hmm, you are sexy, aren't you?" JJ asked, kissing Emily fully and tasting the scotch in her lover's mouth.


	28. Chapter 28

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: Thanks to Kimd33, Laura, CMfan100, and Kat-D11 for their help with this chapter. I loved all the reviews, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

"Just let me carry you up the stairs," JJ begged. "Watching you hobble all the way up two flights of stairs is going to kill the mood and I'm going to want to drag your ass to therapy as opposed to stripping you and having my way."

"I'm not drunk enough to let you carry me up the stairs. I have my pride."

"Really? Was that before or after Alicia scribbled her number on your forearm?"

"After," Emily mumbled as she eyed the stairs with caution. She had already fallen over Derek once in the last ten minutes. Did she really want to tumble uncoordinatedly down the stairs in a heap of limbs? "Can we not tell anyone ever that I gave in and let you carry me up the stairs?" Emily begged quietly. JJ nodded. "Pinky promise?" Emily asked, providing her little finger for the sworn promise.

"How old are you? Yes, Em. I pinky promise that no one will ever know I carried you up the stairs." Emily still looked unsure, and JJ placed a soothing kiss to her frowning lips. "Wow, you're light," JJ noted as she gingerly lifted Emily off the floor. Wedding-style carrying her over the threshold of their bedroom, JJ paused momentarily to kick the door closed with her heel; Emily reached behind them and locked the door securely. No need to scar any one of their children with X-rated activities. JJ placed Emily on the neatly made bed and started to stand up. She moaned as Emily caught her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Em," she groaned as her body moved to cover the brunette's. "I don't want to hurt you," she emphasized as she tried to keep her body weight from fully resting on Emily's prone figure.

"You won't," Emily insisted, rolling them easily and trapping JJ beneath her. "Have I told you how much I love you?" JJ hummed her response as Emily's lips trailed seductively down the column of her throat. Emily licked a trail through the valley of JJ's pert breasts as she tweaked JJ's hardened nipples through the covering lace of the black bra. JJ arched off the bed into her wife's touch, and a shaky groan shattered the silence surrounding them. "Have I told you that you are so breathtakingly gorgeous?" Emily asked, the question muffled against JJ's recently exposed skin. Nimble fingers unfastened button by button, exceptionally slowly. So slow in fact, JJ felt like she could combust.

"Please, Em," she pleaded, rolling her hips against her wife's in desperate search of much needed friction.

"What?" Emily replied innocently as she continued unhurriedly undressing JJ. Emily released the front closure of JJ's bra and revealed the blonde's breasts to her hungry eyes. She let her tongue trail in random patterns around JJ's right nipple before sucking the distended tip into her warm mouth. JJ let out a surprised gasp, thinking Emily would continue torturing her. "Is that what you wanted?" Emily asked with a smirk.

"God yes," JJ moaned, intertwining her fingers in Emily's long raven locks.

"Where else do you want my tongue to go, Jen?" Emily prodded, accentuating the question with a nip to JJ's breast. JJ pressed down firmly on Emily's head, trying to convey her desperate need for Emily to move further south. "Say it, Jen. Tell me what you want me to do."

"I need," JJ started, but her words quickly faded into a low moan as Emily's fingers danced across her splayed thighs teasingly.

"Yeah?" Emily encouraged, never stopping her hands from wandering over the creamy expanses of JJ's skin.

"I need you in me. Please," she rasped as she felt Emily's talented fingers slide knowingly into her core. She moaned loudly and bucked her hips into Emily's hand.

"Shh, baby," Emily reminded. Kissing JJ deeply, she hoped to swallow any noises her lover might make. Emily thrust deeply into her wife, and JJ's hands tried to find purchase in the sheets, anywhere to keep her relatively connected to reality.

"Fuck. Oh god," she cried as Emily curled her fingers expertly, rubbing the spot that made stars flash dangerously behind JJ's closed eyelids. Quickly switching techniques, Emily scissored her fingers respectively, causing JJ to fall into the crashing waves of pleasure that engulfed her. As she came back, she met Emily's eyes and placed a sweet kiss to her lover's lips.

"Wow," she mumbled tiredly. "Your turn."

"Ha," Emily denied. "Who said I was done with you yet?" An involuntary shiver ran through JJ's body as Emily kissed a trail back to her legs. Spreading JJ's legs further, Emily moaned hungrily as the smell of JJ's arousal attack her senses. Emily's pink tongue took a tasting swipe through JJ's intimate lips, and JJ's hips bucked into Emily's mouth.

"Emily," she crooned as she gripped one hand in Emily's hair and the other tangled in the wrinkled sheets below them. "Please don't tease," she begged as the coil tightened dangerously. To her surprise, Emily obliged and immediately pulled her sensitive nub into her mouth, licking it ferociously. "Fuck fuck fuck," she chanted, her hips working in time with Emily's tongue. "God damnit, Em. So good," she cried. Emily bit gently on the nub between her lips and grinned as JJ fell into an abyss of pleasure. After drinking the fruits of her labor, Emily slid back up JJ's sweaty, satiated body.

"Good?" Emily asked against her wife's lips.

"Hmm," JJ moaned happily before rolling them over to push Emily into a similar pleasure.

The next morning, the light streamed through the blinds unceremoniously. Hayley resumed her position kneeling next to Emily's sleeping body. When the brunette didn't wake up, Hayley gently poked her stomach. After getting no response, she ran down to the kitchen. "Mommy, Momma's not waking up." After getting JJ's attention, the two blondes climbed the stairs quickly. "See, I was poking her, and she didn't move."

"Emily, honey, wake up," JJ tried.

"Why is she not waking up?" Hayley asked, worry starting to grow.

"Momma drank a lot last night. I think her body is just tired."

"Tired like being asleep for weeks tired?" Hayley clarified.

"No, sweetie. Tired as in major headache tired." JJ leaned forward and kissed Emily sweetly. She turned her head and whispered into Emily's ear, so softly Hayley couldn't hear. "Honey, I'm so horny. I need you."

"Hmm," Emily groaned as her eyes shot open, only to recoil shut quickly as the light assaulted her. She moaned loudly and rolled over in the bed, covering her head with a pillow to block the sound and the light. "Too early," she grumbled.

"Morning Momma," Hayley greeted excitedly.

"Too early," she repeated. JJ's cell phone started buzzing and singing frantically. Stepping to the windowed wall of the bedroom, JJ flipped open her cell, easily transforming into Agent Jareau.

"Momma, did you drink too much?"

"Yes, your dumb," she paused, realizing she was talking to a ten year old. "Your dumb butt uncle and I drank too much. Keep this as a lesson. Every time you drink, you will hurt forever." Hayley nodded and kissed Emily's cheek before skipping happily out of the room.

"Nice safe, but Derek isn't the only dumb butt in the room," JJ laughed.  
>"Your laughter hurts me, Jen. Shh," she begged.<br>"Well you get your wish; we've got a case. Just think how miserable Morgan will be."

"Serves him right," Emily mumbled into her pillow.

"Roll over and give me a kiss. I have to be at the office in an hour. Hayley has a birthday party later this afternoon; you're going to have to take her. Henry has a game, but I think one of his friends is picking him up." Emily nodded without thought and turned over obligingly to give JJ the kiss she requested.

"I love you, Jen. Be safe," she called as JJ smiled reassuringly and walked out to find her go bag. "Alright, get your drunk ass out of the bed," she coached herself. She sat up and braced herself on the edge of the bed. "Too fast, Prentiss. Too damn fast. Think snail pace. Or better yet, slower than a snail. Think snail stuck in molasses paced. Yeah, that should do it," she groaned, lifting herself off the bed.

The day continued slowly, and Emily was grateful her hangover faded from roaring nausea to a dull pulsating headache. Emily perched at the bar next to Abby showing her different techniques for shading. The two had spent a better part of the late morning and afternoon sketching loose drawings in Abby's new book. "Momma," Hayley called as she skipped down the stairs. "I have to go to the birthday party now. Are you ready to go?" Emily turned and looked at the expectant ten year old. When JJ left earlier that morning, Emily never imagined she would have to be the one to drive. She hesitated slightly, her breath caught in her throat. Abby turned her head and saw Emily fade into a deathly pale.

"Hales, Momma has to do some recovery therapy, so I'm going to drive you to the party. Okay?" Abby offered, sliding off the barstool. She slipped her phone into her back pocket as Emily gratefully nodded at her. Abby smiled, more than happy to help her mom when she could.

"No," Hayley screamed. Both brunettes turned to look at the obviously upset blonde, as she was rarely one to act up. "I want Momma to take me. It's not fair," she cried.

"Hayley," Abby started to explain slowly. "Momma has to do some therapy, so she can't take you."

"That's not fair," Hayley repeated, her face reddening with emotion. Emily stepped off the barstool.

"Sweetie, I know you wanted me to take you, but we will hang out later tonight when you get back. Mommy has a case, so it'll just be the five of us. We can find something fun to do. Okay?" Emily proposed. Hayley sniffled and nodded sadly. "Alright, go have fun. I love you," Emily continued, pulling the small child into a tight hug. "Why don't you go hop in the car?" Hayley slouched off, still unhappy with the turn of events. Emily turned to Abby. "Thank you, Abs. I," she tried to formulate some sort of an excuse.

"Don't worry about it, Momma. You'll drive when you're ready. Until then, Nate and I are more than willing to help with the driving."

"Love you, Abs," Emily called after the teenager's retreating figure. She stood at the front door and watched the two pull out of the driveway. She turned around and looked at the empty house. There was no way she could avoid it. Eventually, she would have to drive again. Grabbing her purse and the keys of the counter, she walked decidedly towards the garage, coaching herself with small encouragements at each step.

A new car sat in the demolished car's spot waiting for a driver. Emily eyed the car cautiously. It was similar to her old one, only a newer model. She walked in wide loops in a 360 around the car, assessing it. Only after she felt comfortable with its exterior did she slip across the brand-new leather of the driver seat. The keys sat dejected in her lap. Emily familiarized herself with the feel of the gearshift under her right hand and the slide of the smooth leather on the steering wheel. With a deep breath and a few encouraging thoughts, she carefully put the keys in the ignition. Her fingers itched to remove the key and run, her flight-or-fight instinct screaming at her to flee. "Get your shit together, Prentiss," she instructed herself. Another deep breath and she turned the key forcefully, jumping slightly as she heard the engine rumble to life. "It's like riding a bike. Your muscle memory will remember how to do it. Just take deep, calming breaths. Just drive the car around the block, and then you can come home," she bargained with herself. As she pulled out of the driveway, she parked the car and tried to gain her confidence again. Her phone rang obnoxiously next her. Double-checking the car was in park, she took her foot off the brake carefully and waited for something out of the ordinary to shock her system. When no such thing attacked her, she answered her phone.

"Momma," Henry asked.

"Yeah. Hey H."

"You okay? You sound...I don't know."

'Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?"

"I just remembered I'm supposed to have three dozen cupcakes for tomorrow's bake sale. We don't have any of the ingredients. Can you help me please? I'll make them with you when I get home, but Nate and Abby don't have time to take me to get the stuff."

"Yeah," she stuttered. "I can do that." She reaffirmed more for herself than anything. "What kind of cupcakes?"

"It doesn't really matter. Whatever is there? We need icing too. Thanks Momma. I'll see you later. Love you," he said as he ended the call. Emily stared at the phone in her hands, which had started to shake nervously.

"Crap," she muttered to the silent cabin of the car. "What am I going to do now? I have to drive further than around the block." She tossed the offending phone in the seat next to her and glared at it furiously. "Okay, it's not that bad. You don't have to go to that grocery store. There are others you can go to." She thought about the layout of their surrounding neighborhoods. "Damn," she muttered. "I don't really know how to get to the other stores." She gripped her hands tightly around the wheel and rested her head against the shiny, black leather. "You can go hand-to-hand with serial killers, Emily Prentiss. You have been shot at and beaten. You interrogate the most dangerous people on a daily basis. This is the grocery store. Put the damn car in gear and drive your ass to the grocery store," she yelled at herself. "Your son needs you to help him." With this last phrase resonating in her head, she backed slowly out of her driveway and followed the usual route to their grocery store. She inched through the intersection where she was hit at a painfully slow pace, but she was not going to take any chances. Twenty minutes later, she pulled into the grocery store parking lot and released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Errands completed, she pulled into the driveway and carried the bags into the kitchen. Dropping them all unceremoniously on the granite countertop, Emily Prentiss did a victory dance. Waving her arms excitedly, she made a lap around the center island. She stopped suddenly when she heard a cough. "Umm," Nate started slowly. "What in the world are you doing?" He bit back a laugh as Emily smiled victoriously at him.

"I drove my car," she said proudly.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I went to the grocery store. We're going to ignore the fact I went about 10 miles per hour, but I got there and back!"

"Awesome," he congratulated. "Henry and I wanted to teach Hayley to skate."

"No," Emily answered automatically.

"But Momma," he started.

"No, she has my balance. We are not putting your little sister on a skateboard. Are they home already?"

"Yeah, we all showed up at sort of the same time a couple of minutes before you got here." Emily followed Nate into the living room where the other three kids were dropped on the floor, tired from their day's activities. "Momma says we can't teach Hales to skateboard."

"Oh," Henry replied thoughtfully. "Well, Momma do you want to learn how to skateboard?" In the kitchen the phone rang loudly, and Hayley shot up to answer it.

"Yeah, why not?" Emily responded. She had conquered driving. Why couldn't she conquer a skateboard too? "It's like exercise, right? We'll call it recovery therapy," she decided.

In the kitchen, JJ greeted Hayley and was cut off with an abrupt squeal from her blonde lookalike. "What?" JJ questioned.

"I've got to go, Mommy. Be safe. I love you," Hayley attempted to end the conversation.

"Wait, where are you going? I just called."

"I want to see Momma skateboard. I'll talk to you later. Love you," she hurriedly whispered, clicking the phone off and rushing to follow her family out the front door.

"What?" JJ screeched into the dead line.

"What is with the yelling, Jayje?" Morgan moaned, his hands cradling his bald head protectively.

"My recently comatose wife is apparently learning how to skateboard as we speak," JJ responded in utter disbelief. Morgan stared at her wide-eyed before bursting into laughter.


	29. Chapter 29

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds sadly.

Author's Note: You can all thank Kat-D11 for kicking me into getting this chapter started and subsequently finished. Enjoy this portion of the story and let me know if you have any ideas you would like to see included.

Days later, JJ paced the practically empty local police office. The media vultures were hovering and ready to attack for any small morsel of information. There was no new information. The body count was up to six. Grimacing at her watch, she picked up her cell to call Emily. It was around lunchtime, so she figured her wife would be home. To her continued annoyance, the house phone went straight to voicemail. She left a brisk message before calling Emily's cell.

"Prentiss," came the tight-lipped response. Emily obviously had not bothered to check her caller ID.

"Hey Em," JJ sighed, an immediate sense of comfort settling over her tense shoulders.

"Oh hey Jen. How goes the case?" Emily panted.

"It sucks. Why are you out of breath?"

"Such eloquence from my media liaison. Have you told the reporters to suck it yet?"  
>"Yes, let's please picture Strauss' face if I were to tell any one with any importance to suck it. I like my job, Em. I think I'll avoid that little piece of your advice. Why are you out of breath?" JJ asked again.<p>

"I'm running around the park. Well, it started out as a run. Now, it's more like a brisk walk."

"How long have you been out?"

"I think I've walked around the neighborhood once or twice."

"Emily," she shrieked. "That's at least a couple of miles. You need to stop pushing yourself so far." JJ shook her head, wanting to shake Emily out of the delusion that she could 'walk it off' as she so frequently tried to do with injuries. A young man in a traffic cop outfit stuck his head in the room and pointed frantically towards the front door where a few journalists waited impatiently for someone to talk to. "Damn, Em. I've got to go. Please be careful. Love you."

"Love you too," Emily quickly replied, hopeful to get in her sound off before JJ had to hang up. She looked around the park trying to calculate just how many miles she walked. "All in the name of recovery," she mumbled to herself as she pushed herself forward. Easing into a slight jog, she continued home.

As their home came into view, Emily saw the Ambassador's car neatly parked in the driveway. She grumbled irritated. She kneeled down and undid her left shoelace, removing her house key as she did. Unlocking the front door, she walked in the foyer and picked up her key ring to replace the lone key. "Ah, there you are, Emily."

"Hello Mother," Emily responded politely, still slightly out of breath. She rounded the island and groped blindly in the refrigerator for a Gatorade bottle. "It's nice to see you."

"Well, I'm glad to be here. Where were you?"  
>"I went for a run," Emily replied, resisting the urge to point out her running shoes, athletic wear, and lack of breath.<p>

"So soon," Elizabeth questioned. "You're healing very rapidly then, I take it. Or are you trying to rush your recovery with overexertion?" The question held no tone of superiority or blame, just knowing fact. Emily shrugged and offered the older brunette a drink.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? JJ is still on a case. I was thinking of making some sort of salmon dish."  
>"I would love to, yes," Elizabeth immediately accepted without glancing at her Blackberry to check her calendar.<p>

"Great. Would you mind if I go take a shower? I'll be quick," Emily promised as she saw her mother nod. The Ambassador looked around the empty home and took a seat on the closest, well worn barstool. Noticing a closed sketchbook, she flicked it open with a delicate wrist. Throughout the shadowed pages were two distinct drawing styles. One she recognized clearly as Emily's. She smiled warmly at the thought of Emily teaching one of her grandchildren to draw. Her shoe-clad feet carried her into the living room where she looked at each of the framed photos in turn. The happiness in the photos seeped from the frames, helping to create a homely, comfortable feel. She found her face smiling back cheerfully in a few frames, and she thanked God that she had been able to change the tone of her relationship with her daughter. Her fingers grazed over some of the book titles, noting the many languages decorating the shelves. A scrapbook caught her eye as she carefully pulled the large bound book from its proper place and moved to sit on the couch.

Page after page, she flipped through she relived some of the greatest and most ordinary moments of her grandchildren- Abby receiving her black belt, Henry and Nate holding skateboards and helmets smiling happily, Hayley holding tightly to a teddy bear. She recognized the faces of Morgan, Garcia, and Reid scattered through the photos. Rossi appeared frequently with the occasional surface of Hotch. She found a picture from Nate and Abby's middle school graduation with the whole family. _What a large, crazy, mix of people, _she thought to herself as she gingerly traced her finger over the faces. Nate and Annie Jareau stood next to a younger looking Elizabeth, Hayley standing in front of her happily. Henry had his arm wrapped around Hayley's shoulders while he leaned into JJ's side. JJ and Emily smiled proudly, their hands intertwined between them. Emily gripped Nate's shoulder tightly. Morgan had an arm around Garcia and an arm around Abby. Reid, Rossi, and Hotch smiled equally pleased to be included in the family gathering. Looking back onto the picture, Elizabeth fondly remembered how difficult it had been to get the motley crew to pose and smile appropriately. It was the grace of God they had a picture of them all smiling. _But look at all the love we obviously hold for each other_, she mused as she continued to be entranced by the photo.

"That was a good day," Emily commented, looking over her mother's shoulder at the photo. "That was a very good day."

"It was indeed. It's hard to believe that was only two years ago. They've all gotten so big. I was here a month ago, and I swear I came back to four completely different grandchildren."

"Yeah, it flashed before my eyes so quickly. I can't believe we have three teenagers though I vividly remember being terrified at having four kids under the age of six."

"I remember thinking you were crazy," the Ambassador noted fondly. "You and JJ did a phenomenal job though. You have four great kids," Elizabeth complimented smoothly.

"Thank you."  
>"I heard you went skateboarding."<p>

"I'm sorry," Emily sputtered, trying to figure out how her mother could have come across such information.

"I got an emailed photo from Nate. He copied me in an email he sent to JJ and Annie."  
>"Oh good," Emily sarcastically rebutted.<p>

"Would it be falling on deaf ears for me to tell you to slow down?" Elizabeth guessed, as she looked Emily over with maternal eyes.

"It's recovery therapy. If I don't push myself, I won't heal. I'm on my way to pick up Hayley. Would you like to join me? If not, Nate and Abby should be home soon."

"I'll wait here. Where is Henry?"

"He went over to a friend's house after baseball practice. He should be home by 7; I told him he had to be home before dinner."

"Well, go on and pick Hayley up. I'll stay here. I'm enjoying flipping through the photo albums I have found." Emily nodded.

Hayley ran out to the car carrying a small robot. "Look Momma," she called excitedly before she even reached the car. The windows were rolled down, and Emily squinted her eyes to try and see what she was supposed to be looking at. "Look what I made. I programmed it," she stated proudly. Sticking the little robot through the open passenger window, she showed Emily.

"Really? That's so cool. What did you program it to do?" She asked. She was glad one of their children had inherited the nerdy gene. "Seat belt," she instructed, as Hayley was too absorbed in her robot and its story to put the belt on.

"Oh yeah. Well first we made it follow a path. I made mine go in circles. It was so cool. Billy's robot accidentally went down the stairs, and it shattered. Mine hit a door," Hayley explained animatedly.

"What happened when it hit the door?"  
>"The robot didn't know what to do, and apparently, that kind of programming is for older kids. I just picked it up and turned it around really quickly before anyone saw. Is Mommy home yet?"<p>

"Not yet, munchkin. Granna is having dinner with us though."

"Cool. Can we listen to Selena Gomez?"

"What happened to Hannah Montana?" Emily asked, this topic she was less excited about. She found the iPod cord and offered it back to Hayley.

"She's a whore," Hayley replied matter-of-factly.

"What did you just say?" Emily questioned, as she whipped around in the driver's seat.

"Abby said it first," Hayley defended quickly.

"That's a bad word that you're not allowed to say," Emily reprimanded.

"Okay. Momma, if we can't say them, why do they make them words?"

"Because adults are allowed to say them. You're not an adult."

"Abby isn't an adult," Hayley pointed out.

"You're right. She's not allowed to say it either," Emily said definitively.

"We're home," Nate screamed through the house as he and Abby opened the garage door. "Momma," she yelled though her louder and lower counterpart drowned her voice out.

"Thanks, Nate," she muttered. "My ears are ringing."

"You shouted too," he noted with a shrug as he through his bag in the corner. "Maybe she's not here. What time is it?"

"Oh yeah. Hayley has nerd camp at the science museum."

"Ah, the days of nerd camp," Nate reminisced with a smile. "That camp was fun though. Remember the static electricity lab?"

"I remember trying to find out if Henry's hair was as static as yours. We rubbed the balloon so fast on his head it popped."

"Ah, the days of timeouts," he laughed.

"I prefer timeouts than groundings," she refuted simply.

"I do believe you're a little old for timeouts," the Ambassador reminded. Nate and Abby jumped at the smooth sounding voice behind them. "Good day," she asked, ignoring her grandchildren's surprised state.

Nate nodded dumbly while Abby greeted the eldest Prentiss. "Yeah, it was okay. Kids can be a handful."

"You were a handful," Elizabeth nodded with a knowingly smile. Abby laughed lightly before grabbing a bottle of water and throwing one to her twin.

Dinner served and finished. The Ambassador tucked safely in her condo. The five remaining Prentisses watched a movie. "I've got an idea," Emily offered. A chorus of noises met her comment. "We could have a junk food eating contest," she proposed. Nate and Henry laughed loudly.

"You really think you can out eat a teenage boy?" Henry grinned. "Is there a wager to this game?"

"No, it's just a fun game and we've all seen this movie a million times," Emily said, gesturing to the animated comedy playing on screen.

"Alright, I'm in." Nate agreed, jumping off the floor to find all the junk food he could in the kitchen. Moments later, Henry, Nate, and Emily sat side-by-side at the dining room table staring at a mountain of chips, cookies, and candy. Abby stood with her phone out, ready to take pictures. Hayley grabbed a napkin and waved it around her head like a flag.

"On your mark, get set," she shouted. "Go!" Bags crinkled loudly as the three contestants rushed to grab whatever they could reach. Half a box of cookies in, the phone rang loudly in the kitchen. Hayley skipped away to go get it. Picking up the cordless phone, she greeted the unseen person. "Oh hey Mommy. How's the trip?"

"It's okay. I miss you though. Is Momma there?"

"Yeah, but I got to go."

"Why?" JJ asked, immediately getting annoyed with her family's lack of communication.

"Momma looks like she's going to hurl."

"Wait, why?"

"She keeps going back and forth to the grocery store, so they're having a junk food contest."

"Oh fantastic. Tell her to call me. Okay? I love you, Hales." JJ resigned, hanging up the phone after she heard her daughter's small voice respond. "For the love of god, Emily Prentiss," JJ groaned to herself. "You're driving me crazy," she mumbled.


	30. Chapter 30

Rating: T (language)  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds<p>

Author's Note: I have a short chapter for y'all on this update. I had some difficulty writing it for whatever reason, but here it is. Let me know what you think please as well as any ideas you might have. I would really appreciate it!

"Kids," Emily yelled from downstairs. "Let's go." A chorus of affirmative responses filtered through the air as four sets of feet clomped heavily down the hardwood stairs. "Alright, guys, this is Jane. She's a friend of mine from college." They all nodded and shook her hand politely.

"You ready to rock and roll?" Jane asked, nodding towards the door.

"Where are we going, Momma?"

"Your mom is about to face her fears and get in a racecar."

"You're going to do what?" Abby said with a slight laugh to hide her nerves.

"Yeah it's part of my recovery therapy," Emily insisted as she held the door open to usher her children to the garage. Abby glanced at Nate with an unsure look, but followed their mother out of the house. Nate shrugged in response and helped Hayley into the van Jane drove.

"Okay, so how does this work?" Henry wondered how his mother would be hurtling around a paved circle at 90 miles per hour.

"Well, I'm going to take her around with me a couple of times, so she can get used to FBI type of driving. Then I'm going to pass the wheel to her."

"You're going to drive a racecar, Momma?" Hayley said in complete disbelief.

"Yeah, doesn't that sound cool?" Emily replied, a slight shake in her voice. She managed to drive in small bursts around the neighborhood, but she still was terrified of going faster than about 30 mph. She was determined to regain the fearless persona she once had; she wanted to be the person she was- strong, independent, capable.

Filtering in through the large, circular, concrete walls of the racetrack, Emily coached herself. _You made Jane come all this way, and she wants to help you. She's taken time out of her schedule to help you get over your fears. What are you going to do when a case turns into a car chase? Are you going to politely excuse yourself? No. You can do this. Get in the car. Jane is a good driver, and you need to do this to recover. Your children are here watching you. You don't want them to see you be afraid, do you? Get in the car. Get in the car. Get in the car. _She kept repeating these phrases over and over again as she slipped on the fire-retardant suits. She refused to let her thoughts exacerbate the reasons she was being forced to wear such a suit. _People can crash in racecars. They probably crash less than the normal people driving cars. Just put on the suit and get in the car. Get in the car. Get in the car._

"Are you really going to do this?" Abby asked, pulling Emily's hand. Emily nodded with a reassuring smile. "Okay, be careful."

"Smile, Momma," Henry requested as he took out his phone and took a picture of Emily and Jane standing by the racecar.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Jane inquired, not wanting to push Emily into anything she wasn't ready for. Emily nodded but still looked unsure. "This is entirely your choice."  
>"I know. I'm ready for this. Let's just get in the car. How do I do this?" Emily tilted her head as she assessed the small window she was supposed to climb through.<p>

"Put your hands on the roof of the car and jump in."

"Yeah, just jump in," Nate echoed with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, I was recently out of a coma. I'll just jump through a window now," she responded sarcastically.

"It's like sitting on the counter," Henry offered helpfully. Emily nodded again and hoisted herself off the ground.

"Stay put, and don't do anything stupid," Emily parented from inside the car. Jane easily slid through the window and fitted on her snug helmet.

"The same goes to you," Nate muttered with a tip of his head.

"I heard that," Emily shouted through the open window. He grimaced and stepped back away from the road, pulling Hayley with him.

In moments, the car was off- zero to sixty in seconds.

"Shit, that's fast," Abby mumbled.

"You aren't supposed to say that," Hayley countered, turning with her hands on her hips- a stance JJ often took.

"Stop being a baby and watch the cars."

"I'm not a baby!" Hayley shrieked in defense. "I'm going to tell Momma you were cussing, and you're going to get in trouble."

"Tattle-tale," Abby grumbled, crossing her arms over chest annoyed.

The car drifted around the turns easily, the smell of burning tires wafting in the air around them. After three or four times around the track, the car came to an abrupt halt in front of them. Jane pulled herself from the vehicle and stood next to the car. She took the helmet off and shook her long dark hair out. Nate's jaw practically hit the floor.

"Close your mouth," Abby said, nudging him. "She's not that pretty."

"Are you kidding?" He whispered harshly. "She's a racecar driver who looks like a bombshell." Abby scoffed as Henry moved to help Emily out of the car.

"What did you think, Momma?"  
>"I think my head is still spinning." She gripped his shoulder tightly as she took the helmet off.<p>

"So you ready to give it a spin for yourself?" Jane dangled the keys within Emily's reach. Emily's eyes glazed over the keys fearfully. "You know how to drive the car. You're just going in a circle. Go on," Jane prodded. "Take the keys, Prentiss."

Emily bit her lower lip and took the keys. Testing the weight in her palm, she took deep breaths before sliding back into the car. Henry leaned down through the window and looked seriously at his brunette mother.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Momma?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay," she confirmed.

"You don't have to do this to prove to us you're strong," he whispered. Emily nodded sadly and kissed his cheek.

"It will be okay," she repeated. He smiled and stepped back behind the protective barriers. Emily looked out the windshield and took a deep breath. "Okay," she said to herself. "You can do this. Put the car in drive. You're a profiler. You need to get over your fears. You need to recover. You need to be at work with your wife. You need to be at the BAU with your family. Come on, Emily." She took off into the track, slowly easing into the speed. She took the first turn gradually. In the second straight away, she stepped on the pedal and sped forward. Coming to the second turn, she attempted to drift around the corner.

Back at the pit stop, Jane inhaled deeply, watching Emily approach the second turn. "Crap," she muttered under her breath. "Hit the brakes and turn, damnit." Abby gripped Hayley's shoulders tightly. Henry grimaced as Nate held his Blackberry up, video taping the whole thing. As Emily finished the lap and came to subtle stop, Hayley's eyes widened before she started cheering loudly.

"You did it, Momma! That was so cool!"

"Go again," Jane motioned. "Get used to something faster than 40 mph. I don't know of any serial killer that's going to run from the cops by driving the speed limit. Do you? Get going. Pedal to the metal, Prentiss." Emily nodded and took off again, her confidence steadily increasing.

With the plane somewhere over Tennessee, JJ started ranting loudly as she watched the video her son emailed to her. "Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, are you out of your mother fucking mind?" Morgan jumped out of his chair, his sleep interrupted by JJ's screaming.

"What? What's happening?"

"Why are we shouting? Can't we all just rest soundly?" Rossi complained, rubbing his creased brow.

"My insane, crazy wife is on a race track, speeding around in stupid circles. And who the hell is this woman?"

"What woman, JJ?" Reid asked cautiously, inching towards the phone screen. "Oh, she's very pretty. I mean," he quickly stumbled over his words as he caught JJ's glares.

By this time, Morgan was leaning over the back of JJ's seat, watching the replay of his partner's driving. "Damn, Princess, look at you go. Hell, she can drive the SUVs from now on as far as I'm concerned. Did you see the way she drifted around the turn?" Morgan clapped the cushioned seat excitedly. Softening as he saw JJ's worried, angry eyes, he quickly added, "Jayje, don't worry. You know she has a thing for blondes."

"Shut up, Morgan," she hissed as she dialed her wife's cell.

"Hey Mom," Nate answered.

"Where are you?"  
>"The racetrack. Momma's coming in, I think. She wanted to get over her fear, so Jane offered to let her get her driving legs back per say."<p>

"Who is Jane?"  
>"Momma's friend from college, I think. She's really nice."<br>"Is your mother anywhere close to you? I would like to talk to her," JJ's voice was eerily calm as she questioned their oldest son.

"Umm," he stuttered. He didn't want Emily to get in trouble, but at the same time, he wanted to avoid the wrath of his blonde mother. "Yeah, I think she's coming in now. Momma," he called, covering the speaker with his hand. "Mom's on the phone. She sounds a bit mad." Emily grimaced and pulled herself out of the car quickly. She hit the pavement and jogged over to take the phone.

"Hey Jen. Are you on your way back?"  
>"EMILY ELIZABETH PRENTISS, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Emily held the phone away from her ear as JJ's loud voice easily carried.<p>

"No," Emily started.

"Really?" JJ asked sarcastically. "Because I know for a fact you aren't sane. We will be home in an hour and a half. We will talk then."

"Okay. I love you, Jen. I'm sorry to worry you."

"Love you too," JJ huffed, angry through unwilling to withhold her obvious love. Emily ended the phone conversation and looked at her four children.

"You got full-named," Henry pointed out with a slight smirk.

"You're in trouble," Hayley laughed.

"Isn't it nice to see someone besides us getting in trouble?" Nate asked Henry, looping his arm around his younger brother's neck.

"Hush," Emily teased. "We better be getting home. Thanks, Jane. I really appreciate this."

"Anytime, Emily. Let's get you all home," Jane added knowingly, ushering them all back out to the van. "We wouldn't want you to get in any more trouble than you already are. You always had a knack for finding trouble," she reminisced with a laugh.

"She did?" Abby asked, eager to know what shenanigans her mother entertained when she was younger.

"I did," Emily confirmed. "But it's not story time. My children don't need anymore blackmail on my nerdiness; thanks, Jane."

"Oh, but it wouldn't be about your nerdiness," Jane replied with another loud laugh.

"I think we can find a good music station," Emily interrupted smoothly, turning up the music a touch too loud, so that Jane's voice couldn't be heard.

"Okay, okay. I get the point. My lips are sealed."


	31. Chapter 31

Rating: T (language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: It's a fairly short, angst filled chapter. Please enjoy. Sorry for the delay in posts. I recently started a summer law class abroad that seems to have more reading due in one day than I have done in my entire life (and I'm an avid reader). Thus, I'm kind of underwater when it comes to getting stuff done. With that said, I would really appreciate your comments and reviews because that lets me know that it's worth it to write a chapter instead of reading a chapter.

JJ pulled into the driveway, half relieved to finally be home and half worried that she would find the house in shambles. _You know the house is going to be fine_, she chided herself. _You, of all people, should understand the depths of Emily's OCD_. She closed her eyes and took ten deep breaths, forcing the worry, confusion, and annoyance at bay. The dashboard clock flashed letters alerting her it was almost time to eat dinner. Slinging her go bag over her shoulder, she walked through the garage door. With her bag haphazardly thrown into a corner, she slugged into the living room, almost preparing herself for a fight.

"Hi Mommy," Hayley greeted. JJ squatted down to their youngest daughter's height to give her a big hug.

"I missed you, Little One," she returned with a kiss. "You guys ready for dinner?" She asked the lounging teens.

"Always up for food," Nate answered, rising from the couch. "Glad to be done with the case? Where are we going?"

JJ nodded soundlessly as an answer to his first question while digging around in her purse to produce her wallet. Pulling out a sufficient amount of cash, she handed it to him. "You four are going out to get pizza and a movie or whatever. Just don't kill each other, and drive carefully," she instructed maternally. She gave Abby a hug and kissed Henry on the forehead. "Where's Momma?"

"Upstairs," Henry guessed unknowingly.

"I thought she was in the office," Abby added.

"Well, go have fun," JJ said, dismissing them before kicking off her low heels. Abby grimaced at Nate, who shrugged. Whatever argument was about to occur, they had their orders to get out of the house. There wasn't anything they could do here, and it was best to give their parents the privacy they needed. Plus, his stomach was growling, so pizza sounded like a great idea. Hearing the garage door close, JJ took a deep breath before climbing the stairs. Checking the master bedroom and bathroom and finding them both empty, JJ returned downstairs. The study was equally dark. "Emily," she called as she wandered through the seemingly vacant house. As she stopped at the windows that looked out to their backyard, she spotted her wife, sitting on the abandoned swing set. Emily was obviously in thought as her shoulders shrugged dejectedly and her hair fell in strands, covering her face from view. JJ slipped through the sliding door silently, her bare feet padding softly through the green grass. Sitting in the available swing next to Emily, JJ nudged her lover's foot. "Hey," she started faintly. Her anger seemed to evaporate surrounded by the serenity of their backyard. Silence settled in the warm summer air punctuated by the occasional creak of the old swing set. "Emily," she called again, this time her voice notches softer.

"Hmm," Emily mumbled inarticulately. Her thoughts pushed into the recesses of her compartments as her eyes fought to find focus. She tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear before twisting slightly in the swing to look at JJ. "Oh, hey Jayje." The blonde picked up quickly on the formal nickname usually only saved for cases and professionalism. "How was the case?"

"The usual," JJ answered, knowing Emily would understand the simplistic response. "It was hard for me to focus though," she divulged.

"Why was that?" The formal syntax sounded strange in the usually comfortable environment.

"Because I couldn't stop worrying about my wife, who seems to be pushing her recovering body relentlessly while she goes out on family outings with strange women," JJ returned, trying to keep the accusatory tone from lacing with her words.

"You don't have to worry about me, Jayje. Jane isn't a strange woman either. She's an old friend from college. You seriously are going to accuse me of cheating? With our children right there? That's low, Jayje."

"Can you blame me? I am gone for a week, and our kids are sending me picture of your wild recovery plans. No one will answer the phone. I haven't been able to actually talk to you in days, and then this woman comes out of nowhere. If she's someone special, why haven't I ever met her before? Or at least heard of her?"

"Can I blame you?" Emily asked, defensive rage building. "I am recovering. I am trying to make up for lost time. I am trying to be a good mother!" She stood and turned away from JJ. She refused to give into her rage and point out JJ's actions while she was in a coma. She refused to make JJ feel badly for that, so she hid her face and built walls around the insult her anger and hurt begged she use. Clenching her jaw, she turned around again to face her wife. "Jane is a friend from college. We never dated. We never had anything special. Her father worked with my mother for a handful of years while we were both in college. At one of my mother's horse-and-pony shows, Jane and I were introduced and found out we both were at Yale. I gave her tips on professors to take and avoid. We talk a couple of times of year. She's happily married to a man I introduced her to when we graduated," she explained. "Do you really think I would cheat on you?" Emily looked down on JJ expectantly. Her blonde head rested in her hands as some sort of understanding washed over her.

Raising her blue eyes to meet inquisitive brown, she grimaced. "You are out of control. Everything is in the name of recovery therapy. That's not recovery," she shouted, her frustration leaking through. "That's crazy."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Emily, I," JJ started trying to explain.

"You know," Emily laughed humorlessly. "I'm not sure what hurts worse you thinking I regret our life together or you thinking I would cheat on you." She bit her lip as tears gathered in her eyes. She refused to let them fall. There was no denying she was hurt, but JJ didn't need to see her cry as well. She stalked into the house and before she could think of what she was doing. Emily was out the front door pushing into a light jog. Feeling an ache in her leg, she scowled unhappily determined to make it at least around the corner where JJ wouldn't be able to see her slow down to a walk.

"Fuck," JJ cursed loudly as she grabbed her keys, sliding back into her car to find Emily. She glanced at her cell phone before hitting a specific speed dial.

"Hello kitten," Garcia sang through the phone, her happiness emanating through the voiced connection. "How's our wounded warrior?"

"A lot more wounded than when we left on the case. I just accused her of cheating."

"You did what?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm an asshole. I got that."

"Sweets, she's been crazy since the day she met you. Is that about that brunette racecar chick?"

"Sort of," JJ confirmed.

"You think she's cheating on you with her?" Garcia clarified, trying to follow JJ's emotionally angry train of thought.

"I get that it was stupid and unfounded. I was just angry and worried. I didn't mean for it to come out that way, but by the time the words were out there, I couldn't take them back. Then, I was so caught up in her other questions and whatever that I couldn't explain myself, and she ran out of the house. It's just," she took a deep breath as the effects of the previous conversation caught up with her. "It's just she's gone crazy. She's doing all of these daredevil stunts in the name of recovery or some nonsense."

"Jayje, she's been crazy since she saw you. Love does that to people."

"Not about that," JJ groaned. It was hard to be mad at Emily when she was constantly reminded about the brunette's loving nature. "You saw the video and the pictures I forwarded to you, I assume."

"I did. Princess sure knows how to drive a car."

"Not helping, Garcia."

"Okay," the tech goddess drawled slowly. "What do you want me to say, sugar?"

"I want you to tell me I have a right to be mad at her. I want you to tell me that she really is out of control, and I have a right to feel whatever it is I'm feeling."

"You have a right to be worried," she responded matter-of-factly.

"And," JJ prodded.

"And nothing, Jayje. You sure as hell do not have a right to accuse her of cheating when you know that's not true. It's just mean. I know it's hard to see her point of view, but you've got to try. You have a right to feel whatever you're feeling. I'm the first one to say emotions are entirely valid responses to situations, but before you go in there with your guns blazing, think about how frustrated she must be. She's fighting her own body. Trust me; from experience, I know how hard recovery is," Garcia added somberly.

"But you didn't push your body to unreasonable limits," JJ reasoned, her head resting against the worn leather of the steering wheel.

"I've never been an athletic one either. I was fine recovering from my bed or my desk as long as I had one of my babies to keep me company. Well not that baby because I didn't have one yet. I will soon though, and then I guess I'll have to find a different pet name for my original babies, my computing wonders," she rambled.

"Garcia," JJ interrupted. She was used to her best friend's tangents, but today, she needed a focused piece of advice that wouldn't help fix the rift she created.

"All I'm saying, Jayje, is that Emily needs control. Her body won't do anything as easily as it used to. Her mind fights the exhaustion and the sluggishness that is overwhelming as she realizes her body's limits, and our brunette warrior has never been one for limits. She's never been good at coloring inside the lines."

"You couldn't just tell me what I wanted to hear once," JJ whined.

"Nah," Garcia teased lightly. "Now, you have to think of some way to fix this whole cheating fiasco you started, and stop knocking your head against the steering wheel."

"You can hear that?"  
>"I'm the Omniscient Goddess of All Knowing. I didn't need to hear the dull thuds to know what you were doing."<p>

"Pen, she said that my accusation hurt as much asking her if she regretted our life."

"I can imagine, sweetness. You and those children are her whole entire life, and you just proposed she could just walk away from it all. You just said you thought it was possible for her to just walk away. If you can just walk away, isn't that the same thing as regretting it?"

"No, it's not," JJ started, trying to defend that the questions weren't one in the same.

"Jayje," Garcia stated ending any hope for JJ's defense. "Think about her side. Think about how crushed you would be if she accused you of cheating. Think about how frustrated and angry she must be with her body."

"She said she was trying to be a good mother, Pen. She should have pointed out my inability to be a mother at all while she was in a coma. She had the perfect set up. She could have thrown that entire situation in my face."

"She didn't because she loves you, JJ. She didn't because she knows how crushed you would be if she voiced your innermost worry."

"That makes what I said indefinitely worse," JJ admitted, tears involuntarily leaking from her cerulean eyes.

"Yeah, it does." Garcia agreed sadly. "Now go. You have to fix this because I can't have my lesbian lovebird best friends fighting at my baby shower," she commanded with a definite click of the terminated line.

"Damnit," she mumbled to herself throwing the phone forcefully into the padded seat next to her.


	32. Chapter 32

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: Please review

Two hours later, JJ sat in her parked car yet again. She hit Garcia's speed dial and waited for the blonde genius to pick up.

"How did it go, Jayje?"

"I can't find her," JJ stated rather frustrated with the situation and her inability to locate her wife. "Can you trace her cell?"

"Sorry, hun," Garcia rejected. "I'm not turning my tracking wonders on your wife. You're going to have to find her or wait for her to come home."

"Please, Pen. I can't apologize or begin to fix it if I can't find her."

"I can't, JJ. I love you, and you know this. You're my sister, but Emily's family too. I can't break her trust," Garcia replied, steadfastly sticking to her rejection of JJ's request.

"Okay," JJ conceded.

"Did you try calling her?" She offered another suggestion, so as not to seem cold. She really did want to help, but she knew Emily would feel betrayed if she helped JJ with a cell phone trace.

"She probably won't pick up," JJ stated sadly.

"But at least you can say you tried."

"Okay. Thanks, Pen."

"Good luck, sugar."

JJ nodded and disconnected the line without even looking at the phone. She took composing breaths as tears prickled in her eyes. Her relationship had never been perfect, but it had been the one thing she could count on, the rock in her storm. During Emily's coma, JJ realized just how much she had taken for granted. She couldn't bear to think about the repercussions of her faulty accusations, especially if she couldn't fix the things she had said. The blonde leaned her head back against the headrest as memories assaulted her senses. She vividly remembered the day they had become parents for the first time. She remembered the overwhelming, encompassing feeling of seeing Emily hold the twins and feeling her love for her wife deepen impossibly. She thought about their wedding, their first date, and their friendship. "Have I just brought all of that love and trust crashing to the floor in a matter of words? Isn't that supposed to be my job? I swear I have a job as a media liaison because I'm good at making words work in our favor. Why do I seem to be incapable of keeping my damn mouth shut when it's most important?" Her inner monologue was voiced to the empty cabin of her car. "I have to find her," she declared obviously. "I have to fix this." Concluding determinedly, she clicked another speed dial. Her heart fluttered in anticipation as the ringing seemed to stretch on endlessly. Emily's voicemail echoed loudly; this time, JJ felt scared as opposed to the chewing annoyances she had felt each time she reached Emily's voicemail throughout the previous case. She didn't leave a message; she doubted she had the breath to do so. Instead, she pushed the speed dial again. "Please," she prayed aloud. "Please Emily." In her rear view mirror, she could see the setting sun. It did nothing to settle the uncertainty and fear in her soul. The peaceful serenity reflected in the world around her did not mimic her own feelings. Her heart was cracking with every ring that Emily didn't answer. Again, Emily's professional voicemail answered JJ's pleas. Not even pausing, JJ dialed her wife's cell again. She held her breath as she waited.

"Yes," came Emily's curt response.

"Em," JJ asked cautiously. Having been so preoccupied with finding Emily, JJ had not thought about what she was going to say in the off chance her wife actually answered. The silence filled with tension.

"Yes." Emily said again.

"Please, Em," JJ breathed softly. "Please tell me where you are. I need to talk to you, to explain, to fix everything. I'll come to you. Please," she begged, pleading with the tense voice on the other end.

"I'm not sure it's something that can be fixed, JJ."

"Em, don't say that. Please let me try." There was no stopping the tears that cascaded down her cheeks as JJ heard Emily's response. "Please," she prayed though her voice came out as a broken whisper as her hope started to fade. She could hear Emily breathing deeply through the phone; she could hear Emily fighting with her own turmoil of emotions.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Okay?" JJ's voice raised a notch with the rebirth of hope.

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"Corner of Lexington and Memorial."

JJ took a deep breath. She had done her best to avoid that intersection as if her life depended on it. She programmed the GPS in her car to take her in the longest detours around the city to avoid that intersection, the fateful place where Emily was struck by an oncoming car. "I'll be right there, okay?" She heard Emily agree, however unconvincing it sounded. "Okay."

The intersection looked so normal. Life moved on around them. People walked along the sidewalks; cars rushed by, intent on getting to some unknown location as quickly as possible. Turning signals and changing indicator lights performed an intricate light show punctuated by the occasional honk of an irritated driver. Emily sat under a large tree, her elbows propped up on bent knees as she took in the ordinary scenery. The heat flushed her face, and she felt beads of sweat roll down her back uncomfortably. Though her physical discomfort wasn't what she focused on. She bit the inside of her cheek nervously as JJ's accusations tumbled noiselessly in her mind. Her left eye twitched sporadically as the stress from the situation and her physical exhaustion took its toll. Some part of her brain encouraged her to take deep, stabilizing breaths though her body wasn't keen on cooperating.

JJ pulled into the vacant lot and immediately spotted Emily sitting beneath the largest tree. She didn't know how she was going to fix it; she only knew she didn't have an option. She just had to do so. Mending their relationship was her most important priority. She mimicked Emily's position and sat down gingerly next to her. She kept her hands to herself despite the tremendous urge to wrap Emily in her arms and kiss the pain away. She followed Emily's eyesight and frowned at the typical early evening traffic piling up in front of them. It was different to see the nighttime occurrence from outside a car. It was strange to see life obviously carrying on around them despite the rift that seemed to have swallowed them whole. JJ didn't know what to say, but she knew the ball was entirely in her court. Her words created the problems; her words needed to fix it. She sincerely hoped her words held such power. "Thank you for telling me where you were." She couldn't begin to imagine how hurt Emily felt. It was unexpected for Emily to even pick up the phone, much less agree to be found. Emily nodded, but remained wordless. "Please know how sorry I am. I trust you; I do. I was just tired and overly stressed. I love you."

"I love you too, but that doesn't change what you said or the fact that you've said it in different ways throughout our marriage."

"I know. I have insecurities, Em. This is no secret."

"And it's no secret your insecurities have a tendency to kick me when I'm down," Emily whispered venomously.

"That's not my intention. Em, I would never purposefully hurt you."

"Okay," Emily said, unwilling to entertain this portion of the conversation any longer when she knew it wouldn't solve anything.

"Okay?"

"I can't do this." The words were so soft as they tumbled from her lips. Their meaning took both women by surprise.

"What?" JJ stuttered breathlessly, the weight on her shoulders magnifying.

"I can't do this," Emily repeated with a little more conviction. "I love you so much it hurts. As much as I do love you, it kills me that you don't trust me. I know you say you do; but obviously, there is something you need to work through. You say things I could never imagine saying aloud, much less thinking."

"Then, help me work through it. I know I don't deserve your help, but I need it."

"JJ, you don't understand," Emily whispered sadly. "Your accusations hurt more than any accident. I didn't think this level of pain was possible."

"I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you," JJ apologized tearfully, her heart gripped in her chest. Emily shrugged. She was at a loss for words. She watched Emily closely. She saw a tear slip from her wife's beautiful brunette eyes, and she saw Emily's hand quickly swipe it away. Her heart shattered at the sight, knowing she was the sole reason for it. "I need to make it up to you, Em. You are my best friend."

"You say you can't live without me, and then you turn around and say you things that make it seem like you're capable of walking away without a second thought. Which is it, JJ? God," she muttered, resting her forehead on her clasped hands. "I had long forgotten how much it hurts to love someone more than they love you."

"That's not true," JJ immediately interjected. She wasn't sure she was meant to hear Emily's whispered confession, but it resonated in her ears as if Emily had a megaphone. "I am more in love with you today than the day we got married."

"That should make me feel better, JJ, but right now, that just makes me wonder if you ever loved me at all. Then, I scold myself because I know I saw love in your eyes. I did. That's the only thing I'm holding onto right now, that once you did love me and you didn't mean to hurt me. Even the latter doesn't make me feel better."

"Em," JJ started, reaching out to pull Emily to her. She felt Emily physically tense under her touch. "I love you with my whole heart, with every fiber of my being. You are my best friend, the mother of my children, my wife, my everything. I have always loved you- everyday of our marriage, everyday of our friendship. Everyday," she emphasized. "That's something no insecurity can change. I will love you forever," she declared, hoping beyond hope that Emily believed her words. Her words had the power to destroy; she was hoping they also had the power to heal.

"I want to believe that. I need to believe that."

"Then do. That's the honest truth. You are everything I need in this world. I'm begging you, Em. Please believe that I love you and always have." JJ's gentle hands captured Emily's face, forcing their eyes to meet. "Please see what has always been there," JJ begged. The hurt she saw was undeniable, but JJ could see love swirling beneath the pained layer in Emily's chocolate brown eyes. She hoped her blue eyes showed Emily just how much she was loved. She hoped her eyes really acted like the mirror to her soul. Emily nodded slightly and fought against her urge to lean into JJ's touch. JJ smoothed her finger tenderly over Emily's cheekbone, and Emily couldn't fight any longer. A solitary tear slipped down Emily's pale cheeks and wet the pad of JJ's finger. JJ's heart ached as she watched Emily try to control her emotions. She could see Emily's wall hastily rebuilding in her dark orbs. "It's okay, Emily," JJ soothed. "It's okay. Trust me to catch you," she begged. "I know I have a lot to do to regain your trust, to fix what we have, but please let me help you. I'm still me. I'm still the one who will catch you." Emily searched JJ's eyes for the answer to their problem. Finding love, sorrow, and guilt shining back at her in JJ's unshed tears; Emily nodded, barely moving her head. One tear fell, and then another. JJ tightened her hold around Emily's shoulders and ran a comforting hand through strands of her wife's hair.

With her head buried in the crook of JJ's neck, Emily breathed in the reassuring aroma of JJ's self. She licked her lips, tasting the salty remnants of tears, as she tried to find her voice. What she found was a mere whisper. "Please, Jen. I'm not sure I'll be able to get up if you let me fall."


	33. Chapter 33

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: Because MeGkAtHeRiNe asked so kindly for a quick update, this chapter is dedicated to her. A shout out for idea help goes to Swishla and Kat-D11. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please let me know what you think!

JJ curled into the soft fabric of the large chair in the living room. A case file was open on her lap as her eyes scanned over the information. Time and time again, she read the same sentence. She grumbled and rubbed her eyes. _Focus_, she instructed herself as if it was a simple as following the mental command. Her eyes continued to glaze over the page. She drew her attention away from the page when she heard small footsteps descend the stairs. Hayley's blonde head emerged from the stairwell as she looked around. It was well past her bedtime. "Mommy," she asked.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Will you read me a story?" JJ nodded and smiled warmly, quickly closing the file and dropping it to the floor.

"What are we reading?"

"Alice and Wonderland, please," Hayley said, handing JJ a large picture book with a yellow worn ribbon bookmark. She jumped in JJ's lap, slinging her legs over the side of the chair as she nestled into JJ's chest.

"Okay," JJ whispered. Kissing the top of her daughter's head affectionately, she started the story. As the Cheshire cat appeared as hovering grin at the fork in the road, JJ noticed that Hayley was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She quietly closed the book, placing the ribbon between the pages, and put the book on the forgotten case file. She carried her daughter up to her bed to tuck her in. "Goodnight, Hales."

"Mommy," Hayley asked tiredly, sleeping coating her voice.

"Yeah," JJ responded, turning around just inside the door.

"Are you and Momma getting a divorce?"

"Of course not, sweetie." JJ forced herself to smile. "Go back to sleep," she instructed maternally, returning to tuck Hayley's teddy bear in beside the slumbering child. She closed the door quietly and stood awkwardly in the hallway. The master bedroom door seemed hauntingly far away as the rift with Emily caused the few steps to stretch indefinitely. Flicking her wrist, JJ caught a glimpse of her classic watch face. _Maybe Emily's already asleep_, she debated. _You sound like you're avoiding your wife. Things are okay_, she lied to herself. _Wow, that was a weak attempt even in my head._ Quietly twisting the knob, she entered the room. Emily's bedside lamp offered a subtle yellow glow. A tattered hardback book with its spine exposed laid facedown against Emily's stomach. The brunette's eyes closed peacefully. JJ padded softly to the side of the bed. Angling the book on the bedside table, JJ turned off the light with a distinct click. As her eyes adjusted to the changed lighting, she watched Emily sleep. She looked so calm and so beautiful. "God, Em. What did I do?" Her question spilled from her lips in an inaudible whisper. She kissed Emily's lips sweetly.

A mumble tumbled into the silent atmosphere that caused JJ to regain a morsel of hope. Emily, clearly still entranced in her world of dreams, offered a declaration of affection. "Love you, Jen." The pillow muffled the words as Emily curled further into the cocoon of warm, comfortable sheets.

"We do have that going for us, don't we, Em? Love is worth fighting for," she concluded in another whisper as she pulled back the covers to climb into bed.

The sun filtered into the room causing little particles of dust to dance in the newly exposed rays of sunshine. The sheets tangled under JJ's legs as she rolled to bury her head in protection from the morning. For a split second, she forgot all of the drama surrounding her return home. For a fleeting moment, her only thought concerned the beautiful simplicity of waking up with a little help from the sun. Then, as she reached her hand across the center of the bed, JJ realized the intensity of the situation again. Her searching fingers met cold, crisp bedding as opposed to her wife's warm, soft skin. Her second thought registered as a groaned curse word as her mind slowly shook off the remaining tendrils of sleep.

"Morning, JJ," Emily addressed as she stepped through the door of the bathroom. "I'm going to head over to the baby shower to help set up and all. I'll meet you there, okay?" JJ nodded dumbly, struck by how seemingly normal the encounter was. She shuffled across the floor and took the iPod from its dock. Finding what she wanted, she scuffled into the bathroom. As the lyrics and melody floated through the speaker, she analyzed the brief conversation over and over again. The minty toothpaste foamed in her mouth as the song reached its chorus.

_I hoped that you would understand_

_That this is not what I had planned._

_Please don't worry now;_

_It will turn around._

_Cause I need more time._

_Just a few more months, and we'll be fine,_

_So say what's on your mind_

_Cause I can't figure out just what's inside._

Making eye contact with herself in the mirror, JJ grumbled as she realized why Emily's demeanor seemed so familiar. Rinsing her mouth, she glared back at her reflection. "I'm now the outsider of Emily Prentiss' famous walls. No wonder I didn't recognize it," she said to herself as she wiped her face and ran a brush through her long locks. "I haven't been on the outside in almost twenty years. Well, fuck. You have thoroughly screwed this up," she accused. Her reflection stared back at her unconcerned.

In a similarly quaint neighborhood, Emily pulled up to Derek's house. She killed the engine as she sat in the driveway. It felt strange to be so distant from JJ, but Emily felt she had to protect her heart. Rather, she needed to protect the shattered remains from being crushed into further disarray. _It's like an impossible jigsaw puzzle with too many pieces_, she thought grimly. Her iPod seemed to understand the predicament as "Broken" serenaded her from the speakers. She closed her eyes, letting the music surround her, letting the music feel for her.

_And I am here still waiting, _

_Though I still have my doubts. _

_I am damaged at best_

_Like you've already figured out. _

_I'm falling apart._

_I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating. _

_In the pain,_

_There is healing. _

_In your name, _

_There is meaning._

"Auto shuffle," she blamed the sound system. Compartmentalizing was a challenge in and of itself, but the song so clearly verbalized feelings she kept trying to avoid. "Be happy," she instructed herself softly. "Today is about Garcia and Morgan. Well, today is about Garcia," she amended. "Shove everything into one of those neat, little compartments, and go be social." She kept her eyes closing, taking deep breaths as she willed her verbal instructions to take hold. A knock on her window shook her from her focus. Startled, she jumped with a slight scream. "Goddamnit, Morgan," she shouted through the closed window.

"Sorry," he apologized with a shit-eating grin.

"Yeah, sure you are. Fucker," she muttered as she yanked the keys from the ignition and got out of the car.

"Such pretty language for a baby shower, Princess," he teased.

"My mother taught me well," she replied with a smirk, relaxing into the usual banter. "How's the set up going?"

"You know she has had this nonsense glittered, sparkled, inflated, and decorated for weeks."

"She isn't supposed to plan her own baby shower. Much less throw it."

"You go right on ahead and tell my pregnant fiancé that. I'll have an ambulance on call for when her hormones flip a shit on your ass." Emily looked at him speechlessly.

"Too soon," he asked worriedly, misreading her widening eyes.

"No. No. Go back. She's your pregnant what?"

"Oh, right. Well," Morgan started to explain. "Fuck it. I wasn't supposed to say anything. She wants to tell everyone here. We are engaged." He smiled proudly.

"You finally did it? Congratulations, Derek! That's amazing, and don't worry. I'll act surprised," she joked with a corresponding wink. He rolled his eyes dramatically before ushering her into the house. "Wow," she whispered quietly. "You weren't kidding. I've never seen so much pink, and I have two daughters." Morgan nodded, but he couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

Soon, the house came alive as people bustled throughout ooh-ing and ahh-ing at the decorations or Garcia or both. Music pulsed under the increasing volume of conversations. Reid listened attentively as Jack described his course load for the upcoming fall. Hotch chatted amicably with JJ's father while the Ambassador learned about the twins' summer jobs. Morgan's mother cooed over Hayley while his sisters immediately took a liking to Henry. Garcia leaned into the couch and smiled happily. Her family was together, and they were happy. Well, at least trying their best to be happy. She glanced at Emily, who stood joking with Morgan, while trying to search out her blonde best friend. Morgan caught her eye, patted Emily on the back, and slouched down next to Garcia. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"How you doing, baby girl?"

"This is nice," she responded easily, obviously content. "How is she?"

"Prentiss?" Garcia nodded, fixing him with a knowing look. Instead of responding verbally, he shrugged and raised his eyebrows.

"That's what I thought. Where's JJ?"

"No idea. What's next on your agenda, my beautiful baby mama?"

"The agenda is experiencing some temporary delay as I search out Miss Blonde and Beautiful. Did Emily give anything away?" He snorted tellingly. "Tight-lipped clam, our princess." He nodded before giving her a kiss and helping her off the couch. Garcia looked around skeptically before sneaking off to the bathroom. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Someone's in here."

"I know. Preggo mama's got to pee. Unlock the door, Jayje."

"I was just finishing up," she said, opening the door, before returning to washing her hands.

"Mhmm," Garcia hummed. "Whatever you say. How's everything?"

"It's okay." Garcia stared at her. "Okay, well it's not okay, but it's what would be expected." Garcia simply waited. "No, it sucks, but today is your day. My drama will not touch your extravagantly planned baby shower, even if it is completely absurd that you threw it for yourself."

"I am not absurd," she insisted with a laughing smirk. "What are you going to do?"

"Hell if I know. It's going to have to be something though, Pen. I'm back at square one. I'm outside facing the fortress of the legendary Prentiss walls. Actually, I'm in negative squares. I didn't think it was possible, but I've managed to dig myself into a pretty hefty hole. Even after I get through her walls, I'm going to have to rebuild her heart," JJ grimaced slightly. "But no, none of this depressing talk. You're having a baby!"

"You're losing your touch, JJ, if it took you a little over seven months to catch onto the fairly obvious fact," Garcia teased, gesturing towards her cumbersome, pregnant belly.

"Hush," JJ laughed. "I believe you have a party to be conducted according to your itemized itinerary."

"Stop mocking my planning," Garcia threatened with a quick, harmless glare. "Now go talk to our girl. I'm going to kick this party up a notch."

"Please remember there are young children present." Garcia just skipped, or waddled, away happily ignoring JJ's reminder. "Crazy ass woman," she muttered under her breath with a giggle. She walked up behind Emily and nudged her gently. "Hey Em." Emily turned and smiled though her eyes didn't glisten with warmth as they usually did. "Having fun," she asked nervously.

"Yeah, Garcia sure knows how to throw a party."

"You can say that again," JJ agreed quickly. The conversation lulled as she debated the benefits of pointless small talk. "I uhh," she started, but found she had no words to say. "Can we go on a date?" The blunt question momentarily shocked Emily, who looked at her wife with wide eyes. "Well not a date per say," JJ backtracked. "I just want to sit down and talk- just the two of us. I need to explain. I need to understand." Emily gulped, her throat immediately feeling parched. She nodded and mumbled consent before excusing herself to get a drink. Her reaction made JJ excessively more nervous. She followed Emily into the kitchen. "I was thinking tonight. It needs to be soon because I miss you," she confessed as she watched Emily down a glass of water. Emily nodded ever so slightly. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to get us back to where we were, to just us back to the point when your eyes smile when you see me." She rambled on, getting lost in the strangeness of the conversation. In the other room, Garcia clinked on her champagne glass filled with apple cider. "I love you," JJ whispered as Garcia's wedding announcement floated into the kitchen. Emily's face flashed into a brief smile as she watched JJ react to the recent news. Emily gave another slight nod, and JJ turned on her heels to hug the blonde tech.

"Did you get in a lot of trouble with Mom?" Henry asked, running to the kitchen to escape the female squeals erupting from the rest of the house.

"No, she's just worried. Everything's okay," she insisted. "So I see you're a hit with the ladies," she teased, gesturing towards Morgan's sisters, who had him suffocating in their hugs. The deep red of embarrassment colored Henry's cheeks as he shook his head.

"No, uh, they aren't my time," he negated.

"Oh, so what is your type?" Emily asked her teenage son, very curious to hear his response.

"You can't tell anybody."

"I pinky promise," she swore, offering her little finger to the thirteen year old. "And you know a pinky promise is sacred in the Prentiss book."

"Yeah, yeah," he laughed, interlocking his finger with hers. "There's this girl in my class."

"Yeah. Come on, H."

"She's really pretty, and she plays soccer."

"What's she like?"

"She has long brown hair, and she's really funny." He bit his lip nervously. His eyes darted from side-to-side before he whispered into his mother's ear. "I want to ask her on a date, but I don't know how." Emily resisted the urge to squeeze him into a hug and tell him how cute he was. Henry had always been their sensitive, quiet little boy.

"Well, why don't you invite her over?"

"To our house? Are you kidding?" He looked flabbergasted. His brown eyes bulged at the thought. "I want her to like me back, not run away and hide."

"We aren't that bad, kid," Emily laughed.

"I beg to differ."

"You may have a point," she conceded catching a glimpse of their dysfunctional family parading around the living room. "Why don't you do pizza and a movie?"

"That's so normal. I want it to be different."

"What does she like to do?"  
>Henry thought about it for a second, his brow creased. He licked his lips and continued to bite his lower lip. "I remember she said she likes the park."<p>

"I'll think about some ideas, and let you know what I come up with later. Okay, H?"

He smiled and nodded. "But remember, don't tell anyone." Emily grinned and kissed his forehead maternally.

"Your secret is safe with me," she promised before walking out of the kitchen to join the party.

Later that night, JJ waited patiently downstairs while Emily got ready. _God, I feel like I'm going on a first date. This is ridiculous. She is your wife._ She tapped her foot unconsciously as she leaned against the island counter. Nate came into the kitchen and took in his mother's stressed posture.

"What's up with you?" He asked, opening the fridge behind her.

"Nothing. Why? Never mind. You okay with babysitting tonight?"

"Don't have much of a choice, do I? I mean Abby has already run off with Max, and Henry has been swallowed whole by some video game."

"Spoken like a true older brother," she replied with a smile. "You can reheat leftovers, order pizza, go get sandwiches, or whatever."

"Yeah, Mom, I've got the babysitting thing down now. I'm capable of making sure both Hayley and I get fed properly. I'll throw something edible Henry's direction. It will all work out in the end," he joked as he walked out of the kitchen. "Have fun." He called over his shoulder. He clomped up the stairs, his heavy feet hitting each wooden step. "Hayley, food," he yelled.

JJ smirked as she heard Emily remind him of the intercom system for the millionth time. "Give it up, Em. The boy will never learn."

"A girl can hope. Ready?" Emily asked with a soft, solemn smile as she stopped on the hardwood floor. JJ's eyes raked helplessly over Emily's body.

"You look beautiful," JJ admired. "Umm," she stuttered, realizing her comment had been out loud. "Let's go."

The two picked Patty's because they knew they could slip into a back booth, order some drinks, and talk in private. As the women walked in, Jack tipped his head in salutation as JJ went to find a seat. Emily ordered a bottle of wine and grabbed two menus before heading back towards the corner table. JJ graciously accepted the menu, but didn't open it. She watched Emily's movements, trying her damndest to read Emily's closed emotions. Her fingers tapped nervously on the table as she continued looking at her wife. Over the top of her open menu, Emily saw JJ's nervous motion. As hurt as she was, her first thought was to comfort the woman she loved. She folded the menu and met JJ's eyes. Capturing the blonde's hand, she intertwined their fingers and held back a sigh as she realized how much she had missed simply touching her wife. "It's just me, Jen. We will get through this. It's just going to take time and a lot of talking through it. Just breathe," she instructed lovingly.

JJ's breath caught in her throat as Emily's fingers grazed her skin. She nodded slightly and regretfully pulled her hand back as Jack appeared besides their table with an uncorked bottle of wine and two glasses. He took their order, and with a subtle nod in Emily's direction, turned away.

Manners driving her actions, Emily poured JJ's glass first and then her own. She circled the glass with ease before taking a long, appreciative sip. She let out a sigh of relief as the red wine smoothly slid down her throat. "Okay, Em. I know we have a lot to talk about, but I need to explain," JJ started slowly. "It's kind of a long explanation," she warned. Emily nodded encouragingly. Her heart still ached at JJ's accusations, but if JJ was willing to actually talk through her insecurities, then Emily was willing to listen, no matter how long it took. This- their life together, their family- this was what was important. JJ swallowed deeply before bringing the wine glass to her lips for a sip of liquid courage. "When Sarah died, I always felt like I wasn't good enough, which is why she willingly left us. I told myself that over and over again because then, it wouldn't be her fault that she left. It would be mine. After so many years of telling myself that I wasn't good enough, it became a force of its own almost. I threw myself into soccer because I always had something to practice, something to improve. I never ran out of things to fix because I was never good enough. It didn't matter how many goals I scored or what records I set. I could always be better. I always had more to prove. When I did date, I spent the majority of the relationship waiting for the other person to realize I wasn't good enough and leave me. I rarely dated simply because I remembered how much it hurt when Sarah died. I didn't want to feel that pain. No one else needed to know how much I lacked, so I kept to myself a lot." She took a deep breath and sadly smiled as Emily reached across the table again to hold her hand. "When I joined the Academy, it was just another thing to throw myself into entirely. I needed to be better. I needed to prove I was good enough. I thought if I could just accomplish something, prove that I was someone; I would finally feel like I deserved to be happy because I would finally be good enough to deserve it. No matter how much I accomplished, I never felt that. I took this job because in a way, it was exactly what I was used to. I buried myself in work and pushed myself every step of the way to be good enough. No matter how illogical I know it is in the back of my mind I thought that maybe, just maybe, if I could prove I was good enough, Sarah would come back. I know it makes no sense." JJ took a drink, almost wanting to go order something stronger. "Then, I met you. For the life of me, I could not understand what would make you attracted to me, much less love me. I didn't know someone could make me as genuinely happy as you do. When you asked me to marry you, I thought you were crazy. I didn't understand how you couldn't see that I would never be enough, but you made me feel like I was the center of your universe. Not a day in our marriage have I ever felt like I deserve to be with someone like you. I don't deserve our children, which I obviously proved as I was completely incapable of being a mother when they needed me. This whole situation just proves I'm not good enough for you. It proves that you deserve to be with someone so much better, but I can't imagine life without you. It hurts to imagine life without you." JJ's tears silently cascaded from her blue eyes as her explanation rambled on, gaining a life of its own as she shared her deepest, darkest secret. "So," JJ breathed, her voice quiet in the bar. "When I've ever asked you if you regret us, I didn't mean it to upset you. My insecurity leaked to the surface, and my feelings came back in full force. I didn't understand how you could be happy with me. Then," she paused again. "My insecurities went a step further, and I thought that if I wasn't good enough, you would find someone who was. I know that you would never do that to me. I know you love me, and you would never fathom the notion of cheating on me." She quickly defended. "I'm just trying to explain my train of thought. You came home that night with Morgan, and you had men and women falling over you, desperate to get with you. It just reaffirmed in my mind that I wasn't good enough to be with you, that I didn't deserve you. Then, Jane came into the picture, and she was helping you heal and face your fears. I was jealous, Em. I wanted you to come to me. I thought you would come to me, and we could get through your recovery together. I was angry, rash, and terrified that you had finally figured out that I wasn't good enough for you. I didn't know how to distance myself from the pain of losing you, even though I know it was all in my head, so I accused you of something I know you would never do. I am so sorry." JJ finished her story, taking deep stabilizing breaths as she tried to regain her composure. Through her tears, she saw the blurred figure of Emily moving from the booth. Her heart dropped, and she could physically feel the pain. Moments later, her heart fluttered in her chest, and her breath caught in her throat. She felt Emily slide into the booth next to her.

"Shh," Emily soothed, pulling JJ into her chest. "I want you to listen to me," Emily commanded softly as the blonde's tears subsided. She looked into JJ's eyes, wiping the occasional tear away. "Are you listening?" JJ nodded tearfully. "You are more than good enough." Emily emphasized each word. "You deserve a beautiful, happy life. You are good enough to be happy." Tears slipped from JJ's eyes again. "I can't imagine what it is like to lose your sister, but, Jennifer, that was her doing and her choice. I know I can't just say this and have you believe me, but you will always be good enough. You are just what I need. You are everything I need. I will tell you as many times as you need. You are more than good enough."

"But I keep saying these hurtful things," JJ started to contradict.

"No one is perfect. The fact is I don't want to share my life with anyone else, and you are good enough. You deserve to be loved. You deserve to have someone spend their life proving that you are, indeed, good enough." JJ swallowed and turned her head into Emily's hand. "We will work through this. We will work through this together," Emily promised. "I think that's enough talking for tonight. Dance with me." She stood and held out her hand expectantly.

As the bar had started to die down, soft music filtered around the friendly locale. JJ obligingly took Emily's offered hand. She hid her face in Emily's neck, as she didn't want anyone to see her tear-stained face. Standing in the middle of the empty dance floor, Emily wrapped her arms around JJ's lithe waist, pulling her close. JJ's arms looped around Emily's neck. Emily slowly swayed from side-to-side in time with the music. "I hate to ruin the moment," she mumbled. "We need to talk, Em. I am worried about you. I am worried about your recovery. I understand your need for control, but I also need you to understand that seeing you push yourself through daredevil stunts and long exercise routines makes me so scared."

"Okay," Emily consented. "I know, and we will talk later. Right now, I want to dance with my beautiful wife."


	34. Chapter 34

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: Please note the increased rating for this chapter. Ellenore and another anonymous reviewer wanted to see Emily do some romancing. As usual, special thanks to Kat-D11 for her idea help on this chapter. Let me know what you think! I love to hear from my reviewers.

"This bar is dying down a bit. What do you say to a night out on the town?" Emily asked, twirling JJ gracefully.

"We need to talk, Em," JJ reemphasized.

"We will," she promised, opting for avoiding her own issues. "But I love dancing with you. There is a bar Morgan and I go to that always has a pretty fun band playing right about now." JJ smiled and nodded, enjoying spending time with her wife. "Perfect." She pecked JJ fully on the lips, but skipped off to the bar before the blonde could return the kiss. Passing her card to Jack, she bobbed her head when he politely asked if everything was okay. He raised his eyes questioningly, but she chose to ignore his inquisitive look, pretending she didn't see it by reaching for a pen further down the bar.

Hand in hand, the two walked a few blocks over to the Martian Mango. Emily winked at the bouncer and easily passed through the roped-off entrance. JJ trailed behind her, a little unsure, as the crowd was much younger. A steady beat thumped through the speakers as the traffic came to stop in the busy hallway. Emily pulled JJ close and spoke into her ear, hoping the noise wouldn't distort her voice. JJ seemed to understand as she started weaving her way towards the bar. Outside of the hallway, the crowd thinned and dispersed among the numerous bar counters, pool tables, and booths. The band milled around a blue-lit stage, obviously waiting for something. The hardwood floor beneath the platform area glistened with the tinged color. As the music hadn't started, only a few couples lingered on the floor. JJ leaned against the bar, waiting for an available bartender. Flagging one down, she ordered two drinks and two shots before turning around to assess the club and locate Emily. The bartender returned with her ordered beverages and watched her eyes glaze over Emily's figure. He coughed slightly. "I don't mean to be rude," he started. "But you don't have a chance with her." JJ was stunned. She turned to look back at him with wide eyes.

"Why not?"

"She's head over heels in love with her wife. She comes in here a lot with a friend of hers, and everyone gives her those eye-fuck looks you were just giving her. Every time she turns them down. Like I said, you don't have a chance. Should I open a tab?" JJ nodded, too flabbergasted by his comment to speak. It was one thing to think Emily would never cheat on her, but to hear it from a stranger just emphasized Emily's loyal, loving character. Still reeling from the conversation, she didn't notice the brunette slide up behind her. Emily gripped JJ's hips, her fingers sliding under the blonde's belt loops, and kissed her passionately. JJ's heart flipped as her lungs fought to breath. Emily smirked against JJ's parted, panting lips before addressing the bartender.

"I see you've met my wife, Andy. Thank you." She said with a smirk and a tip of her head as she grabbed the drinks. "The band is about to start, Jen. Let's go grab some seats." JJ nodded dumbly, her mind blurring with passion and love. When she finally caught up with Emily, sitting in the booth next to her, she searched for the brunette's eyes. "Hmm," Emily hummed questioningly.

"I love you." Emily smiled, happy to hear the true sincerity ringing behind JJ's words. "So we talk now?"

"Nah," Emily denied. "Now, we listen to the fun band, drink, and dance. Then, I'm going to prove just how perfect you are."

"And how, pray tell, are you going to do that?" The banter was relaxed and common. It made both women feel like their relationship was mending.

"I've got a few ideas."

"Like what?" JJ continued to push, eager to unveil Emily's plans.  
>"Well, you may be a little overdressed," she insinuated with a seductively telling wink. JJ groaned and leaned further into her wife.<p>

"We need to talk." She tried again.

"We will, but not now."  
>"And not later," JJ continued.<p>

"Not in the near future, but we will." Emily amended easily. She was adept at avoiding topics that provided her emotional discomfort. Having devoting herself to the task of making JJ feel good enough, Emily could avoid any insecurity she felt relating to her recovery and her accident in general. She recognized the complete irony in throwing herself so fully into spending time with her family and proving JJ's self-worth. After all, JJ had just informed her that was how she coped with Sarah's death- by not dealing with it and throwing herself entirely into different things. Emily brushed the thought away; simply choosing to believe that focusing on JJ would help heal their relationship. Physical recovery, she thought, would come in time; she would continue working out, pushing herself to achieve that next obstacle. Mental recovery- well, Emily Prentiss was good at burying her emotions until they exploded out of her compartments like an erupting volcano. She was good at keeping people out. As sad as it made her, she had to keep JJ outside of her walls until she could rebuild her heart. It was no longer a question of a future with JJ as she couldn't imagine her life any other way. They loved each other, and when it came down to it, that was their foundation, a solid building block. The only question left to answer was how long it would take until she was ready to dive head first into the relationship again. She wondered how long until she would feel comfortable being completely open with JJ; she wondered how long until she could mend her heart. Lost in thought, she barely registered the pulsating stereo switch off in the background as the live band started its set.

JJ snuggled into Emily's middle, content to listen to the eclectic sound of the house band. She felt Emily's shoulders tensed and watched Emily's brow crease pensively. She could physically feel the distance between them. Though it was a different distance from the previous rift caused directly by her accusation, this barrier proved to be sounder, and JJ realized she was standing metaphorically face-to-face with the fortified, four-meter walls that surrounded Emily's heart. She swallowed deeply; she really was back at square one. Her explanation seemed to have pulled her out of the hole. Now at least she wasn't backtracking. She could move forward from square one. After all, she had been outside of the walls before. She had fought her way through them at the beginning of their relationship. Now, she had to figure out how to get through her wife's walls and fix Emily's shattered heart before Emily's compartments violently upturned in the form of a mental breakdown. Both women contemplated Emily's emotional state, though one was intent on avoiding it like the Black Plague and the other was determined to heal it.

Snapping out of her train of thought, Emily felt the livening beat pulse through her. _It's best not to sit in one place. If I stay busy, I won't have time to think. If I stay focused on everyone else, I will be too busy to focus on me._ Quickly, she pulled JJ out of the booth and moved them onto the dance floor.

JJ recognized the avoidance tactic, but chose to plan her moves carefully. It was an emotional chess match in more ways than one. JJ never enjoyed chess. The game was too quiet, too still, but she understood that in order to help Emily heal, she needed to beat Emily's perfectly planned mental defense. She needed a checkmate. _I have to pick my moments. She wants to dance. She wants to forget. That's fine for now,_ JJ conceded mentally. So the two danced through the full first set, stopping every now and then to watch the largely growing crowd.

As the band called for a break to refuel, JJ could tell Emily was getting tired. Emily refused to give into her increasing exhaustion. They were having fun, and she didn't want to be the one to end the night. JJ read Emily's unwillingness easily and nodded towards the door. Emily agreed thankfully. "That was fun," she said as they reached the corner.

"I think my body is still vibrating from the volume of the stereo," JJ joked.

"Oh, it's not done vibrating just yet," Emily teased mercilessly.

"Fucking hell, Em." Emily smirked at the shaky groan that escaped JJ's lips. "That was so lame," she laughed.

"Lame, probably. Did it work though?" She asked seductively.

"Of course," JJ confirmed. "I'm just wishing we were closer to home, so we could hurry up and get there."

"Don't you always tell our kids that patience is a virtue," Emily gibed as they turned the final corner onto their street.

"Possibly, but they're supposed to do as I say, not as I do. I don't care how hypocritical that sounds at the moment. Tomorrow I will retract that statement. I can't help it; my brain doesn't function when you tease me and then make me wait," JJ defended, pouting in addition.

"Well, we are almost there, so you won't have to wait much longer," Emily whispered into JJ's ears, quickly nipping the lobe, before walking a bit faster to the house. "Maybe," she joked as she turned to laugh at JJ over her shoulder.

"You're evil," JJ whined as she willed Emily to find the front door key faster. She rushed past her as the door was open and was pleasantly surprised to find the downstairs dark. "They're asleep," she whispered back to Emily before making her way upstairs. Emily followed her step for step. As their bedroom door closed, Emily grabbed JJ forcefully, pressing her firmly against the closed door. Slipping her jean-clad thigh between JJ's splayed legs, Emily rocked into her wife at a steady tempo. Their lips met in a forceful collision of passion and desire as Emily expertly released the buttons down JJ's top. JJ moaned into Emily's mouth, knowing her lover would swallow her cries of pleasure. With the shirt pushed out of the way, Emily massaged JJ's lace covered breasts. JJ's hips bucked into Emily's flexed thigh as the brunette tweaked her nipples. JJ's hands slipped into Emily's back pockets, trying to find more friction. Flicking the front closure of JJ's bra, Emily set to work pleasing her wife's waiting breasts. JJ arched off the door, her head softly knocking against the wooden surface, as Emily's tongue grazed her nipple playfully. "God, Em. More please," she begged uselessly.

"No," Emily countered, kissing a trail down the blonde's jaw. Finding one of JJ's sweet spots, Emily nibbled her wife's neck, smirking into the flushed flesh as she felt JJ's knees go weak. As her mouth continued its explorations, Emily's fingers worked the button and zipper of the jeans clinging tightly to JJ's slim figure.

Feeling her knees give out slightly as her body reacted to the relentless teasing, JJ moaned, biting her lip to keep from sounding too loudly. "Bed," she motioned. She didn't want Emily to have to hold up her entire weight. Emily complied somewhat unwillingly as she started walking them back slowly, pushing JJ's jeans off her hips as she went. Pausing slightly for JJ to kick her feet free, Emily played with the tops of the blonde's damp cotton panties. Dipping her exploring fingers under the fabric, she grinned widely against JJ's skin as she heard the blonde's breath hitch. "Please."

"Patience." Emily bluntly replied before resuming her path of kisses to JJ's collarbone.

"You're killing me," JJ whimpered as Emily's fingers slipped teasingly through her folds.

"No, none of that. I wouldn't kill the woman who is perfect for me," Emily responded sincerely before kissing JJ's lips and pulling JJ's panties down her legs.

"Em," she moaned at the sentiment as she followed Emily's lead and lay down on the large bed.

"Perfect for me." She repeated emphasizing every word with a gentle kiss as her hands spread JJ's thighs further apart. Her fingers skated over the blonde's slick clit before thrusting deeply into JJ's core.

"Fuck." The curse was a ragged breath as her hips moved with a rhythm of their own against Emily, who continued to send her closer and closer to her impending orgasm. The coil tightly wound in her stomach as she begged again. "Please, Em. Please." Emily could feel her wife's walls starting to clench around her fingers, so she pulled out almost completely. "Damnit, Emily."

"Tell me you are good enough. Tell me you deserve to be happy. Tell me you deserve to be loved," the brunette ordered, tapping her fingertip against JJ's sensitive bundle.

"Em, I can't," she denied.

"Tell me you think you deserve to be with me."

"Please," she begged both for release and avoidance of Emily's command.

"Tell me," Emily repeated. "And I'll make you cum," she bargained. JJ bit her lip and gripped the sheets wrinkled beneath her. Her knuckles turned white as she fought against her pleasure, trying to think of anyway she wouldn't have to say those words. "Come on, Jen. Say it," Emily encouraged. JJ grunted a guttural noise as Emily's finger danced sporadically over her clit, keeping her teetering on the edge.

JJ started, clearly having difficulty speaking overwhelmed by her pleasure and her insecurity. "I deserve to be happy. I deserve to be loved." She stopped, hoping that was enough.

"Tell me," Emily prodded.

"I am good enough," JJ paused. "I deserve to be with you." She released a swallowed breath as her words settled around her. The wind was knocked from her lungs as Emily's talented fingers worked her into a powerful climax. As Emily climbed back up JJ's prone, sweaty body, JJ felt the ebbing waves of her orgasm slowly fade. Emily kissed her sweetly, waiting for the blue eyes to refocus. "Do you really believe that?" JJ asked nervously.

"Yes," Emily replied matter-of-factly. "Do you want to know a secret?" JJ nodded solemnly. Emily braced herself on her arms, staring JJ straight in the eyes. "I'm the one that is lucky. You are too good for me," she whispered sincerely before stealing JJ's response away with a kiss.

"Oh Em," JJ murmured happily and slightly doubtfully. Realizing her wife's clothing clad body still covered her own, JJ pushed at Emily's shoulder to roll them over. Emily's body strengthened, refusing to be moved. "Em, turn over," she instructed against the brunette's lips.

"Not tonight," Emily negated softly, refusing to meet her wife's eyes.

"Why?"

"All that dancing wore me out," she fibbed quickly. With one last kiss, she rolled off the bed and out of JJ's reach. Her body tingled with arousal, but she would not give into her need. She wanted to be able to give JJ her heart. She wanted to be able to let JJ in completely before she would submit to JJ's sexual advances. She changed clothes quickly and grabbed an extra large nightshirt. Sidling up behind JJ, Emily draped her arms protectively over the blonde's recently clothed middle. As sleep started to fill their minds, Emily whispered lovingly into JJ's ear. "You are good enough. I love you, Jennifer."


	35. Chapter 35

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: Please let me know what you think! I need ideas! I beg of you!

Later turned into a few days, which turned into a week. Emily Prentiss was amazingly adept at avoiding emotions. Luckily, the team caught case after case; in ten days, the team was home 79 hours. Everyone was dead tired; Garcia was hormonally praying for the baby to make her appearance while all four kids counted down the days until the start of school.

"Ready for classes?" Emily smirked at the unanimous groan from her teenagers. "How about you, Hales? Ready for fourth grade?" Hayley nodded vigorously in a mid-macaroni bite. "So who has school stuff tomorrow that I have to pay for?"

"Nate and I have to go pick up our books from the school sale in the cafeteria."

"I need new uniforms. I got taller," Henry added with a grimace.

"School supplies shopping!" Hayley's squeal deafened Emily, who was sitting closest to the excited child.

"Oh boy. One at a time," Emily instructed. "How much does each of you need for books? Do you know what books you have to pick up?" Abby raised her shoulders, and Nate grabbed his cell phone from his pocket.

"I'll ask Noah."

"Isn't Noah the one who flunked chemistry?"  
>"Oh yeah. Forgot about that. I'll ask Lilah."<p>

"Ooooh la la. K-I-S-S," Hayley started singing.

"Shut it," Nate commanded as he continued texting, not even bothering to look up to see Hayley dancing mockingly in her seat.

"No, I love this song," Abby continued. "Let's start from the beginning. Ready, Hales?" While the twins were ultimately the best of friends, they would tease each other to the ends of the earth and back. Henry jumped into the joke as well using two breadsticks as batons to lead the orchestra.

"Momma," Nate complained. "Can you control your children?" His siblings started singing the rest of the song as he clunked his head on the dinner table unceremoniously.

"Hey. Don't do that," Emily stopped him. "You need those brain cells to complete your junior year of high school." A smirk adorned her pale face before she let out a loud belly laugh as Hayley danced her way off the seat, thudding to the floor softly.

"Karma is a bitch, isn't it?" Nate laughed from his seat.

"Be nice, and put a dollar in the jar," Emily disciplined. She pulled Hayley up off the floor before laughing as the blonde child continued dancing around the table. "Back to business," she started, focusing on the blonde teenager. "Henry, you need new uniforms. Again," she asked.

"It's not my fault! I grew two inches, and my shorts look like Abby's jean shorts they are so short."

"Oh low blow! No need to bring my clothing choices into your growth dilemma."

Henry rolled his eyes before looking back to his mother. "I need khaki pants and shorts. I think all my collared shirts are fine."

"Do you have the right belt? What I mean by that is can you find your belt from last year?"

"It's somewhere," he started. Quickly he grimaced at the thought of searching his room. "I think."

"Well, try and find it before we go to tomorrow. Also, I want to see one of these collared shirts you claim fit. Now, Dancing Queen, you need school supplies. Don't all of you need school supplies?" All of them responded affirmatively. "Fantastic," she grumbled slightly sarcastically. "Okay, here's the plan. Go to school and get your books. I'm assuming Henry needs books too, and he just forgot. All three of you are going to get your books in the morning. Then, we'll go get school supplies together, and then H and I will go get uniforms. Sound good?"

"While you're planning away, can you find some way to get me my summer back? I don't want to start school," Abby groaned. "I hear junior year has the most amount of work."  
>"Isn't it great you also have a lot to do with tae kwon doe then?"<p>

"I hate obligations," the brunette teenager mumbled.

"Welcome to real life," Emily joked sardonically. "Adulthood is full of responsibilities."

"No fun," Nate grumbled bitterly.

"Speaking of responsibilities- Nate and Abs, it's your turn for dishes. Henry- summer reading and then find collared shirts and your belt. Hayley- we need to go make sure you have jumpers and skirts that fit. Team, break!"

"Could you ever be normal?" Abby shouted at her mother's retreating figure.

"Normal is boring. Dysfunctional defines our family. Get used to it," Emily yelled back down the stairs.

The grandfather clock in the foyer chimed the arrival of 3 AM as JJ stumbled through the front door. Out of routine habit, her feet carried her to the study, where she locked her badge and gun in the safe, before tiredly dragging her up the stairs. Quietly opening each of the doors of her children, she smiled softly seeing them sleeping soundly. She slid along the far side of the hall, leaning against the solid wall for support as exhaustion seeped into her bones. Emily opened the master bedroom door and ushered JJ inside quietly. Upon seeing her wife, JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, letting the brunette hold her up. She nodded knowingly, accepting the extra weight easily. "I missed you, beautiful," Emily whispered. "Tough case," she asked. JJ nodded into their embrace, causing Emily to run a comforting hand through JJ's slightly messy blonde hair. "I've got you. You're home now." JJ nodded again. "Let's get you in bed," she continued, sitting her blonde wife on the edge of the bed. She pulled her old Yale t-shirt and a pair of boxers from the chest before returning to JJ. Slowly and lovingly, Emily undressed JJ- unbuttoning her professional oxford, unzipping the business slacks. Too tired to do much of anything else, JJ let Emily get her ready for bed. The sheets pulled back, she happily fell into their bed, relishing in the comfort of the soft mattress beneath her and the cool pillow under her head. She sighed contentedly when Emily slipped up behind her, holding her close and protectively.

JJ slept most of the next day while Emily completed first day of school errands. Around dinnertime the next day, four backpacks and corresponding sports bags lined the hallway in front of the door. All uniforms were located, compiled, and ready to be worn. Hayley's lunch was packed and waiting in the fridge while the other three had lunch money tucked safely in their backpacks. All four children themselves lounged contently in the living room watching a Jim Carrey movie, Ace Ventura.

Upstairs, Emily drew JJ a hot bath and pulled her from the bed. "Oh my god, I feel like I could sleep for a year," JJ complained softly. "Stupid damn serial killers need to take a break for a month or so." Emily undressed her again and listened to her wife's ramblings, barely managing to hide a smirk. "We need to get a serial killer hiatus or something."

"Evil never sleeps," Emily quipped as she pushed JJ's sleep pants down her hips.

"No, Em," JJ corrected with a tired laugh. "That's Vegas. Vegas never sleeps."

"Hmm, I knew it was something along those lines," she joked again, offering her hand to help JJ step into the tub. "Now, Mrs. Prentiss, just relax," she commanded before turning on a steady jazz beat that filled the bathroom. JJ hummed delightfully and sunk further into the tub, the hot water soothing her exhausted muscles.

Moments later, Emily returned with a glass of white wine and the appropriate bottle. "God you are too good to me," JJ moaned happily as she caught sight of Emily's gift.

"Not true," Emily quickly negated. "You deserve the best, Jen. I love you," she declared before offering her wife the glass.

"Get in with me," JJ requested.  
>"Hmm," Emily sounded noncommittally. "You just enjoy your bath and your wine."<p>

"I would enjoy it more if you were naked behind me, holding me." JJ tried again.

"Maybe next time," Emily responded with a playful wink. "I'm going to go make sure everything is ready for the first day of school," she excused.

As the bathroom door thudded softly closed and JJ tipped her head back to let the hot water surround her scalp, she muttered in annoyance. "Damn stubborn, Prentiss."

The next morning came to early for the four Prentiss children. Emily didn't even bother holding back a laugh at the death glare Nate fixed her with when she woke him up. She wasn't fazed by the growl that erupted from Henry's throat when she turned off his excessively loud headphones. She managed to hold back a smirk as Abby groaned unceremoniously as the curtains of her room opened to let in the beautiful sunshine. "Everybody get up," Emily shouted a final time as she walked down the hallway of their children's rooms. "You have to be out of the house in forty six minutes, or you will be late for the first day of school. Let's move it." She knocked on each of the doors again loudly.

"Stop it!" "Go away!" "Could you be any more annoying?" "It's too early!" All four kids sounded off a different, equally frustrated response as Emily smiled happily. The first day of school was always a fun morning experience. She walked down the hall to the master bedroom. She stifled a laugh as JJ buried herself under the covers and protected her head with a pillow.

"You need a nicer way of waking people up," she grumbled.

"Well that's no fun." Emily responded easily, sitting down on the bed next to the cushioned lump that was JJ.

"Mornings are no fun."

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" Emily teased as she moved the pillow aside to kiss her wife. Swiping her tongue playfully across JJ's pursed lips, Emily grinned as JJ's body started reacting beneath them. The kiss quickly turned heated.

"Fuck," JJ moaned when Emily pulled back. "You can't just leave me like this. That's just mean."

"Stop pouting. I'm going to go make breakfast for our children. Then, you have to go to work. If you need a quick fix, the vibrator is still in that drawer."

"You just went from mean to evil."

"It still works. I used it while you were gone. The thought of you just got me too hot." Emily whispered teasingly into JJ's ear.

"Evil," JJ called out after Emily's retreating form. "Cold shower, it is." She groaned as she hefted herself out of the bed, stumbling grumpily to the bathroom.

Four, tired, irritated children clad in uniforms stomped down the stairs and looked at Emily expectantly. "Don't you all look cute?"

"Your happiness is sickening this early in the morning," Abby commented dryly.

"Do you have to call me cute? I'm almost fourteen," Henry rebutted, moving to take the nutella-covered toast offered.

"I second that. I long ago surpassed the cute aspect. Hayley is cute, but then again, anyone wearing this plaid kilt-like uniform can't be cute. I had almost forgotten how ugly our uniforms were. Almost! Summer definitely wasn't long enough."

"Did you know our class room has a pet this year? Mrs. Machen said it was a guinea pig. Can I get a guinea pig, Momma?"

"No. We have two teenage boys that are equally as smelly as rodents. No rats," she said. "You all look great in your uniforms. Here, have toast. Have fruit. Have water," she instructed, a breakfast bag offered to each of them. "Now, you're late. Get going." She walked them to the door. "Have a great day! Love you," she called after them. Her phone rang annoyingly on the counter, so she closed the door and moved to answer the offending object.

"Prentiss."

"She's leaking! What do I do?" Morgan shrieked into the phone.

"Morgan? What do you mean she's leaking? Who's leaking?"

"Penelope is leaking! Do you hear me? Who else would be leaking! What do I do?" He shouted frantically into the phone.

"First, you breathe," she commanded calmly.

"I can't breathe," he insisted. "What do I do?" He repeated again.

"Derek Morgan. Shut up and listen," Emily used her best FBI voice. "Is she having contractions?"

"I… I don't know."

"Be a big boy, and use your words. Ask her."

"Do not patronize me right now, Emily. My daughter is about to be born on my damn living room carpet. Oh holy fuck. My daughter is about to be born! What do I do?"

"Get your go-bags. Get in the car. Make sure she is in the car. Drive to the hospital. We will meet you there."

"Okay."

"And Derek?"

"Yeah?"  
>"Breathe. You can do this. We will see you soon." She clicked the phone off before grabbing her purse and slipping on her shoes. "Jen," she screamed up the stairs. "We've got to go!" A muffled response carried downstairs that Emily couldn't entirely understand. "Garcia's water just broke, and Morgan is panicking like a true first time parent. We've got to get to the hospital."<p>

"What?" JJ shrieked loudly as she raced to the top of the stairs. "She's only eight months pregnant! Which hospital? How far apart are her contractions? Did Morgan grab a bag for her? Did he grab her computer? Did he grab the camera, video camera, and extra batteries?"

"Not you too," Emily mumbled under her breath. She caught JJ by the shoulders, holding her in one place. "Jen, calm down. First time babies are notoriously slow. We've got plenty of time. I'm sure he has everything. If not, you and I can go get whatever they need. Breathe!"

"I'm just so excited," JJ squealed. "They're having a baby!"

"Yes, and we're meeting them at the hospital. You may as well bring your files. We can go over them together while you wait, so you have got less to do later."

"How are you so calm?"

"All four of us cannot be certifiably crazy at the same time. Someone has to be thinking straight. Apparently, that's me today. Go get what you need. I'll grab you a travel mug of coffee."

"Life saver," JJ called over her shoulder.

Morgan paced inside the room they had been assigned to. Garcia typed rapidly on her computer as some indie music added to the atmosphere. "I'm going to need you to stop pacing," she said without looking up from the computer. "You're making me seasick." He turned and rested his hands on the end of the bed, watching her carefully. "Good boy," she smiled. "Come here. Stop worrying," she instructed, looking directing into his eyes meaningfully. "Everything will be okay. Soon, we will have a beautiful daughter."  
>"I love you," he whispered, placing a gentle kiss against her lips.<p>

"I know," she replied with a wink. Their intimate moment shattered as JJ threw open the door of the room and skidded to Garcia's bedside, a large smile decorating her face. Her blue eyes shimmered excitedly. Garcia looked at her questioningly. JJ raised her eyebrows subtly in response. "Hunk of burning love, will you and Emily go get us something to drink? I'm sure Jayje could use some coffee, and I would love a fruity beverage." Morgan nodded quickly dragging Emily behind him. As the door closed separating the two sets of friends, Garcia settled JJ with a tell-me glare.

"I really have to pee," JJ said regretfully. "Then I will fill you in." Garcia nodded knowingly and settled into the slightly uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Why are you still dragging me? I'm not going anywhere until I have a niece to coo over." Emily commented, pulling her wrist out of Morgan's grip.

"Why is no one beside me freaking out? My fiancée is in labor, and my best friend is acting so nonchalant about it all."

"My god, you woke up on the dramatic side of the bed today. What are you so worried about Morgan? Why are you freaking out?" Emily stopped in the waiting room, and he turned around to face her. Looking around them at the people tiredly waiting for a doctor, he grabbed her wrist again and dragged her towards the parking lot. "And why do I keep being dragged places like a rag doll? Derek, slow down. Breathe. What's going on with you?" His brown eyes found hers before he turned on his heels and started pacing again. "Stop," she commanded forcefully. "Can you talk to me please?"

"The next time I go home, I will be a father. I will have a child, a daughter, depending on me. I have every reason in the world to freak out."

"You are going to be great. You will be an amazing father. Mark my words."

"How can you say that?" He stopped pacing and fixed her with a serious look. "How do you see it? Are you sure you see it?"

She closed the distance between them and settled her hands on his broad shoulders. "Why don't you think you will a good dad?" She asked slowly.

"Because I don't entirely remember what it was like to have one," he admitted sadly.

"But you remember everything he taught you. You are the man he wanted you to be. You are a man your father would be proud of. You have done great things, and you will be a great parent. You've just got to have confidence in yourself."

"I have no idea what to do with a child."

"Are you kidding? I have four crazy kids who are proof that you know exactly what you are doing."

"That was easy. I got them hyped up on sugar, and then, I dropped them back at your door. I didn't discipline or raise or impart valuable life lessons."

"Wrong," Emily stated easily.

"Wrong?"

"Yeah. I've seen you discipline them. You handed the whole party fiasco. You were the first team on the ground. You are their male role model. They look up to you. You're a father figure to them, so whether you think you did or not, you helped raise them. You helped teach them, and you will do all of these things with your own child. You can do this," she repeated.

JJ washed her hands and opened the door to Garcia's room quickly. "Goddamnit, Pen. I just want to fuck my wife, but she keeps running away!" She said exasperatedly. As soon as she was fully in the room, JJ realized Garcia wasn't the only person in the room. A deep red blush colored her face as the nurse grabbed her clipboard and practically sprinted from the room. Garcia didn't try to hold in her laughter. Tears rolled from her eyes as she clutched her stomach.

"You really have the worst timing," she mused when she could finally breathe again.

"You couldn't have warned me that I was going to scare an innocent trainee nurse. Oh my god, that poor girl," JJ groaned, holding her head in her hands, the blush continually creeping further up her cheeks.

"Wow, that was just too good to pass up. Plus, in my defense, I didn't know you would barge in with that as your opener. I thought you were going to be like, oh yeah, we talked. Life is good. Blah. I did not think you were going to bust in here with an x-rated statement. This is a maternity ward, you know, Jayje."

"So embarrassed." She continued to groan.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Garcia conceded, still smiling.

"You are not."

"No, I'm not," she agreed with a small laugh. "But continue. Start talking."

"Are we sure no one else is in this room?"  
>"No one else. Now start talking. Our significant others will be coming back soon."<p>

"Fine. We talked. Well sort of- I talked. She listened."

"Well that's good. Wait, how do you sort of talk?"

"Well, Emily Prentiss probably has the gold medal in avoiding talking about personal issues, so I talked about mine. I got it off my chest and told her everything. She has now made it her mission to prove I'm worth it."

"To clarify," Garcia stated. "You have not talked about the accident or the recovery therapy. You've talked about what exactly?"  
>"The deep seated emotional insecurities of why I accused her of cheating."<p>

"Okay," she drawled slowly. "So how is she proving you're worth it or whatever?"  
>"I don't know. It's in her words, her eyes, and her actions."<p>

"Actions?"

"Sex," JJ clarified.

"I thought you said you wanted to fuck her."

"I do." Garcia just stared at her, obviously confused. "I mean, she gets me off, and then, she won't let me touch her or return the favor."

"Oh, wow, that must be painful for her."

"Yeah, but she doesn't give in. I'm dying to touch my wife."

"So go ambush her."

"This is not sounding like a good idea. Bad hormonal idea, in fact."

"Why?" Garcia tried to defend. "You're obviously horny. She's obviously horny. Just go pull her into a closet and corner her."

"This has serious backfire potential. Plus, this is a hospital. I'm not going to get it on with her in the maternity ward."

"Why not? Go. Trust me. I'll still be ridiculously pregnant when you come back. And don't come back until you come!" JJ shook her head, but relentlessly stood and left the room.

She peaked her head around both corners and saw Emily and Morgan walked towards her. _Make a plan. Make a plan. Make a plan, _she mentally instructed herself. She saw a darkened room with the door partially open. The room was empty. She was almost face-to-face with Emily now. "Can I steal my wife for a second?" Derek nodded and winked in Emily's direction, and the brunette promptly swatted him.

"What's up, Jen?" Her question was interrupted by a surprised yelp as JJ fluidly pulled her into the vacant room. In one swift movement, Emily was pressed against the door. JJ's nimble fingers locked the bolt to Emily's right before digging into the soft skin of her wife's hips. Not giving Emily a chance to protest, JJ initiated a passionate kiss as her thigh shifted to rock against Emily's center. Her fingers inched higher, sliding under the hem of Emily's shirt, and danced across the toned abdomen.

Pulling back only slightly, JJ lightly sucked a sweet bit of skin underneath Emily's ear before whispering seductively. "Why won't you let me make love to you, Em?" Emily responded with a shaky groan as JJ's fingers grazed the undersides of her breasts. "You know I'm dying to have you cream against my tongue." She punctuated her wish with a nip to Emily's earlobe.

"God, Jen," she moaned as JJ's thigh pushed into her pleasurably. "I can't."

"Why?" JJ asked, pausing temporarily. She rested her forehead against Emily's and waited for Emily to open her eyes. "Why won't you let me touch you, Emily?"

"I want to give you my heart." It was an admission that took JJ's breath away. "I want it to mean something. I don't just want to fuck. I want to give you what has always been yours, but I have to fix it first."

"Okay," JJ whispered, returning her hands to hold Emily's hips. "How do we do that? How do we fix it?"

"I don't know," Emily responded sadly. "It's never been this broken." It was stated as a fact. There was no accusation behind the tone, just a sad unknowing.


	36. Chapter 36

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: A lot of you reviewed that you wanted to see JJ in some serious trouble, and I promise soon you will get that. Just not at the moment, but I do hear you! And I will work it in probably in the prequel that I'm going to be starting soon. Either way, all of you rooting for JJ to get kidnapped or something along those lines will get your wish. Other than that, I thank you all for your reviews! They make me happy.

The day was filled with excitement. The BAU cherished its newest member, and Emily received her results to return to work, even if it was only desk duty. She had always defined herself by her job. After all, she worked for so long to be in the BAU. It was part of her self-definition. She couldn't begin to heal properly unless she was doing what she loved. Paperwork- she did not love, but she got to spend the day with her family and go home to her children. It got her out of the house. It got her out of solitude, and it was a step closer to being cleared to work in the field.

Morgan had the week off to spend time with newborn, leaving Hotch with three partially useless field agents beside himself. The latest manuscript and its upcoming deadline distracted Rossi, as did his manager who easily rivaled Strauss for the scary dragon position. JJ pretended to pay attention, but she also was painfully distracted by the lack of Emily's presence and the brunette's compartmentalized mental state. Reid barely passed his firearms qualification. Thus, Hotch gave everyone Tuesday off. Paperwork, he claimed, could wait until Wednesday. He pulled the team off rotation until its members were more functional.

JJ and Emily tiredly shuffled into their home followed by four equally tired children, still clad in uniforms. After school, they showed up at the hospital, eager to meet their new cousin, Lily. Hayley ended up curled at the foot of Garcia's bed working on her homework while Abby and Nate lounged on the couch in the corner, discussing their English assignment. Henry sat cross-legged on the floor working on his French homework with Reid. Morgan had fluttered around protectively while Emily forced him to sit and breathe every now and then. JJ cooed over Garcia appropriately while Hotch tried to keep Rossi from growling at the nurses that passed by. So when the sun finally started setting and visitors hours were officially over, the Prentiss family packed up their bags with promises to visit the next day.

"I really hate hospitals," Emily mumbled, "even if we are there for something happy. They just smell so disgustingly sterile. I swear the stench of bleach has worked its way into my clothing." She dropped her bag on one of the barstools before moving in routine circles to find something to fix for dinner. Opting for quick and easy, she started boiling water for pasta.

After dropping her belongings in the study, JJ relaxed into the archway of the kitchen, watching Emily's usual steps. "How can I help?"

"Do you want to make a salad?"

"Of course," she responded smoothly, sidling up behind Emily despite the excess space around them. Emily gulped audibly. "In the mood for wine with dinner?" The brunette nodded as she twirled a wooden spoon through the cooking pasta. "A nice red?"

"Hmm. Yeah, I'll go get it." She sidestepped away from JJ's wandering hands and moved to the wine cabinet beneath the bar. As she returned with two glasses balanced in one hand and the perfectly chilled bottle in the other, she watched how JJ fluidly moved around the kitchen. Her movements seemed effortless as she closed the refrigerator door with her heel before tossing a few pieces of chicken breast into a waiting pan. The normality of the moment hit her with its simplistic beauty. She snuck up behind JJ, placing her hands gently on the blonde's hips. "You are breathtaking," she whispered before turning back to the wine. JJ looked over her shoulder, slightly surprised by the random sentiment. A smile gently graced her features as she returned her attention to the food.

The dining room bustled with life as everyone explained their first days of school and their subsequent homework assignments. Grumbling, Nate and Abby excused themselves from the table when dinner was finished due to a large load of reading for a government course. Henry asked Emily for more French help, so mother and son sat at the bar after helping clean up. Hayley jumped up on a chair pulled from the dining room to help JJ by drying the dishes. Emily was slightly distracted from the grammatical question Henry was asking as she watched JJ flick water playfully at their youngest daughter. Hayley squealed delightfully. A bright smile danced through JJ's eyes as the blonde hugged her look alike. Emily's heart beat soundly in her chest as the touching mother-daughter scene. "Yo, Momma," Henry said, snapping his fingers to try and get Emily's attention.

"Did you just 'yo' me? Do I look like a homie?"

"Please tell me you did not just refer to yourself as a homie," Henry groaned as he buried his head in mock embarrassment. "I beg of you. Never say that in front of other people."

"Alright, home slice," Emily teased. "Where were we?" The French lesson continued until Henry dropped his pen victoriously.

"Ha! Done. Now shower and I can sleep," he grinned happily. "Thanks for your help, Momma. Good night!"

"Night, H. Love you," she replied, kissing his forehead.

Emily looked around the downstairs, drawn to the study by the steady glow of light escaping from beneath the closed door. Knocking gently, she waited for JJ's reply. "Jen," she asked when her knock was answered. She slipped into the room quietly. Blue eyes looked up from a file as they caught movement. JJ pulled one of her headphones out and smiled gingerly at Emily. "Can I help?" She dropped into the chair across from the desk and took half of the stack to which JJ gestured.

"Thanks, Em," JJ gratefully whispered. The silence settled peacefully between them as the remaining files were divided into piles with appropriate post-its affixed to the fronts of the manila folders detailing the actions to be taken.

The grandfather clock in the foyer chimed the arrival of midnight as Emily closed the last file in her lap before fixing her eyes on the tired blonde slouched uncomfortably over the desk. JJ shut the file definitively and glared at it before pulling a lime green sticky note off the desk. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, pleasantly surprised it was only midnight and all the files she brought home were completed. Emily, again, sat silently and surveyed JJ. She had always loved to watch the blonde work. The liaison was dedicated, passionate, and excellent at her job. Emily had first fallen for her wife by watching JJ's commanding presence at press conferences and confident nature in the bullpen. Noticing JJ's eyes remain closed, Emily nudged the rolling chair back with the ball of her foot. "Come on, Jen. Bedtime," she prodded, offering her hand for JJ to take.

"Thank you for helping me," JJ whispered sincerely. Her voice quiet as her mind clamored for sleep.

"Always. I love you." Emily wrapped her arm around JJ, who turned into their embrace. Resting her head against Emily's shoulder, she breathed in the familiar scent and felt herself relax into the touch. She wanted so much more, but she wanted to give Emily the space the brunette needed.

"I know, and I love you too." Once wrapped securely in one another with the covers draped warmly over them, the two fell asleep quickly.

When Emily's mind broke through the holds of sleep, she reached out to pull JJ to her. Cold, crisp sheets met her searching fingers. Instead, she rubbed her tired eyes with the back of her hand. She mentally grumbled as she craved the feeling of the other woman's body flush against her own, the sight of brilliant blue eyes staring back at her lovingly. Somewhere inside her brain, a switch clicked, and she grabbed JJ's pillow, snuggling into it. _If you don't open up and talk to her, you are going to be waking up to an empty bed more often than not. You love her. Show her you love her. Show her she's good enough by trusting her enough to talk to her. You can't fight this battle on your own. _

The clock informed her the house would be empty of children as it was nearing 10 AM. She groaned as she heaved herself out of the bed. Grabbing a robe, she wrapped her arms around herself. She knew she needed to talk if she ever wanted her heart to heal. It wasn't a task she could accomplish on her own. Still, as she approached the first floor, she couldn't make herself move to find her wife. She opted instead of sitting on the steps, her elbows resting on bent knees as she decided how exactly she was going to open up. It wasn't something she was skilled at doing. Having been raised by the Ambassador, Emily grew up under the notion that one never asks for help because needing help is a weakness, much like showing emotion.

The minutes ticked by slowly. Emily didn't seem to notice, as she was too lost in her thoughts. JJ stood from the office chair, stretching as she did so. She felt her back pop and smiled sheepishly to herself. Finding her throat dry, she walked slowly to the kitchen, her bare feet quietly stepping along worn hardwood. Water in hand she headed back to the study, where another pile of folders awaited her attention. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an unusual blob on the stairs. "Emily," she asked softly as she realized her wife sat on the stairs silently. "What's wrong?" Sitting next to her wife on the step, JJ intertwined their fingers and waited for Emily to speak.

The brunette swallowed. _If JJ could tell you all about her insecurities, you can tell her about yours. Say something. Start talking. You don't want to wake up alone without the woman you love._ She coached herself mentally before glancing down at their connected hands. "I… uh… I need help, Jen."


	37. Chapter 37

Rating: M (INCREASED RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: A special thanks to Elenore, crazyobsession101, and Kat-D11 for their help with this chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think please!

Emily stared nervously at the detailed sporadic pattern of the wood under her feet. Her lower lip stuck between her teeth, she remained silent. JJ sat as close as possible, their hips touching on the slim step. "Em, you can talk to me." The brunette barely moved as she tried to piece together exactly what she was going to say. "You're scaring me. Please, baby, say something."

She gulped, the weight of her secret making it difficult to swallow. "I'm not sure how to say it," she admitted softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Start with a couple of words," JJ encouraged.

"Clearance issues," she mumbled in response. JJ nodded understandingly, her mind trying to figure out to what Emily could possibly be referring.

"I can't help if you don't tell me." Still, Emily barely moved. JJ's thumb moved comfortingly over the back of the pale hand. The reassuring sign of her wife's presence seemed to bring Emily out of her daze.

"Before I started at the BAU," she began slowly. "I did a lot of undercover work. It became second nature to hide who I was, to bury everything. I was good at my job. I gave anything and everything to the character I needed to play. I did it for so long that when I finally got a chance to work for the BAU, I couldn't find myself. I had buried everything so deeply, I didn't even know where to start looking."

As she spoke, the emotions left her voice as she distanced herself from her tale. It was as if she was reciting facts to which she was not emotionally or physically connected. JJ could see her physically shutting out the world by pulling her knees tighter to her chest. Emily seemed to be trying to distance herself from the verbalization of her longest kept secret.

"Growing up with the Ambassador practically raised me to be an undercover agent. Never show emotion. Be confident. Sell the story that puts us in the best light. I never had a problem being someone else until I got to the BAU and I realized I no longer knew how to be me. Like I did then, I get lost in the agent I'm playing. I let the job define me, which is fine because that's always what I've worked to be. I revert to the attitude that always worked for me when I was undercover. I focus on the job. I focus on the end goal- saving the victim and catching the unsub."

Emily's eyes were slightly unfocused as she reminisced.

"Then, I fell in love this amazing woman who desperately wanted to get to know me, and how could I tell her it was a moot point because I was so far lost? So, I found another thing by which to define myself. I anchored myself to you as if you were my lifeline. In reality, you were then, and you are now. Then, the whole situation with Cyrus happened, and I fought so hard not to define myself by that event. Everything in me resisted the term 'victim.' Now, I'm a mother and a wife, and I feel so lost because the original thing I defined myself as feels so far away. I'm not an agent because I can't protect myself. I can't protect you. I can't protect our kids. I'm just a civilian, and that fact alone shakes the foundation by which I am defined."

Her voice was still void of emotion, though her body curled into itself. It seemed as if Emily was trying to blend into the wall, trying to distance herself physically from her admission.

"I'm good at keeping my emotions in check. I'm good at hiding that from everyone. But everyday, I find something that reminds me how dependent I am on other people because they define me. That secret slowly eats at my walls causing them to crumble under exertion. Then, the ability to work was taken from me, and I couldn't even make my body cooperate. No matter what I did, my body refused to act as it once had; it's like I'm undoubtedly incompetent. You accused me of cheating, and everything I had defined myself by slipped away. I couldn't work, and you didn't believe in the love I have always had for you. It feels like I'm drowning, and, quite honestly, I'm not sure how to pull myself out." She laughed hollowly as she said, "I'm not sure why I keep saying 'feel' either. I think I've been drowning so long, I think I'm bordering on entirely numb."

JJ was not entirely sure what to say. She couldn't think of words that would make Emily feel better. "Why tell me now after close to 20 years, Em?" It was a soft question that took no blaming tone, just one of curiosity.

"Because," she paused, words dying on her parted lips. She took a deep breath as her emotions started bubbling to the surface. "Because what you said hurt so badly that I need your help, so I can believe in the definition of what we used to be. I need to believe in the woman who helped me through some of the worst moments in my life, and I need her to believe that I'm strong enough to find my way back." Her dark eyes never left the floor as the encompassing feelings of vulnerability and weakness seeped into her well-guarded heart. With the heavy weight of these emotions settling over her shoulders, she abruptly stood, traveling down the few steps to the ground floor, before she started pacing.

It was a movement JJ was all too familiar with. Six paces to the left, then seven to the right, a sharp turn in between each set. It was the routine Emily walked when she could feel her control slipping. She knew it would do no good to stop Emily; the brunette needed the power over her own movements, so JJ waited patiently, watching sadly as her wife unraveled. Eleven rotations in, Emily slowed, instead rocking side to side on the balls of her feet, her back towards the blonde. JJ saw the clothed shoulders in front of her sag in defeat. She silently moved from the step, crossing the hall, to stand in front of her wife.

JJ cupped Emily's face gently, her right thumb running soothingly over the pale cheek. Blue eyes sought out brown. She felt Emily lean slightly into the touch while still avoiding eye contact. Reaching up slowly, she held her wife's face, tenderly directing her. When JJ could finally look into Emily's eyes, it took all she had to resist gasping aloud. The brown eyes she found were filled with such sorrow, guilt, and pain she wasn't sure what to do. "I love you. I believe in you." The whispered promise spoke volumes as JJ closed the small space between them to lovingly kiss the brunette.

"I need to feel something good," Emily begged softly. "I need to feel something that doesn't hurt. Please, Jen." The plea was murmured against the blonde's lips. "Please help me." She moved the hands cradling her face down her body, stopping at her hips. JJ gripped the soft flesh beneath her fingers, pulling Emily into a tight hug. Wrapping her arms around JJ's neck, trying to get as close to her wife as physically possible, Emily rested her head on the shoulder in front of her. "Please," she whispered against JJ's skin.

"Okay," JJ nodded, using her grip on Emily's body to try to lead them upstairs to the bedroom.

"Jen, now, please," she begged, taking JJ's hand in her own and trailing it across her pelvis to the top of her sleep shorts. "I need you to take away the pain. Please." Walking her up a couple of steps, JJ motioned for Emily to sit before kneeling on the step in front of her recently seated wife. Placing her hands on Emily's knees, JJ leaned in, kissing the brunette soundly. Her hips pressed into Emily's center; as their kiss deepened, JJ rocked herself forward, causing a moan to erupt from the brunette.

Fingers danced teasingly along the inside of her thighs. Her head lolled to the side slightly as JJ's lips trailed along her defined jaw line. As her hands reached out to pull the blonde's hips impossibly closer, Emily groaned, giving herself over to the familiar feeling of JJ's body and lips. The darkness in her mind slowly faded into the background as she focused on every sensation, her senses primed and anticipating.

"You are so far from incompetent, Emily. You don't need to be an agent to protect us." Emily bit her lip as her wife's words cut straight to the heart of her worry. "One day, you will believe me," JJ promised solemnly. "Just like one day, I will believe that I deserve to have you." A breath caught in Emily's throat as she nodded dumbly.

Lips met in a desperate need to prove the belief in the other as JJ's hands skirted past Emily's aching center, reaching under the hem of the worn t-shirt. Feeling her wife's toned stomach under her fingertips, JJ was reminded just how much weight Emily had lost. She pushed that thought from her mind as a shaky groan shattered the silence around them. Her fingers grazed the undersides of Emily's breast. It was her turn to bite her lip as she resisted the urge to skip the foreplay. _Slow down_, she instructed herself mentally as she kneaded the breasts in her palms. _Emily needs to feel the physical connection. Take your time and make her feel loved. _The soft cotton of the t-shirt slid smoothly over the back of JJ's hands as the blonde pleasured her wife's breasts.

"Take it off," Emily moaned as her nipples puckered under JJ's experienced fingers. She pulled at the shirt JJ was wearing, her own hands sliding from their spot on the blonde's hips. JJ bit back a groan as fingernails raked down her back, offering a welcomed bite of pain. "Need to feel," she mumbled against JJ, who pulled back just enough to slip her shirt over her head before returning to push the robe sleeves off Emily's shoulders. The sleep shirt followed quickly as JJ bent her head to suck a dusky nipple into her mouth. Emily whimpered when she felt JJ bite her gently, arching off the stairs. She wrapped her legs around JJ's middle, trying to find the friction she so desperately needed. Brown eyes fluttered closed as JJ licked the valley between Emily's full breasts, the blonde's fingers keeping her breasts peaked. Again, Emily grabbed JJ's hand, sliding down her body. "Please," she begged. JJ nodded, slipping her hand beneath the waistband of Emily's pants.

"Oh, Em," JJ moaned as her fingers grazed her wife's wet curls.

"Please," she repeated, bucking her hips towards the intruding hand. JJ obliged, finding the bundle of nerves easily. Easing two fingers into Emily's core, JJ started a steady rhythm all the while keeping pressure on the hidden button with her thumb. She kissed Emily, thrusting her tongue into the other woman's mouth in time with the tempo she kept between Emily's legs. Emily whimpered and moaned as her body reacted violently, JJ's torso keeping her hips still against the step. As the walls tightened revealingly, JJ pulled back from the kiss, watching as Emily's body fought to drag in more air.

"Look at me, Em," she commanded gently. She placed her free hand on Emily's face, waiting for the brunette to follow her request. "There we go," she murmured as she found the brown eyes she sought. "You are beautiful. I love you," she promised as she curled her fingers knowingly while exerting extra pressure against Emily's clit. The visual connection was lost as her eyes screwed shut as the pleasure washed over her. Her body hummed happily as her orgasm overtook her, completely ignorant of the uncomfortable step pressing into her back. Her mind clouded with desire and love. Though the visual connection was lost, JJ never stopped her movements, continuing to thrust slowly into Emily's core.

"Jen," Emily groaned as her body came down from its high, only to have the coil tighten in her stomach again. "Fuck," she cursed roughly as JJ scissored her fingers, stretching Emily's channel. Adding a third and fourth finger suddenly, she quickened her movements, smirking slightly at Emily's raspy intake of breath. Emily's fingers tightened in her hair before pulling her forward, so their lips could meet. JJ willingly deepened the kiss, eager to give Emily anything she needed. Feeling the walls tighten around her fingers again, JJ flicked the bundle of nerves mercilessly, pulling Emily into a keening wail as her orgasm crashed into her. "Holy hell," she groaned, her forehead resting against JJ's, as she regained conscious thought. "Thank you."

Kissing JJ again, her hand snaked between JJ's legs, cupping the blonde through her pants. She involuntarily bucked in Emily's hand as a series of curse words fell from her lips ungracefully. The heat emanating from the blonde's core was enough to make Emily groan. "Upstairs," she instructed against JJ's lips, "Now."

JJ stood slowly, her knees slightly aching from the previous pressure on the hard, unforgiving, wood stair. She helped Emily up and intertwined their hands romantically as they traveled the short distance to their bedroom. JJ stopped just short of the bed and looked at Emily, allowing her eyes to rake over the brunette's partially nude form before stopping to make eye contact. "Are you sure?" Emily closed the distance between their bodies, not a centimeter separating them. In response, she settled her hands on JJ's hips, pushing the material down until it puddle on the floor.

"Every day of my life, the only thing I'm ever sure of is how much I love you. Let me show you," she implored as her arms wrapped around JJ's lithe figure, holding the other woman in place. JJ nodded with a soft smile. With her consent, Emily's hands roamed the expanse of naked skin, following each curve and toned muscle. Emily walked them back slowly until the mattress padded against the back of JJ's legs. Breaking contact only momentarily, JJ moved to lay in the center of the bed, the sheets already wrinkled around her from sleeping the night before. Shimmying out of her shorts, Emily straddled JJ's prone body before leaning down to kiss her passionately. Her dark hair draped down, isolating them from the rest of the world. JJ's heart fluttered, as she knew she was Emily's sole focus. She could feel Emily's juices coating her stomach, and it only made her hotter. She trailed her hands teasingly up Emily's spread legs, only to be stopped by a soft command. "It's my turn. Put your hands over your head."

"Fuck, Em," she groaned at the instructions, doing as she was told. She bucked her hips, trying to display her undeniable need. Emily smirked against the slightly sweaty skin beneath her lips as she trailed kisses along the graceful curve of her wife's neck. "Please don't tease," JJ pleaded, her body tingling and begging for release.

"Hmm, but you taste so good," Emily responded with a nip of JJ's chest. Any further request died on the blonde's lips as Emily slipped off her toned body, quickly piercing her molten heat with a long finger. "Jennifer," she moaned as she felt how wet her wife was. Understanding how painfully aroused the blonde was, Emily worked JJ to her orgasm rapidly.

Emily covered her lover's body with her own, and JJ welcomed the added weight. "Thank you for telling me," the blonde whispered. There was no need for volume as their faces were centimeters apart. There was an overwhelming feeling of relief because Emily trusted her enough, even after all the mistakes she had made. "It means a lot."  
>"I told you, you are worth it. You are more than good enough. We'll be okay," she promised solemnly. "After all, we have a miracle on our hands." JJ stared up at her questioningly.<p>

"Huh?"

"Love at first sight is easy to understand; it's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle."

"Hmm, I like that one."

"Amy Bloom said it. I thought it was fitting," Emily replied with a slight shrug. "Um, Jen, what time was Hayley's parent-teacher start-of-school thing?"

"1:10; why?"

"It's 12:59," Emily responded before rolling ungracefully from the bed. "We have to go!"

"You cannot walk in the school like that! You smell like sex," JJ chided as she started rushing to the bathroom.

"We don't have time to shower. Hayley said we had to be on time for the skit or something. We've got to go."

"Crap. Crap. Crap," the blonde mumbled as she threw jeans at Emily, who frantically pulled them up, while throwing a shirt back. "I need a bra, Em," she stated obviously.

"Oh right. That would be an important part of the wardrobe." Clothing flew back and forth across the usually pristine room until both women were fully dressed. "Okay, I'm just going to put on some perfume or something."

"Good, then you can smell like citrus-y sex," JJ called from the bedroom, where she was pulling on her shoes. Emily cringed when she saw herself in the mirror.

"Holy hell, not only do I smell like sex, I look like I've been thoroughly fucked." JJ raised her eyebrows suggestively as she entered the bathroom as well.

"That you do," she agreed with a laugh. "I don't look much better. At least, we've learned enough to check our appearances before we waltz into a school function. Oh, you know what I was thinking," JJ asked in passing as she flipped off the lights and followed Emily downstairs.

"Hmm."

"I think we should invite Jane and her family over for a barbeque or something." Emily, who had been distracted looking for her keys, stopped and stared at her blonde wife with wide eyes. "What? Never mind, we don't have time to discuss this now. I think it's a good idea, and we have to go. We have seven minutes to get to the school, which is fifteen away." JJ turned on her heels, marching out the garage door, leaving a stunned Emily in her wake.


	38. Chapter 38

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: First of all, congratulations to Kat-D11 for graduating! This chapter is dedicated to her. Also, a lot of her ideas are scattered throughout it, so another thank you there. I hope you enjoy the extra long chapter. Please let me know what you think!

For the second morning in a row, Emily Prentiss rolled over to find an empty, cold spot where her lover had previously fallen asleep. She kicked the sheets haphazardly and groaned when an ache shot through her flailing limbs. "Sex on the stairs," she grumbled to the empty room. "Not the smartest idea, Prentiss."

"Last time I checked, sex burns calories, so you can consider it recovery therapy," JJ mused as she appeared from the bathroom door. Her voice seemingly appeared from nowhere causing Emily to jump slightly. "Anyway, what would you say to a little one-on-one training?" JJ inquired as she moved to perch on the bed beside Emily's partially snoozing form.

"Training?" Emily asked dumbly.

"Yes ma'am. Training," JJ clarified. "We are going to do some actual recovery therapy that doesn't involve skateboards, eating contests, or race cars. On that note, did you call Jane and invite her over?"

"I'm so confused."

"First, get up and get dressed. We'll grab some breakfast, and I got a couple of exercise routines from the therapist you never go to anymore. It gave me some ideas for ways to help you get your body to do what it used to."

"My version of recovery therapy is so much more fun though," Emily whined childishly as she pulled herself from the comfy confines of the bed.

"Em, your version of recovery therapy is known as daredevil tricks. That, however, is not what recovery therapy is supposed to be. My version of recovery therapy will help you get better without giving me a heart attack that you're going to break a hip or drift into a concrete wall. So on that note, get out of bed."

"So demanding so early in the morning."

"I do have selfish motives."

"Oh really?"  
>"Yeah," JJ confirmed, looking over her shoulder to make sure Emily was indeed getting out of bed. "I miss seeing you look so goddamn sexy in a Kevlar vest, so the sooner you get better, the sooner you get out in the field, and the sooner I can go back to fantasizing about how hot you are." Emily laughed as she traded her pajama pants for shorts.<p>

"You know we could always borrow a Kevlar vest for our own personal enjoyment," the brunette said as she slipped into a sports bra and t-shirt.

"Oh yeah. That would go over really well. Hey Hotch," she mocked. "Can I borrow an FBI approved Kevlar vest because my wife and I have a really kinky sex life and it turns me on to no end seeing her with that vest and a loaded gun." Emily snorted loudly at JJ's joke while running a brush through her hair.

"His face would be priceless. Oh my god. Can we please ask him?"

"We are not purposefully giving our boss a heart attack. He's going to have enough of those when he sees the bills from Jack's first semester in college."

"Party pooper."

"On that note," JJ transitioned easily as she slid into her tennis shoes. "Did you call Jane?"

"What's with this insistence to invite her over?"

"I want to get to know her. She's a friend of yours after all. Also, it wouldn't be so bad to have some friends outside of the BAU. Now, let's go. Grab your go-bag too. We are going to the office after the gym. Hotch knows we're coming in late, so it isn't a big deal."

"How long was I asleep? How did you get this all sorted out without me hearing you?"

"I believe it has something to do with the triple strength melatonin supplements you took last night."

"Ah, yes. The benefits of a sleep cocktail," Emily mused as she threw her go bag in the car, sliding into the driver's seat.

Forty-five minutes of leg strengthening intervals later, Emily could feel the sweat rolling off her body. Her muscles ached in a good way that made her feel stronger. She faced the treadmill with a little trepidation. Running on solid ground was different than a machine made to keep you at a certain pace. Her pale face was flushed red with exertion, and her limbs trembled every so slightly. She could feel the endorphins rushing through her system; it gave her a natural high that made her feel invincible. With this thought in mind, she set the machine to a slow jog to finish off her hour work out. It was a steady rhythm she found soothing. A few machines down a young woman started running. Emily's fingers itched to increase the speed on her own treadmill. She always had a fierce competitive streak, especially when it came to athletics.

"Go at your own pace, Em. It doesn't matter what anyone else in this gym does. They aren't fighting your battles." JJ coached from the machine next to Emily. She offered her wife a water bottle with a wink.

"I wasn't going to," she started to say. JJ gave her a look that clearly showed she knew what the brunette was thinking. "I just want to go fast. I want to be able to run like I used to."  
>"And you will, but you can't get there right away. You've got to work up to it. We can make this a morning habit if you want."<p>

"Really?" JJ nodded with a smile. "What about all the case files I'm sure are covering your desk in whatever organization you claim to possess?"

"Hey. It is organized. I know exactly where everything is," JJ rebutted, a smirk dancing over her features. "And the files can wait. We can do this every morning until you're back in the field or until you're happy with your progress. It's up to you. I told you, you wouldn't have to recover on your own."

"Thanks," she whispered with sincerity. A companionable silence fell over the two women as they ran at their own speeds. JJ opted for a slower speed on an uphill setting to keep from encouraging Emily to run faster.

After twenty minutes, JJ could tell Emily was fighting to keep going. A grimace appeared on her face every time her right leg came in contact with the conveyer belt of the treadmill. Instead of pointing out Emily's exhaustion, JJ checked her phone and motioned to Emily to stop. "We've just got time for a shower before we have to be at work." Emily smiled somewhat gracefully as her machine came to a subtle stop.

Grinning wildly at the empty showers, Emily winked to JJ before nodding her head toward the shower at the farthest end. JJ threw head back and laughed. "Haven't you had enough?"

"Of you? Never," she responded with a smile, pulling the blonde to her.

"Hmm, we don't have time, Em. Later," JJ compromised with a kiss.

"Later I'll be in a heap of exhausted muscles on the floor because the endorphins will have worn off. My back will be aching from yesterday's activities, and my legs will be unwilling to cooperate. We'll make it quick."

"Hmm, all good points as to why we shouldn't have a quickie in the shower. I don't want to have to wheel you into the bullpen on your first day back. Go shower. You smell," she joked, lightly shoving her wife towards the stall. "Later, I promise. I will give you a massage."

"Party pooper," Emily groaned for the second time that day before stepping behind the curtain and removing her damp clothing. The hot water beat down mercilessly on her tired body, relieving some of the tension in her shoulders and back. She moaned loudly as the jet stream massaged a particularly sore spot. Emily rolled her head forehead, letting the water move powerfully over her neck. The ripples of water travelled down her thin body, the encompassing heat making her shiver. The steam filled the small shower; she took a deep breath and could feel the seemingly healing powers of the heated mist in her lungs.

In the stall next to Emily, JJ was in the midst of her shower. Hearing Emily moan in pleasure caused her knees to weaken slightly. Biting her lip as her imagination depicted what could be happening, she forced herself to focus on the task at hand. Rubbing shampoo between her wet palms, she lathered her blonde hair until the fruity smell filled the enclosed area. Tipping her head back, she let the water pound into her scalp, washing away all remnants of her work out. As JJ finished her shower routine, she formulated a plan. She knew she needed to get dressed before Emily's shower ended, or there was no telling when they would show up at the BAU- satiated, but ridiculously late. Quickly, she toweled off, wrapping a second towel tightly around her long locks to partially dry them.

"You take all the fun out of my showers when I come out and you're already dressed," Emily mused as she exited her stall seeing JJ buttoning her crisp, white oxford.

"Em, we have to go to work."

"We already told him we were going to be late. Why does a few more minutes matter?"

"Emily Prentiss, you will get all you want later tonight. We need to get to work, so during our lunch break, I can go visit Pen."

"The baby is already winning, and she's only a few days old," Emily teased with a swipe of her hand.

"Well, Lily is a lot cuter than you."

"Her name sounds like mine. I should take precedence because I came first."

"Stop fighting for the baby's attention, and tonight, I will make sure you come first," JJ chided mischievously.

"I'll hold you to that," Emily promised as she slipped slacks over her bony hips. Her black bra stood out as a deep contrast against her pale skin. Pulling her shirt overhead and fastening her belt, she slid into her shoes before slinging her jacket over one shoulder. "Alright, the sooner we start the paperwork, the sooner we finish it."

"That is one way to look at it," JJ mused with an entertained smirk as she followed her wife out to the car.

The elevator doors slid open too slowly for Emily's patience. She was itching to just rush through the doors as they cracked open to reveal the BAU's floor. It was just after 10 AM, so the bullpen was bustling with activity. Agents consumed by their own thoughts followed routine paths around the desks to the coffee pot and back again. Excessive folders scattered over the available desktops. Suit jacks hung like graceful silhouettes off the back of worn rolling chairs. The fluorescent yellow lights glared almost painfully off the shining material of the railing separating the floor of the bullpen from the other offices. Briefly closing her eyes, Emily took in the space she missed so much. Breathing in the familiar scent of recently printed-paper and coffee, she felt a little piece of herself return. Just being back made it easy for her to hold her head high. Just being able to contribute to the team environment helped her rebuild a portion of the self-definition she craved and needed to truly heal.

"Welcome back, Emily," Reid greeted excitedly.

"Thanks, boy genius."

"Looks like you've already got a lot of paperwork waiting for you. If you need any help," his sentence trailed off as she smiled at him gratefully. JJ squeezed her shoulder reassuringly as she sat down at her desk for the first time in over three months. It was the familiarity of it all in which she rejoiced. All she needed with Morgan to stride through the door, cocky as ever, winking at her and insinuating about some sex joke. She looked towards his empty desk with longing. Although she had seen him the day before, he was a necessary ingredient to her work environment. It wouldn't be the same until he was back nagging her and teasing her, making it nearly impossible to focus. It couldn't be the same until all seven team members sat around the large conference table. As the realization settled over her, she turned her attention to her desk. It was neatly organized as she had left it, but she could count the numerous files spilling over to-do box.

Happy to be focusing on consultations, she managed to work without interruption until almost 2 pm when her stomach grumbled unhappily from underneath her dark shirt. Looking deviously over the top of her open file, Emily watched Reid as the young man scanned his own file at a ridiculous speed. She crumpled a piece of scratch paper, trying to make as little noise as possible, before artfully tossing it directly at his head. The makeshift ball pegged him in the forehead, causing his shaggy hair to bounce as he jerked his head up. "Gah!" Emily stifled a laugh as she averted her eyes to the file acting as innocently as possible. "You're just as bad as Morgan, you know," Reid commented with a slight glare though his grin gave him away. "It's good to have you back though," he said sincerely.

"Did Morgan torture you while I was gone?"

"On and off- he claimed it wasn't as fun without you. It didn't stop him from mocking my new collector's edition chessboard."

"A new chessboard?" Emily sparked in excitement.

"Yes," he shrieked, happy that he could share his newest purchase with his nerdy friend. The discussion veered into the specifics of the board and its pieces. "See, it's so cool!" He shuffled through photos on his phone before handing the equipment over the small barrier between their desks.

"Wow, the marble looks so exquisite. The drawers are built into the board itself and they are set with velvet to keep the pieces protected. I am definitely jealous, Reid. This looks so cool." Emily's mouth dropped slightly as she turned the phone in her hands trying to analyze the photo from different angles.

"You're cute when you go full-on nerd. Poor Reid hasn't had anyone who could geek out on his level in awhile. I'm going to see Lily and Pen. I'll be back later," JJ interrupted. "And Em, we aren't buying another chess board. We've got a closet filled with chest boards, and you only have one you really like."

"They are collectors pieces, Jen. I can't leave them lying around the house. They will lose their value! Our children will think they are drink coasters or something," Emily started to defend.

"Mhmm," the blonde interrupted. "I'm leaving now before I get a frantic call from a detective that is impossible to transfer until the entire case has been explained at which point I get to inform him he will have to repeat his spiel to the liaison for the teams on call. Bye!"

"Bye JJ," Reid called happily from his desk before taking his phone back and looking at his purchase reverently. "Want to go grab lunch while the office is quiet?"

"Best idea you have had all day," Emily agreed, grabbing her purse.

"Hi precious," JJ whispered as she stood over the bassinet and cradled the newborn in her arms. "I think you wore your mommy out." JJ tilted Lily in her arms to look at the hospital bed where Garcia napped. The baby gripped JJ's pinkie in her tiny fist and looked expectantly at JJ. "And where's your daddy? I'm surprised he let you out of his sight for even a minute. It took Grandpa Rossi and Uncle Aaron to pull him from the room when your cousins were born. But you're very lucky, little one. You've got this big crazy family that loves you so much." JJ rubbed her nose against Lily's and rocked her softly, content to just hold the baby and let Garcia sleep. Her time with her niece one-on-one was interrupted as Morgan slid quietly through the door.

"Hey Jayje. What's up?"

"I came to give Garcia some company, but she's out like a light. Instead, I'm spending time with my beautiful niece."

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?"

"Yeah. You did good, Morgan."

"Shh," Garcia commanded in a hushed voice from the bed. "There is a preggo mama who is trying to sleep."

"You're technically not pregnant anymore," JJ teased. Morgan wisely shut up, carefully extracting Lily from her aunt's protective arms. Garcia muttered an incoherent string of noises before opening her eyes and resituating herself.

"Yeah, yeah, kitten. What's up?"

"I just came to visit."

"Hmm, how's everything on the home front?"

"Work or home?"

"When have I ever wanted to know about work," Garcia asked with a smirk. "I did say home front."

JJ responded as she rolled her eyes at Garcia's obvious wording. "It's okay. We talked. We started doing training in the morning i.e. actual recovery therapy. We invited Jane and her husband over for dinner. The ambassador is coming up for a weekend visit soon, and school seems to have consumed our four children." Garcia just stared at her blonde best friend while Morgan sputtered behind her. "What? What's with the flabbergasted looks?"

"Hold on. Back up. Step by step," Garcia instructed. "Talked means sex, right? You're glowing." It was a simple point that caused JJ to blush furiously; luckily Morgan was behind her, so he couldn't see her tanned face turn dangerously red. "If you got that far though, that means you actually talked. Congratulations are in order," the tech deduced. "Next, nice idea. It gives you something to do so you can rebuild physically, emotionally, yaddayadda. Here's the part where I think you just jumped on the crazy train. Jane as in race car Jane as in the woman you accused Emily of cheating with is coming over to your house for dinner on whose invitation?"

"I invited her. Rather, I told Emily to invite her."

"Are you out of your mind?" Garcia asked, her arms waving wildly and her voice opting to increase in pitch instead of volume.

"What?"

"What? Are you kidding, Jayje?"

"Princess must be so confused," Morgan stated from his chair in the corner where Lily laid contently on her father's knees.

"What? It's just an invitation," JJ defended.

"Kitten, what exactly are you trying to accomplish inviting Jane over?"

"I don't know. Do I have to be trying to accomplish something? I'm trying to help Emily maintain her friendship. I stomped all over it during the incident. She has been friends with Jane since college. I don't want her to lose a friend because of everything."

"Yes, but still, Emily would rather have you than Jane. Hands down," Morgan interrupted again. "It just sounds like dangerous territory or the land of ulterior motives."

"My baby daddy has a point. Also, Jayje, it sounds like you're trying to measure Jane up for yourself in person. If you're serious about inviting this woman over, you need to talk to Emily before the incident, as we are apparently referring to it now, causes her to doubt your reasoning behind offering the invitation in the first place."

JJ looked between her friends with wide eyes. "I was trying to be nice," she started. "I don't have ulterior motives. I can't invite over one of my wife's friends without wanting to size the woman up?"

"Not after accusing her of cheating with the same woman," Garcia reasoned.

"Can we stop saying that out loud? It is the incident."

"Yes, I can definitely see how you utilize words for a living. Really, Jayje? It is what it is. You've fixed it, or you're on your way to fixing it. However you look at it, you definitely don't want to backtrack. Talk to her."

"I will," JJ grumbled, her arms crossed over her chest defensively. "So when do you get to go home with little Miss Lily?" The blonde opted for a happier topic to discuss for the remainder of her lunch hour. Garcia looked hopefully at her fiancé.

"Tomorrow in the afternoon, I believe." He stood carefully and passed his daughter to the blonde tech, who cradled the baby affectionately.

"Do you need any help with anything? I have two able-bodied teenage boys who can do household chores," JJ offered with a smile.

"With all the homework they were trying to cram in while they were here the other day, I think we will let our godsons off the hook this time around. Though when this little one is old enough, we will be calling for babysitters. Don't you love having older cousins, Miss Lily?" Garcia asked her daughter in a cute voice. "Mommy and Daddy love that you have older cousins," she informed her sweetly.

JJ's blackberry started vibrating violently. She glared at it ominously. "Well duty calls," she grumbled. "I'll talk to you later, Pen. Good bye, Miss Lily." She kissed the baby's forehead and Garcia's cheek before hugging Morgan on the way out. "Agent Jareau," she answered as she slid into the hallway, giving a final wave to her friends as she left.

"I've got an idea," Emily announced. "Let's make a card house with empty files."

"Isn't that cheating?" Reid asked as he tilted his head analyzing the proposed task.

"Why would it be cheating? Can you even cheat when building a card house?"  
>"Well because the folders open, they could provide a sturdier base than the original card base would provide."<p>

"Wouldn't that mean the structure would be more sound? It would give us more possibilities for architecture." Reid nodded excitedly at Emily's statement, taking a quick glance towards Hotch's office. "He's at a lunch meeting. I think we've got about ten minutes before he comes back. We could build one really quickly, take a picture to taunt Morgan with how much fun we're having, and then take it down before he even gets back."

"He never verbally banned file structures either. The only thing he said we couldn't do was bottle rocket magic."

"He wouldn't have prohibited those either if you hadn't hit him in the head with it," Emily pointed out as she grabbed for empty files.

"It's not like I can steer the empty photo canister. Once it explodes, the force of the explosion within the tubing sends it on an undetermined, random path. Hotch's face just happened to be in its way. So did yours if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, and so did a couple of cabinets, some picture frames, and a wine glass after you taught all four of my children how to explode those things." Reid grimaced slightly before returning to structure the base of the house.

As JJ walked into the bullpen, she had to laugh at the concoction built on the clean surface of Emily's desk. The manila folders towered in the air about 4 folders high. She snuck up behind Emily and whispered into her ear. "Those better not be from paperwork you owe me." Emily jumped, almost knocking the house over.

"Jesus, Jen. You almost gave me a heart attack, and no these are empty folders from the supply closet."

"So people actually use that closet for things besides quickies? Hmm… good to know."

"What's a quickie?" Reid asked without taking his focus off the creation in front of him. Emily laughed, but chose to remain silent. JJ floated by the desk for a second to watch them build.

All three agents jumped out of their skin when Hotch's booming voice filled the bullpen. "I could have sworn we come here to work." He appeared directly behind Reid, who shrieked like a little girl. The young man's arms flailed as he tried to pretend like he was, in fact, working, which caused the tower to collapse. JJ stifled a laugh by covering her mouth with her hand before turning on her heels to the safety of her office. "Don't make me add more things to the list of items banned in the bullpen."

"Yes sir," Reid quickly amended as he tried to pile all the fallen folders on top of each other.

A mere three hours later, the two women shuffled through the garage door of their home. Emily kicked her go bag and work out bag into the corner before dumping her briefcase in the study by the desk. Walking into the kitchen, she noticed Abby sitting on the barstool with her head lying on top of an open book. "That must be a great way to get work done, kid."

"How are you one to talk?" JJ teased as she came into the room behind Emily.

"Hush. How was your day, Abs?"  
>"Senior year takes effort. This is ridiculous. I thought it was like oh yeah, you only have two semesters of high school left. We aren't going to make you work like minions or anything. Wrong. Very, very wrong. I hate work."<p>

"What homework do you have?"

"Well, our government teacher assigned us some article research. AP English has us already doing test prep. We have to write two different essays on the literary aspects of two books we were supposed to read. Calculus, I've got two chapter reviews, so close to forty problems. I've got some other small assignments, but they're not due for a couple of days. Dumb prep school education."

"Aren't you glad we're paying an arm and a leg to have our children educated?" Emily joked to her wife. "Where is everyone?"

"Hayley's in the backyard working on her science homework. We told her not to go near the pool in case she decides to experiment or something nerdy. Henry and Nate are still at soccer practice."

"Well get back to work, kid. You can do it! You're almost done! Then, you've got at least four more years of schooling! Go education!"

"That's not even remotely funny, Momma," Abby grumbled as she slipped off the bar stool with a scowl to move upstairs.

"I don't even think I remember the classes I took my senior year of high school," JJ mentioned as she sat on the counter, her legs dangling casually. "Damn, that makes me feel old."

"I'm not sure what country I was in for my senior year. Was it France, or maybe it was the US? I feel like that's something I should know." Emily shrugged the thought away before standing across from JJ. She leaned against the opposite counter and let her eyes graze over her wife. "Goddamn, I'm lucky." The sentiment was little over a whisper, such that JJ almost didn't catch the words. However, as soon as she comprehended the meaning, a light blush crept up her cheeks. "You're beautiful, you know." Emily stepped forward until her hips settled against the counter on which JJ was sitting.

"Momma?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I need help with my English homework."

"Mommy's much better with words than I am."

"Mommy, will you help me then?"

"Of course, Hales," JJ responded. She placed a quick kiss to Emily's lips before sliding off the counter gracefully.

"I'll start dinner," Emily called after their retreating figures. "Hmm," she hummed as she analyzed the cabinets. First, she grabbed her iPod from her go bag, unwinding the headphones with ease. Scanning through songs until she found one with the tempo she was looking for, she started pulling out vegetables from the fridge before washing them under cold water and cutting them.

As the water boiled and the fish baked in the oven, Emily opened a bottle of wine and took a relaxing sip, her hips swaying in perfect time with the music. The strong grape smell soothed her as the liquid swished in her mouth. Savoring the taste, she closed her eyes momentarily allowing the wine to do its job. She licked her lips as a new song with a faster beat came on. She started dancing and almost screamed as Henry came up behind her. "Oh good god," she mumbled, her hand over her heart. "Why do people keep scaring me today?"

"Because it's funny when you do that girly jump thing," he offered a response though it was obviously a rhetorical question. She smirked at him over her wine glass.

"How was practice, H?"

"Not bad."

"How was work?"

"Not bad. Oh, I was thinking. Wait where did your brother go?"  
>"Upstairs, I think. Why?"<br>"I was thinking about your date."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"There's a sailing competition in that big pond in the park this weekend. You could take a picnic and go watch the race."

"Oh, I like that idea. Thanks Momma! When's dinner?"  
>"ETA 15 minutes."<p>

"Sweet. Love you!"

"I love you too, kid." She smiled as she thought back to a time when their children were young. She let out a sigh in remembrance before putting her headphones back in and focusing on the meal. Moments later, Emily was back in her rhythm: stirring appropriately, dancing occasionally, and checking the fish every now and then. She topped off her wine glass with one hand before resting the bottle back on the counter with a quiet thud.

JJ stood under the archway. She loved watching Emily in her element whether it was in the field, in the kitchen, or with the kids. The brunette exuded confidence and grace. She giggled as Emily started humming aloud with whatever song was playing through her earbuds. Her shirt had long ago been untucked from her trousers, and it rode up slightly. The slacks hung low on Emily's hips; the clothing was obviously too big. JJ could see bits of pale skin as her wife swayed back and forth rhythmically. Pushing herself from her perch, she moved to dance behind Emily. Her hands rested on Emily's hips while her fingers dove playfully under the hem of the work shirt. She laughed aloud as Emily jumped at the sudden interruption.

"Again! That's the second time you've scared me today. Why?" She whined though she immediately relaxed into JJ's touch.

"You're always just so focused on other things. I couldn't resist touching," JJ admitted with a whisper after removing a single headphone. "You just look so damn sexy." Their hips moved in sync to the slow rhythm. The music was loud enough that JJ could hear it through the headphones.

"You keep teasing me when I can do nothing about it. That's just cruel, Agent Jareau."

"All is fair in love and war," JJ retorted.

"Well keep that in mind for later," Emily returned, easily continuing the teasing banter. She sidestepped out of JJ's reach and pushed a few buttons on the intercom before announcing dinner. Four hungry children traipsed into the kitchen from different rooms. Nate grabbed the plates as Henry reached for the cups. Hayley collected silverware, and Abby picked up the napkins and water basin. It was a well-practiced routine as family dinner had always held a huge importance in the Prentiss household. Piled around the table, enjoying each other's company and the smell of homemade food, they ate their dinner and shared stories from the day.

Chores completed, dishes cleaned, homework and files reigned the night. Abby and Nate sat on opposite ends of the recently vacated dining room table. Henry slumped over a textbook at one end of the couch while Hayley sat cross-legged with a Nancy Drew book at the other end. Occasionally, sibling conversation would filter into the office where the opened doors allowed the two parents to hear and see the downstairs. Emily dropped her head unceremoniously to the desktop.

"Rough consult?" JJ asked, looking up briefly from her own files.

"I don't know," Emily laughed lightly. "I've read the same sentence six times, and I'm still not sure what it says."

"That was me earlier. I was on the phone with a detective, and I asked the poor man to repeat himself about three times. I think he was tempted to ask if he had the right number. For someone who's supposed to be good with words, I had a serious issue trying to process them today."

"If some of the detectives could see us goof around in the office, then no one would ask for our help. We have the tendency to act like five year old siblings."  
>"We?" JJ asked with a smirk. "If I recall, you were the one building a folder tower."<br>"Reid was helping me."  
>"Yes, I'm sure it was Reid's idea. He's a mastermind, yes, but you are the only one with a childish, mischievous streak."<p>

"Morgan has one too!"

"Which is why you make the best partners," JJ reasoned. "Hotch must have been crazy for putting you two together in the first place."

Emily grumbled incoherently before returning her attention to the file. "I can do this. Read the words," she instructed herself aloud. Moments later, "Nope, can't do it. I lied to myself."  
>"I don't even think you gave yourself time to pretend to read it," JJ mused without looking up.<p>

"I sort of tried. Anyway, it's my first day. I'm easing into paperwork. Plus, I know you give me deadlines that are early than they need to be."

"In my defense, you have a habit of turning things in late, especially since you're married to me. It wasn't nearly that bad when we were just friends. You should have warned me after our first date that you would never turn anything in on time again."

"Would that have changed anything?"

JJ pretended to think for a moment before looking up at Emily. "No, of course not, you goof." Emily grinned before sliding back from her chair.

"I'm going to take a shower," she said with a wink.

She kissed each kid on the forehead, saying goodnight as she climbed the stairs. She stopped and sat on the edge of the bed for a moment. The silence was peaceful, and the recognizable smell was relaxing. She breathed in the familiarity. The tension from the workday left her shoulders. Opening her eyes in the dim lighting, she stripped slowly before dropping all of her clothes in the laundry basket. She moaned at the immediate hot water that pelted onto her tired muscles, some of which still ached from her previous physical exertion. Everyday she was thankful that they had put a lot of money into designing the bathroom to be the perfect winding down location. She was hard pressed to determine whether she liked the shower or the bathtub more.

After some time, she toweled off and slipped a large t-shirt and boxers over her partially damp body. She dropped unceremoniously onto the bed, JJ's side to be specific, as it was closest to the bathroom door. She snuggled into the pillow and grinned happily at the feeling of being surrounded by her wife. And that was how JJ found her when the blonde finally closed the last of her files and climbed the stairs to the bedroom. The whole room smelt of Emily's shampoo. Kicking off her shoes, she crawled onto the bed, sidling up behind the prone body. "Hey, snuggle into me instead," JJ offered. As she tugged the pillow gently from Emily's arms, she rolled the partially snoozing body over.

"Hmm, this is better," Emily whispered, her head resting on JJ's chest.

"Yeah," she agreed, running her fingers through the damp, wavy locks.

"You're still in your work clothes." The observation was muffled by the white oxford.

"I am."

"Which means you have on too many clothes," Emily reasoned, her eyes still closed.

"I do."

"What are we going to do about that?" She shifted closer to JJ's body, tangling their legs together creating a stark contrast between pale skin and dark fabric.

"Well, I believe I promised you a massage."

"I was hoping for something that required zero clothes on both participants."  
>"Stop making it sound like rules to a game," JJ mumbled against Emily's partially parted lips. "We will get there, but first, part of the one-on-one training is the one-on-one massage afterwards."<p>

"Can we make part of the one-on-one training session include a quickie in the shower too?"

"You are insatiable, Emily Prentiss."

"Hmm, I love you too."


	39. Chapter 39

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long wait. My brain has lacked every ounce of creativity I usually possess. I would love to get some ideas from the readers, as I'm not sure where I'm going with the story… yet again. Also, I know it's short. I apologize. I need ideas! I beg of you. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think!

The room was dark, the heavy shades drawn protectively over the windows. The cool air circulated, the AC powerfully blowing and the fan monotonously spinning. The covers haphazardly concealed half the bed and half the couple. JJ lifted her head and dropped it unceremoniously to the pillow. She kicked at the sheet uselessly as it was already bunched at the foot of the bed. Her palms hit the crumpled fitted sheet beneath her quietly. Her eyes long ago adjusted to the dark stared at the ceiling as her ears overheard the occasional soft snore or heavy breath from her companion. Finally giving into her reeling mind, she turned onto her side, draping her left arm protectively over Emily's middle. Situating her front snug against Emily's back, JJ gently traced the fabric border of her wife's pajamas. "Emily, are you awake?" Her voice sounded rough after hours of silence. It was a pointless question she knew; Emily was obviously sound asleep, oblivious to the blonde's never quieting mind. "Emily," she called again, tightening her arms around the slumbering body. "Are you awake?"

"No." It was a gruff grumble muffled by the pillow supporting the raven-haired woman.

"Are you sure?" JJ teased, dipping exploratory fingers beneath the cotton waistband of the boxers.

"I'm having flashbacks to when you were pregnant. You aren't pregnant, right?"

"No, you goof, I'm not pregnant. I need to talk to you."

"It's early, Jen." Emily whined as she tried to pull the covers over her head. A corner of the cover rustled over blonde hair as the brunette attempted to block out the noise. "It's like the ass crack of dawn. I'm tired."  
>"Come on. Please. Then you can go back to bed," JJ bargained.<p>

"Fine." Emily conceded, rolling over in her wife's arms. Her eyes remained closed, even as JJ started talking. "What?"  
>"I wanted to talk to you about Jane." Emily deeply sighed and tried to recoil at the comment. JJ's arms kept her in place.<p>

"I want you to be my wife more than I want to be friends with her. Just drop it."  
>"You don't have to choose."<br>"You want me to be friends with the woman whom you thought I was cheating? I don't want to be friends with her. I want you and only you." Emily emphasized, sensing that this entire situation was a test. Her eyes were still closed, for which she was grateful because her eyelids kept JJ from seeing the hurt and irritation. "You are good enough for me, and I don't need anyone else." It was early. She was tired, and this conversation made her grumpy. She could already tell the day was going to suck.

"You need friends, Emily."

"Nope, didn't have any growing up. Don't need any now. I've got family, which is more than I had then anyway. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"I will not let my insecurities be responsible for you losing a life long friend."  
>"Jayje, it's fine. I don't care. I rarely talked to her anyway. We have to get up soon for work." The blonde heard her office nickname tumble from the brunette's lips and knew this conversation had swerved off course. She couldn't leave it like this, could she?<p>

"I'm not trying to trick you or test you. I know she's not a threat because I know you. That's not why I'm inviting her. I'm not trying to size her up or any of that nonsense. I genuinely don't want you to lose a friend. I think it's good for us to have friends outside of the BAU, friends who don't see death and destruction every day. Just think about it, please."

"Fine," Emily consented again, wanting to go back to sleep more than anything. She wasn't sure how much she believed JJ's reasoning. It still felt like a trap. While she enjoyed Jane's company, she wasn't willing to risk her marriage on the other woman's friendship. Even as she moved to face away from JJ, she knew she wouldn't entertain the thought of inviting Jane over. Emily grabbed the pillow underneath her head and beat it into another position in an attempt to find some semblance of comfort. No matter how comfortable the pillow became, she also knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep.

JJ sighed as she watched Emily curl her fist and hit the innocent pillow, even if it was under the guise of finding a comfy position. The brunette was clearly agitated-both by being awoken and by the topic of choice. Her muscles were tense under JJ's arm that still draped across her torso. She bit her lip as she resisted the urge to move the limb entirely. The liaison easily read the agent's body language and moved to her own side of the bed, a wide gap between the two women. She sighed again as she saw that the space created helped Emily relax even in the slightest. This was not going well.

Author's Note: Really, really need ideas! So if you could click that review button and pass along some creativity, it would be much obliged.


	40. Chapter 40

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: Wow, you guys are awesome. My inbox blew up with great ideas. I'm going to do my best to incorporate as many as I can! If I don't get yours in, rest assured it's going into a running document about ideas for the prequel, which be started as soon as I finish this story. First and foremost on that list is getting JJ into some trouble of her own since a large portion of my reading audience is voting for that. I will get there! I promise! I really appreciate all your ideas! This chapter is a shout out for Daisyangel both a dedication and a thanks. It seems the consensus is that people want some happy chapters. So enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Months later, the Jane issue was almost forgotten. JJ still held onto the idea of rekindling the friendship between the two women, but she decided to focus on mending the broken before adding an unpredictable third catalyst to the equation. Oddly, everything seemed back to normal. JJ couldn't help but notice that time really did heal all wounds. The team was back on rotation. Their cases had been challenging, but none triggering, for which they were all grateful. Lily was safely ensconced at home with her two loving parents babbling away and grabbing handfuls of hair and jewelry. Garcia was back in her lair, immersing herself in all of her technical babies that she missed so much. Morgan quickly learned that playing hero would get his ass kicked by the eccentric blonde tech goddess. As for Emily, her physical evaluation completed and passed, the brunette pushed herself further and further until she was running easily next to JJ and doing endless Judo workouts with Morgan.

It was a little after six when the two snow-covered women shuffled through the garage door. JJ giggled as she watched Emily fight with her snow gear. The brunette tugged helplessly at the zipper of her parka, which was snuggly stuck on her scarf. She couldn't help but laugh at the growl that emitted from her partner when yanking the offending mechanism didn't suffice. "I'm stuck," Emily grumbled. Looking up for the first time to find her wife's smiling eyes. "Stupid damn snow," she complained as she continued to fight against her jacket.

"Cuss jar," Nate called happily from the living room.

"How did you even hear that?" Emily returned, turning her head to shout over her shoulder. "Boy has ears like a hawk." When she turned her attention back to her clothing, Emily noticed the blonde standing there free of any snow gear with her hands humorously placed on her hips. "Seriously? You're just going to stand there, Jen. These clothes are holding me hostage," she whined.

"Em, it's a zipper," JJ pointed out obviously.

"Em, it's a zipper," Emily mocked in a high-pitched voice. "I'm still stuck."

"Yes, keep mocking your wife. You'll be sleeping in your snow stuff then."

"You wouldn't leave me in this. I'm going to bake. I'll turn into a roasted chicken or something!" Emily's voice traveled down the hallway as she watched stunned when JJ walked away. The blonde turned around and smirked at Emily. "You're evil," Emily concluded as she resumed work on the zipper.

"I try. By the time you get out of all of that, dinner will be ready."

"You suck," Emily rebuffed.

"Hmm. Do I?" JJ asked with a seductive raise of her eyebrows.

"Gross," Nate grumbled from his spot on the couch. "Can you not be so nauseatingly obvious? You're old."

"I am not old," Emily countered, turning her attention on their eldest son. "We also aren't nauseating. When do you leave for college again?"

"Soon, soon," he assured with a laughing smile.

"You're going to miss us," Emily cooed as she walked into the living room, still in her snow gear. She reached out to pinch his cheeks irritatingly as he tried to avoid her as best he could.

"I'm not going to miss that." He gestured to her reaching hands. "I'm an adult. There should be no pinching of cheeks allowed."

Emily scoffed loudly. "Did you hear that Jen? Our baby boy thinks he's an adult now and too grown up for hugs and kisses."  
>"That wasn't hugs and kisses! That was pinching. That's what you do to babies when you think they're disgustingly cute!"<p>

"You were disgustingly cute. What happened?" Emily joked, rustling his hair with a recently ungloved hand. He stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh yeah, you're definitely an adult." She waddled out of the living room and stood in the archway of the kitchen. "Jen, I can't even cross my arms to glare at you." JJ couldn't stifle the laugh as she watched Emily's jacket covered arms attempt to fold neatly. "Take pity on me," she begged with an emphasized pout.

"You're ridiculous," JJ returned as she turned down the stove and stood in front of Emily. Her fingers quickly worked the scarf free from its confines, and she pulled the zipper down until it reached its end. She kissed Emily's red-tipped nose and turned again to resume dinner.

"Thank you." The blonde could hear the gentle smile in the brunette's voice.

"Hey Mommy," Hayley greeted as she stepped down the stairs, her pink converses hitting the wood floor with a soft thud.

"Hey sweetie. Want to help me make dinner?" Her mini-me nodded and sidled up at the counter. "How was your day?"

"Good. We blew stuff up in science."  
>"Well you're good at that," JJ teased.<p>

"Blame Uncle Spence."  
>"Oh trust me. We do. Other than getting to explode things, what else did you do?"<p>

"I'm supposed to right a report on DARE."

"Yeah? What about DARE?"  
>"How drugs are bad, I guess. I haven't really thought about it yet. It's not due for a couple of days. Does Momma know Latin?"<p>

"Bits and pieces. Why?"  
>"They gave us all these pamphlets today and told us to start thinking about what language we want to start taking when we go to 6th grade." The conversation continued on easily until the food was cooked, and JJ called Nate in from the living room to set the table.<p>

"Don't we have four children?" Emily asked as she reentered the kitchen. Nate was grabbing plates while Hayley danced around him to find silverware.

"I believe so," JJ teased.

"Abby's in her room. She's been hiding out for whatever reason," Hayley informed them.

"Henry is snow shoe skating or something absurd like that," Nate chimed in.

"Snowshoe what?" JJ asked incredulously.

"I don't know. He left like an hour ago to go skating with some guys."

"It's snowing." Emily supplied the obvious into the conversation.  
>"Yeah," Nate shrugged.<p>

"It is snowing," Emily stated again.

"Yes. That's the white stuff falling from the sky. It's why you where jackets. I know what snow is."

"Does your brother? Because it doesn't seem like a smart idea to go skating on iced roads and sidewalks." Nate shrugged again and moved towards the dining room table. Emily turned to look at JJ. "I think we dropped him one too many times when he was a baby."

"Which one?"

"Who knows? You want to get Abby or Henry?"

"I got Abs. Girls are easier than wheels." Emily raised an inquisitive, unbelieving eyebrow as she pulled out her cell phone.

Upstairs, JJ knocked quietly on Abby's door and waited for a response. "Hey Abs. It's me. Can I come in?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

"What's up? You okay?"

"Max and I broke up." Abby offered without any emotion. JJ sat down on her bed, her blue eyes raking over her teenage daughter warily. The brunette tipped her head slightly, resting it comfortingly on JJ's shoulder. Her mother quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

"Are you okay?"

Abby nodded softly, "Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure I bat for that team," she insinuated. "I mean," she paused. "I'm confused. I don't know, but he was a friend first. He's a friend now. He wants me to be happy. How did you know you were gay?"

"I just kind of knew, sweetie. I never felt attracted to a man."

"Oh, okay," she nodded again.

"Okay. And Abby, I may not know what it's like to be confused, but I know Momma does. If you need someone to talk to, we're both here for you."

"Yeah, I know," Abby confirmed. "So what's for dinner? It smells good." JJ smiled warmly as the two stood up and descended the stairs.

Downstairs, Emily felt like shaking the phone. "Henry, answer your phone."

"He can't hear you talking if he hasn't answered the phone, Momma."

"I know, baby. I'm just frustrated," she explained to Hayley gently before redialing her teenage son's number again. "Voicemail," she grumbled.

"Momma, I don't want to say he's ignoring your calls, but he just texted me," Nate informed the irritated brunette woman.

"He what?"  
>"He texted me."<p>

"And he said?" Emily asked, trying to get to the point.

"He has a concussion. Well, his friend's mom thinks he has a concussion. A mother of one of his friends is taking him to the ER."

"Which hospital?"

"West Methodist."

"Great," Emily grumbled as she grabbed her purse and jacket, not bothering to put it on. "Tell your mom. I'll be back later."

"Ok," Nate immediately agreed. "She's going to kick his ass for snow shoe whatever-ing," he told Hayley as the garage door closed. "He'll be lucky if he's allowed to ride anything with wheels ever again."

"Did she just leave?" JJ asked as she finally reached the bottom stair.

"H got a concussion. Some mom is taking him to West Methodist. Momma's going to meet him there."

"I'm so tempted to put him in a bubble for extra protection. Good Lord Almighty," she grumbled as she assessed what needed to be done before dinner. "We'll save them both food. Let's eat."

Three hours later, Emily and JJ relaxed on the couch together. Hayley was tucked into bed. Henry was on an every hour-on-the-hour wake up routine while the twins finished homework in their respective rooms. "Another day, another injury," Emily said. JJ shook her head softly, her long blonde hair moving in subtle waves over her back. "Then again, it seems to be the norm for Prentisses." She mused, leaning into her wife- back flush against front.

"You do have an unbelievable ability to knock your head. I think you passed that on to our children, at least our male kids." Emily laughed lightly in agreement. JJ's arms wrapped loosely around the brunette's warm body as she intertwined their left hands. "God, I love you," she whispered as she brought their fingers to her lips for a tender kiss. "So, so much," the blonde emphasized. Emily hummed happily as she relaxed her head on JJ's exposed collarbone. "You make me so happy." She drew her fingers in calming patterns on Emily's clothed stomach.

"And you deserve to be happy." It was a soft reminder no louder than a whisper.

"I know," JJ assured, equally as soft. "I know. I deserve to be loved, and you love me. I'm so lucky."


	41. Chapter 41

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: Viewers vote: JJ/Emily action next chapter, case, or Christmas? This chapter has shout-outs to the following reviewers for their ideas and comments: Kimd33, Ellenore, Daisyangel, and an anonymous reviewer who wanted couple time. Also, Nightlancer600, here's another happy chapter for you.

The weekend rolled around as quickly as the week had begun. With it came a temporary lapse of snow, for which everyone seemed grateful. Christmas was right around the corner with promises of decorations, presents, and family gatherings making concentration remarkably challenging. Emily sighed contently as she watched the vast cloudy expanse change ever so slightly as the plane propelled them forward. Her head rested semi-comfortably against the cabin wall. Her feet stretched before her, crossed at the ankles. She was at peace in the moment, and everything seemed to fall into place. Over a lifetime of unpredictability, Emily cherished these times, as they were few and fleeting. Glancing to her left, her lips curled into a gentle smile as her eyes drank in the sight of her beautiful wife slumbering quietly. She placed a chaste kiss to the liaison's forehead before focusing out the window again.

She used this time to reflect. The drama long behind them, Emily knew they were a closer couple now than they had previously been. She was still battling JJ's insecurities, but she didn't mind vocalizing her love. The profiler became adept at noticing the physical signs that her lover was struggling. It was easier to reflect on those around her, she noted as she tried to mentally prepare herself for her self-reflection.

She didn't want to say that work healed her because that would be minimizing JJ's efforts. Though she would admit that work played an important part in her emotional recovery. She felt like herself being part of the team, part of the profile. She felt confident and self-assured as LEOs looked at her with respect and thanks. She felt in control when she held her gun; let her training lead her, focused on the task. She felt powerful when she aided in physically catching the unsub. Long gone were the days she watched anxiously from the local station. She relished the overwhelming rightness she felt being submerged in work. It was a similar feeling she felt being surrounded by her family, their family- the ones she was fighting for all along.

While she was getting stronger and stronger, she knew everything wasn't as perfect as her mind perceived. Car chases still made her heart race. Occasionally, her body would defy her. It was her fault, she knew. She pushed herself harder and harder, diving into cases headfirst, giving everything she had. She needed to prove to herself that she still belonged. Then, at the most inopportune times, her heart would ache with the memory of JJ's accusation. Her mind would blur with confusion and annoyance as she thought of JJ's insistence on bringing Jane back into the picture. Her logical mind would try and subdue the voices that reminded her of these events, and usually it worked. Other times, it was more of a struggle, so she threw herself into her cases and consults entirely until her brain was so focused on the task that the hurt no longer existed. She was coping, but she knew her method would fail eventually as it started wearing down her reserves. It scared her that she could feel parts of herself being lost, sacrificed to the job and its innocent victims. She knew enough about Elle and Gideon to try to stay clear of that path, but it seemed that was where she was heading, barreling towards encompassing numbness like a runaway train. Though as she stared at the serene texture of overlapping clouds, she felt at peace. It helped her regain a little sliver of her hope. She could still find the tremendous beauty in the simple things. With that hope came a rejuvenating sense of purpose and understanding.

The pilot in the cockpit announced the start of their descent, and Emily habitually checked to see that JJ was buckled into her seat. She grasped JJ's hand, intertwining their fingers. She smiled as the snoozing blonde tightened her grip, subconsciously relaxed by the feeling of their hands pressed together.

"Hey, so the twins are still up for babysitting tonight right?" Morgan asked as he excitedly jumped down the stairs from the jet onto the tarmac.

"I think you're getting the whole Prentiss clan," Emily replied over her shoulder. "You're babysitting? Then there's no way I'm paying you."

"No, we have plans for tonight," JJ interrupted with a wink. "By clan, she means all four of your rowdy godchildren."

"Get some, get some," Morgan howled. "Trust me; that's in my plan too." He whispered to Emily as he walked past her to get to his car.

"Too much information," JJ groaned.

"Sorry, that was directed to my best man," Morgan teased as he nudged Emily. "Oh, also, Jayje, Garcia wants to run some stuff by you or something wedding related on Sunday. Up for some Judo sparing while the lovely ladies plot my demise, I mean plan my wedding," he corrected quickly with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah. And Morgan," Emily called after him. "Have fun tonight. I know I will." All she heard was his booming laughter as she closed the door and settled into the driver's seat.

"What did Hotch say about the debriefing?" JJ asked, not glancing up from her BlackBerry.

"Monday morning," Emily answered excitedly. "Which means, it's the weekend! Wow I just felt like a teenager excited about my hot date." JJ raised her eyebrows inquisitively while letting out a happy laugh.

"I'm a hot date?"

"Damn straight," she responded. Pausing momentarily, "yeah, I'm not going to say that again. Could I sound like more of a white girl?" Laughter filled the car as they drove home.

"Ow," Hayley yelped as Lily tugged mercilessly on a handful of blonde hair. "Grabby little thing, aren't ya?" She asked the child sitting in her lap. "Hmm, but you're too cute to be mad at."

"After she pulls your hair another 400 times, she won't be so cute," Abby noted wisely. "You were cute too," she informed her little sister. "Then you puked on me during a car ride and wouldn't stop pulling my hair. I was ready to send you back to wherever you came from."

"But you love me now," Hayley smiled.

"Occasionally," Abby teased while reading Garcia's note about formula once again, making sure the bottle was correct. "Okay, Little Miss, come here." She lifted the baby off Hayley's lap, cradling Lily close to her chest. She grinned as Lily hungrily drank the bottle. "Where are the boys?"

"They went to pick up food for us, I think."

"Okay, cool. We'll give her a bath later. Gotta give time for her food to settle."

"You're good at this," Hayley observed.

"Nate and I used to get stickers for helping Moms out with you and H."

"What's going to happen when you go to college?"

"What do you mean, Hales?"

"The house will be so empty. I'm going to miss you," she admitted quietly.

"We're not going far away, and we'll be back. I'll miss you too, but you can call me whenever you want."

"Okay," Hayley agreed with a soft smile.

Back at home, JJ dropped gently onto a quilt spread before a fire. "Could we be more cliché?" She asked Emily.

"It could be a bearskin rug, and we could be naked," the other woman offered. "We have been breaking clichés from day one." A popping sound announced Emily's success in ridding the bottle of its prohibitive cork.

"That we have," JJ confirmed as she laid down flat on the blanket, closing her eyes as the fire warmed her from the outside in. A smile tugged at her lips as she felt rather than saw Emily sit down beside her. Lips grazed the inch of skin that was exposed when JJ lay down. The blonde hummed in approval, loving the feeling of Emily's lips moving over her warm skin. She resisted the temptation to remove her shirt completely opting for a relaxing night in front of the fire with plenty of time for intimate kisses as the evening progressed. "Wine," she mumbled. Opening her eyes, she couldn't hold back the moan at the sight of Emily bent over slightly placing kisses along her abdomen, the fire casting an affectionate glow on the woman's pale skin.

"Hmm," Emily consented as she placed one last open-mouthed kiss to the skin beneath her lips. "Wine," she repeated as she sat up and looked into the darkening-blue eyes of her lover. "I see your plan, Jareau," Emily teased. "The drunker I am, the easier it is for you to get in my pants."

"Damn," JJ replied with a grin. "Busted, and it's Prentiss to you."

"It is, is it?"

"Yes, you see I married this amazing woman, and she's absolutely perfect for me."

"Sounds like I should be jealous," Emily bantered while pouring the wine into two glasses.

"Probably. I've only got eyes for her, and she's madly in love with me."

"Guess I'll have to fight for you then."

"It's an impossible fight. I'm eternally taken."

"Lucky lady, your wife is." Emily passed a full glass to JJ with a grin. After a pause she continued, "I am very lucky indeed." A telltale blush colored JJ's cheeks, and Emily knew it wasn't from the fire.

Nate descended the stairs carefully. Henry trailed behind him, equally careful because he was carrying a soaking wet Lily in a unicorn towel. The two sisters looked up from their game on the floor and burst out laughing. Both boys were drenched from head to toe. "At least we had the forethought to take off our shoes."

"You should have had the forethought to bring a swimsuit," Abby teased. "What in the world happened?"  
>"Yeah, did you decide you both needed baths too?" Hayley added with a continued laugh.<p>

"Shut up. It seems the little munchkin here has learned how immensely entertaining splashing can be." Abby bit her lip to resist mocking her brothers more. Hayley didn't even bother as she kept giggling. "So now what do we do?" Henry asked, his question directed to his older sister.

"Well, what do you do after you take a shower?"

"Dry off and put on clothes?" He shrugged. "I'm not good at this baby thing."

"Moms can be rest assured there isn't a teen pregnancy in your future."

"Oh definitely. As cute as she is, she scares me."

"You're scared of a baby," Hayley smirked. Henry stuck his tongue out in her direction and kept his eyes locked on Lily.

"She needs a diaper before she pees on you," Abby noted, now having turned back to the game. Henry's eyes widened as he quickly passed the bundled child to Nate.

"Your turn."

"She's not a hot potato."

"Here you take her," Nate tried giving her to Abby, who shook her head.

"You're already wet. Go on," she encouraged with a teasing laugh. "Don't forget the diaper rash lotion."

"Gross," Henry grumbled as he followed his older brother back up the stairs.

"When they come back down, you can read Lily her bedtime story, and then, I'll rock her until she falls asleep."

"Cool. Then can I have ice cream?"

"Yeah, just don't tell Moms. For whatever reason they aren't too keen on giving you sugar close to bedtime."

"That's because I go crazy," Hayley reminded her.

"Don't make me regret allowing you to have ice cream. Your turn."

"So Em," JJ started as she leaned into Emily's torso. The blanket crumpled as the blonde shifted her body, her left leg slung over the other woman. "Talk to me."

"You're beautiful."

"That's really what you were thinking?" The blonde asked almost doubtfully. The empty bottle of wine rested on the coffee table behind them, the glasses also forgotten on the floor.

"Every moment of every day."

"No one would ever believe Emily Prentiss, the Ambassador's rebellious black-loving daughter, would be a romantic."

"Good thing the only one I have to prove it to already knows."

"Very true. I love you, Emily."

"I love you too," the brunette sighed happily, tightening her hold around JJ's waist.

"I think it's about time on our little date that I showed you just how much I love you," JJ leaned in for a kiss only have the garage door loudly thrown open.

"Guys, go get dry clothes." Abby's voice carried from the foyer. "Before you get pneumonia and die."

"Is that really an option?" Hayley asked, obviously concerned for her brothers.

"Nah, they'll be fine. They're just being wimps."

"You did not have to walk in sub zero conditions in wet clothes," Henry justified, still shivering.

"Sub zero? Really? You're not in Antarctica. Oh hey Moms. Were we interrupting something?" Abby asked as the four walked past the living room. JJ let out a soft sigh as she rested her forehead against Emily's momentarily before turning to look at their children.

"Gross," Henry groaned for the second time that evening. "You two are old. Can you stop that eye sex shit?"

"Cuss jar. We are not old. There is no eye sex. Why are you wet?" Emily rebutted as she turned around on the blanket and looked at their kids.

"Stupid cuss jar," he grumbled as he shuffled to the kitchen.

"Lily learned how fun it is to splash people who aren't taking a bath," Nate explained as he gestured to his wet jeans and t-shirt. "Pen thought it was hilarious. She took a picture for some purpose I don't want to know about."  
>"It's only fair, kid. We have an entire file on Morgan and Reid, blackmail if you will, about how much they love all of you."<p>

"Great," he nodded sarcastically. "I'm going to take a hot shower. Also, get a room," he teased as he ran up the stairs.

"I think that is a very good idea," JJ added when she thought the kids were out of earshot.

"Can't you wait to do that love-y dove-y sex stuff until we're all locked in our rooms?" Henry groaned. "Such a disturbing mental image. Gross," he muttered as he trumped up the stairs discontentedly.

"We love you too, kid," Emily called after him.


	42. Chapter 42

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: Okay, well it looks like I'm doing a jumbled chapter of all three, so hold on to your hats, ladies and gentlemen, this is going to be an interesting ride. Thank you for all the suggestions. Shout outs for specific ideas go to Anolan19 and Kimd33. Let me know what you think.

"Our kids don't believe in Santa anymore. Why do we have to get up at the ass crack of dawn?" Emily whined as she pulled her robe tighter around her thin body. She rubbed a hand viciously over her tired face.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Em," JJ teased as she produced a cup of steaming coffee for her grumpy wife.

"Hmm," she hummed happily as she wrapped her hands around the offered mug. "Thank you, Jen. Merry Christmas. I love you." A gentle kiss was shared before Emily pulled back and grinned. "I love when you taste like coffee."

"Which is most of the time because I have to admit I love my coffee almost as much as I love you." A playful smile decorated the honey-toned face. Blue eyes sparkled humorously.

"I should be insulted, but I am in agreement. Damn, this is good coffee."

"It's the brew your mother sent us from Portugal."

"My mother does know of our coffee addiction. Jeez, this is good. We may have to move to Portugal or import their entire coffee crap."

"Such an eloquently phrased sentence for an Ambassador's daughter."  
>"My brain is too focused on the overwhelming, phenomenally tasting coffee to string together politically correct and verbose sentences. You should be nice to your wife on Christmas."<br>"Where's the fun in that?" JJ smirked as she sat down on the mattress next to Emily. She rested her head on Emily's shoulder as they sat hip to hip, their feet grazing the ground beneath them. Emily kissed the top of her head in between large gulps of coffee. "Pen, Morgan, and Lily will be at 11. Everyone else will be here at noon. Grandparents arrive at 1."

"Aren't you glad we got the big ass house with the open floor plan?"

"Aren't you glad we have the big ass family to fill our big ass house?"  
>"Who's lacking eloquence now?"<p>

"Still you, Em. Still you," JJ laughed. "Let's go downstairs before Hayley kicks down our door and insists on opening presents."

"Crazy Christmas-crazed children," Emily muttered.

"Well, you are awake enough to make clever alliterations."

The fire warmed the living room as a flurry of ripped wrapping paper, shredded bows, and crumpled bags flew in different directions as the four Prentiss kids swarmed their gifts.

"Why do we bother wrapping? It takes weeks to get those wrapped, and it's all just destructed in a matter of moments," Emily joked as she sat on the couch, her feet tucked under her. JJ laughed and just watched the chaos from her seated position next to Emily. Long ago they stopped trying to organize the annual morning Christmas gift giving. It was complete pandemonium, as Nate tossed presents at their respective owners. Abby glared at him as he occasionally hit her with a box or two. Henry ripped wrapping off the present in a fashion that rivaled the Tasmanian devil. Hayley was equally as vicious to the poor paper that concealed her gifts.

Occasionally, Emily and JJ would catch a glimpse of the actual item buried in the wrapping. JJ saw the telltale bright colors of the packaging around a new helmet for Henry. At its appearance, JJ nudged Emily, who immediately started force-feeding rules to the blonde teen. "Hey kid. That helmet is to be worn on your head at all times when wheels are near by. Got it? No more ERs. The same rule applies that applied when you were seven. No helmet, no ride."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks; I actually needed a new helmet."

"I know it's surprising, but your parents actually pay attention to the items that keep you safe," Emily quipped. "And Hayley, the new experiment kit gets performed outside on the grass in the backyard."

"Yes, Momma," she answered distractedly as she grabbed another present from her pile.

"I love being old enough to not need special rules," Abby commented to Nate.  
>"Oh, don't think you've escaped the rule making," JJ interjected.<p>

"I spoke too soon," she grumbled to her twin, who laughed wholeheartedly.

Due to the speed at which the presents were opened and sorted, there was nothing to do for the next two hours besides play with the new toys. JJ moved into the kitchen with Emily to start prepping the food for lunch as Henry and Nate started learning a new video game and Hayley started playing a new computer game. Abby followed them, offering her help. "So I think I am in love with my best friend," she blurted out abruptly as she organized some of the table settings. JJ looked between her and Emily.

"Max?" Emily clarified, slightly confused.

"Madison," Abby corrected.

"She's a great girl. I can see why you love her."

"Yeah," the teen nodded her head. "I'm still confused though."

"About what?"  
>"Well, I talked to Mom about it when I broke up with Max. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. I don't know how I'm supposed to," she paused as she tried to find the right words. "Proceed, I guess. I love him. He's my best friend, one of my best friends. On the other hand, I love her, and it's different than how I love him."<p>

"First, Abs, you feel how you feel. There is no 'supposed to feel' when it comes to love. You love who you love, and as long you're happy, that's the end of it. Other than that, I think I'm going to let Momma field this one." JJ offered a reassuring smile before turning back to the stove, still offering her physical support.

"Momma?"

"I've been in your shoes before, and it scared the hell out of me. I'm not sure I can tell you how to proceed. It's different for everyone. I know that's not the answer you want to hear."

"How did you do it?"  
>"It took a lot of time and a lot of courage. At the end of the day, I wanted to be with your mom with every fiber of my being. I had a lot to risk, but I had so much more to gain. I fought with myself a lot before I got to that point though. I couldn't accept the consequences my admission held if she took it badly. That's what held me back for the better part of two years. That and pure, undeniable confusion. Your mother is the best friend I have ever had, and as cliché as it sounds, she is my soul mate. At that time, I couldn't envision life without her, even if I couldn't have all of her. I wanted to safeguard our friendship more than I wanted to fight for a romantic relationship."<br>"So what changed?"

"A case gone bad made me realize friendship wasn't going to cut it. I wanted a life with her, not just a few girls' nights a month. It was a harsh wake up call, and it took every bit of my courage to finally talk to her about how I felt. Luckily, she was not only understanding but also receptive. That didn't make breaking up with the boyfriend I had at the time any less confusing or complicated."

"So what do I do?"  
>"I don't know, sweetie. That's something you have to decide. No matter what we'll be behind you supporting you the whole way."<p>

"Thanks Momma," Abby sincerely whispered as she hugged Emily. The older woman held on tightly and ran a comforting hand through Abby's hair.

"It will all work out. Just have some faith."

"So you always knew you were gay?" Abby asked her blonde mother. When she nodded, Abby shrugged. "Hmm, didn't see that one coming. Definitely thought it was the other way around." JJ laughed and shifted her footing slightly to turn on the stereo. "Wait, did you just hear a bark?"  
>"Our neighbors do have dogs, Abs," Emily reminded.<p>

"Yeah, inside away from the snow. That sounded closer. I must be losing my mind. We're still doing the holiday tradition of sugar cookies later, right?"  
>"Of course. I'm not passing up any chance to have junk food. Why don't you go help Hayley figure out how to do her science computer game?"<br>"Okay. Oh someone's at the door."  
>"Hmm, Pen's early. I'll get it," Emily said as she slid from the barstool.<p>

Opening the door she was greeted by a multicolored blonde holding a tightly wrapped bundle of clothing-covered child. Emily quickly ushered them in, lifting Lily out of her mother's grip before trying to rid the baby of her numerous jackets and layers. "My god, can she even breathe in there?"  
>"Morgan made sure before we left," Garcia joked. "Merry Christmas, kitten! Where is your counterpart lesbian lovebird? Where are my rambunctious, holiday-loving godchildren? Where is my damn fiancé?"<p>

"So full of questions, isn't she Miss Lily?" Emily held the recently unbundled child in her arms with ease. "I know your cousins are excited to see you. You look very cute in your Christmas clothes."

"I wanted to put her in a little hat that had a shimmering star on it. My chocolate baby daddy refused to have his daughter dressed up and decorated like a Christmas tree, so we settled for the long-sleeved onesie, leggings, and tutu Derek's mom sent her."

"You got off lucky this time, Lil."

"Oh hush you," Garcia commanded. "Let's get past the foyer, shall we? We have a miraculous, glittery holiday to celebrate." The blonde tech came to a stop inside the archway of the living room. Henry and Nate looked up from their game momentarily to wave and say hi while Hayley paused her game to give Garcia a hug. Abby took Lily in her arms and moved to sit on the couch behind the boys. JJ hearing the chorus of hellos left the kitchen and hugged her best friend.

"Umm Pen," she stuttered.

"Yes, sugar?"  
>"Why is Morgan holding a dog? Morgan, why are you holding a dog?" Indeed, the darker agent held a puppy to his chest. The white bichon sported a bright red ribbon.<p>

"I plead the fifth."

"Penelope Garcia, why is your fiancé holding a dog in my living room?" JJ stood with her hands on her hips, looking at the blonde tech expectantly.

"I didn't think this through very well," she said as she turned to Morgan. Hayley, by now, had spotted the dog and was jumping up and down to get a better look at the puppy.

"It's so cute, Mommy! Look at its bow! He licked me!"

"Why is Morgan holding a dog with a bow on it?"

"Uh oh," Emily muttered as realization finally dawned on her.

"Don't uh oh. That's not a reassuring noise," JJ commanded.

"Merry Christmas, kids! You get a puppy!" Garcia exclaimed excitedly, throwing her arms in the air, causing her person to jingle violently; whether it was due to the bracelets, the sweater, or the hairpiece was unknown.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Look, Jayje. He's so cute and fluffy. He wants to live with you. He loves you," Garcia tried to persuade. She lifted the dog and held him out for JJ to inspect.  
>"I don't like dogs," she reminded.<p>

"He's not really a dog per say. He's a puppy, and he really wants to be a Prentiss. Emily likes him."

"Do not rope me into your insane logic," Emily quickly negated as she stepped back, effectively removing herself from the conversation.

"He needs attention, bathroom breaks, training, beds, food, and toys. He's like another child, Pen!"

"Can we keep him? Please Mommy! He's so cute and fuzzy. I'll take care of him. It can be added onto my list of chores. Henry's too! Please Mommy!" Hayley begged, still jumping up and down, this time on and around JJ's feet.

"I don't need more chores," Henry piped up from his place on the couch.

"If it gets us a dog, you take more chores," Hayley instructed, putting on the best Agent Jareau voice she could muster. "Please Mommy!" The puppy looked around before licking JJ's cheek. "See he loves you!"

"Okay. Okay," she relented. "But tomorrow we are going to sit down and write down all your new chores."

"Yes!" Hayley exclaimed as she took the dog from Garcia's arms and ran over to the couch. "Guys, what should we name him?"

"Be careful with Lily and the dog," JJ instructed as she glared at Garcia and Morgan.

"Yes ma'am. So what should we name him? I like Spot, Clifford, and Blue."

"Do we have to name the dog after a kid's cartoon?" Nate groaned. "Can't it be something less animated?"

"I like Bear or Duke," Henry offered.

"Both are cute," Abby agreed.

"Keep in mind this dog will maybe grow to be 15 pounds," Garcia added. "Also, he doesn't shed, and he's hypoallergenic."

"It's a what?"

"He's a bichon frise. It's like a poodle maltise thing. They are really smart."

"I like Duke," Hayley concluded. "Duke okay with you, Nate?"  
>"All for it. Henry, game."<p>

"Four kids, white picket fence, two busy careers, and a dog," Emily listed. "Looks like we're definitely living the American dream now."

"Honey," JJ corrected. "We have 1.5 too many kids for the American dream. Our fence is not white. Also, the American dream says nothing about a bunch of crazy family members."  
>"The more, the merrier," Emily tried with a smile. "I'll look into trainers tomorrow."<p>

"Already done, my crime fighting females. Here is a list of recommended trainers and groomers in the area. We have a trunk full of toys, beds, and food to start him off. Also, I have… drum roll please… the complete, perfected, entire, overwhelmingly amazing wedding binder."

"I'm having flashbacks," Emily groaned as she pretended to be in physical pain. "Horrible, horrible flashbacks to the binder she sprouted for our wedding."

"Hush you, and go play with your new dog," Garcia commanded.

"I'm evacuating too," Morgan noted as he followed his partner into the living room.

"I'll take it I'm not allowed to evacuate," JJ said almost regretfully.

"Of course not. My matron of honor needs to view the planning process."

"Great," she groaned. "Well, can we move the planning process into the kitchen, so I can keep working on food. Also, can I be a maid of honor? Matron sounds so old."

"No, you're married. Thus you are the matron of honor. Also, I need your full, undivided attention as I go through section by section. I have laminated to do lists under each portion. Our significant others can take care of the food. Derek, Emily," she sang. "I'm reassigning you to food duty. Go, go." The partners exchanged glimpses before moving to the kitchen to resume preparing lunch.

"Do I sense a bit of a bridezilla coming on?" Emily whispered after Garcia dragged an unwilling JJ to the study.

"I wouldn't say that too loudly. She has claws. They may look pink, sparkly, and harmless, but they are quite painful. I said I wanted to help plan the wedding because I wanted to help make it a day we would always remember. Don't even mention how utterly whipped that sounded," he warned before he continued his story. "She showed me two different pictures of table settings. She asked my opinion, and I picked the first one. She hit me in the head with the second picture until I changed my mind."

"Well, this should be fun," Emily groaned. "As quote unquote best man, I don't get roped into this craziness, do I? I mean I can just lay back, relax, find a suit, and plan your bachelor party."

"She's one step ahead of you."

"Uh oh," Emily muttered for the second time that day.

"Maybe more than one. She found a suit, sent your measurements to the tailor, and planned my bachelor party."

"Oh, well that's a recipe for awkwardness in the making."

"Yep," he nodded as he stirred the potatoes. "I've found it's best to just lie down, take cover, and say as little as humanely possible."

"Good tips," she agreed. They fell into a silent rhythm working around each other fluidly.

Hours later, everyone lounged around the living room. Rossi sat in his chair, claimed over years of grandfatherly appearances, drinking his scotch. Hotch was in the midst of a conversation with the elderly Nate Jareau while Annie Jareau and the Ambassador rehashed their friendship over stories of Portugal and bridge club. Reid sat stubbornly on a bar stool after having been practically put in time out for spouting facts about the hazardous effects of sugar, the primary ingredient in sugar cookies and icing, on one's health. Emily and Morgan played cards as Lily sat in her bumbo seat grabbing anything and everything she could reach. Pen and JJ initiated the traditional sugar cookie decorating as the younger generation of the BAU's finest smeared icing in every which way.

The speaker pulsated with cheery Christmas music; the firm made for a cozy atmosphere in the living room. The whole house smelled of sugar cookies and a scent that was undeniably Christmas. Then, Hotch's phone rang. Moments later, JJ's phone rang. Both answered in voices that had been mastered over the years.

"Hotchner."  
>"Agent Jareau."<p>

Within minutes, both calls were disconnected, and JJ groaned disgustedly. "Sorry guys. We've got a case."

"It's Christmas," Hayley whined.

"I know, sweetie. Apparently, bad guys don't take a holiday," JJ sympathized. She had been looking forward to spending Christmas Day with her family and the evening in bed with her wife.

"Okay, jet in 90 minutes," Hotch dictated, easily slipping into his role as unit chief.

Morgan looked to his right at his daughter and smiled as he picked her up. "At least I got to spend some of the day with you, angel. Did you have a good first Christmas?" He bounced her on his knee before lifting her above his head, causing the little girl to giggle happily. "I'll take that as a yes. Crap," he muttered. "Our sitter's out of town, and our nanny is incommunicado. Looks like Miss Lily gets to come to the BAU with Mommy."

"Don't be silly," the Ambassador interjected. Emily swiveled in her seat to look at her mother with wide eyes. "I'm staying here with those four. One more little angel won't do any damage. Plus, it seems like they have a high chair, a booster seat, a playpen, diapers, clothing, and anything else she might need. We'll be okay. Go do your jobs, and come back in one piece, all of you," she commanded.

"Are you sure, Ambassador Prentiss?" Garcia asked, obviously a bit surprised by the older woman's offer.

"Yes, Penelope. And for the final time, it's Elizabeth. I'm more than willing to take care of your daughter. We're one big dysfunctional family after all, aren't we? What's another crazy surrogate grandmother? You do not need to be trying to split your attention between the case and your child. She's in perfectly good hands here."

"Yes, Penelope. She's got three surrogate grandparents who are going to stay and keep our grandchildren company on Christmas. We'll all be fine. Now go on. Do what you need to do," Annie reassured her. "Jack you're staying here too. We'll finish up the sugar cookies and have a Christmas movie marathon."

"Alright, but only if you're sure," Morgan insisted.

"Yes, now you all have to be on the plane to God only knows where in 82 minutes. Get going," Nate Jareau instructed. "We've got plenty of practice keeping this rowdy bunch of children under control."

"Okay."

With the annual celebration officially halted, the team members immediately started their routines. Hotch grabbed keys out of the bowl and threw them to Rossi, who tossed the other man his jacket. Reid quickly followed the two men out the door. Morgan slipped into his coat and offered Penelope hers. Minutes later, Emily and JJ were the only members of the team still in the house. JJ grabbed two go-bags from the front hall closet and rushed up the stairs two at a time. Emily moved into the study and unlocked the gun safe. Adjusting her gun on her hip and sliding her badge into her pocket, she grabbed her wife's gun and badge before closing the safe. JJ reached the bottom stair and slid the go-bags in Emily's direction while taking the offered gun and badge. Sliding into their coats, both habitually checked for gun and badge again. Go bag in hand, they kissed each child and hugged each adult before speeding off down the quiet streets towards the landing strip.

"Well, that's a practiced dance if I have ever seen one," the Ambassador commented, clearly impressed by the speed at which the routine was executed.


	43. Chapter 43

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: Behold the power of reviews. You wanted the blonde in danger. Your wish is my command, or it will be in the next chapter. But see, I'm setting it up. Let me know what you think. Also, I apologize for the delay in posting. I lost all motivation to write, and it seemed to be quite difficult to find. Also, school started again, and it started kicking my butt from day one.

"You may have to physically hold me back from shooting this unsub in the face for making me miss my daughter's first Christmas," Morgan threatened as he rubbed a hand viciously over his face.

"Dually noted, but on the bright side, there's no snow in Arizona."

"Snow statistically increases one's overall pleasure and relaxation ratings of the major winter holidays," Reid chimed in as he settled into his seat.

"Shut up, Reid," Morgan grumbled unhappily.

"Be nice to Spence," JJ chided as she automatically tipped her head to rest on Emily's cashmere covered shoulder.

"Yeah, be nice to me. Where's your Christmas spirit, Scrooge?"

"Back at home with my fiancée and child," Morgan rebutted with a quiet growl.

"Now, now, the sooner we solve this case, the sooner we can be home with fuzzy slippers and a nice bottle of cognac," Rossi reminded from across the aisle.

"You wear fuzzy slippers," Emily scoffed incredulously. The older gentleman just turned his well-practiced glare on the brunette woman, causing her to stifle a laugh. Reaching down, she intertwined her fingers with her wife's before placing a gentle kiss to the blonde's forehead.

As Hotch took his seat, everyone sat up a little straighter and focused on the files littered with disturbing photos. His stern glaze analyzed each of the agents before addressing the case at hand. "Okay, we've got an unsub in a frenzy. Four days and nineteen victims," he summarized.

"How did he get to 19 in four days?"

"The unsub enters a coffee shop with a semi-automated weapon. After shooting out the cameras, he proceeds to kill everyone in the store. He kidnaps a woman from each crime scene. None of the four women have been found."

"What coffee shop would be open on Christmas day?"

"Okay that takes planning, so the unsub is organized. Also, he knows exactly where all the cameras are positioned, meaning he's canvassed these shops."

"Each of the four shops seem to be near generally populated intersections," Reid mentioned as he flipped through the photos of the crime scene locations. "He's non-threatening enough as a typical civilian, and he doesn't stand out to people who see him on the street. He looks average. He is average."

"That puts him between 5'8 and 6 weighing anywhere from 170 to 230 pounds."

"The victims are all blonde in their late thirties to early forties, so he has an obvious type."

"He has to drive some sort of van or truck to transport his victims without standing out."

"Here's my question," Emily stated as she tilted her head slightly. She paused as she formulated her thought. "Are these women already dead? From what is left of the footage, he comes in; mask on, and immediately starts shooting. Semi-automatic weapons have little to no precision, especially not the way he's shooting. He is just flailing the gun around killing as many people as possible in as little time as possible. What's the likelihood that he manages to miss shooting the woman he takes while at the same time making sure there are no witnesses and left in the store and making sure the woman doesn't run?" The team paused and contemplated this.

"Then why risk taking the body?" Rossi posed. "In any state, she's a liability to him getting caught. Alive- she could run, scream, or catch the attention of a bystander. Injured- she's basically dead weight that he has to maneuver out of the coffee shop and to his vehicle while making sure she doesn't scream or catch the attention of a bystander. Dead- she is dead weight. Given that all of these shops like Reid pointed out are in busy areas, he has three or four minutes from the first gun shot to the police arriving if he's lucky. Why risk carrying out a specific victim if he barely has time has time to escape?"

"He needs the victim to complete the kills. He needs the adrenalin of a frenzy, but the personalization of a kidnapping. He needs to connect a single individual to each of his sprees, or the killing doesn't get him off."

"Even if the individual is living or dead?"

"We don't have bodies, so we continue as if they are alive," Hotch declared.

"But statistically those odds are very slim, almost less than 8%, given the weapon and the unsub's frenzied method of killing."

"I know that, Reid, but no bodies means we act as the victims are still living. Let's keep going with the profile."

"Okay, the unsub probably experienced a major stressor around five days ago induced by a blonde female. As we don't know what he does to the victims, it is hard to say whether the blonde was a significant other, parent, or boss."

"Age-wise: I would say he's around the age of the victims, even though spree killers are typically younger."

"But if the stressor is work related and the blonde victims take the place of a boss or superior in his psychosis, he could be younger than the average age of the victims," Morgan countered.

"Age is difficult to profile. We know this," Rossi noted helpfully. Hotch nodded along with the profile occasionally adding insights, as was the dynamics of the initial profiling. When the conversation lulled, Hotch assigned the usual roles to his team members before letting them all disperse to relax before they hit the ground running.

"We don't have much time for introductions," the chief hurried as he shook Hotch's hand before addressing the others. "He struck again at a coffee shop off Memorial. We were called almost immediately, but he still managed to slip away. Eight more are dead. This time, he killed a cop's wife. My men are getting anxious. We have 27 victims and no leads."

"Well, let's go to the latest crime scene. We need to see all five crime scenes in order to build a complete profile to deliver to your men."

The distinct sound of feet crunching broken glass helped focus Emily's train of thought. Her eyes raked over the damaged coffee shop taking in the spray of bullet holes along the back wall and the positions of the snow-white sheets covering the deceased. In her minds' eye she saw the way the situation played out from the way the unsub entered the establishment to the overly confident way he pulled out his gun. She envisioned how the victims slumped, injured and using the walls for support. "There's blood splatter there," she pointed.

"There are eight victims. There would be blood splatter," one of the local cops retorted.

"That's direct spatter. Someone was standing right there when they were shot. There's a slight blood pool," she noted as she nudged a pile of debris with the tip of her shoe. "He took another woman- two in one day."

"From the blood, we know she's injured. Were there cameras?"

"It's a high-tech system surprisingly. There were cameras, but they were destroyed. We don't know where the film recorded," a local responded.

"If you talk to Penelope Garcia at the BAU, she can figure that out. We need that tape."

"Yes sir."

It was hours before the team finally sat around the conference table in the room provided at the local station. Morgan leaned back in his chair with his hands roughly massaging his bald scalp. He stared out the closest window into the dark night sky. "We have nothing," he groaned.

"He's more organized than we originally thought."

"Did Garcia find anything from the camera footage from the latest crime scene?"

"No. Well," JJ amended, "she's still running the face of the shooter and the woman who was taken through all of her software. There's nothing yet."

"Okay. What did you find at the other crime scenes?" Hotch addressed Emily and Morgan.

"Honestly, nothing that we didn't know already. He enters and within moments fires off his first shots, ending the camera footage. After that he sweeps his gun in a left to right motion. At each coffee shop, there's a bit of blood spatter that can't be immediately connected to any of the victims found in the shops."

"So that tells us that the women he has kidnapped are injured at least," Rossi added as he looked up from his notebook.

"How is he picking these coffee shops? Given the amount of organization he exhibits, the locations can't be random. Can they?"

"I think the footage is our only lead at the moment. Do we have ballistics on the gun?"

"No, we've got nothing."

"Then, let's head to the hotel. There's nothing we can do for the moment until we get more information back on the footage." The team mutely nodded their heads before lifting heavily from their chairs.

"What time is it?" JJ mumbled as she slid into the familiar leather seat of the nondescript black SUV.

"12:54 in the morning."

"So tired," Morgan grumbled.

"Long ass day. And to think it started off so well."

"Was that before or after his vivacious fiancé gave us a damn dog?" JJ huffed sarcastically. Morgan grimaced "It's too late to call the kids. Crap."

"Jen, I inherited my sleep schedule from the Ambassador. You know she's awake, and the likelihood our eldest children are still awake is unreasonably high."

They pulled up to the hotel as JJ spoke with the Ambassador. Emily grabbed their go-bags and followed Morgan inside.

"So it never gets easier?" He asked solemnly.

"What?"  
>"Leaving them behind."<p>

She offered a sad smile before responding, "No, no it doesn't. It might actually get harder because the older they get, the more they understand. They realize that with the job we do there is always a chance we won't be coming home in one piece."

"Great. So I have something to look forward to," he replied glumly. "Did you ever think about quitting?"

"Temporarily, yeah. Then, I realized how lost I was without this job. It's such a part of who I am. I couldn't leave it behind. Nor would I ever give up the life I have at home. You learn to balance. There are times it's like a circus act. Actually, it's almost always like a circus act. You are juggling six batons on fire while you're balancing on a tightrope. The good thing is your family is your safety net, and we won't let you hit the ground." He nodded at her explanation before stepping off to the side, so she could get them signed into their hotel rooms.

Passing out keys to the appropriate people, she noticed JJ gravitating slowly towards the bar. "Night guys," Emily said softly before walking over to her wife. "Everything okay at home, Jen?"

"Hmm," the blonde jumped slightly, feeling a hand weigh on her shoulder. "Oh yeah, everything is okay. Lily's out like a light, and Duke is fast asleep in Hayley's bed."

"And our actual children?"  
>"Henry and Nate are up playing one of the new games, and Abby's reading. Hayley's asleep though."<br>"It's nice to know one of our children still abides by the bedtime rules."

"Isn't it?"  
>"So what's wrong, Jen?"<p>

"I don't know. It's Christmas, and I miss our babies. I miss my parents. I miss our bed, and I'm homesick. We haven't even been gone 24 hours at this point."

"I know," Emily whispered reassuringly, pulling JJ into a strong embrace. "I know. I miss them too." Placing a kiss to her forehead, she inquired if JJ wanted a drink.

"No, I want one, but we're on the clock. We have to get up early tomorrow, and we're going to be running on little to no sleep as it is." She continued to list the excuses, trying to convince herself that a drink was indeed a bad decision.

"Okay, how about a hot shower and sleep?" Emily compromised smoothly as she led JJ to the elevators with a guiding hand against the small of the blonde's back. JJ relaxed into Emily's touch and nodded her head wordlessly. "We can do that," Emily promised. "And soon enough, we'll be home with our children running in maniacal circles chasing the latest canine addition to our large, dysfunctional family."

"Oh, god. We have a dog," she groaned.


	44. Chapter 44

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Author's Note: Alright guys! Thank you so much for hanging along for the ride. I really appreciate all the reviews and alerts I've had with this series, but all good things must come to an end. I would love to hear what you think about the ending or any other ideas you may have about other stories. Thanks again!

"Jareau," JJ answered, traces of sleep gone from her voice after years of practice. "Yes sir. I'll gather my team and meet you at the scene. Yes sir." She ended the call and tossed the Blackberry aimlessly onto the bed. "Em, time to get up. We've got another crime scene." The brunette mumbled incoherently into the pillow. "Wake up, Emily," she sang quietly, leaning over Emily's prone body. In response, Emily moved her sleep-laden limbs to cover her ears.

"No," she groaned.

"Come on, baby. We've got to go get coffee, so we can save the world."

"Too optimistic. Shush. Sleeping."

"I'm your wife. You know I'm not going to shush anytime soon. Get out of the bed. Come on. Wake up. We have to go to work. The sooner we solve the case, the sooner we get to go home where I have a Christmas present for you to unwrap."

"Present," Emily asked hopefully as she squinted her eyes in the light.

"Yeah, Em. But you can't have it until we are in the privacy of our own home after the case is solved. So get up," JJ bargained.

"You suck."

"Hmm, that is part of the present." With a wink, JJ slowly slipped off the bed, grabbing her phone as she went. After calling the team, she quickly went through her morning routine.

"Mornings suck," Emily grumbled as they entered the elevator car.

"Truth, but we get coffee."

"Oh how coffee makes my world go round."

"It's a coffee on the run sort of day," Rossi commented as the doors opened on the lobby. He handed each woman her preferred coffee. "So what have we got?"  
>"Unsub struck again at a coffee shop around the corner from here. This time there were only four people there because it's so early and the day after Christmas."<p>

"That brings him up to 31 victims in 5 days."  
>"It doesn't seem like he's devolving. His sprees are still meticulously planned. There are no witnesses, no DNA, and no leads."<br>"Well we've got a crime scene to get to."

"Talk dirty to me, Princess." Garcia's chipper voice sang through Emily's iPhone as the brunette stuttered on her coffee.

"I… umm. Hi. What?"

"Good morning to you too, Em."

"Yeah."

"Too easy. Every time- it's great. Alright what can I do ya for?"

"The video footage from the last crime scene. Do we have an ID on either the victim or the shooter?"

"No, and no. But I think our unsub has a tattoo sleeve."

"Okay. This wouldn't be his first offense. His tattoo maybe recorded in the database. Can you send a jpg of his arm?"

"Sure thing, kitten. Go kick butt."

"How is she so happy this early in the morning?" Emily asked with a laugh as she ended the phone call and slipped her phone into her pocket.

"Constant uppers," Rossi offered with a smirk.

"Nothing is impossible with Miss Penelope Garcia."

"Anyway, our guy has a pretty detailed tattoo sleeve. We're thinking it's somewhere in a database since our profile says he's been in jail before. She'll call us when she's got something. Other than that, the video footage turned up no ID on either the blonde Jane Doe from the second coffee shop yesterday or the unsub."

"In the meantime, while she's running the tattoo, we'll head to the latest scene, and find something to work with."

"This looks exactly like the other crime scenes. It doesn't look like he's losing control or doing anything differently. The spray of bullets is still in the same pattern. The cameras are still destroyed."  
>"Do we know if he took another woman?"<br>"No sir," a local replied. "The store just opened. The three customers were the first of the day according to the money in the register. There was one employee. No one was blonde."

"Boss! Boss man! Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?"

"Garcia, what?" Hotch interrupted the eccentric blonde's excited squeal.

"I got a list based on the tattoo. I have three names. Two are locals- Peter Brooks and Charles Schwartz."

"Send the list, Garcia. Good work. Check background information. We are looking for a stressor in the form of a blonde woman."

"Brooks was recently let go from his job, but that was about two weeks ago. Schwartz seems to be in a custody battle with his wife. The case started six days ago. He was deemed mentally unfit to keep his parental rights."

"Great. Send both addresses. Thanks, Garcia." The call ended, and he looked around at the hopeful eyes of his team and the locals. "We've got a name. Sheriff, send half your men to this address. Ask for Peter Brooks. You don't want to arrest him because Schwartz is more likely our unsub, but we need to cover all our bases. The other half of your men needs to follow my team to this address. Okay? You or one of your men will make the arrest, but we will lead the team into the house."

"Yes sir. Guys suit up - bulletproof vests, earwigs, the works."

The house was tan, blending well into the desert background. Brush and cacti decorated the landscape around the house. The houses sat close together. It was a picturesque neighbor; those who lived there probably had given little to no thought that they lived next to a spree killer. Children rode their new Christmas bicycles around the streets as parents watched carefully. It was a quaint scene, and the house meshed perfectly with its surroundings. It was average as was its owner. It didn't stand out or draw attention. "Rossi and I will take the front. Prentiss, Morgan, take the back entrance. JJ and Reid, check the garage, and then, follow in. Let's go," Hotch dictated as everyone formed a tight circle around the hood of the SUVs.

The wood frame buckled easily under Hotch's powerful kick as the sounds of the front and back doors swinging wildly open echoed through the house. It was an open floor plan, and they cleared the downstairs quickly. Hotch and Rossi ran up the stairs.

The garage was empty. An old-school truck sat collecting dust next to a pile of rusting tools. JJ nodded towards the house with her head, and Reid led the way as he had entered the garage second. As they walked towards the back door that was hanging at an odd angle, a strong arm wrapped around JJ's neck, pulling her tightly into a man's body. His voice sounded gruff in her ear, and his unshaved face brushed roughly against her cheek.

"Put the safety on, and drop the gun." She felt the cool barrel against the side of her face and obligingly dropped her weapon.

Hearing a noise behind him, Reid turned around, his gun wavering slightly as he saw the unsub shielding his body with JJ's. "Garage," he said into microphone at his wrist. "Charles, we're with the FBI. Put down your weapon." The young man's voice gave away his fear as his voice lacked the confidence he wished it had.

"I don't think so. It looks like I have the upper hand. She is a pretty blonde, isn't she?" Charles pulled JJ backwards until his back was flush against the solid wall of his garage. JJ gripped his arm as it pressed painfully into her throat; she was having trouble breathing.

"Charles Schwartz, put down your weapon. You don't want to do this," Morgan commanded, his voice steady. Emily kept her mouth shut and fanned out, creating a semi circle around Charles. Her gun trained on the man's head, but he kept shifting his weight, causing her sight to lose its target.

"He's too close to her. I don't have a shot," Rossi whispered into his wrist.

"Schwartz, you don't want to kill a federal agent. Think about how this will affect your daughter."

"My baby," he mumbled into JJ's blonde hair. "They took her. They took my baby, my beautiful baby."

"If you kill a federal agent, they will never let you see your daughter again. Don't do this. Let her go."

"They won't ever let me see her again anyway. The courts say I'm unfit. Do you have children? I bet your daughter has beautiful blonde hair. My baby does." He paused waiting for JJ to respond, but she couldn't due to the pressure on her throat. She was starting to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen. "Answer me," he screamed.

"Charles, she can't. She can't breathe."

"Fine, you tell me. Does she have children?"

"Yes," Emily responded. "Yes. Do you want them to lose their mother? Think about the pain your little girl feels about losing you, about never getting to see you. Do you have her children to feel that loss too? You have the power to keep our family together. Charles, please, let her go," Emily pleaded, begging with JJ's captor.

"My baby's too young."

"Your daughter is six. She knows you. She loves you. She is your little girl, and she's going to miss having you in her life. Please don't make her children suffer like that. You need to let her go." JJ started to slip into unconsciousness. Her knees gave way, and Charles continued to hold up her body weight with a tightened arm around her throat. Her head drooped forward, her blonde hair covering the man's forearm. "Please, don't make her children feel that loss, not around Christmas. Please think about your daughter. Do you want someone else's children to hurt like your daughter does?"

There was a long pause, and Emily could hear her heart beating in her chest.

"No," he mumbled as he released his grip. JJ's limp body fell to the ground, her neck already starting to bruise. He dropped to his knees and placed the gun on the ground, putting his hands behind his head. Morgan rushed towards him, kicking the gun away as he locked the handcuffs around the unsub's wrists. Emily fell to JJ's side, checking her pulse.

"Jen, look at me. Please baby. Open your eyes." In the distance she heard the sirens and knew the medics were close. "Jennifer," she whispered softly, sighing in relief when she found a faint pulse beating softly against the pad of her finger. JJ's body shuddered as a cough ripped through her. "Thank God," she whispered. "The medics are almost here, Jen. It's okay."

As the suns set in the sky, casting a beautiful pink hue on the clouded world below, the team lounged in their usual seats on the plane. JJ slept quietly on the couch, using Emily's lap as a makeshift pillow. The brunette ran her fingers absentmindedly through her wife's blonde hair as she rested her eyes. Morgan flipped through photos of Lily on his cell phone as the trademark headphones blocked out the world. Reid flipped through the pages of some abnormally large foreign novel as Hotch and Rossi conversed quietly.

"I'm just wondering how many chances we get," Hotch mumbled.

"What do you mean, Aaron?"  
>"How many close calls do we get? We have been at this for a long time. How much longer will be lucky enough to come back as a team?"<p>

"I don't know, but this isn't a career choice. It's a calling. We do this to protect our families, to protect those we love, and to be the hero our children need to look up to. We're not lucky. We're good."

Nighttime fell over the northeast as the team finally returned home. Morgan immediately rushed to the crib in the guest room of the Prentiss house, lifting his slumbering child from her bed. Groggily she clutched his t-shirt in her fist and snuggled into his chest. Garcia was close behind, placing a kiss to Lily's forehead. Downstairs, Hotch and Rossi dropped into their usual seats while nursing shallow tumblers of scotch. They joked and laughed along with the elderly Jareaus as JJ rested her head on her father's shoulder. Emily sat cross-legged on the couch with Hayley in her lap. She braided the young girl's hair and listened to stories about her day. The Ambassador played hearts on the coffee table with the twins and Henry. Jack and Reid battled through a game of chess as Duke curled happily on the couch.

It was a touching scene to finish a hectic case. The family was back together, all as one, spending the holiday as it should be spent.

"_The family is a haven in a heartless world." _ Christopher Lasch


End file.
